


365 DAY ONE-SHOT CHALLENGE HAIKYUU!! SHIPS

by TheCatAndTheCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cussing, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, happy cuteness, iwaoi - Freeform, litteral fluff, look in chapter summaries for speccific warnings (if we think its necessary)- just in case, oiiwa - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 175
Words: 89,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatAndTheCrow/pseuds/TheCatAndTheCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We do a different Haikyuu!! ship every month. We are posting a one-shot everyday for a year because we are psycho. It's basically just adorable fluff and happiness, with the occasional sad fic. Includes random AUs, prompts, and requests. (No nsfw)  Also, this is run by two writers (Cat and Crow) so we'll tell you who wrote which chapters.<br/>March- kagehina<br/>April-Daisuga<br/>May-Tsukkiyama<br/>June-Asanoya<br/>July-Iwaoi<br/>August-kuroken<br/>September-hiatus <br/>October-bokuaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CINNAMON WAFFLES ARE BETTER THAN YOUR PERSONALITY

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just Kagehina fluffy shit. I am not sorry. -Cat

"We are not buying cinnamon to put in waffles, I won't eat them." Kageyama huffed, the early hour making him even more irritable than usual. The fact that they were out, about and around actual other human beings wasn't much help to his mood either. The grocery store wasn't crowded, but there were still people. Like the cashiers that looked a little high, some employees wandering about and putting things on shelves, not exactly overjoyed to see college students in the store so early in the morning. Not to mention there were a few old people wandering about, chattering on about who knows what. It was all just generally annoying, and Hinata was the only person allowed to annoy him before eight in the morning. 

Hinata, however, got it in his head to make waffles this morning and they were out of eggs, and apparently cinnamon, as Kageyama didn't find out until just now. 

"C'mon, lemme buy some cinnamon, you'll like it if you try it, pleaaaase?" Hinata pleaded teasingly, knowing Kageyama was too tired to actually hold up the argument for very long. 

They kept walking towards the dairy section, and Hinata kept up the puppy dog eyes. They picked up the eggs and Hinata took the roundabout way to the check out, casually steering an oblivious Kageyama into the spice isle. 

"I always put cinnamon in waffles, since, like, the beginning of all time!" Hinata poked the furrowed space between Kageyama's eyebrows. 

"We are not buying cinnamon!" 

Two old ladies watched in amusement as the two college students argued over cinnamon and waffles. 

"Ha! The tall one is going to loose to the little sunshine boy's sad face, I give it another minute or so, Ann!" The first one said. 

"Agreed, you can see him breaking under the cuteness. It won't be long now, Em!" Ann giggled, her wrinkled face scrunched up in amusement. 

"Hm. Now I want cinnamon waffles!" Em said loudly enough for the boys to hear her. The elderly ladies then hobbled off to find some waffle mix, snickering about the two boys and talking about how they'll cajole their husbands into making waffles for the two of them.

"See! The old ladies know that cinnamon and waffles are made to go together!" Hinata tried to smother his grin for the sake of his pouty face, which was probably the greatest weapon in his arsenal at the moment. 

Kageyama stared skeptically at Hinata, trying to judge if he had the energy to argue about cinnamon anymore. Besides, Hinata would wear his stupid grin for the next hour or so if Kageyama let him buy cinnamon, so he finally relented. 

"Just put the damn cinnamon in the basket."


	2. BAKING IS NOT GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH BUT ITS GOOD FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making waffles i guess. What dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short but eventually they will get longer. Enjoy! -Crow

When Hinata first met Kageyama he would have never thought that the legendary setter would be chasing him around his own kitchen, swearing he was going to pour cinnamon in his eyes while throwing handfuls of flour at his head. Yet, here they were. 

It was such a simple request this morning when Hinata suggested they make waffles. After a long debate-filled trip to the grocery store, to pick up the missing eggs and the “key ingredient” of cinnamon, they were back to throwing sugar and flour into a bowl. They were attempting to make it resemble the batter consistency they were aiming for.

It was in no way Hinata’s fault when he dumped a spoonful of cinnamon into the mixer, or when it was whipped out of the high-powered satanic mixing machine and straight into Kageyama’s face. He could feel the waves of anger rolling off him and planned to make a run for it when Kageyama grabbed a fist full of flour. 

They chased each other around the kitchen, Kageyama’s anger vanishing and turning into amusement as he watched Hinata hide behind a frying pan in a sad attempt to dodge. The flour-covered red head peaked around the pan, and flashed a brilliant smile, before throwing a fistful of sugar right back at Kageyama and darting away. 

They ended up sitting on the floor trying to shake the waffle ingredients out of their hair. After a truce was made they actually managed to make some damn good waffles. Granted, the first three waffles were either a pile of half cooked pieces or burnt to a crisp. But, once they got a grip on the cooking time they managed well enough. 

Kageyama insisted that they sit at an actual table, rather than just eating them straight of the waffle-maker like Hinata had been trying to do all morning. Covered in flour, sugar, cinnamon, and bits of batter, they finally got to eat the precious waffles that had taken them three hours to achieve. 

And Kageyama admitted that the cinnamon wasn’t too horrible.


	3. SKETCHING HOT BOYS IS FUN UNTIL YOU GET CAUGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just an artist AU, because why not- Cat

It was a lovely day. The waves weren't so angry as to be difficult to sketch today, and the breeze was just enough to keep everyone cool. 

Kageyama was fond of the beach. He liked to watch the waves roll in, and to watch all the people wandering, playing and laughing. People were interesting, not that he could interact with them very well. Most of them thought he was rather intimidating. He didn't mean to be, he just was purposeful and intense, but it was more his obliviousness to his own facial expressions that caused people to be wary.

Curling his toes in the sand he flipped to a new page in his sketchbook. 

He started drawing old man, wrinkled and smiling at his grandchildren playing in the waves. 

Another page, he sketched a little girl crying about how her twin stole her seashell. 

As the day went on, and the sun was growing closer to the ocean, the artist spotted a boy. His orange hair was startling, and was interesting enough to draw just for that alone. So, Kageyama started another sketch. He was around half finished when the boy turned to face Kageyama's direction. 

Kageyama stopped drawing and hurriedly flipped the page, desperate to capture that smile on paper. 

He couldn't. 

The day drew to an end and the beach goers went home, but the boy’s smile lingered in Kageyama's mind through the rest of the week. 

Saturday came around and Kageyama returned to the beach, trying to squash the little hope that the boy would be there again. It's not like I will. I’ll never see him again anyways; I best just let it go. 

The boy was there. 

And Kageyama drew him. 

And Kageyama drew him, over and over. 

He still couldn't capture that damn smile the boy wore nearly all day long.

On the third Saturday Kageyama had spent drawing the red head it was windier than usual. He didn't notice, too focused on drawing to observe anything more than his subject. The boy was playing volleyball with some friends, so it was a little trickier to draw, but Kageyama accepted the challenge. 

The wind picked up. Annoyed, Kageyama ripped the page out and put it on his clipboard instead, hoping it would stop moving so much. 

Instead of stopping the paper from flapping about like a deranged seagull, it flew away all together, towards the boy who was taking a break from volleyball. 

It landed about a foot away from him and, curious, he picked it up. 

Not even thinking to play it cool, Kageyama dashed towards the paper, scrambling ungracefully through the sand. 

"Is this yours?" The red head asked raising a quizzical eyebrow. 

"I...um, yeah I guess so." Kageyama said, awkwardly shifting his weight, prepared for the boy to be thoroughly weirded out by his entire self. 

"This...is me, right?" A tiny blush crept up his face.

"Yeah, but don't think anything of it!" Kageyama snarled, more in embarrassment than anything. 

The boy looked a little taken aback, but then regained his composure. 

"Well, my name's Hinata." He said boldly, then seemed to get embarrassed and added, "I mean, if you wanted to know." 

"My...uh. I…Kageyama." 

There was a small silence, before Kageyama awkwardly cleared his throat and in a sudden burst of courage asked, 

"So, then, Hinata. Um, how would you feel about lunch?"


	4. MIDNIGHT MACARONI WARMS EVERY HEART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorks not knowing how to deal with cold weather and mutual crushes I guess- Crow

It was almost one in the morning when a text lit up Kageyama’s phone. He was wrapped in 5 blankets, heater on full blast, warming up his freezing room. The snowstorm outside had surprised everyone; thankfully he was prepared. He groaned from the unwelcome text serving as a wakeup alarm and rolled over, throwing off his blankets to pick up the evil device.

 

All irritation left him the second he saw the contact name displayed on the screen. Sitting up, a lot more awake than he was a few seconds ago, he read the message.

 

**_Hinata_ ** _: Hey, my powers out can I sleep on your couch?_

He forced himself to take a deep breath and count to 10 before he responded.

 

**_Kageyama_ ** _: Sure, whatever._

 

Pressing send, he laid back down on his bed and let out a deep breath.

 

Hinata was coming over.

 

_Hinata_ was coming over.

 

Hinata was _coming over._

 

The stupidly adorable red head that he couldn’t get out of his head _was coming over to his apartment._ He stood, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, and walked into the living room, hunting for more blankets on his way.

 

As he got close to the front room he heard a few sharp knocks on his door and ran over to it. Yanking the door open a short figure barreled through the door, accompanied by a flurry of snow.

 

The figure that had come through the door was obviously Hinata, wrapped in coats, jackets and scarves, as armor against the blizzard. He had fallen when he came in so Kageyama crouched on the floor next to him, poking his shoulder as an inquiry regarding Hinata being alive or not.

 

Hinata groaned and complained about being jabbed before sitting up and flashing Kageyama one of his classically annoying, heart-melting smiles.

 

“Thanks for letting me stay here. My power went out because of this storm and I didn’t realize how cold it would be without it.”

 

Kageyama did his best to hide his burning face as he mentally shouted at himself to calm the frick down. It was just a smile, as adorable as it was.

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes dramatically “Of course you would be stupid enough to try and sleep with no power when it’s below freezing outside.”

 

Hinata just laughed and took off his winter coats. Kageyama threw a pile of blankets at him and showed him where the couch was. Hinata thanked him and he had to hide his burning face yet again. He was about to go back to his own room and try to catch the 5 hours of sleep he had left before they had to leave for morning practice when Hinata’s voice stopped him.

 

“Is it okay if I make food really fast? I didn’t have any electricity, so I couldn’t cook.” He asked, hesitantly.

 

Kageyama made a show of rolling his eyes again, before he trudged to the kitchen and looked through his cabinets. “I’ll make macaroni, but that’s the last favor I’m giving you.” He didn’t miss the fist pump Hinata did when he thought he wasn’t looking. He refused to smile at that.

 

20 minutes later they were sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table happily eating their macaroni at 1:45 in the morning, laughing at things that wouldn’t be considered funny at any other point in the day.

 

Getting yelled at by Daichi for almost falling asleep during practice was totally worth it.


	5. COOL GUYS CAN MAKE HOT CHOCOLATE IF PUNK BOYFRIENDS MAKE IT FOR THEM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punk Hinata and grumpy Kags have a nice morning -Cat

"Good morning!" Hinata sung as he waltzed through the door, with an unutterable amount of pancakes heaped on a plate. 

" G'morning, you shitty ray of sunshine." Kageyama mumbled, still half asleep. 

 

"Hey! Don't be so scary. I brought food with me!" Hinata declared, a little more than thrilled about getting to spend the day with Kageyama. 

 

"Hmph. Too early." Kageyama rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. 

 

Hinata set the plate down on the bedside table and then sat himself down cross-legged on the bed, and proceeded to pout. 

 

"Fine. I'll just go to make hot chocolate for myself then." Hinata said, using his trump card. He slid off the bed and as he was leaving a freezing hand caught his. 

 

"Hey! Stop that your hands are cold and you know it!" 

 

"....could you make some for me, too?" Kageyama begged, peering out from under the pillow with a disgustingly pathetic look on his face. 

 

"Hmph. Only if you get out of bed!" Hinata replied, mildly amused by his boyfriends moodiness. 

 

Kageyama sighed and half rolled, half fell out of bed. 

 

"Drama queen." Hinata smirked, and left to make some hot chocolate. Kageyama didn't like coffee, it was too bitter for him, and Hinata was amazing at stovetop hot chocolate. 

 

Hinata had once thought that Kageyama just took his coffee black, but upon further inspection (and giving Kageyama black coffee, and watching his face screw up funny because of it) Hinata found out that Kageyama actually just had a giant sweet tooth and wasn't nearly as cool as everyone thought he was.

 

Hinata, on the contrary, lived on coffee. Tanaka once theorized that their preferred hot drinks revealed why Kageyama was so irritable and why Hinata was "a fucking ball of disaster oriented energy".  

 

Tanaka may be on to something. 

 

Kageyama eventually dragged himself into the kitchen, flopped himself down in a chair waiting by the stove. As this particular scene replayed itself every few mornings, they eventually stopped moving Kageyama's hot chocolate viewing chair.  

 

"Hey, did you get another piercing?" Kageyama squinted at Hinata, trying to see if another hoop adorned the cartilage of his ear, "I can't see, your hair's too messy." 

 

"Huh? Yeah I got it yesterday while I was hanging out with Kenma. He was getting his first piercing ever and I decided I wanted another one too." Hinata pulled back his mess of orange hair and showed off his second cartilage piercing. "Pretty sweet, right?" 

 

"Yeah. Almost makes you look cool." Kageyama teased. 

 

"Pfft." Hinata raised an eyebrow. 

 

"What? Gonna get that eye brow pierced too?" Kageyama poked at him some more, a little smirk pulled at his lips.

 

Hinata glared at him, so Kageyama stood up and kissed his forehead.

 

"It looks good. " 

 

"Yeah, I know. Now hand me some mugs." Hinata grinned up at him.


	6. SOME PEOPLE WRITE LOVE LETTERS WE HAVE PAPER WARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerd!Kageyama and Punk!Hinata have detention together -Crow

Some force from the great beyond must really hate my guts. Whatever I have done to offend them I am truly sorry, from the bottom of my heart. Ask me for any kind of redemption and I will pay. Please, please, dear mysterious force that are out to get me, don't make me sit through an hour of detention with Hinata.

 

I had been going to this shitty building crammed full of hormonal teenagers balanced on the edge of sanity for less than half of a year; also known as high school, and I already had an archenemy. Just the sight of his stupid red hair and annoyingly brown eyes made my blood boil. It was a small detail that he had no idea who I was.

 

Why did he have to walk through school like he owned the damn place? He was only a freshman like me, and at least a head shorter. So what if all the older kids thought he was cool because of the pranks he pulls on the teachers? Who cares if he had a devilish smile that made you feel like he knew all your secrets at a glance?

 

Apparently everyone except me cared.

 

 

Okay maybe I cared a little bit.

 

But only a very small bit, the rest of my mind was way to focus on schoolwork. If I was going to bother coming to high school than I should at least get higher then a 4.0. The only problem currently was that I was trapped in detention after school for doing another students homework. So annoying.

 

The idiot had not only managed to get caught but also drag me down with him. He sat at the other end of the classroom, smartly staying away from me. Thank god. My eyes caught on Hinata’s bright mass of hair again.

 

His outfit contrasted it so nicely. He wore a loose black shirt and shredded jeans. He had pulled his hair back in a short ponytail showing off the impressive amount of earrings decorating his ear. The black nail polish and spike bracelets succeeded in making him look more intimidating for someone with such a baby-face.

 

Said annoying red head turned sideways in his chair to make faces behind the oblivious teachers back and accidently caught my eye. He smirked as he noticed me staring so I quickly looked back down at my book avoiding his burning gaze. I could still feel his stare on me for a tense minute.

 

Sadly I had no patience so I picked my head back up and looked at him straight on. His smirk only grew and he gave me a small little wave. I rolled my eyes not returning the gesture and turned back to read the sentence I had read 8 times by now. I managed to actually ignore him for a while even though I could tell he was trying to get my attention again. 

 

I had actually started to accomplish some of my homework when I felt a wad of paper smack me in the head. Slowly, seething in anger I turned my heated glare back up to that stupidly evil red head and restrained my self from throwing my giant biology book at his head.

 

I refused to let my heart melt and anger drain away as I watched him unsuccessfully try and hide his giggles behind his hand. I would not let him get to me.

 

For the last 5 minutes left of detention we had thrown at least 20 wads of paper back and fourth, bringing a small smirk to my lips. The near-blind teacher in the back of the class only yelled us at once. The bell rang too soon for my liking and I started collecting my books and folders.

 

What I didn’t expect was a someone walking up to my temporary desk and writing a string of numbers on the paper cover of the book I had debated throwing at him just a second ago. I made eye contact with Hinata yet again, in time to see him give me a wink and mouth “call me” as the brown-eyed idiot left the room. I looked down at my book, face burning and heart beating way to fast to be healthy, to see he had also taken the time to write our named together and circle them in a heart.

 

Huh, apparently my rival did know my name.


	7. ASKING YOUR SOUL MATE OUT IS STILL AWKWARD AS HELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Hello! This is a soul mate au!! No color until you have met your soul mate. It doesn't happen right when you meet them, and sometimes both don't know at once. -Cat

_That fucking jackass._

_He's a fucking jackass._

 

"Bring it on!" Hinata yelled into the nearly empty gym. _I'm going to receive that damn serve of his!_

 

"Fine, but this is the last one! If you can't get this one, you have to lock up the gym!" Kageyama yelled back from the other side of the net.

 

He threw the ball up high and far in front, ran, jumped and smacked it across the court.

 

Fwooosh.

 

Hinata concentrated on the ball, moved towards it, and bent his knees in good form.

 

Instead of hitting his arms like it was supposed to, the ball hit him in the face and sent him flying. Everything went dark for a second.

 

"Hey! Hinata! You okay?" Hinata opened his eyes.

 

Kageyama’s brow furrowed. _What that fuck? His eyes. His hair. What's happening why are the so damn bright?_

 

Hinata looked at Kageyama, and didn't really understand why he was looking at him with such a confused expression.

 

_Fuck. Fuck. No. Bloody hell not this shitty klutz I'm so fucking screwed, oh hell this is ridiculous this can't be right oh dammit._

Kageyama shook his head, "Whatever. Seriously, though, are you ok?"

 

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. You seem a little dazed though."

 

"It's nothing."

 

"Like you sorta zoned out, and were staring at me funny." Hinata said as he took Kageyama's hand and got up off the gym floor.

 

_And now he's touching my hand I'm through I'm done for dammit all he's too fucking cute I give up I need to leave._

 

"Oh piss off, klutz," Kageyama snapped, pulling his hand away from Hinata's, "You didn't receive it properly so you have to lock up. I'm going home."

 

_What the hell am I supposed to do? He's my teammate, we don't even get along very well, he probably hates me what the hell I can't stop thinking about that stupid hair and those shitty eyes and shit shit shit I'm so done for he's so cute. Dammit. It could be years before he finds out we're soul mates what do I do until then? Shit. He's cute no stop he's not, he's not into you! But he will probably be eventually. Unless I'm one of those rare cases and my soul mate never awakens. Or what if Hinata's soul mate is someone else. Fucking shit what the hell would I do I need to go sit down I'm not ready for any of this fuckery. I’m gonna spend the rest of my fucking life with that klutzy shit I’m so excited no I’m not yeah fuck I totally am a little but happy but I don’t actually want this why now? I’m not ready; he doesn’t even know, what the hell, universe? What the actual fuck?_

Kageyama stormed off towards the door, nearly panicking, before Hinata yelled at him.

 

"Hey, um, I think my vision got messed up when I got hit in the face."

 

Kageyama spun on his heel and marched back over to Hinata.

 

"What do you mean?" Kageyama asked skeptically, trying to squash the little hope jumping around in his rib cage.

 

"Everything's a different color than usual...more bright and strange...do you think...um...it's the whole...uh, soul mate thing?" Hinata fidgeted nervously, "I mean, but then, you're the only person around so...I guess that would mean you...I mean but, does it ever make a mistake? Not that I want it to be a mistake or if you wanted we could just go out or....wait, forget that part I didn't mean to..."

 

"Shut up." Kageyama said, with a little less force than usual.

 

"Oh." Hinata squirmed, feeling awkward as the heat rushed to his face. "Just forget I said anything."

 

"No," Kageyama said, "It's okay. It happened to me too. "

 

"Wait, really?" Hinata said, his eyes brightening a little.

 

Kageyama sighed, but felt a little lighter.

"Well, ah, want to meet up for dinner after practice then."

 

Kageyama decided it was unfair that asking your soul mate out was just as awkward as anyone else, but at least Hinata was more likely to say yes.

 

"Yeah, sure." Hinata gave Kageyama a brilliant smile and then said, "Well, I've gotta clean up and lock up, so you might as well head out now."

 

"Nah, I think I'll stay."


	8. LAPS ARE BETTER TO SIT ON THAN CHAIRS AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO BUILD THEM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chairs from ikea are worse than the spawn of satan -Crow

“We will be back in a few hours. Can you put together that chair we got from Ikea while were gone? The instructions are in there.” Hinata’s parents asked. “Yeah, sure, no problem. It will be done by the time you get home.” He waved goodbye to them as they closed the door and turned to the simple task of putting together a chair. “Okay… lets do this.” He mumbled to himself before ripping open the box. Who needs instructions, anyway?

 

A half hour later he realized that he did, in fact, need the instructions.

 

2 minutes later he realized that the instructions would be very helpful if he spoke Russian or Swedish.

 

3 more minutes of pointless struggle later, Hinata was laying on the floor, in a pile of Styrofoam, with chair parts scattered around him. The only thing this stupid chair was good for was the box. He wandered vaguely if he could fit in it. Noticing his musings were getting him nowhere he decided on a new plan of action. It was time to call in some help.

 

Naturally his first instinct was to call in his best friend/ eternal enemy, Kageyama. It wasn’t like this was an excuse to spend more time with him or anything. He just needed help. He had absolutely no alternative motive, whatsoever. _Damn, I even suck at convincing myself._

 

He searched through the mess covering the floor until he found his phone. Punching in his number, Hinata thought how he would convince Kageyama to help him. Bribery? Blackmail? Flat out begging? There were so many options.

 

Kageyama picked up on the second ring. “What do you want, idiot?” he answered, his voice lacking any real malice.

 

“Soo… I kind of need your help. I got this chair from Ikea and the directions are in Swedish… can you help me figure it out?” he asked timidly, hoping he wouldn’t have to resort to tears.

 

“Why don’t you ask someone else to help you?” he asked, voice dripping in boredom.

 

“I didn’t really think about that. You were the only person that came to mind.” Hinata said awkwardly, only realizing how desperate he sounded after he said it. _Now it not the time to think like that!_ He mentally yelled at himself

 

There was a pause on the other end of the line. “Ugh, fine. I’ll be over in 10 minutes.”

 

“Yay! Thank you!” Hinata fist pumped then hung up trying to sort out the mess covering the floor before Kageyama came over.

 

10 minutes later his doorbell rang and they got to work trying to piece together the pieces of wood that were supposed to resemble a chair.

 

3 minutes later

 

“How the _hell_ is piece A supposed to connect to piece C if there is literally _nothing_ to attach it to. This chair is _shit._ I’m done.” Kageyama shouted tossing the pieces aside and dramatically throwing himself on Hinata’s couch.

 

Hinata laughed at his dramatics and continued to try and put the two pieces together before giving up and declaring it was time for a break. Kageyama groaned in agreement from his face down position on the couch. Hinata’s gaze drifted over to the box again. What if he did climb in it? He glanced at Kageyama who still hadn’t moved. “Screw it” he mumbled and walked over to the box.

 

He was proud he managed to jump high enough to make it in. “What are you doing?” Kageyama asked, standing next to the box peering down at Hinata. “Umm… sitting in a box? What are you doing?” He asked innocently. Kageyama rolled his eyes but accidently smirked a little at Hinata’s childish antics.

 

“How long do you plan to stay in that? We still have work to do.” Kageyama said, trying (and failing) to sound harsh. Hinata laughed and hopped out, returning to the disaster of a chair. After a half hour of complaining, annoyed grumbling, and frustration later, the horrendous chair was complete and actually standing.

 

“Now for the final test.” Hinata declared.

 

“Oh great, what now?” Kageyama grumbled

 

“Go sit in it and see if it breaks.” He challenged, a smirk spreading across his face.

 

Kageyama sighed but acquiesced to Hinata’s wish sitting carefully on the chair. Miraculously it held, not breaking into a million pieces like they half expected. They relaxed, but Kageyama tensed right back up again when Hinata plopped himself down on his lap, throwing his arms around Kageyama’s neck

 

“What are you-?”

 

“Testing the chair obviously.” Hinata cut him off.

 

“Yeah… sure.” Kageyama replied in a sarcastically believing tone.

 

“Thanks for helping me.” Hinata said, encouraged when Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist. Hinata placed a soft kiss on Kageyama’s cheek and watched as his face erupted into a blush.

 

“W-whatever.” Kageyama said, glancing away in embarrassment.

 

What a terrible time for Hinata’s parents to come home.


	9. I LIKE YOU MORE THAN ICE CREAM… MAYBE… I'M NOT SURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hinata, his sister has a crush on his best friend. -Cat

"Kageyama is so nice and handsome." Natsu sighed, her 6-year-old fantasies about his friend invading Hinata's every hour.

 

Ever since Kageyama started coming over every now and again (not even that much!) his younger sister had been on and on about him. Apparently she didn't find him scary like the rest of the human race. 

 

"He's like a prince in distress and I'ma be the warrior princess that saves him from my evil brother!" Natsu declared, waving about a finished paper towel roll in place of a sword. 

 

"You're the one keeping my Prince away! You go everyday and see him and be mean to him so he never comes to see me!" 

 

Hinata rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her. Her constant pestering about his friend was forcing him to think about Kageyama a lot more  than usual. His baby sister was drawing attention to all the fucking things that Hinata had been trying really freaking hard to ignore. Like the fact that he was handsome. And other shit like that.

 

Natsu chattered on and on about Kageyama and the incessant noise was interfering with Hinata's attempt at studying. 

 

"Just shut up!" He hissed at his little sister, "I'm trying to study!" _And to try to stop thinking about that damn asshole._

 

In reply to this mildly malicious outburst, Natsu promptly burst into tears. 

 

And that, is how Hinata found himself standing in front of Kageyama's door, arms full of handwritten, crayon covered notes from Natsu, as well as a well-rehearsed speech ready to assault Kageyama's ears the second he became stupid enough to answer the door. Natsu had insisted he memorize the speech perfectly and if he didn’t she would know, because Hinata’s ears always turn bright red when he lies.

 

The door opened, and the various notes were thrown at Kageyama and Hinata began;

 

"I love you as much as I love ice cream, maybe even more than ice cream, but I'm not sure. I like your floppy hair and you're really tall and I love you." Hinata deadpanned, but his face was turning the color of his hair, so that wasn't helpful. 

 

Kageyama looked at him blankly. 

 

Hinata continued, “Everyone thinks you’re really scary but I think you’re just a shy cutie….. patootie and, uh,  we should get married in the summer because, um, the weather is always nicer and I don’t like being cold. I…I love you! The End.”

 

Hinata opened his mouth to say something but was too ridiculously embarrassed at being blackmailed by a 6 year old that he tried to formulate another reason why that happened. 

 

Kageyama took Hinata's moderately awkward silence in a totally wrong way and just replied, 

 

"You suck at asking people out. Try again and next time, do it right. After that, I'll say yes." Kageyama said quickly, more than a little flustered. He slammed the door, face burning. 

 

To say that Hinata didn't know what to do would be an understatement. But, eventually after several minutes of pacing on the porch, he knocked on the door again. Kageyama came out again, mildly skeptical and Hinata smiled. 

 

"So...uh, dinner then?" He was beet red, but still smiling. 

 

"You still suck at this." Kageyama protested. "But fine." 

 

"Pick you up at 6?"

 

"Yeah."

 

And with that, Hinata turned around, went home, and tried to explain to his sister how he was the one who managed to get a date with prince. 


	10. MY HUSBAND AND I BOUGHT A CAT AND IT BECAME OUR CHILD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really want to buy a pet so this fic happened- Crow

“No. The answer is no.” Kageyama growled, but he could feel his resistance slipping.

 

“Pleeese? Look at its little squished face! How can you say no to such a cute little thing?” Hinata begged.

 

“No, that little rat is not living in our house. It will just piss and shit everywhere and it will stop entertaining you within a week. Then I’ll be the one who has to take care of it.” Kageyama gave a last ditch effort to avoid the inevitable. 

 

“C’mon babe! How can you be so insensitive to the poor little thing! It’s alone and needs a family!”

 

Kageyama knew when he was fighting a loosing battle. Hinata’s pouty face was irresistible and refused to be told no.

 

“Fine. We can get the damn cat, but I’m not doing all the work for you!” Kageyama finally caved.

 

Hinata beamed and went to go pet the black kitten. “You hear that little guy? Your coming home with us.” The cat purred and Kageyama reluctantly went to tell the shopkeeper. Hinata decided on the name Petunia after the flowers Kageyama bought him on their first date. Kageyama refused to acknowledge how cute that was and settled with never calling her by her name.

 

Ever since they brought the cat home Hinata had made sure Kageyama didn’t have to do anything. Petunia was fed twice a day and her litter box was cleaned regularly. Not to mention Hinata constantly had her with him, petting her and letting her sit on his lap. They were never apart.

 

~One Week Later~

 

Unlike his husband, Hinata could never fall asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow. Occasionally he would stay up for hours trying to fall asleep until giving up and waking Kageyama up, forcing him to make mac and cheese at two in the morning. His darling spouse never complained or questioned the reoccurring strange request, but just followed along without complaint.

 

Tonight was one of those nights. Hinata was so close to poking Kageyama in the back, but he always hated doing that to him even if it was fun. He had been staring at the back of Kageyama’s head for about 20 minutes, inner turmoil waging back and forth.

 

The black mass of Kageyama’s hair wasn’t the most entertaining sight. That was until two little green eyes opened peering at Hinata in confusion. Hinata jumped and accidently kicked his spouse in the leg causing him to jolt awake.

 

The poor, poor little Petunia who had previously decided to take up residence on Kageyama’s sleeping face had no idea what was coming for her when she opened her eyes. Kageyama’s unexpected wake up call caused him to sit up quickly, adrenaline instantly causing the quick reaction. The little black cat went flying and they both panicked with a shout.

 

She landed on her feet at the base of the bed, staring at her parents in utter confusion. Both were staring at her with wide eyes; slowly relaxing as they realized their child was safe. They glanced at each other’s flustered appearances and laughed.

“Macaroni? Kageyama asked, scooping up the cat up and smoothing down it’s ruffled fur.

 

“Macaroni.” Hinata confirmed, swinging his legs out of bed.

 

~Another Week Later~

 

“Hinata! Look what I got today!” Kageyama called as he came home from work.

 

Slightly concerned at how excited Kageyama sounded Hinata cautiously went up to him and took the plastic bag he was holding. Opening it he found the last thing he expected, a pair of baby monitors.

 

“Wha…” Hinata started

 

“It’s for the cat! If she starts meowing in the middle of the night we can hear her.” Kageyama said excitedly, opening the package.

 

Hinata blinked a few times and tried not to burst into laughter. His little Petunia had somehow managed to turn into their child. Hinata wasn’t complaining.

 

That night, Hinata woke up at two in the morning again, but this time when he turned to Kageyama he found the other half of his bed empty. Brow furrowed in confusion he grabbed the baby monitor sitting by the bed and pressed the sound button. “Kageyama? Are you there?”

 

Hinata heard noise coming from the other speaker they had placed in the office-turned-cat-room. “Yeah.” Kageyama whispered. “I’ll be right there.” He added before switching off the Mic.

 

A few seconds later Kageyama came into the room cradling Petunia close to his chest as she slept soundly. “She wouldn’t stop meowing.” He explained stroking her black fur.

 

Hinata smiled and took in the sight of his husband taking care of the cat that managed to become their child. Maybe someday they would adopt an actual human, but for now, this was enough.


	11. WHEN IN DOUBT USE CUTE A BOY'S SHOULDER AS A PILLOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama haven't previously met, there's a plane delay and there's no choice but to nap through. -Cat

"Hello, everyone. I regret to inform you that our gate is blocked by another plane, which is having engine problems, and it could be another hour or so before we can exit the plane. Sorry for any inconvenience." The mildly annoyed flight attendant announced over the intercom. 

 

"That's just fucking great." The scary boy next to Hinata muttered, his face growing tenser by the second. 

 

Hinata wanted to get as far away as possible from the brooding college student but on the other side of him was a old lady who had been air sick, so he was also trying to avoid being too close to that. 

 

"Whatever, I'll just take a nap. Since the flight attendant took my volleyball away." The boy said pointedly, shooting a glare at the grumpy flight attendant. He had been setting to himself in the plane, but he set it too high and it bounced off the ceiling and had hit Hinata on the head, causing the flight attendant to confiscate it. 

 

The boy settled in for a nap and dozed off remarkably quickly. Hinata sat in silence, getting more and more fidgety from being in a confined space for so damn long. He felt like screaming and running and punching something. He hated being in a cramped space for so long, especially with nothing to distract him or with anyone he knew around. 

 

Hinata started bouncing his leg unconsciously, which, as his combat boot kept hitting the zipper on his bag to make a highly irritating sound, and the movement was jiggling the seats attached to him, the scary boy woke up. 

 

"What the fuck are you even doing?"  He asked the red head. 

 

"Ihatebeinginatightspace and there's literally nothing to do and I want to get out of hererightnow and you're scary and she's pukey and I wanna leave!" Hinata rushed. 

 

And then he got embarrassed, and just stared at his feet, one hand fiddling with his earrings, his face a little pinkish. 

 

"Ugh. Fine. I want to sleep. You want to leave but can't and so you are disturbing my sleep." The boy said flatly. 

 

 He put up the armrest separating them and turned himself a little so his back was facing Hinata and just leaned back until his head was on his shoulder. Hinata couldn't escape, as the vomit lady was on the other side and he had even less of a desire fall into that than he did to become a human pillow to a grumpy (but still attractive) boy. 

 

"See? Now you're distracted and I have a cute pillow. This works out for everyone." He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "My name's Kageyama by the way."

 

"Hinata." He replied, squirming around trying to get comfortable. "And I'll be your pillow for this delay." He said, imitating the flight attendants voice. 

 

Kageyama exhaled something resembling a laugh and promptly fell back asleep. 


	12. THIN WALLS SHARE SECRETS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata runs a youtube channel and he has a new hot neighbor. Not a good combination. -Crow

Hinata had a lot of time on his hands. And when someone like Hinata has too much time on his hands it can only end in disaster. In this particular case it was starting a YouTube channel. After multiple videos about embarrassing stories from his life his popularity spread like wildfire. Don’t get me wrong, he was still a complete idiot, but many people found it oddly endearing.

 

He was sitting down to make a video because, yet again, he was bored out of his goddamn mind when he heard something coming from the hallway outside of his apartment.

 

“Fucking, damn it! Do _not_ drag that in here like a dead body! Put that in the living room and don’t fucking break it.” He heard a clearly annoyed voice shout from across the hall.

 

The apartment next to Hinata had been for sale for a long time and it appeared someone was finally moving in. What other choice did he have but to creepy-stalk his new neighbor? After listening to the stranger through the wall shouting at movers for about 20 minutes Hinata returned to his original plan of making a video. Instead of some stupid story about dying your hair orange he chose to theorize about his mysteriously angry neighbor.

 

A few days later the video comments were filled with more requests to discover more about the man next door. Sighing dramatically, Hinata set out to please the mob by discovering his identity. After baking a batch of cookies and putting them in a plastic tub he rang the doorbell of the apartment next to his.

 

The door opened quickly and before the unsuspecting Hinata stood the most attractive man he had ever seen in real life. Maybe that was the slightest bit of an exaggeration but he was still shockingly attractive. So attractive in fact that Hinata was frozen on the spot, mouth hanging open like a fish out of water.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” the attractive man’s lips moved but it took Hinata a moment to connect that he was, in fact, being spoken to. He grappled for words but he had none left in his arsenal. He sputtered for a moment before replying, “I-I live next door. I just wanted to welcome you to the, uh, building… I guess… sorry.” He shoved the plastic tub at him and turned away.

 

“Wait.” Hot-man said.

 

Hinata’s eyes immediately snapped back to his face, tilting his chin down as if that would hide his bright red face. The intimidating neighbor was looking at him with eyes narrowed as if trying to figure him out. This fact didn’t dispel hinata’s blush in the slightest.

 

“I’m Kageyama. Sorry I didn’t mean to sound…um… rude.” His face was still intimidating as fuck but at this point Hinata had pieced together that he must just had a chronic bitch face. Kageyama’s body language screamed ‘slightly flustered with a dose of self frustration.’

 

Hinata gave him a second chance. “I’m Hinata.” He said sticking his hand out for a painfully awkward handshake.

 

“Do you… want to come in?” Kageyama asked slowly, voice low. Hinata’s interest pas piqued so he shrugged and agreed to the unanticipated invitation. As he entered the mysterious apartment he looked around taking in the foreign sight. Not a picture hung on the walls and all of the furniture and was a neutral color. There were no decorations at all bringing Hinata to the conclusion he wasn’t into personal items. Kageyama fetched them drinks and they sat on his grey couch peacefully enjoying some small talk. Hinata found out that Kageyama was doing collage online while we worked at an athletic store.

 

Hinata explained that he worked at a café close to the store Kageyama mentioned. He carefully avoided his hobby of telling weird life stories to the world via YouTube, but he didn’t miss the suspicious look he was given when he talked about life outside of work.

 

Their time together was surprisingly comfortable once Hinata realized that the attractive neighbor who came across as a badass was in reality a huge dork who had no idea how to casually interact with people. The thought brought odd warmth to Hinata’s chest. Too soon it started getting late and Hinata make the five-second trip to his own apartment.

 

It was almost dark outside but there was no way Hinata could sleep without ranting to someone about this, and who better to rant to than complete strangers via the internet? Flipping open his laptop Hinata plopped down at his desk and began to record “Mysterious Neighbor Part II”

 

“I read the comments and thanks to your peer pressure and the fact that I’m a people pleaser at heart…. I investigated the true identity of my next-door neighbor. Sadly I have to confess that he’s not a ninja turtle or an assassin… its much worse. You see, I found out that he is the worst possible thing imaginable.

 

He’s hot.

 

And not just like ‘oh my gosh, he has a nice face and doesn’t weight 600 pounds’ I mean he is the hottest human being I have ever seen in real life. I would not be surprised to find out he was a model. And! If that wasn’t enough! He is totally nice and fun to talk to and not an ass hole like almost every other hot person on planet earth. Send help because I think I’m in heaven.”

 

His rant went on for another few minuets and even after that he had to edit a few pieces out because it was just him flailing around and making weird noises. Nothing new. However, he did leave the part with him falling out of his chair.

 

Finally satisfied that his feelings were out in the open for anyone to see Hinata relaxed and went to go get ready for bed. His brows furrowed in confusion when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over to the door slowly opening it, revealing a red-faced Kageyama blinking furiously.

 

Hinata had seen a lot of people blush around him (Mainly from secondhand embarrassment due to one of his antics) but never before had he seen someone’s face resemble a fire truck color. Kageyama cleared his throat and bit his lip, swaying back and fourth while fidgeting.

 

Hinata tilted his head to the side, staring at his neighbor in confusion. “What’s wrong?” he asked lacking any tact as always.

 

Kageyama cleared his throat again and managed to make eye contact with Hinata before glancing away again. “Um… did… did you really mean what you just said…?”

 

He blinked in confusion again, before the dots connected. His face was now red enough to rival Kageyama’s.

 

“The… um… the walls are really thin, and, um, I didn’t mean to listen I swear! I just… um…” Kageyama finished, turning his head away.

 

Hinata was not one to get embarrassed but today that seemed to be changing. He coughed, attempting, and failing, to regain his composure before replying, “y-yeah I did. I think you’re really cool? God, I’m so sorry I’m so creepy! I can delete the video if you want!”

 

Kageyama laughed at his panic and smirked at the red head. “I don’t mind. You’re, um, pretty hot your self. Can I…? Would you…? Ugh would you just go out with me?” he said giving up trying to be smooth in the slightest.

 

Hinata beamed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Yes. Definitely, yes.”

 

Next week’s video title: Mysterious Neighbor Part III

 

“So, funny thing about apartments… the walls are freakishly thin.”


	13. MISSING PARTERS CAN MESS UP YOUR PRACTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, Hinata's sick and didn't show up to practice and the upperclassmen notice that kags is a little off his game…(have a nice day!)- Cat

"Kageyama seems a little off his game today, doesn't he Suga?" Daichi remarked to his friend, "usually he's pretty focused but he seems a little spacey." 

 

"Yeah, I've noticed that. He's been tossing them a little short for Tsukishima and a little fast for Tanaka." Suga says, "It's like he's so used to setting for Hinata all the time it's hard for him to adjust that he's not here today, and that he can't toss any of his favorite impossible sets."  

 

"Really? You think that's what it is? I was just thinking that he and Hinata might have caught the same sickness, since they spend so much time together."  Daichi replied. He shrugged, not thinking much of it, and rejoined practice from their water break. 

 

Kageyama was indeed off his game today. His tosses were just a little too fast, highly unusual for the precision based setter. He kept thinking he saw a flash of bright orange hair in the corner of his eye and despite knowing Hinata wasn't here, even when he sent his toss to Tanaka, Asahi or Tsukishima, they were meant for Hinata. 

 

Damn, too fast again. 

 

"Watch it, King."Tsukishima snarled, "You trying to break my bloody hand?  I'm not your redhead boyfriend, so don't toss like I am."

 

As per usual, Tsukishima was just about as bitingly accurate as Kageyama usually was with his precision sets. 

 

Kageyama turned to snap a retort at him, but paused and just hissed, "Sorry, Tsukki-Tsukki." 

 

Tsukishima's jaw clenched and he whirled around and stormed back to his position. 

 

"Whoooo. Kags and Tsuskki are unusually pissy today. Betcha it's cuz Hinata's sick and Yamaguchi’s benched for the rest of practice with that twisted ankle." Noya wiggled his eyebrows at Asahi.

 

Asahi was in all honesty, used to Noya's gossiping and general shit, and had given up fighting it and joined Noya in his old-woman like mood.

 

"Hm. Yeah, I've noticed he's been looking over his shoulder a lot, right around where Hinata'd be running around frantically." Asahi nodded in agreement. 

 

"Hey! Old gossipers! Help me tear the net down." Daichi called, knowing exactly what those two were discussing. 

 

"Mmmmkay." Noya said with his trademark grin. 

 

Asahi offered a small, sincere smile as got to work cleaning up. 

 

Kageyama was still rather distracted and found himself having to keep himself from looking around for Hinata or for yelling for him to come and do his part to help out. 

 

Kageyama suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around in surprise, his face screwing up unpleasantly in his shock.

 

Suga grinned and rolled his eyes. "You should just call him."

 

Kageyama's blood rushed to his face as he tried to deny that he knew what Suga was talking about. 

 

The third year setter just laughed, ruffled Kageyama's hair and said cheerfully,  "Don't be embarrassed! You've been miscalculating sets all practice, and Hinata's the obvious reason. Just call him, it'd probably make his day." And with that Suga rushed off towards Daichi to help him mop the gym floor, leaving Kageyama with his own blushing self. 

 

He went home and proceeded to start struggling through his homework. A certain redhead wouldn't quit distracting him. 

 

"Fuck it all!" His math book hit the wall and his phone appeared in his hand and  scrolled through his contacts until he found "klutzy shit" and hit call. 

 

"H-hello?" A voice sniffed on the other end of the line. 

 

"Hinata, it's, ah, Kageyama." He managed to force out. 

 

"Kageyama?" Hinata replied, the surprise evident in his tone. 

 

Kageyama cleared his throat awkwardly, "Uh, yeah, that's what I said isn't it?" 

 

"Why are you ca--" his voice was interrupted by a coughing fit. "Uh, why are you calling?" 

 

Kageyama's mouth went dry. He hadn't really gotten around to think of what to say, he just barely worked up the courage to call and past that he had no plan. 

 

So, his only option was to bullshit his way through and hope he didn't say anything to make Hinata hate him forever.

 

"You skipped out on practice." 

 

"I tried to come but my baby--I mean my badass  sister  forced me to stay home when she knew I was sick."

 

"How old was your sister again?"

 

"Um. Six?"

 

"Okay." 

 

"Sooooo."

 

"I just wanted to check and see that you're okay and better show up to practice tomorrow or else I'll have to come and take care of you myself!" Kageyama declared in one, giant flood of awkwardness and love.

 

Hinata was silent for several seconds. 

 

"Maybe I'll just skip tomorrow too then." 

 

There was an excessively blushy silence that followed that particular statement. 

 

"So, um, goodnight." Hinata rushed. 

 

"Yeah, right, ah, see you later." Kageyama replied. 

 

"Oh, wait!" Kageyama said, suddenly remembering his original purpose, "I hope you feel better soon."

 

"I already am." Kageyama could see Hinata's wacky smile in his words and they hung up. Kageyama flopped on his bed and fell asleep with a stupid little smile on his face. 


	14. BAD DAYS CAN END WELL IF YOU'RE WITH THE RIGHT PEOPLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's bike got stolen and Kageyama offers him a ride home. What dorks. -Crow

Today was not Hinata's day. It appeared as though everything that could go wrong went wrong and anything that was supposed to go well went horrible. It began with waking up late, as all bad days do. His eyes blinked open five minuets before he had to leave and he ended up 10 minutes late to his first class thanks to the random flat tire on his bike.

 

Despite his normally positive and determined spirit, even he felt a punch of defeat when he realized he left all of his homework at home in his mad dash to get to school. During lunch he realized he didn’t bring any money for food so Kageyama had to lend him some.

 

It was a relief when he finally made it to the end of the day, ready to go for volleyball practice, only to remember, after changing, that there was no practice this Friday. Grumbling he changed back into his regular clothes and walked out to where he had locked up his bike.

 

After staring at the bike rack for a solid 45 seconds he accepted that, no, he wasn’t hallucinating; the bike rack where his precious two-wheeler has been locked up was empty. Sitting on the ground was just the chain and lock being completely useless. In his furry Hinata kicked the brick pillar of the school and let out a pissed off growl. Kageyama found him with his back against the pillar clutching his foot, regretting his irrational act.

 

"What are you doing idiot?" Kageyama asked causing Hinata to spring to his feet.

 

"N-nothing. I’m fine. I’m just about to go home." He grabbed his backpack and started to walk the long trek home on foot. Before he could get far, Kageyama snatched the e back of his collar and pulled him back.

 

"Where's your bike?" He asked looking concerned and slightly pissed off (but he always looked pissed off so he was probably just concerned)

 

"I guess in didn’t lock it up properly. When i came down it was gone. Its okay though, I need to jog more anyway." He proved his point by jogging in place like an idiot and Kageyama let a smirk grace his lips.

 

"Your such a dumbass. My parents will be here in a few moments. Do you want a ride home?"

 

A look of hope spread across Hinata’s face but he reigned in it.

 

"Really? Is that okay? I live pretty far away."

 

"Duh, that’s why I’m offering you a ride. And if course its okay." Kageyama assured him.

 

"I’ve never met your parents before...." Hinata mumbled looking a litte nervous.

 

Kageyama flicked his forehead. "Stop over-thinking it idiot. Do you want a ride or not?"

 

"Yes! Thank you so much Kageyama!" He beamed apparently taking his advice not to worry, to heart.

 

Hinata gave him a quick hug of gratitude that left Kageyama flustering and Hinata blissfully unaware.

 

True to his word, Kageyama's car showed up a few seconds later. He ducked his head in and informed his mother that they were giving a friend a ride home. She started beaming the moment he said 'friend' and Hinata got the impression that she was not used to her son hanging out with people after practice.

 

The thought made Hinata feel special and somewhat giddy. He sat in the back next to Kageyama and buckled up stashing his backpack by his feet. He gave her his address at her request and vague directions, but she seemed to get it.

 

After they had started driving she glanced in the rearview mirror a few times, not-so-subtlety trying to stare at Hinata. It was beginning to get slightly awkward and the tense atmosphere was not to his liking so Hinata did what he does best: Talking.

 

"Thank you so much for giving me a ride home. My bike got stolen and I live really far away. Didn’t lock it right I guess. Sorry for the inconvenience." He said it a little too fast to qualify as conversational but Mrs. Kageyama just laughed.

 

"Its actually really nice to get to know one of Tobio’s friends. I was beginning to think he’s only friends were his volleyballs." She laughed at her own joke and Hinata joined in.

 

He wondered how someone as funny and weird as her could have a child so serious and angry. He spared a glance at Kageyama to find him glaring at his mom with the faintest blush across his face.

 

"Seriously mom? Not funny." He commented and his mom just chuckled and kept going.

 

"He was always such a lonely child. It’s because he has his dad’s serious face. I’m so glad you somehow managed to see what an amazing guy he is!" Hinata laughed awkwardly again.

 

"Yeah, he’s pretty cool once you get to know him." He glanced at Kageyama but saw him glance away the moment his head turned.

 

"Your such a nice young man! Thank you for putting up with Kageyama’s rude personality. Actually! Did you know that when he was a kid-"

 

"Mom seriously, stop. You’re being creepy." Kageyama's face has steadily been growing more and more red.

 

Hinata smirked noticing his embarrassment. _Cute._ He thought. Wait. Nonononononno. Embarrassed Kageyama was NOT cute by any means. Now Hinata's face was the one turning red. He tried to brush it off and turned his attention to finding out how much he could make Kageyama blush before he had to leave.

 

"I would actually love to hear what Kageyama was like as a child. He rarely talks about him self." His mom gave him a blinding smile and Hinata sent Kageyama a teasing smile while he glared back at both if them.

 

"Of course! My favorite story is when we went to the neighborhood pool and he forgot his floats-"

she was cut off again by her phone ringing a cherry tune.

"One sec. Ill finish telling it later." She told them before answering the phone.

 

Kageyama sighed in relief and glared more at Hinata who feinded innocence. Kageyama wasn’t buying it.

 

"Your mom is nothing like you." He commented. "She’s all 'gwaaa' and your all 'gleeeeh'"

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"That’s the worst way to describe people ever. You need a new vocabulary."

 

Hinata laughed. They pulled up next to Hinata's house and Mrs. Kageyama hung up the phone. Hinata grabbed he bag and got out of the car, but Kageyama stayed seated.

 

"Thank you again for the ride!" Hinata said waving at them.

 

"Not a problem sweetie. Any time you need a ride, just ask!" She glanced back at her son who was doing nothing.

 

She reached out the car window and grabbed Hinata’s wrist trapping him there before turning back to Kageyama. "Go walk him to the door! I raised you to have manners!" Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Why? I’m just going to come back to he car." His mom reached in the back and slapped his knee.

"It’s good manners dumbo! Walk him to the door, snag a kiss goodbye then come back!"

 

Kageyama’s eyes widened comically and he turned a dark shade of red. He glanced at Hinata and yep. He heard that. His cheeks were also glowing. Scowling he got out and walked up the steps toward the door. His mom released Hinata and they walked to the door.

 

At the top of the steps Hinata hesitated he was holding his house key but had yet to do anything more.

 

"I’m not giving you a kiss if that’s what you’re waiting for." Kageyama said dryly.

 

Hinata’s face fell a little. Kageyama’s eyes widened again.

 

"Unless you...want..." he added awkwardly, officially the color of a tomato.

 

Hinata looked him in the eye with a determined expression. The red head stood on his tip toes as Kageyama leaned down. It was barely a tap of their lips but it sent a shock through them from head to toe.

 

"WHOOP WHOOP!!!! NICE ONE TOBIO!!!!! YOU GO BABY!!!!!"

 

They moved away from each other and Hinata laughed at Kageyama's mom as he glared. Kageyama speed-walked back to his car and jumped into the passenger seat. His mom gave him an approving punch on the shoulder.

 

He glanced back up to where Hinata was still standing and saw him grinning from ear to ear. Hinata caught his gaze and gave him a little wave. Kageyama returned it with a smirk. Him mom squealed but he ignored her as they went home trying really hard not to be happy that Hinata's bike got stolen.


	15. YOU'RE MY LITTLE SISTERS BABYSITTER, HERE LET ME GET THAT OFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata came home to a triumphant Natsu and a very glittery kageyama. (they have not previously met btw) hope you find it amusing! -Cat

Hinata unlocked the door at around 9:30, another 30 minutes before his parents would get home and put his baby sister to bed and take the sitter home. He waved at Tanaka to show he'd gotten in and his ride home promptly speeded off. He walked in the doorway into the familiar hall and dropped his bag on the floor in an undignified heap. 

 

"SHOYOYOYOYOYO IS HOOOOME!" Natsu shrieked excitedly. The six year old slid down the rail and flung her self at her brother. "ANGRY MAN! COME LOOK, MY BROTHER'S HOME, I'M SAVED!" 

 

A grouchy-looking, glitter-glue covered teen zombied into the family room, several veins standing out on his face and neck in pure irritation.

 

 "My name is Kageyama! NOT 'Angry Man'" the angry man hissed, black hair (with blue glitter glue as an interesting statement) flopped over his forehead as shook his head. 

 

Natsu was having none of angry man's shit. She raised an eyebrow and retorted, "Then how come you look mad if you're not an angry man?" 

 

"It's literally just my natural face!" 

 

Hinata raised an eyebrow to match his sisters and the angry babysitter seemed to notice him for the first time. Angry man immediately tried to composed himself, but it was difficult as he had glitter and assorted makeup all over him. 

 

Hinata shifted his eyes around the room for a while before saying, "Uh, I'm Hinata. Lemme help you get that stuff off." 

 

"What?" Kageyama seemed mildly affronted, and his eyes narrowed. 

 

"The glitter and makeup and stuff. I'm an expert at getting that out of hair." Hinata said after a small pause. 

 

"So this happens to you too?" Kageyama replied, relaxing a little as his embarrassment faded slightly. 

 

"Natsu does this to anyone who sets foot in the house. Just be glad I got here before she coerced you into playing princess. She makes you sit on the cat scratching post as the damsel so she can come and save you. It takes hours." Hinata complained. 

 

"Seriously?" Kageyama said skeptically. 

 

Hinata nodded furiously, and convinced Kageyama.

 

"Fine, help me get this stuff off." Kageyama gave in. 

 

Hinata turned to his little sister, "you're gonna help, right? Make a mess and you have to help clean it up!" 

 

Natsu pouted, but after a few seconds of staring into a grin that shined as bright as the sun, she relented and trudged to the bathroom with the teens to try to get the glitter glue out of Kageyama's hair. 

 

"If we let it dry we can just sorta slide it off by taking it between your nails and pulling, cuz If we get it wet again it'll be all sticky and gross." Hinata explained. He'd had to do that many a time to get various paints, glues and whatever else Natsu had around out of his hair (and occasionally his eyebrows). 

 

Kageyama was sat down on the bathroom floor, and Hinata unintentionally crowded Natsu out of the way. She rolled her eyes and snuck away while Hinata sat down in front of Kageyma and focused on the glitter glue and make up. He attacked Kageyama's face with one of his mom's make up remover wipes. The wipes smelled funny so Kageyama was rather taken aback and nearly refused to let Hinata continue. Then he was convinced by Hinata after he was reminded that he might as well have eyeshadow up to his eyebrow forever if he didn't let Hinata get it off now. 

 

As he continued furiously trying to remove the makeup, Hinata became less and less aware of what the rest of him was doing and as both boys were rather distracted by the makeup (either actually removing it or having the wipe scrape and run across the face rather irritatingly) When Hinata had finished scraping the last of the eyeshadow, blush and lipstick off of Kageyama's face, he went to get up and found that it would be difficult to do so. As he was siting on a cross-legged Kageyama and standing up would require standing on top of him an painful way, and thus had to awkwardly scooch off him before standing. 

 

"Uhm, sorry about that, I got a little distracted by the makeup." Hinata tried to explain himself. 

 

"Huh?" Kageyama asked, "what'd you mean?" 

 

Kageyama literally didn't realize Hinata had been sitting on his lap. 

 

 _Did he seriously not even realize it? I mean it took me a while to but like....now I'm actually a little insulted. Or maybe he's just that oblivious...._ Hinata's brow furrowed as thought. _and he's actually pretty cute, damn. I'm in trouble. Bad brain! Bad!_  

 

Hinata sighed, "Well let's get that glitter glue out of your hair."

 

Hinata started picking strands with glue, taking the top of the strand and holding it while he sort of slid the dried glitter off

Kageyama's raven black hair. 

 

"Blue suits you." Hinata said, though he hadn't meant to.

 

Kageyama scowled, "What the hell does that even mean?"

 

Hinata was rather taken aback, as he just now realized he'd said it out loud, but stuttered out, "Uh, well, I just meant its a nice color on anyways."

 

"Jackass."

 

"No seriously you look dashing in blue."

 

Kageyama scoffed, and Hinata decided it was amusing to try to ruffle Kageyama's feathers as he pulled the glitter glue out of the other guy's hair.

 

"Yeah, and the glitter suits you." 

 

Kageyama's face was turning red in annoyance. 

 

"Also, your hair is soft. What hair product do you use?" Hinata inquired, only really half teasing. 

 

"Pantene. My mom buys it for me." Kageyama deadpanned, a new glint entering his eyes, "what hair dye do you use?" 

 

"Oh it's not hair dye. As you can see, natsu's hair is this color also. This should lead you to the conclusion that me and my sister are aliens who've come to take over this measly planet!" Hinata declared.

 

"Lies all lies! Even on Mars that color is unnatural!" 

 

Hinata smirked and replied in exceptionally faux suaveness, "Who said anything about Mars? I'm from Venus cuz I'm just that beautiful."

 

"What?" 

 

"Venus, like the goddess of beauty?"

 

Kageyama thought about it for a moment, skeptically staring into the (questionable) red head's eyes. 

 

"Mkay." He finally decided. "Makes sense."

 

"Holy shit was that compliment from angry man?" Hinata mocked gasped, picking out the last of the major clumps of glitter glue out of Kageyama's hair. 

 

"Alright, you are now presentable and officially un-glittered. Congratulations." Hinata declared. 

 

They stood up off the bathroom floor and went upstairs to tuck Natsu into bed, and just after the tea had been finished, Hinata's parents came home and Kageyama left, a slip of paper in his hand. 


	16. SCAREDY CAT, FEAR OF DOGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is scared of dogs and they meet one after practice. There is probably some dramatic back story that could go with this, but oh well. Enjoy! -Crow

I would never refer to myself as a cowardly person. I also don’t think that anyone else sees me that way either. I don’t feel a second of fear going up against legendary teams on the court and my heart doesn’t even stutter when it’s my turn to serve. Overall I keep myself calm, cool and collected (if not occasionally pissed off.) the one and only thing that can reduce me to a panicked screaming mess is not what you expect.

 

I hate dogs with a burning passion.

 

Just one glance at their terrifying teeth and claws and freaky looking faces has me running for cover in hope of escape. Thankfully I live in a part of town that dogs are not very common and those that are here stay on their side of the fence. It’s a silent agreement we have.

 

Sadly after practice one day that silent agreement between me and dog kind was broken. Me and Hinata were on our way home after a long day at practice and the sun was starting to set (get it? Set? I’m a setter?) We were both exhausted but my adrenalin spiked when I saw one of the horrid beasts charging at me, full speed. Its teeth were showing and it was barking like crazy.

 

Being the more logical person here I ran in the other direction in order to survive. Hinata, though, had no sense of self-preservation and walked straight up to the beast.

 

“Hey cutie! Where’s your owner?” he said picking the demon off the ground.

 

“Hinata! What are you doing! That thing could bite you and kill you!” I screeched, looking for a tree to climb. I thanked the volleyball gods that there was one close by. Hinata gave a look of suspicion and then understanding.

 

“It’s just a little puppy! It’s smaller than volleyball. There is no way it could hurt anything. Wait…why are you climbing that tree?”

 

“It’s called surviving dumbass! Put the demon down!” I yelped as I climbed higher into the tree.

 

Hinata started cackling at me setting the dog down. It ran to the base of the tree and started to bark up at me.

 

“Hinata!” I cried (just kidding, I would never actually cry. It just sounded like it for a moment in the face of death.)

 

He walked around the dog to the tree and started climbing up after me. he sat on the branch across from me and gave me an amused smirk.

 

“Really? You’re scared of dogs? Of all the terrifying things in the world your scared of cute little balls of fluff that run around licking faces?”

 

I glared daggers at him tucking my feet up, further from the satanic creature.

 

“S-shut up Hinata. Those… _things_ are horrifying and dangerous! Haven’t you ever heard of rabies?” I said trying to prove my point. He opted to just laugh at me and stare down at the dog. We sat in silence for about 20 minuets until the owner of the little fluff head came and took it home.

 

Still we sat in the tree as I gathered the courage to climb down. I had almost worked up the courage (I swear) to climb down when Hinata quietly started humming. I didn’t recognize the tune until he started to sing the words along with the nursery rhyme.

 

“Hinata and Kageyama sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage then-”

 

“Oh my _god_ Hinata. No.” I cut him off, glaring.

 

“It’s your fault we’re even up here. And its not my fault the song fits perfectly.”

 

I glared harder and started to climb down the tree. When we were both on the ground I looked around nervously for the dog. Jumping at every shadow. Hinata was laughing at me yet again, but he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. I turned to look at him in confusion

 

“Don’t worry.” he explained “I’ll protect you from the adorable balls of fluff that terrorize the city.”

 

It was annoying how oddly comforting that is.

 

We walked hand in hand all the way home.


	17. TUMBLR FAME IS FUN UNTIL YOUR PEERS CATCH ON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kags runs a tumblr famous Sports anime blog. Whoops. Maybe there will be a part two since it's so short and I wrote it at 5am....??? -Cat

"Holy shit Kags! Look!" Hinata said, a cloud of excited energy seeming to form around him as he shoved his phone at Kageyama's face, "They replied to my ask!! Look at it! Look at it!"

"I don't wanna, get that out of my face." Kageyama replied grumpily.

Wait. Shit. That url......

How the hell did he end up replying to an ask sent by Hinata? Kageyama assumed Hinata didn't know about tumblr and was a little confused.

 

But even more shocking was the fact that Kags ran a sports anime blog, and that Hinata apparently did too.

Shit.

Hinata straightened his back and began in a regal voice, "Thank you so much! That made my day."

Why's he so excited? That's my standard response to tumblr compliments. Damn, what's his url?/ Kageyama wondered.

"That's what they replied! I made someone's day! I made a famous blogger's day!" Hinata's grin was gaining watts by the second.

Kageyama just rolled his eye, and Hinata asked, "Do you have a tumblr?"

"Uhm, what's tumblr? Is it like FaceBook or something?" Kageyama tried.

"Sorta, but like, you each have a blog and you post about whatever you want like I run a.....sports blog." Hinata finished awkwardly. "Uh, look at the time we should head to practice!"

After the day had ended, Kageyama settled down at his computer and scolded through his recent asks. Yesterday was a Tuesday, so that's when he answered all the asks he got throughout the week. He scrolled through several dozen, narrowed it down to ten or so blogs, and proceeded to super creepy stalk them to see if they were Hinata. No selfies of the red head to be found.

/He's got to be one of them. Hm./

Bingo. Awkward selfie of Hinata kissing a volleyball found on this blog. Kags hit follow faster than he meant to and sent an ask.

"Cute selfie."


	18. THE BEST RELATIONSHIPS COME FROM BREAKFAST FOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO WOW. This took forever to write. Kageyama is the chef at a breakfast cafe place and Hinata is the waiter so… wow lots of flirting and innuendoes. Enjoy this mess. -Crow

“Table sevens order is up!” Kageyama said as he rang the bell from the kitchen.

 

Hinata skipped over to the window and picked up the plate of eggs and bacon. “Thanks Yama!” he called walking over to the designated table.

 

“Here you go! Anything else I can get for you?” he asked the elderly lady sitting at the table.

 

“Oh just some hot sauce would be lovely, darling.” Hinata smiled and nodded, dashing back to the kitchen window.

 

He loved working at the little breakfast café. The customers were normally old people or college students looking for a quiet place to do their homework. It wasn’t part of a chain and it wasn’t on a busy street so things stayed pretty quiet for the most part.

 

Of course, those were only some of the perks of working here. The most important one worked in the kitchen and knew how to make the best pancakes in the country. His smile turned from polite to devious as he went back to the counter.

 

He leaned on it and smiled “I need some Kageyama sauce.” He asked.

 

Kageyama’s brow furrowed as his expression turned suspicious.

 

“I’m scared to ask what you’re referring to.” He said but his voice had a touch of amusement.

 

“Hot sauce. Kageyama sauce, same thing.” Hinata smirked as Kageyama turned away to the sauce shelf, probably trying to hide a blush. It was amusing how the lamest attempts at flirting worked.

 

He handed it over and Hinata gave him a wink as he returned to serving his customers.

 

They only served until noon so a few hours later they were vacuuming under the tables and cleaning the kitchen. With an exhausted sigh Hinata collapsed at the table closest to the kitchen.

 

 Suga, their supervisor, had left early for him and his boyfriend’s anniversary, so it was just Hinata and Kageyama closing up. Apparently Kageyama had finished in the kitchen because he sat down across from Hinata dropping a plate of something on the table.

 

“Here these were left over.” He said nonchalantly resting the back of his head against the chair in exhaustion.

 

Hinata picked his head up and a grin broke out across his face as he saw the plate of Kageyama’s poppy-seed muffins. He picked one up, making sure that Kageyama was watching as he bit into it as seductively as one can eat a muffin.

 

“I _loooove_ your muffins Kageyama. They are so perfectly shaped.” He smirked and took another bite of the muffin, enjoying the sight of Kageyama’s face slowing turning pink as he picked up on the silent innuendo.

 

“You’re such a dumbass Hinata.” Kageyama said lacking any real menace as he walked towards the door. “See you tomorrow idiot.” He smirked before grabbing his coat and walking to his car, leaving Hinata alone brainstorming more ways to make Kageyama blush.

 

Little did he know that Kageyama was catching onto his game and was plotting his revenge (insert evil laugh.)

 

_~~~The next day~~~_

 

“Here is you coffee sir, is there anything else I can get you right now?” Hinata asked politely.

 

“Can you get me a spoon?” the old veteran asked.

 

He was a regular there and Hinata had come to think of him almost as a friend at this point. Whenever the café had a lull of customers he would listen to the old man talk about his family and how mush he loved his Great Dane (named truffles) and his beautiful wife. Well, there was that one time when he asked how Hinata dyed his hair so bright, but he knew the old man meant it well.

 

“Of course. I’ll be right back with that.” Hinata smiled. He rushed over to the counter and leaned across it. The window between the dining room and the kitchen was tucked behind a wall, out of the customer’s view, so Hinata got right in Kageyama’s face (who was currently flipping pancakes) and whispered the line he had been waiting to use all day.

 

“Kageyama, spoon me.” he almost dropped his spatula. Through some level of magic, he regained his composer quick enough to get right back in Hinata’s face. “Anytime.” He replied, devilishly smirking. Hinata’s face turned the color of his hair, his expressions ranged from shock to embarrassment.

 

He snatched the spoon Kageyama was holding out to him and darted back to the customer’s table. He set the spoon down on the table and tried to regain his composure enough to smile.

 

“You okay son? Your face is as red as a toma’ta’’ the old man asked. Hinata sighed and gave him another polite, but friendly smile.

 

“I’m good. I just have to come up with a better strategy if I’m going to beat him.” he laughed so loud the entire café turned to look at them.

 

_~~~Two days later~~~_

 

Hinata had a plan. He would swear on his mother’s grave that he had a legit plan. The plan was just slightly difficult to put into action. And the term ‘plan’ should be used loosely; he was always a live in the moment kind of guy. The biggest problem currently was that his flirtatious jokes were being sent back at him and he never knew how to react. Admittedly, he could dish it out, but not take in. it got even worse when Kageyama started to be the one beginning these flirt-fights.

 

“You’re like coffee Hinata, I need you to live, but I would love some sugar.” Kageyama told him while sliding a cup of coffee across the table. It was after closing time and once again they were sharing a table and the daily amount of leftover muffins. Hinata smirked at the line Kageyama had probably been thinking up all day.

 

“And you’re sweet as pie Kageyama.” He responded.

 

“We don’t serve pie here.” Kageyama deadpanned. He looked obnoxiously proud of himself, having beat Hinata this round. That arrogant look just wouldn’t do. Hinata had to do something about that.

 

“Does it matter?” he asked leaning further over the table so he was in Kageyama’s personal bubble.

 

The arrogant look was gone, but he wasn’t moving. There faces were inches away from each other, the atmosphere growing heavy. They stared into each other’s eyes feeling the moment grow more and more tense by the second, seconds stretching out like hours until Hinata couldn’t take it anymore. H

 

e grabbed a muffin off the plate and smashed it onto Kageyama’s face. He froze, but Hinata was up and out of his seat darting to the door. Kageyama sat there in shock and only came back to the moment when Hinata said,

 

“Hey, you’re the one who said you wanted some sugar.” Before darting out the door, blowing him a kiss over his shoulder.

 

The door closed with a bang leaving the chef alone.

 

“I swear,” he muttered, “that idiot will be the death of me.”

 

Even though his words were seemed angry there was a smile on his lips as he wiped chunks of muffin off his face.


	19. PERSISTENT LITTLE KIDS CAN SOMETIMES GET YOU A DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the super short drabble last time it was my turn, I have this semi-almost-decent length. (also I like writing fics where Natsu is sort of a matchmaker. Idk why I'm sorry.) -Cat

"Two tickets for Mulan 3." The boy's smile was ridiculously bright, but his orange hair was more so. Normally Kageyama would have thought it was dyed but it appeared to be natural, as the elementary school kid standing next to him had an identical shade. 

 

"My name is Natsu!" The little kid announced, standing on her tiptoes to peer at Kageyama suspiciously. 

 

"Um, nice to meet you Miss Natsu."

 

The boy handed Kageyama the money and was in return given the tickets. The siblings walked away rather noisily. 

 

"Shouyo, Mulan's gonna kick some more butt in this one right?" The little girl said excitedly, "Oh or I wonder if maybe it's gonna be about Mulan's daughter that'd be cool too. I wish her daughter would have orange hair like us!"

 

Shoutout nodded enthusiastically and said, "Right! Next time we really should watch the trailer before we go see the movie though."

 

The five year old turned up her nose and said rather eloquently for her age, "It's a movie about Mulan. It has swords AND flowers. We don't need 'ta see the trailer!" 

 

_What a ridiculous pair. The older one I barely younger than me and he just plays along with his baby sisters shenanigans._

Kageyama's eyebrows inched closer together.

_On second thought that's sorta sweet. He treats his sister like a princess, but from her talking she also feels like a badass with her brother around. Whoa, hold the freak up stop paying to much attention to him it's totally irrelevant._

"Uh, hello?" 

 

The interruption brought Kageyama back to the real world, where a vaguely annoyed looking teenage girl was looking pointedly at him. He forced his face to resemble something friendly. 

 

"Can I help you?" He deadpanned. 

 

"Three tickets for Mulan 3." 

 

"Alright." 

 

He handed her the tickets, checked the clock, spun on his heel and went to go help with clean up. 

 

"Hey! Toooobiiio!" Oikawa held up a hand, "No job switching until you high five your favorite manager!" 

 

Anyone who may have been watching would have seen a bit of Kageyama die as he reluctantly high fived the obnoxious manager. 

 

"Now go usher those theaters! Sweep those floors! Gooooooo TOBIO!"

 

_Why me?_

 

 

~~~~~Later~~~~~

 

 

"Shouyo, the movie's starting! The movie's starting!" Natsu clung to her brothers arm, grinning happily. 

 

He nodded seriously, "Right! So we've gotta be quiet, right?" 

 

She nodded, mimicking his seriousness. Not that Natsu was ever quiet during movies. She was a commentator at heart. 

 

"Ha! She's so cool!" 

 

"Kick his butt! Kick his butt!" 

 

"Noooo-waoooooo. HES ON THE OTHER BOAT."

 

The collective audience tried to shush the energetic redhead girl but proceeded to collectively fail. The parents of the theater decided to call in backup. 

 

"Hello?" The lady said timidly.

 

"Yeah?" Kags replied. "Can I help you?" 

 

"Hm. Yeah. There's a girl in the theater wailing and shouting." She said, nodding sincerely. 

 

Kageyama sighed. _It's probably those redheads_. 

 

"Natsu!" Shouyo whispered frantically, "Please?"

 

Kageyama quickly pinpointed the source of the noise, and strode over, broom in hand. 

 

"Kid, you've gotta be quiet it's a movie." Kageyama said in an attempt to be polite. 

 

Natsu stared right into his eyes and have zero shits. 

 

_Alright new approach._

 

"Kid, you have to be quiet or else you and your lovely brother will have to leave and you'll never know if Mulan and Shang ever see their daughter again."

 

Natsu still stared. 

 

And then the stubborn kid spoke. "Have you even seen the end?"

 

Kageyama opened his mouth to respond, but shut it in shame. He had only seen anything from the trailer or from when he had to come in and tell kids to be quiet. 

 

Natsu smiled triumphantly, "I'll be quiet if you stay and watch." 

 

Kageyama's brow furrowed and said, "That's not allowed, I think." 

 

Natsu raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth, presumably to make an obnoxious noise of some sort but Shouyo clamped his hand over her mouth. 

 

"Natsu! C'mon I wanna see the end of the movie!" The high schoolers whispered the complaint. 

 

Natsu stuck her tounge out. 

 

"Gross! Baby spit!" Shouyo proclaimed. 

 

"I'm not a baby!" 

 

"Only babies make noise during movies." 

 

"Humph." She crossed her arms, "The grumpy boy called you lovely so he should sit next to you."

 

"What?" 

 

"Wait, he what?" 

 

Natsu nodded, as though her thoughts were the end all be all of all conversations. 

 

Kageyama sat down. 

 

_What am I doing? I just took orders from a elementary school kid. An elementary school kid with a cute older brother though._

_I guess I'm alright with this. Cute orange haired boy, who I don't have the guts to ask out and I just got set up with him by a little kid._

 

The credits rolled. 

 

"So you think I'm _lovely_." A goofy grin spread across Shouyo's face. "What's your name grumpy boy?" 

 

A blush creeped onto Kageyama's face. 

 

"Uh, I guess you can call me....Tobio?" He said more like a suggestion than anything. 

 

"Well, Tobio, I hear there are a few new movies out if you don't mind joining me." His light, flirty tone offset by a genuine smile. 

 

A small smile started to pull at Kageyama's own lips and he replied, "Yeah, see you around noon?" 

 

 

Natsu stared up at the two boys, eyebrows raised, and promptly exclaimed, "I'm coming too!" 

 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

"And that, Natsu, is why you can't complain about me and my boyfriend hogging the tv for movie night because it's your fault we're dating in the first place." 

 

"Come on! No fair! You can't blame me for something I did when I was that small! It's been years!" Natsu proclaimed, now a nearly archaic whole of ten years old. 

 

"Mmmhmmm." Shouyo said, "Sure." 

 

Shouyo snuggled up next to Tobio and wiggles his eyebrows. 

 

"GROSS. PDA! I'M LEAVING IM LEAVING! KOOTIES EVERYWHERE!" Natsu stormed out, leaving the boys to snuggle, snog and occasionally actually paying attention to Mulan 3.


	20. TEACHER GAVE ME A SHITTY RAY OF SUNSHINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Hinata and Kageyama are paired up for a project. At least that was the original plot. idk what happened. hope you like it! - Crow

"Okay, class for this unit we are not doing a final test. Instead, you will all be paired up and assigned a project. You have to make a poster about a bird of your choice giving as much detail as possible of its life and physical attributes. It’s due in two weeks, the day before Spring Break."

 

The teacher boomed from the front of the classroom. He adjusted his glasses on his mousey face and squinted at the list of project pairings.

 

Hinata shifted nervously in his seat. The last thing he wanted was to get paired with someone who wouldn’t do any work. He had been there, done that.

 

On the opposite side of the room Kageyama was pissed off beyond belief. The students around him physically recoiled from the dark aura he was giving off. He hated group projects with a passion. No matter what, he always ended up fighting with his partner. He tended to hold his grades close to his chest so the threat of putting anything in another human’s hands was terrifying. Clearly the only logical thing was to turn that terror into anger and aim it at the poor sucker that ended up paired with him.

 

The teacher read down the list and slowly it ended up at his name.

 

“Kageyama will be paired with… Hinata.” He gestured to the other side of the room where a bright orange spot of hair sat, looking back at him.

 

He put every ounce of intimidation he could muster into the glare he sent him. The red head paled and turned away.

 

  1. Kageyama thought satisfied. _Now he’s probably too scared to try and force his way into my project._



The bell rang announcing the end of Biology. Hinata stared after his scary partner as he grabbed his bag and rushed to the door. With a determine face slap, Hinata charged after his partner shoving his fear into the farthest corner or his mind. He caught up and called out to him. Kageyama whipped around sharply to stare at him.

 

“What do you want?” he asked coldly. Hinata completely lost his words for a few seconds before replying,

 

“Oh, um… were partners, and, ya know, we need to start working on it. I-I can give you my number and we can get together sometime?” he glanced up and caught Kageyama’s eye.

 

“Ugh… fine whatever. But if you think you can take over this project, you’re dead wrong.” Hinata blinked in surprise. Somehow he had managed to get his wish of not having a slacker for a partner. This was a little more extreme that he thought but he could roll with this.

 

“Okay here.” Hinata tore out a page of his notebook and scribbled his number and name on it before handing it to Kageyama. They awkwardly nodded at each other before exchanging ‘see you later’ and going their separate ways.

 

The next day in class was a free day to work on their project (read: the teacher felt like taking a nap) so Hinata immediately rushed to grab the desk next to Kageyama’s. He got a surprised look in return that was cut off with a weak glare.

 

“So what bird should we do?” Hinata asked attempting and failing to break the awkward air. They discussed their options for a while, and by ‘discussed’ I mean that Kageyama would make a discussion and Hinata would either agree or fight it until he got his say.

 

At one point Kageyama finally caved and gave Hinata his number in return. It was the most maddening class period in all of Kageyama’s life. Biology was the last class of the day so even when the bell rang they didn’t stop talking and debating the pros and cons of this and that.

 

Hinata lead them to a park near his house and, still not stopping their conversation, plopped down at a picnic table. Before long their conversations grew further and further away from their biology project.

 

The longer they talked the more they wanted to know about each other. It became a fun game of ‘how personal can I make my questions without straying too far from our project?’ It was interesting to say the least.

 

“There is no difference in flavor between coke and Pepsi. You just think there is because the brand names make you believe that.” Kageyama argued furiously.

 

“There is a difference! Coke has a totally different aftertaste! How can you even say that they’re the same? Have you ever even tasted them?” Hinata fought back.

 

“Of course I have idiot! They. Are. The. Same.” Kageyama concluded with finality.

 

“Fine! If I tasted them with a blindfold on then I could tell you witch is witch.”

 

“Prove it!”

 

Ten minuets later they were at the tiny table inside a stop-and-go comparing the flavors and accusing each other of cheating. Their arguments turned into hysterical laughter as Hinata choked and nearly snorted Pepsi up his nose.

 

It got later and later as the sun began to set yet still they stayed until it was almost 10:00 at night. Kageyama walked Hinata home and they parted ways unhurriedly continuously finding reasons to stay just a few seconds longer. When they finally did part ways they both separately replayed every word shared in their heads for a long time

 

Kageyama decided that maybe he could make an exception for his working-alone-is-best philosophy.

 

Hinata was in his room trying to speed do his homework for other classes when his phone buzzed.

 

Kageyama: we need to work on our project again tomorrow.

 

Kageyama: even during lunch.

 

Kageyama: and after school

 

Hinata smiled and but his knuckle. It was clear Kageyama wanted to spend more time together as much as Hinata did.

 

Hinata: Okay :D I’ll be there! Night partner!

 

Kageyama: night you shitty ray of sunshine

 

 

 

 

(They got an A on their project about crows incase you were wondering)


	21. Destroyer of the Earth, Also Called, Dot the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai makes the the first years cat sit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this chapter was posted waaaaayyy later than usual. It's also sorta long, so my apologies. As usual, idk wtf I'm doing. Have a lovely day sweeties! -Cat

"As punishment for your huge-ass mistake, all you first years have to babysit my cat for the weekend." Coach Ukai declared, a sick grin on his face. Cue the collective, contemptuous teen-aged groans. He handed Kageyama a slip of paper, "This has my address, a key and cat-sitting instructions. Hinata, no smothering the cat. Tsukki, don't set Kageyama or my cat on fire using the sheer brain power behind your glare. Yamaguchi, no making up nicknames for Dote. Kageyama, no bickering with Hinata, I have elderly, but easily angered neighbors who'll wake up if you're too loud. That is your mission and you have no choice but to accept it."

Hinata raised his hand and asked, "why did you name your cat dote? Like doting on someone?"

"It's pronounced 'dot' but spelled 'dote'" Ukai explained.

"But why?" Yamaguchi asked, also curious. "D.O.T.E stands for Destroyer Of The Earth."

"Fitting name for a cat." Tsukki commented, eyebrows both arched in amusement disguised by his usual skeptical and annoyed demeanor.

"Yeah, I know! Now! Report to my house for duty at...5pm tomorrow!" And with that Ukai nodded enthusiastically and waved them off to finish cleaning the gym.

* * *

 "The stupid key won't work!" Hinata wailed.

"Give it to me!" Kageyama also tried the key then handed it to Tsukki who just passed it straight to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi sighed, "Ukai gave us the wrong key." He paused and his eyes focused on the apartment window, "Hey, looks like the window's open though. If we could get Hinata through the window, he could get in he could unlock the door from the inside."

"Yeah, that's true. If Hinata could stand on Tsukki's shoulders then he could get through." Kageyama suggested.

"No way in hell am I letting sunshine short stack any where near me." Tsukki hissed. "Kageyama's still tall enough." Yamaguchi decided.

"Ugh." Kags sighed.

"Can't I just jump?" Hinata asked pathetically. "You might scrape your hands trying to catch yourself on the window and then you couldn't hit." Yamaguchi told him reasonably.

"Tsukki, can you help Hinata stand on Kags shoulders."

"I'll only do it if I can sing lion king." Tsukki deadpanned.

Yamaguchi nodded and Hinata's face transformed into something resembling panic and dodged Tsukki's arms a few times but the stairwell was small and he was eventually grabbed by the armpits and was swung around as Tsukki deadpanned, "Aaaaaanhhhhhhhhh seeeevannnnnnyeaaaaaahhhhh" for a minute or so before placing a dizzy and angry sunshine boy on a very grouchy Kageyama.

They wobbled a little bit, but stabilized when Hinata grabbed hold of the window. He sorta wormed in the window and fell through on to the floor. "I'm in!" Hinata yelled triumphantly. He ran to the door and unlocked it, letting everyone inside. "Let the cat-sitting begin!"

The four first years studied the apartment, partially relived, partially terrified that the cat was no where to be seen.

"Mmrrrrrooooooaaaaawww" the cat appeared, it brushed against Hinata and he tried to pick it up. Dot hissed as he tried to scoop her up, but she squirmed free and left a few scratch marks on Hinata's nose and hand. "Dammit! It went that way!" Hinata dashed after it, but Kags grabbed his collar.

"What the hell?!"

"You're just gonna scare it more you klutzy shit!" _Besides, you already got hurt by that damn thing._  

"Hey, it looks like Ukai doesn't have any cat food." Yamaguchi sighed, holding up the empty cat food bag. Everything seemed to be happening inconveniently today. "I guess we'll have to go get some more. Tsukki, you and me can go run out and get some cat food, okay? Kags and Hinata, you guys take care of the cat. The note says to clean the cat box and that's pretty much it. We'll be back in a bit." Tsukki and Yama were out the door before the other two had a chance to protest.

"What the hell is a cat box?" Hinata asked. "Do you put the cat in it or something?"

"No, idiot! It's where the cat takes its shits." Kageyama rolled his eyes, as he unwrapped a bandaid. "Where the hell is it though?"

After Kageyama carefully disinfected Hinata's sat scratches and applied power ranger bandaids to them, pair of idiots opened random doors and eventually found that the cat box. It was in a closet cracked slightly open so that the Destroyer Of The Earth could take shits at her leisure.

"Eeeeww. It smells awful." Hinata said in a smothered voice. As he was pinching his nose closed with his fingers and making a fairly dramatic and disgusted face. Kageyama nodded solemnly, _Tsukishima and Yama conveniently went to go get cat food while we're stuck cleaning up cat poop. Jackasses_. Both boys were rather dramatic through the entire ordeal, but eventually Dot had a fresh litterbox to soil. Which, just as they were walking away, plastic bag full of cat waste in Kageyama's hand, the fluffy white cat strode into the closet.

"Fucking shit." Hinata muttered.

"Well you're not wrong about the shit part." Kageyama sighed.

Dot walked out of the closet, a smug look on her face.

"That cat _would_ totally destroy the earth and be very self satisfied about it." Hinata observed in dismay. "I understand why Ukai named her that." Kageyama just nodded and returned to clean up Dots latest work.

* * *

 "They're still not back. It's been foreeeehhhver." Hinata whined. He was antsy and annoyed from lack of something to do. "How long does it take to get cat food?"

"How am I supposed to know?" And he thought about it for a second before saying, "Ukai wouldn't mind if we watch something on tv if we wanted to though right?"

Hinata shrugged, "I dunno, probably not."

"Well then let's watch something until they get back. It'll distract us from the demon cat lurking around."

* * *

They finally settled on watching The Bourne Identity and as the movie went on and commercials got more and more annoying, they sorta slid down from sitting position, millimeter by millimeter until they were just sorta sprawled out on the couch in a fairly random looking way. The demon cat approached. A fluffy tail appeared as the cat rubbed against the side of the couch, to the two idiots it reminded them of a shark fin peering out of the water.

Hinata whispered, "Here it comes!" He unconsciously scooted closer to Kageyama, who grew increasingly nervous as Hinata got closer and closer.

Hinata's only source of stress was the cat.

Dot jumped up on the couch, narrowed her eyes haughtily and jumped again onto the top of the back of the couch. She sauntered lazily towards the two first years and at this point Hinata was smushed in between the couch and Kageyama's side, trying to hide from the terrifying creature. The cat grew closer and closer and Hinata grew increasingly uncomfortable and Kageyama was mostly just confused at this point.

"Hinata, chill out it's just a piece of fluff. You can spike a volleyball at the iron wall of Dateko but you're gonna get scared by a cat?" Kageyama tried to reason with him. Hinata just shook his head and glared at the cat. Kageyama was sleep deprived as he hadn't slept well last night for reasons unknown to him. (That had nothing to do with having to see Hinata outside of practice or school. He obviously wasn't even a little bit nervous. It's not like he was blushing at how close Hinata was. That'd be utterly ridiculous.)

The monster cat finally was right on top of the back of the couch directly over Hinata. Hinata didn't like that at all and squirmed uncomfortably. So, Kageyama reached over him and scooped the cat up, holding it against his chest and not letting it move enough to be such a jerk to Hinata.

"Relax Hinata, I caught it, see? You're safe, you little shit." He said gruffly. Hinata nodded uncertainly. Kageyama moved to get up, but Dot growled and he promptly stopped, not wanting to be clawed. Apparently the cat liked being cuddled and didn't want Kags moving and dumping her in another room by herself.

"I, uh, don't think that cat's gonna let me move. She'll claw my face off if I try again." He tried to explain. "But you should probably get out of that corner."

Hinata shook his head, "No this is the safest place." Kageyama tried really hard to hide his blush, ultimately failed, which thus lead Hinata to blush. They were really just a blushy pile of idiots with a cat.

* * *

 "Hello? We're back! Sorry it took so long FIVE stores were completely sold out to we had to go across town! But we brought back dinner so it's okay." Yamaguchi called cheerfully. "Yamaguchi, look." Tsukki scoffed. Hinata and Kageyama were curled up together, Hinata's head tucked under Kageyama's chin and a fluffy white cat sprawled across Kageyama's forehead.


	22. SNOWDAY WITH THE BAE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and kageyama are engaged and play in the snow because they are total losers. Why do they allways end up throwing stuff at eachother in my fics? I dont under stand. -Crow

"Kageyama! Wake up right now!" Hinata shouted  

Kageyama just groaned and rolled over putting the pillow over his head. "It's too early for this." He argued, voice muffled by the pillow. 

"Yama!! Now!! Look outide its SNOWING!!!! Get. Out. Of .Bed."  
He statched the pillow off his fiancée's face and began smacking him with it.

Kageyama only groaned louder and threw in a glare for good meausure. He was not a morning person in the least, and years ago he had made the mistake of falling head over heals for the most energetic morning person alive. 

With the most dramatic sigh in human existance Kageyama finally sat up and looked out the window. Hinata was right. The ground was covered in a few inches of white powder making it look a scene from a movie. 

He stared at it wistfully for a few seconds hoping that it was enought to please Hinata before hiding under the covers again. Judging by Hinata smacking him with a pillow again it was not enough. 

"Lets go build a snowman! Come on Yaaaama!!! It will be so much fuuun!"  Hinata wined. 

"Nope. Not happening. I am sleeping before I have to go back to work tomorrow." 

"You slept all night! Pleeese? Really quick!"

Kageyama sighed for what felt like the millionth time this morning.

"Ughhhh fine! Fine." He rolled out of bed and went to his closet to throw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He brushed his teeth and smoothed down his hair (psh who actually brushes thier hair?) And put boots on before being dragged outside by Hinata. 

Hinata's infectious smile grew as they sunk into the snow and Kageyama couldent help but let a smile spread accross his face in return. 

"Lets build a snow man! You make the base and I'll make the middle then we can both make the head, deal?" Kageyama smiled in agreement and got to work. 

About an hour later (snowman making is harder then it looks!) They stared at there beautiful creation. Granted, it was a little lop-sided and its face was slowly falling off, but they decided it was good enough. 

"Okay. We can go inside now." Hinata concluded apparently satisfied with there snow time. He turned around to go inside but Kageyama was not done with him. 

"Nope. No way. You dragged me out here this early in the morning we are going to spend at least two hours out here you got that!?" Kageyama persisted.

Hinata raised an eyebrow in confusion. His look of confusion turned into suprise as kageyama tackled him to the ground, snow falling around them. Hinata laughed and grabbed a fistfull of snow, shoving it into Kageyama's face. 

He got away but when he turned back to his fiancée he was met with snowball to the face. Clearly the only course of action was to have a full out snowball fight. They started hoarding snowballs on opposite sides of the yard and Kageyama killed their snowman by crushing it while trying to dodge Hinata's attack. 

They ended up calling a truce and colapsing into the snow next to eachother. They laid there for a few seconds until they could no longer feel their hands. 

Rushing inside their warm house they turned on the fire and changed out of there snow-packed cloathes before warming up by cuddling under a blanket and drinking hot chocolate for the rest of the day.

Getting up early wasnt so bad when it was spent with such a ridiculous fiancée.


	23. NEWLY WEDS GO TO IKEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IM ALWAYS LATE HERE HAVE SOME KAGEHINA IN IKEA -Cat

"Yes! Ikea, the land of meatballs and chocolate cake! Also some house stuff but whatever." Shouyo exclaimed. 

Tobio just nodded, he wanted to pick out a couch and a coffee table and get the hell out of this crowded and cluttered place. Besides, he wanted to go to lunch before the rush, but considering Shouyo's excitement, that wouldn't be happening. 

"So what do we need to get, anyways?" Shouyo inquired. 

"A couch and a coffee table like I've told you a hundred times." Tobio replied, though more amused by his husband's scattered brain than irritated. 

"Oooh! Right! Let's go upstairs and poke around." Shouyo nodded. 

Tobio followed him up the escalator where they were swept into the crowd of people that was the Saturday sale rush of the massive store. 

Tobio was not fond of crowds. Especially crowds of people. There were a lot of people here, bustling and rushing around, some occasionally brushed by Tobio, some bumped into him, and he grew more tense by the second. 

Shouyo, on the other hand, didn't mind crowds at all, happily making conversation with whoever was around him and even if he wasn't talking, he was happy to be surrounded by people. 

Shouyo turned and looked at Tobio's face, which was scrunched into a scowl, which no one but Shouyo could tell was just from nervousness. 

He reached out and entwined his fingers with Tobio's, and almost instantly Tobio's face relaxed a little, and the muscles in his back loosened. Not that anyone around them could tell that the raven haired man wasn't actually about to go on an angry rampage. Though, somehow the fact that the angry man and the man who seemed to embody sunshine had their fingers tangled together made everyone slightly less wary of said angry man. Because, if the sunshine boy liked him, he couldn't possibly be that bad. 

"Tobio! Look at this one! It's so squishy!" Shouyo called. 

"You're still holding my hand, dumbass, if you can see it I probably can too." 

Shouyo rolled his eyes and said, "whatever! But really though, what do you think?" 

"Too squishy. I'd never leave it." 

"Well yeah, but it's good for cuddling. Plus you would totally leave if you had to go to work." Not that playing professional volleyball really counted as work to either of them. 

"Hm. I am willing to consider it." He allowed. 

"Great!" Shouyo grinned at Tobio and then turned to save down an employee. 

He let got of Tobio's hand and the nervous scowl returned. 

So he took to doing what he did when he had to wait for Shouyo in a crowded place. He started turning his wedding ring around on his finger, over and over again, and his face relaxed again. 

"Tobio! Ha! We have our very first official couch for the apartment!" Shouyo sung happily, "Now we just need a...." His face fell as he forgot what else they needed. 

"Coffee table..." Tobio sung quietly in reply. 

"...and some meat ball and Choco-late-caaaakke!" Shouyo finally finished his theatrics. "Coffee table it is!" And he grabbed Tobio's hand and pulled him along though the crowd once again. 

"Wait! Shouyo! There's one!" He pulled his sunshine spouse back against the flow of people towards the minimalistic steel coffe table. 

"That one?" Shouyo asked. 

"That one." Tobio affirmed. "The apartment's modern. That is a modern coffee table." 

"I feel like if I run in to that I could die." 

"It's possible, especially since you're such a klutz." Tobio agreed, then said, "I guess we could tape paper towels onto the edges and sorta Shouyo-proof it." 

"That'd be weird tho...." Shouyo said.

"Hm."

"OH! They're are ROUND steel one! There's no edges for me to impale my knees on!" 

"That's good. It'd be hard to play volleyball with perpetually impaled knees." Tobio mused. 

"Excellent! It's decided. One mushy-squishy-cuddle couch and a klutz proof coffee table."

"Please don't say that to the cashier." 

"No promises." Shouyo smiled and stood on his tiptoes to give Tobio a peck on the lips. 

"Hm. Let's get some meatballs and chocolate cake too though." Shouyo wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Pfft. I'd never let you drag me to ikea if I didn't get some food out of it. Meatballs and cake it is.


	24. TOY STORE WORKERS DRESS NICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is adorable tbh. Kageyama works at a toy store. Enjoy this mess. -Crow

"HINATA YOUR A BIG DUMMY I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!" Natsu shouted at he older brother. 

"Natsu! Dont say that! Im sorry okay? I didnt mean to break your dinosaur!" Hinata tried to reason. "You shouldn't have left it on the floor!" 

Natsu just stuck her tounge out in reply. "I'm still not forgiving you!" With that she started to stomp to her room.

"Okay okay i'm sorry! I'll buy you a new one!" Hinata begged.

Natsu turned around suspiciously "A new one? Exactly the same? With the blue spots and green claws?"

Hinata relaxed a little. "Yes, I promise! We can go to the toy store right now!"

Looking satisfied Natsu gave him a smile and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the door. Hinata rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone and wallet as she dragged him away. 

A ten minute walk later, they found a little toystore. Neither of them had been to it before but it looked good enough. 

They door sounded a little chime as they walked through the door alerting a familar face standing behind the checkout counter. 

"Welcome to toys and shit how my i... oh crap." Kageyama stoped his classic welcome speech when he saw hinata staring at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw. He knew that working at a toystore where the required dress code was a kitty covered t-shirt and a rainbow striped vest was not exactly expected of someone with such a stoic face, but the pay was good. It wasn't his fault that they were the only place to accept his application in walking distance of his home and he happened to be in desperate need to a paycheck concidering how expensive vollyballs are. He never thought anyone he knew would come to a toystore, expecially one this far away from school. Apparently he forgot how close Hinata lived. 

Currently Hinata was still giving him that shocked expression and Kageyama was tempted to beat it off his face until he saw the adorable little girl holding hands with him. Her bright hair was the same color as Hinata's so he assumed they were siblings. 

"Y-you work here? Of all places you could get a job you choose to work at a toy store?" Kageyama glared harder.

"Yes. I did. The pay is good so shut up idiot." Kageyama growled.

"Hiiinaaatttaaaaa! Lets got my toy and go!!! My other dinosaurs are going to take over the house and eventully the world if we are gone too long!" Natsu whined. Hinata rolled his eyes jokingly and still held onto her hand. Kageyama came around the counter to stnad infront of them, choosing to ignore his state of cloathing. 

"What was it that you need?" Kageyama asked. Teammate or not, Hinata was still a costumer. 

Hinata was biting his lip trying to hold back laughter at how ridiculous Kageyama looked and he chose to ignore that too. 

"I need a dinosaur with blue spots and green claws because this dumbo broke mine!" Natsu declared.

Kageyama led them towards the action figure isle and found the toy dinosaurs. "Any of these what your looking for?" Kageyama asked natsu.

"Hmmm... pick me up! I can't see the top." Kageyama shrugged and put Natsu on his shoulders. 

She laughed and looked at the toys on the shelf. After finally finding the very specific toy she was looking for kageyama set her back down still giggling. "Thanks scary man! You're actully not as mean as you look!"

Kageyama smirked and gave her hair a little ruffle. "Sure thing kid." He felt ridicuously complimented by the tiny red head. 

He turned to see Hinata grinning at him. "What?" Kageyama asked trying to put his glare back in place. 

"You're really good with kids. I see why you work here." Hinata smiled and chased after his little sister.

If he felt rediculous for being so touched by a kids complement he felt downright idiotic for how much Hinata's comment affected him. He walked after them at a slower pace and checked them out at the counter before they left the store. 

For the weeks to come, even Hinata's parents thought it was odd how often he took his little sister to the toy store.


	25. Date Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night for Kagehina and all Kags wants to do is snuggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I wrote this whole watching a crime show so I have no idea if it's decent or rambling or what...oh well! Have a nice day sweeties! -Cat

"Hmmmm. What'cha wanna do tonight?" Hinata asked, resting his chin on Kageyama's shoulder. 

"I'm fairly content to laze on the couch thanks very much." 

"Nope. We did that last Wednesday. It's my turn to pick date night." Hinata pouted at his boyfriends unwillingness to leave the house for anything other than volleyball. Wednesday's were date night and they alternating choosing what they got to do. Kageyama almost always chose a movie night or a picnic (where a volleyball happened to be brought along.) Hinata liked to go out to eat or just to walk around the city, sometimes they'd even go to a professional or university volleyball game. 

"Then why'd you ask what I wanted to do?" Kageyama said, his nose in Hinata's bright orange hair. 

"I was being considerate. But your unwillingness to do anything but cuddle is endearing but also I need to get out as my legs are turning numb." Hinata pointed out. 

Kageyama shifted his legs off of Hinata's, "Better? Can we stay here now and just watch a movie?" Kageyama's face turned to a very rare, but very potent, pout.

"No! We are going out tonight!" Hinata declared despite the fact that he remained stuck on the couch. 

"You're not moving?" Kageyama inquired, one quizzical eyebrow raised in amusement. 

"Hmmph." Hinata grumbled. 

Kageyama settled snuggled up more, but unfortunately Hinata caught on and sputtered inarticulately, "Hey! You will not dissuade me with cuddles and nice smelling shampoo smell in your hair!" 

"Right." Kageyama mock-scowled. "Date night around here is very serious." 

"Yes, it is!" Hinata nodded vigorously. 

"So then what's your plan date-night man?" He teased, fingers entangled in Hinata's hair. 

Hinata say up abruptly and proclaimed, "The plan is that we go out, we get ice cream, some vanilla frosting and some cookie dough and then we come back here and we watch Lord of the Rings and cuddle and then I will be content for this date night." 

Kageyama smiled and quoted one of the pair's favorite movies, The Princess Bride, "As you wish."


	26. HEALTH CLASS IS EGGCITING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bae's take care of their baby egg as kageyama struggles to ask hinata out. Such babies. Hope you like. -Crow

All of the current struggles in kageyama's life could be summed up in two words.

Health. Class.

Most would assume that this class is particularly awkward because of the awkward sex talks, and making even more awkward eye contact with your crush during said awkward moments. Admittedly, that was definitely a struggle. But the real struggles came when the teacher assined the egg project. 

The egg project where you were assigned a partner and an egg and were forced to 'raise' your baby egg for a week. The little hollow shell was easily broken and had to be watched 24/7. The teacher only assigned same gender 'couples' to avoid awkwardness (jokes on her because almost the entire volleyball team is dating eachother/ crushing on eachother.) 

Naturally all the couples paired up and as if through magic, poor kageyama was paired with the stupid redhead that he had been too terrified to ask out since the day they met. Hinata was the bane of his existence at this point. He was constantly running around with his stupid glowing smile and his annoying angelic face. How rude.

Back to the point. The entire team knew of his... infatuation... with Hinata. Everyone could see it, except Hinata of course. It was pretty obvious and he even got close to a confession at one point. And by 'close' he actully walked up to him and asked him if he wanted to go out sometime. Hinata then proceeded to take it the wrong way and invite the entire team to come along. Poor Kageyama . 

Being paired up with Hinata for this project could either be his saving grace or the downfall of his sanity. The teacher gave everyone their egg and a sheet of paper to write the eggs name and gender. Hinata declared it was a girl the moment he saw it. Kageyama chose not to question him. He did however not comply when Hinata wanted to name it Mikasa after the volleyball brand. 

"There is no way we are naming our egg after a brand! Thats just stupid!" Kageyama persisted. 

"You like volleyball too why wouldn't we name it after that! What do you think we should name it? Somethig stupid like 'set'?" Hinata threw back. They were getting close to shouting now, but they were allways in some sort if contest so nobody paid them any attention. 

"We should name it something practical. Like... Em or Anne something normal!" Kageyama was not yielding on this.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be boring parents! Every kid is going to have those names! We need something original!" 

"Oh my god! Its my kid too! I'm not going to let her be named after a volleyball!" 

"I know she's your kid too! But your being so lame! Don't you want our child to have a fun life!?" Hinata shouted. Only after his outburst did they realize that at some point the classroom had gone silent in favor of listening to their amusing conversation. Hinata and Kageyama noticed all the attention they were under and promptly sat down, dropping their voices to a whisper. 

"Of course I want our child to have a fun life, but their life would only be miserable if their name was constantly spelled wrong and mispronounced." Kageyama attempted to reason. 

Hinata sighed. "Well its not going to be a common name you lame-o."

"What about Angela? Thats a nice name."

Hinata thought about it for a moment before agreeing. They filled out the paper right before the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. During practice they had one person sit on the sidelines every twenty minutes to watch the teams eggs. 

Some of the team memebers took their egg gaurding more seriously than others. Suga and Noya watched over them as though they were their own children, where as Tsukki and Daichi read books while deflecting stray balls. 

After practice Hinata and Kageyama went over to Hinata's house. Kageyama swore it was just to make sure that their precious little Angela was safe but it did cross his mind that this was the perfect opertunity to ask Hinata out on a real date. No messing up this time. 

Hinata had made a little nest for their baby out of a tiny bowl and some towel squares. After they made sure she was comfortable and safe Kageyama turned to face Hinata full on, capturing his attention. 

"Hinata."

"Yes?"

"I have to ask you a question."

Hinata looked at him suspiciously with hidden excitement.

"Okay, shoot."

Kageyama took a deep breath.

"Will you go out with me? Not witht he team, but on an actual date. I-I, um really like you..." he awkwardly concluded.

He stared at Hinata, hoping that he got his point across.

"No." Came Hinata's simple reply. 

"Wha- oh. Okay, nevermind. Sorry i even-"

"Not until this egg project is over." Hinata cut him off.now kageyama's head was going to explode in confusion. 

"What do you mean?" Kageyama forced out.

"We can't go on a date until this egg project is over. I dont want to hire a baby sitter." Hinata smirked and stared at Kageyama's flustered face.

"Why...?" Kageyama asked.

"I've been waiting forever for you to properly ask me out and I don't want our first date to be shared with baby Angela, no matter how much I love her."

Kageyama was at a loss for words. Hinata stood, leaving the egg with Kageyama as he made a over dramatic exit by walking out the door. He came back a few moments later if course when he realized that he just left his own house, but the point was still there.


	27. Regarding Klutziness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your wrist. Hinata is an idiot actor running late and there's a new angry sounding director. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SO LATE AND SO SHORT AND IM SO SORRY -Cat

Damn. Running late again. Hinata weaved through the crowd. His manager was going to kill him for real this time! He dialed the number as he ran and prayed Kenma would pick up. 

"Hello?" 

"Kenma! I'm running really late can you apologize to the director for me?" 

"Ugh. He's not going to like that, he seems like he's not going to like putting up with any shit, Hinata. Watch yourself with this one, okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah. It'll be fine! I'm hollywood's sunshine boy, there's no way he'll fire me." 

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Kenma's eye roll was nearly audible, and Hinata just snickered in return.

"Well, gotta run. See ya in a few." Hinata said and hung up before Kenma could reply. 

He caught the train and practically skidded into the studio, nearly running into a rather intimidation person, with crow colored hair.

"Watch it you klutzy shit!" The director more out of surprise than real anger. 

"Oh, yeah, well I'll just excuse my klutzy ass away from you, thanks." Hinata replied with no small measure of sass. 

As the red head stormed off he looked down at his wrist, where the familiar words were tattooed. 

Oh, shit. 

The words read, "Watch it, you klutzy shit!"

What a way to meet your soul mate.


	28. I THOUGHT YOU ONLY PLAY VOLLEYBALL AT THE BEACH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dorks and their team go to the beach… handholding ensues. Based/ inspired by that picture by Viria (link to her tumblr because she is amazing:http://viria.tumblr.com) and ya. thats about it. hope you like- Crow

It was the first day of spring break and the temperature was sweltering. The heat from outside was causing Hinata’s brain to melt along with it. The portion of the team that wasn’t leaving town for spring break had decided to spend the day at the beach. Hinata had been bouncing with excitement for hours.

 

He had been to the beach a few times with his family, but never with friends, especially a _team._ They had all got together early that morning and split up into separate cars before beginning the long drive to the beach. It took a few hours, but when they made it Hinata jumped out of the car and ran immediately into the ocean, whipping off his shirt before throwing himself into the refreshing water. Being crammed into a car with no air conditioning was not pleasant.

 

The rest of the team unloaded the few things they had brought with them from the trunk and started to set up an umbrella. Asahi and Noya were tossing a ball back and forth while Daichi and Suga struggled with the umbrella. Kageyama was looking around with an expression of disappointment on his face. Hinata got out of the water heading over to where Kageyama was standing with a pout.

 

“What is it now Kageyama? The beach not good enough for royalty?” Hinata teased a light smirk flashing across his lips.

 

Kageyama sent him a returning glare before glancing around the beach again. “I thought there would be a net.” He explained.

 

Hinata rolled his eyes but secretly understood his feelings. “Not everything is about volleyball you know. There is a lot of other stuff we can do here!”

 

Kageyama looked at him in confusion. “Like what? Beach volleyball is the only reason I’ve ever some to the beach.”

 

Hinata laughed at his bewildered expression. “We can build sand castles! We can collect shells! And of course we can swim!” he was bouncing with eagerness again and couldn’t wait to get back in the water. Without even thinking about it he grabbed Kageyama’s hand and dragged him to the water. Kageyama held back a little, clearly hesitant about getting into the water, but Hinata plowed forward, determined to show him that there is fun things outside of volleyball.

 

It wasn’t until they were waist deep that Kageyama forced Hinata to a stop. “l-lets just stay here.” He said awkwardly.

 

“Why?” Hinata questioned, “It’s not really deep enough for actual swimming.”

 

Kageyama glanced at him then avoided his gaze. “It’s, um, just that…”

 

Hinata’s eyes narrowed. Was there an actual reason Kageyama didn’t want to go deeper? Was he not just stopping him because it’s his nature to be annoying? “What? Spit it out!”

 

Kageyama finally looked him in the eye. “I… I don’t know how to swim.”

 

Hinata’s eyebrows rose as his jaw dropped. “Seriously? You’re not just messing with me?”

 

Kageyama glared at him, still attempting to hold onto his pride. “Yes, I’m serious, okay? Now would you just shut up about it?”

 

Hinata smiled his Cheshire cat grin and grabbed Kageyama’s hand again, successfully stopping him from running away. “If you don’t know how to swim then I’m going to have to teach you.”

 

Kageyama was beginning to fear the glint in Hinata’s eye more and more as he was dragged into deeper and deeper waters. He would never admit out loud how nice Hinata’s hand felt against his own. The redheads grip was the only thing stopping him from bolting to the shore.

 

They were shoulder deep (shoulder for Hinata, mid-chest for Kageyama) when it was deemed a good place to stop. “Okay, okay, its really simple. Just float on your stomach and then move your arms like this. See? Get it?” Hinata showed him what to do as he told him, expertly doing the doggy-paddle.

 

Kageyama gave him a blank look. “You’re a horrible teacher.” He stated, causing Hinata to pout and stop his swimming demonstration.

 

“Uggghhhh… just try to copy me and I’ll help you out.” Hinata stayed, being overdramatically annoyed.

 

Kageyama’s brow furrowed. “Fine. But promise not to laugh!” As dignifiedly as possible Kageyama started to awkwardly float on his stomach. Hinata bit his tongue in attempt to hold back laughter. Kageyama looked so dorky in this position. He foundered in a moment and looked like he was going to give up and leave, so Hinata grabbed his hands again to keep him in place. Kageyama glanced up at him sharply feeling a blush spread across his cheeks. He opted to ignore it and try to kick his feet.

 

He bobbed in the waves trying to keep his face above the water. After a while he noticed that Hinata was swimming as well, somehow managing to still guide his partner. Kageyama’s heart started to beat faster at the thought of the water being over his head, but he shoved the fear down, choosing to focus on Hinata instead.

 

He was beginning to find something resembling rhythm when a giant wave slashed him in the face. He sputtered and shook the salty water off his face. His look of surprise turned to one of annoyance when he heard Hinata’s laughter echo across the water. He wanted to stand up and storm back to shore, but he remembered that he would probably drown if he tried to stand up now.

 

“Hey! You promised you wouldn’t laugh!” Kageyama shouted instead.

 

Hinata only laughed louder. “Don’t be such a baby! You’re doing great! When I first tried to swim I had to use these ugly orange floaties. Speaking of which I should bring them next time we come here! I would totally help you.”

 

Kageyama’s glare intensified. “Don’t. You. Dare.”

 

It took some convincing, but eventually wore the floaties. And yes, Hinata laughed the entire time.


	29. It Started Out With a Magazine How Did it End Up Like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama really wants his spots magazines back from Hinata. At one in the morning. Enjoy!- Cat

Kageyama was tossing and turning in bed. He was stressed but couldn't quite place his finger on why. He had classes and practice tomorrow and being tired during a university practice would be  
a horrible loss. He rolled over again, tension building up in his back (and also his face) and fumbled for the light and then for his favorite volleyball magazine. 

Except the volleyball magazine wasn't there. Not even old issues. Where the hell is it? 

Oh shit. He lent them to Hinata last time he was over. Damn it. 

He flipped off his bedside lamp again and stared at the ceiling a while longer. 

"FUCK IT ALL I'M GOING TO HINATA'S." He threw off the covers and slipped on slipper and stormed out of his apartment. 

 

Several minutes later he pulled up to Hinata's apartment. Which luckily for him, was only a few blocks away. He scrambled up the steps and banged on Hinata's door. 

"Hinata! Wake up!" He hissed, not daring to yell as Hinata lived only a few doors away from a video-game cat and his messy haired boyfriend, both of who were extremely grumpy when awoken in the middle of the night. As Hinata and Kageyama found out fairly quickly after turning 21 and finding out they're both quite loud when a little tipsy. Kuroo and Kenma had eventually just come over and yelled at them. When the pair of idiots had a hangover the next morning the upperclassmen had given them tea and explained to them how to cope and then proceeded to lecture them. Kageyama in no way ever wanted to be yelled at by Kenma again. It was horrific. 

He knocked on the door a few more time and continued to yell at Hinata in the quietest voice possible. 

The redhead eventually opened the door, bleary eyed and confused. 

"Kags? What're you doing here it's almost one in the morning. Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Hinata said rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm here for the volleyball magazines!" Kageyama replied in annoyance. He hadn't realized he forgot a shirt. "And can I borrow a shirt? I left in a hurry." 

"It's one am." Hinata pleaded. 

"I am keenly aware of that." 

"Can you not sleep without your volleyball mags?" Hinata asked incredulously. 

Kageyama just stared at him. 

"Come in, I'll get 'em." Hinata relented with a sigh. 

Hinata let him in and went to go look for the magazines. Kageyama did what he always did. He moseyed into the kitchen and found Hinata's secret stash of stovetop hot chocolate and put some on since he knew Hinata wouldn't let him take any home. 

"Here they are! Safe and sound." Hinata presented his magazines and a shirt, "Wait, that's mine!" 

Kageyama looked up guiltily from his mug. "Um."

"You can't do that, it's mean!" Hinata complained. Hinata was by no means a night owl and the later it got the more emotional he was known to be. Even over hot chocolate. Actually, especially over hot chocolate. 

"Did you even make some for me?" Hinata pouted. 

"No?" Kageyama said, more a question than a statement. He had been caught red handed and his tired mind had no idea what to do. 

"Well then share with me!" Hinata declared with as much authority as he could muster. 

Kageyama quickly took the last swig of hot chocolate but Hinata was fast even when half asleep.

"No! It's mine!" 

He slipped. 

And Hinata's lips crashed into Kageyama's.

And for some reason, Kageyama felt all the stores up tension in his back leave and his brow unfurrowed for once in his life. 

"Oh shit." Hinata said quickly scrambling back, "I was...the hot chocolate....I mean that was good too SHIT I DIDN'T MEAN THAT DON'T LISTEN TO ME." 

Kageyama was tomato colored at this point and unable to form anything resembling a word. 

"I'm sorry!" Hinata shouted awkwardly, blushing furiously. 

Kageyama stumbled over his own mouth a few times before giving up, leaning down and kissing his best friend. 

"I, uh, I'll make some more hot chocolate." Kageyama said quietly, almost timidly, turning to the stovetop in a rather pathetic (but endearing) attempt to hide his embarrassment. 

Hinata's lips spread into a warm smile, "I'd like that."


	30. THE RAINY HOT CHOCOLATE DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont understand why we always have hot chocolate in our fics? i hope this makes you want to try cinnamon hot chocolate as much as i did writing this. oh ya and theres some dorks in this as well. hope u like - Crow

It had been raining that morning. And not just a little pitter patter of rain on your window sill that you convince yourself is aesthetic and curl up under a blanket to read a book until it stops. No. It was definitely not that kind of rain. This was the kind of rain that turned over outdoor furniture, ripped the petals off of flowers, and was accompanied by loud thunder and blinding lightning.

 

Sadly such rain often caused the power of Hinata’s old apartment to go out. Even sadder it caused all the food in his fridge to be left without proper temperatures and therefore spoil. It had been two days since Hinata had to throw out everything that couldn’t be saved from of his ancient fridge.

 

When the rain had just been beginning to fall Hinata had not been able to stop thinking about the fact that he really wanted cinnamon hot chocolate. His grandmother had given him the best recipe in the world for cinnamon hot chocolate (okay it was actually just regular hot chocolate with cinnamon in it, but whatever) and he needed a cup as soon a possible.

 

His want for his specific type of hot chocolate had grown so strong over the last few days that he drove all the way to the store to get new milk, risking life and limb in the horrible down pour. He only slid twice. When he finally found a spot to park in the nearly empty parking lot he was beginning to think that going outside in this weather was a very bad idea, but his persistence was overpowering his rational mind so he put on the hood of his blue hoodie and grabbed his umbrella.

 

He darted across the parking lot feeling like he could be swept away in the wind at any moment, the umbrella being completely useless. He got to the store entrance and shook the water he was splashed with from his clothes. He trudged through the isles leaving a trail of water behind him searching for the dairy section.

 

Apparently this weather made people want milk for no explainable reason because the only two percent milk left was on the top shelf, mocking his short stature. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching. He spotted a guy with dark hair a little ways away but he seemed focused on reading the ingredients of some fruit box to notice. Hinata decided to risk being caught looking like an idiot, and jumped up trying to reach the jug. He was almost able to snatch the handle but ended up missing in the end. He jumped again getting closer, but failing.

 

He had been jumping up and down for a solid 45 seconds when a shadow fell over him and an arm reached over his head to grab the milk he so desperately wanted. Hinata whipped around to see the dark haired man holding the milk out to him with a smirk on his face. _A very nice looking face_ Hinata thought. A blush spread across his cheeks as he realized the man had most definitely seen him jumping up and down in the middle of the store for so long. He took the milk from the stranger’s hands.

 

“Um, thanks.” He mumbled looking away.

 

“Sure kid. I couldn’t have left you jumping hopelessly all day.” The annoying but attractive smirk was back on the strangers face, causing Hinata to want to punch him in the face or ask for his number. He wasn’t sure which.

 

“I’m not a kid! I’m a full fledged adult with my own apartment and my own job thank you very much!” Hinata said angrily. Just because he hadn’t grown sense middle school didn’t mean he looked like a child.

 

The stranger just continued to smirk. “Fine, whatever you say.” He replied. “Any reason you came out in this weather to get milk?”

 

Hinata decided not to question why this guy was trying to make conversation and just go with it. “I really want hot chocolate and my power went out so all of my milk spoiled.”

 

“Why didn’t you just go to a café or something?”

 

“Because! I really, really want cinnamon hot chocolate and nobody sells that so I have to make it my self.” Hinata reasoned.

 

The dark haired man blinked at him. “And how do you plan on making hot chocolate with no power? Stoves use electricity right?”

 

Hinata glanced at him and then stared over his shoulder as he accepted that he was an idiot. “Damn it...” he mumbled.

 

The stranger laughed at him. “Wow. You really are an idiot.”

 

Hinata glared. “Shut up! I didn’t think it through!”

 

He glanced at the milk in his hand, realizing that he made this trip for nothing. He sighed over dramatically handing the milk back to the still laughing man to put back.

 

“Why don’t you just got buy hot chocolate from place across the street and add cinnamon?”

 

“Oh! That’s a good idea!” Hinata said bouncing up and down. “thanks for the idea… uh… what’s your name?”

 

“Kageyama.” He responded.

 

“Hinata.” They did the awkward adult handshake impressively awkwardly.

 

They walked to the front of the store and Kageyama bought his bag of weird fruit drinks and Hinata waited by the exit, trying and failing not to be creepy. Whan Kageyama saw him standing there he walked over to him, confusion on his face. Hinata decided to speak up before he lost his nerve.

 

“Do you want to maybe come with me? Across the street to the café?”

 

Kageyama stared at him. “It depends, are you asking me to go with you as a possible friend you randomly met at the grocery store, or do you just suck at asking people out?”

 

Hinata’s face turned red. “Apparently I just suck at asking people out.”

 

Kageyama smirked his biggest smirk yet. “Okay. Lets go.”

 

Together they opened their umbrellas and ran out into the horrible weather together, miraculously making it across the street in one piece. At long last, Hinata was able to get his hot chocolate. The date and phone number were just added bonuses.


	31. Idiot Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the idiots are home at the Hinata house for spring break and Natsu has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LAST KAGEHINA DRABBLE. *cries* we'll post more kagehina stuff separately if you guys want. But otherwise...ON TO DAISUGA MONTH HELL YEAH. Have a lovely day sweeties! -Cat

Ugh. They're so annoying. They just sit there every. Single. Day. 

Shouyo was back from college for a two week spring break, and since Tobio's family was generally not good, the entire Hinata family decided that Tobio should just stay with them. They had some trouble convincing him, but after much insisting, he gave in. 

Now Natsu wished she could make them both go back to college. All they did all day was play volleyball or snuggle on the couch or cook or stupid cutest couple stuff. It was gross. 

They took all of her chocolate. They took up all the room on the couch, they were so caught up in each other neither of them would pay attention to her. 

And those two idiots were the 12 year olds best friends. They were gone at college most of the time. And all they wanted to do was be around each other without her. It was so annoying. She wanted to hang out with her brother and Tobio too! 

And now, it was the final straw. They were watching The Emperor's New Groove without her. That's crossing the line. 

She stormed into the living room, striding forward with her best pouty face and trying really hard not to laugh at the llama shrieks in the background. 

"You're not being fair." Natsu declared, her eyes narrowed at them. 

She stared at them for quite a while. Long enough to make the cuddling boys feel awkward. They turned red and disentangled themselves from their innocent snuggling. 

"Humph." Natsu turned to Shouyo first. "You're my brother! You should care 'bout me too!" 

Then she glared at Tobio, "And you! You've been like my second big brother! But you better take care of Shouyo or I'll be even more mad at you than I've ever been, like ever!" 

The two boys nodded solemnly in reply, desperately trying not to smirk at the llama complaining in the background. 

"Well, now that we've settled that." She looked at them from down her nose and allowed a tiny smirk, "Carry on my dork brother and his dork boyfriend." 

 

 

"Natsu's crazy as ever." Tobio remarked, snuggling up to his boyfriend again. 

"Yeah, nothing new there though." Shouyo rolled his eyes. 

"I can never tell if she actually likes me or not." Tobio scowled, "I'm not a very good boyfriend if I can't even get the approval of a twelve year old." 

Shouyo half-snorted half giggled, "I think her coming in early was approval, in her own way." Shouyo smiled at his worried idiot and have him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

When Tobio didn't relax right away Shouyo mock-scowled tucked his head under Tobio's chin. "Really, my whole family adores you, don't worry over nothing, love." 

Tobio forced himself to take a breath and let the stress leave his mind and kissed the top of Shouyo's head and they settled in for the rest of the movie.


	32. Pottery Explosions and Dinner Dates (Daisuga chps start)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga meet at a pottery class. Suga's perfect and Daichi fails epically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT FIRST DAISUGA FIC! Yay! Have a lovely day! -Cat

"Welcome everyone, find a seat at a potters wheel, find a seat, everyone!" A bubbly lady clapped her hands at the pottery class. 

Suga sat down near the center of the class, as the wheels were arranged in rows of circles so the instructor could easily see everyone at once an correct any mistakes quickly, before anything to grievous happened. 

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A young, serious looking man asked. 

"Hm? Yeah, of course." Suga replied with a brilliant smile. 

"Thanks." The other man replied. 

Suga's warm smile lit up his eyes, "Call me Suga. What's your name?" 

"Just call me Daichi." The dark haired man offered him a smile. 

 

"Alright, lovelies! Be sure that the walls of your pot aren't too thick or have air bubbles or else it'll explode! It'd kill your pot and the pot of someone else's too probably." 

 

"Excellent, Mr. Sugawara!" The instructor declared happily, "Oh dear, Mr. Sugawara, why don't you help out Mr. Sawamura for me, would you?" She blew Suga a kiss and flurried over towards a disastrous looking attempt at a bowl. 

Suga kicked the wheel again and turned to Daichi, "Kick your wheel a few more times, get it going faster." 

"Now...hm. I'm not sure how to describe it...I'll try showing you...?" Suga said as he had Daichi watch as he sculpted and shaped and smoothed the clay to the desired form. 

"Okay...I think I get it.." Daichi said cautiously, slowly starting to smooth the lump of clay into something resembling a pot. "...and I don't get it again." 

Suga finished up his pot and let his foot skid on the wheel to stop it, got off and stood in front of Daichi and the lump of clay Daichi was trying to turn into...something. 

"Uh, okay I'm gonna help you." Suga said, "I...I'm just gonna sorta...." He laid his hands over Daichi's and pulled his hand's away from the clay just a little, "Don't have so much pressure, but keep your hands like this, ok?" Suga told him. Meeting his eyes every now and again, awkwardly looking away, jeez, it's like they were high school idiots who'd never seen a handsome man before. Such idiots. 

It didn't help that Daichi was increasingly more distracted the more Suga tried to help, and the more Daichi was distracted the more the pot failed and the more embarrassed Suga got because he felt he wasn't teaching him properly. 

Thus, Daichi eventually let Suga return to his own project and because of this, Suga wasn't there to point out that Daichi's pot had too think of sides.

And so, Daichi's pot blew up in the kiln. Tragically, Suga's beautiful project was taken down as collateral damage. 

 

"Suga! I'm so sorry!" Daichi said at the beginning of next class when they went to claim their projects, only to find that Daichi's had been shattered and that Suga's was mutilated beyond repair. 

"It's fine, really don't worry about it." Suga said sincerely, smiling and shaking his head at Daichi. "I can just make another one today!" 

"Still...let me make it up to you somehow." Daichi said guiltily. 

Suga originally planned to brush it off and insist that it was fine, but he decided on something a bit more interesting. It's not like Daichi would stop apologizing for several classes anyways if he didn't let him do something to appease Daichi's guilty conscience. 

"Take me to dinner." Suga said with a sly smile. 

"Huh?" Daichi replied with some confusion, "Like just dinner? That's it?" 

"Yeah, like a dinner date." Suga smiled, but was getting a little red in the face now. 

Daichi took a deep breath, "So, then...like a date." 

Suga backtracked at Daichi's hesitation, "I mean you don't have to, I'm sorry that was weird I just didn't know what to say..." 

"No! No, it's not that, I'd like to go on a date with you." Daichi rushed to calm Suga. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay, I....I guess we can sort out the details after class, huh?" Suga gave Daichi a small, but elated, smile.

"Yeah, but...maybe you should help me make sure I don't explode your pot this time.." Daichi smiled sheepishly.

Suga laughed and agreed, "You know, if I get a dinner date every time my art explodes I might not mind so much."


	33. TREES ARE DANGEROUS KIDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga gets his volleyball caught in a tree and Diachi tries to be helpful but fails. Hope you like. (yay! Diasuga month's here!) - Crow

It was a warm, sunny day outside on this particular weekend; the perfect weather for going to the park and playing volleyball. Suga was never one to pass up an opportunity so he grabbed his volleyball and walked to the park closest to his house.

 

Apparently the neighborhood kids his age that usually went to the park weren’t there today so he sadly accepted that he would play against himself while he waited a moment to see if they would show up. Noya and Ashsi were the main people who hung out at the park and they were always willing to play volleyball with Suga.

 

Absentmindedly he started to set the ball up and down to himself before changing to receiving it over and over again. He was getting more and more bored by the second so he attempted to spike it against a tree. He was aiming for the trunk but hit it too high and ended up spiking it straight into the branches higher up getting it stuck. He stared at it for a moment before face-palming.

 

The tree wasn’t too tall, just a foot or two above his head. He sighed over dramatically and searched around for a stick to poke it out of the tree. After a few minutes of unsuccessful searching later he decided on a new tactic. He walked back over to the tree and tried to find a foothold to help him climb the tree. He struggled for a while getting almost half way up the tree before he almost fell, but thankfully regained his footing, and continued to climb.

 

The branch the ball has settled on was long so he started to climb across it balancing on his knees and swaying as he freed a hand to knock it out. It was inches away from his fingers when he herd a voice.

 

“That’s not very-“ the strangers voice was cut off by an embarrassingly high pitch squeal Suga let out in surprise.

 

He had been so focused on climbing the tree that he didn’t notice anyone walking up until they were right below him. When he jolted in surprise his weak balance on the branch slipped and he came crashing ungracefully to the ground. At least, he thought it was the ground until he heard it groan in pain. He jolted and stood up off the stranger eyes going wide.

 

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Suga sat on the grass by the stranger, staring at his face in concern. “Are you alive? Is anything broken? Do I need to call an ambulance?”

 

His voice was getting more panicky by the second but he felt a twinge of relief when the dark haired stranger started chuckling. He sat up and stared at Suga, rubbing his head. “I was just telling you to be careful, that branch isn’t exactly steady.”

 

Suga smiled; grateful he hadn’t accidently killed a stranger in the park. “Yeah, it really isn’t. I was just trying to get my volleyball.”

 

They were sitting on the grass facing each other, Suga still looking his over for any injuries. “Are you really okay though? No concussion or broken bones?”

 

The stranger laughed again. “Nope, I’m okay. I will survive. Are you okay? You’re the one that just fell out of a tree.”

 

Suga dimly realized that they were about the same age. “Yep. You cushioned my fall. Thanks I guess.” Suga gave a more sheepish grin and turned his face away in embarrassment.

 

The stranger looked closer at him now. “Are you sure? You might have hit you head unknowingly. How about you give me your name and number to check your memory.”

 

Suga let out a full laugh at that and gave the stranger a knowing look. “Okay but you have to do the same.”

 

After exchanging numbers (obviously they had to write it down and give it to each other. That’s how memory tests work. Duh.) they threw rocks at the volleyball until it fell down. They passed it back and fourth for hours and texted consistently until they gained enough courage to ask the other out.


	34. DAY CARE DAYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! au where Suga runs a day care and singe dad Daichi's adorable adopted kid is a bit of a problem child. :3 Have a nice day lovelies! -Cat

"Daaaaaad, I don't wanna go! Can't I just come to work with you??" The little ball of energy whizzed around in a blur, and Daichi approximated it to be some where around his feet.

"Sorry, kiddo. You know the rules. No Tobio's at my meetings." He picked up the little 4-year-old blur and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "C'mon, daycare will be fun!"

Tobio scowled at him with all his four year old might. Daichi laughed and set him down again. While everyone at the engineering company loved the little tyke, it wasn't exactly appropriate to have him running around in front of the CEO. He was pretty new to the business world, and despite graduating with a PhD several years ahead of anyone his age, a newbie is a newbie, no matter how good an engineer.

"Seriously tho kiddo, let's go."

"Mkay dad." Tobio relented after a stern look from his dad.

 

 

"Hello! Welcome to Birdie Daycare!" A young man with several children clinging to his legs and arms called to Daichi.

"Uh, hello." Daichi replied a little in awe of how functional the man seemed to be despite the various kids hanging all over him like he was a jungle gym.

"Alright kids, get off! Go start duck duck goose, okay? Asahi, help them please?" The gray haired young man said to another person on the other side of the room, who began to corral the kids outside.

"Hello! Sorry about that, it's a little crazy in here!" He smiled warmly, "I'm Suga. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Daichi Sawamura." He replied and then looked at Tobio, "Go on kiddo,  
Tell him your name."

"....."

Suga was undeterred by the kid's lack of name giving and thus decided, "That's okay, I'll call you Kiddo then."

The four year old was embarrassed by that and immediately blurted, "I'm not kiddo! I'm Tobio!"

"To be toes?" Suga joked with one eyebrow raised.

The kid glared at him, "Nope! I'm Tobio! Like Toe-Be-Oh."

"Oh, right." Suga smiled again, "Well c'mon, there's one more new kid today too, his name is Hinata, you can come meet him, okay?" Tobio nodded.

"TANAKA NO!" Asahi shouted desperately, "WORMS ARE NOT FOR FOOD!"

Suga chuckled and turned back to Daichi, "I should probably go check on that. Don't worry about a thing. What time is Tobio to be picked up?"

"I'll be back around 5."

"See you then!" Suga gave one last warm smile and walked away with Tobio towards the play ground, where a boy with bright orange hair ran up to meet them.

(After daycare)

 

"How was daycare Tobes?" Daichi asked as he buckled his kiddo into the booster seat.

"It was fun! Mr. Suga's really nice but Mr. Asahi is pretty jumpy. Suga says that Asahi has a big heart of glass and that's why he's so jumpy." Tobio explained carefully.

"Mmhm." Daichi said amused.

"Yeah, and Mr. Suga's really funny and he's always talking about stories and adventures."

"That sounds fun! Did you make any friends?"

"I dunno. Shouyo's weird but he's good at tag. Tsukki just talks about dinosaurs and gets mad at me. Yama stole all the crayons. But Yachi gave me her juice because she doesn't like apple juice." Tobio furrowed his brow, "I think Shouyo is my friend and so is Yachi because of the juice. So I made two friends."

"Well, that was very informative, Tobes. Should we invite them over sometime for a play date?"

"Maybe. Can Mr. Suga come too?" Tobio said hopefully. Daichi was thoroughly surprised, this was Tobio's third daycare and at the others he hated the staff and wouldn't listen to them at all. Although, if Suga's warm smile and kind eyes were anything to go on, Tobio's affection was probably well placed. How interesting.

 

••••••several months later•••••••

"Oh! Daichi!" Suga called as Daichi and Tobio were about to head home.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Is Tobio going to be staying for the summer program? It'll give him a head start on kindergarten..." Suga gave him and Tobio one of the warm smiles that seemed to constantly grace his mouth.

"Yeah, of course. Tobio adores you!" Daichi replied a little too quickly.

"Excellent!" Suga grinned again.

 

(Later that week.)

"Hey dad?" Little Tobio looked up from the floor where he was rolling around a volleyball on the floor.

"Hm?"

"What's love mean?" He inquired with big, round eyes.

Daichi was caught by surprise, "Well, there are lots of different kinds of love. Like you love your friends, and your family...and also they're be someone really special. They'll always make you smile and it's a different kind of love than your friends and family. They'll make your stomach feel bubbly and...it's just different."

"Hmmmm. We watched a movie at daycare and it says they fell in love. Why do people gotta fall in love? What if they get hurt? I don't wanna skin my knees when I fall in love." Tobio replied earnestly and with considerably amounts of concern.

Daichi laughed, "Don't worry kiddo, there's no actual falling. It's just an expression."

"What about Papa? Did you two fall in love? Why isn't he here if you fell in love?"

Tobio was adopted when he was a year old, but his parents split up when he was barely two, and "Papa" just disappeared, he wasn't anything more than a name to Tobio, just a faint memory.

"I guess you can fall out of love, too."

Tobio's face fell and he said, "Can you fall in love again?"

Daichi smiled again, "Of course you can!"

"That good! Whattabout you? How come you haven't fell back in love 'gain?"

"I....what?"

"Mr. Suga makes ya smile more dan an-body else." The four year old pulled himself onto the couch next to his dad.

Daichi almost spit out the tea he'd been drinking.

"So ya gotta be felled in love with Mr. Suga since you always smile when he's around." Tobio's little grin lit up the room.

And thus, Daichi's feelings were revealed to him by a four year old.

 

(After the several weeks it took for Daichi to work up the nerve.)

 

"Hello Daichi!" Suga called sunnily as Daichi came in to pick up his son for the day.

"Hello, Suga." Daichi smiled as the butterflies suddenly started flying around annoyingly in his stomach.

"Oh, right, uh. By the way." Suga started, his smile fading, "I'm actually headed back to university to earn my PhD, so I can become a philosophy professor....so Asahi will be taking over ownership of the daycare. I hope you'll still have Tobio come, but I thought I should let you know."

"Oh." Daichi was fairly shocked.

"So, next week will actually be my last week here, I've already let the kids know, and Tobio won't talk to me anymore, so I think he's upset, I just thought I should give you a heads up."

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry about Tobio, I'll talk to him." Daichi replied, really just speaking out of social necessity, he was really just facing extreme disappointment that he'd no longer have an excuse to see the only man he'd remotely taken interest in for several years now.

Tobio ran up to Daichi, pouty face complete with scrunched up eyes that were trying hard not to cry. Little Tobio didn't take to very many people, but those he liked he refused to part with easily.

He tugged on his dad's sleeve and sniffles pathetically.

And all Daichi could think was, 'Me too, kiddo, me too.'

Suga smiled a little again, though Daichi noticed it seemed a little hesitant, though he may have been imagining it, "But, I was thinking...if you maybe would like to meet me for coffee sometime? Maybe?"

"Uh, what?" Daichi's jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"Nevermind! Nevermind. Sorry, that was weird, I mean I'm just the daycare guy I'm sorry." Suga backtracked furiously.

"No! That's not what I meant I'd love too, really I was just, surprised I'd been trying to work up the nerve..Nevermind, it's not relevant." Lot of good a PhD did him when he was trying to ask or accept a date. There's no technical training or formulas for this situation.

"So, then? Yes?" Suga's face lit up completely, and that look alone made Daichi's heart fluttered ridiculously.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

 

(Another few months later)

Tobio smiled at his dad, "Hey dad?"

"What?"

"I'm glad I get to see Suga still." He smiled happily, "And Dad smiles a lot more with Suga around. So that's happy too. Do you think he's gonna stay for a long long time?"

"I hope so kiddo, I certainly hope so."


	35. PLANES ARE TERRIFYING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda short but i hope you like - Crow

Planes are horrible inventions. Who decided it was a good idea to make a giant metal tube, put wings on it, and shoot it into the sky as a form of travel? Daichi had never been on a plane for that exact reason. He only ever traveled by driving, even if it took days longer.

 

His job didn’t require him to travel often, if ever. He would be packing up his car and filling it up with gas, remaining safely grounded, if had any pre-warning. As it turns out he got a phone call from his boss demanding he be across the country in only a few hours. He couldn’t refuse, and risk getting fired on the spot. His boss was scary. He had spent way to long packing his carryon bag making sure everything was perfect while he attempted not to think about the looming flight.

 

He finally made it to his gate and was seated in his assigned seat trying not to hyperventilate. The plane itself was packed. Everyone was in each other’s way, trying to put their bags in the compartments above their heads. As Daichi was twiddling his thumbs wishing the plane would take off so it could be over, a man with grey hair took the seat next to him. Daichi looked him over, acknowledging that, yes, he was going to make a complete idiot of himself in front of a very aesthetically appealing stranger.

 

They sat in silence while the flight attendant read the safely instructions. When the plane started to move, Daichi let out a small squeak and gripped onto the armrest. The stranger looked at him in curiosity.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked politely.

 

Daichi glanced at him. “Yeah, sorry. I’ve just, um, never been on a plane before.”

 

He laughed nervously and the grey haired man laughed lightly with him. “It’s okay. It’s really not that bad once you’re in the air. It’s easy to forget you’re even flying.”

 

Daichi hoped he was right. The plane’s engine made a loud noise and he squeaked again grabbing the armrest even tighter. He felt a hand rest on his and he look at the seat next to him.

 

“What’s you name?” he asked.

 

“Daichi. And yours?” he was trying really hard to focus on him and not the rapidly gaining speed of the aircraft.

 

“I’m Suga.” The plane seemed to hit a bump, and this time, instead of grabbing the armrest he grabbed Suga’s hand, lacing their fingers together in a tight grip.

 

If he wasn’t panicking he would have realized how creepy it was to be holding a guy he just met hand in a death grip. He tried not to focus on how nice Suga’s hand felt in his instead if the bobbing of the aircraft. The plane began to level out and Daichi could finally breath again when he noticed he was still holding Suga’s hand.

 

He glanced over at is face and saw a blush and a light smile on Suga’s face as he calmly read a magazine with his other hand. An apology was on Daichi’s lips, but at the last second he decided to just wait and apologize when Suga let go of his hand. And that is the story of how the two strangers ended up holding hands for the entire three-hour plane ride.


	36. Fluffy Cats and Handsome Pet Store Employees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats. And daisuga. Perfect combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IM LATE AGAIN IVE BEEN CRAZY BUSY HAPPY EASTER BYE -Cat

There seems to be a fairly common theme regarding cats in these drabbles....

 

Suga decided that he needed a cat. Right now. He'd been living by himself for nearly a year and his apartment was getting alarmingly lonely and he needed a cat. Preferably a fluffy cat. 

Today was the day that he would finally get a cat. Why the hesitation before though? Well, there was an alarmingly handsome employee standing in the way of the fluffy kitten and Suga and he was thoroughly intimidated. He knew he'd be awkward and stammer his way through buying the cat and thus, it took a long time for him to work up the courage to actually go in the pet store. Like a few weeks of reconnaissance (about the cat, not the employee, obviously....) Honestly, he was rather conflicted as to go in when the handsome employee was there or to avoid it altogether. Because hot guys. But also awkward? So he eventually just drew a number out of a hat to decide the day he was going. Today was said day. Suga was terrified. 

So, reinforcement in hand (coffee), he entered the pet shop. 

"Hello, welcome to Fluffs, Feathers and Scales." The employee said with a playful smile. 

"Thanks!" Suga replied, nervously. Now that he got a better look at the employee, he was fairly sure they had the same lit class. Good god, why? His name tag read "Sawamura Daichi" 

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked, one eyebrow raised as though he found something unbelievable, but also funny. 

"The cat." 

"There are multiple cats in the store..." Daichi looked more amused by the second. 

Suga's eyes were darting everywhere and he replied, "Uh, yeah I noticed that too, but I'd like a specific cat." 

"Do you want to tell me which cat specifically?" 

"Yes" 

"This is the part where you tell me which cat, sweetheart." He said, leaning forward a little on the counter.

"Right..The white fluffy one in the window. That's the kitten I want." Suga said and forced a smile, confused as to why he was being called "sweetheart" so casually. 

And then Daichi grinned ear to ear, which shocked Suga a little, but also reassured him too. "That cat's adorable! I've been wondering who'd give it a home...I'm glad it's someone like you. C'mon." 

Daichi came around the counter and led Suga to the kitten display, picked the kitten up carefully and looked at a very nervous Suga. "Do you know how to hold a cat?" 

"Yeah..." He said and suddenly the little kitten was placed in his arms. 

"It's so small!" Suga was a little shocked, the only cats he's held were big and grumpy, not tiny and happy like this one. 

"Well, yeah, it's just a baby!" Daichi laughed, his eyes were smushed by his smile.

Suga was a little more a ease now, Well, he was standing next to a fairly attractive man and so he was as comfortable as he could be at the moment. 

"Okay, so you're gonna need to fill out some paperwork and then you can head home with your new baby cat." 

"Great!" Suga replied with a genuine smile, the little cat sounded like a mini motorboat it's purrs were so loud. 

He filled out the paper work and was about to leave when Daichi called, "Wait, don't you need cat food? And a litter box? Maybe a cardboard carrier so you can take it come more easily?" 

Suga stopped dead, oh. Right. Cats needed to eat and poop and he couldn't have it in his lap while he drove home. 

"Do you know anything about takin care of a pet?" Daichi asked in alarm. 

"No?" Suga asked with a significantly larger amount of alarm. 

"Okay, okay. Don't worry I've got you covered." 

So Suga went home with a cat, everything needed to take care of a cat, a phone number and a promise to come and check in on the cat, just to you know, make sure Suga and the cat were doing okay.


	37. COOKING IS DANGEROUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was really hungry when i wrote this so… hope you enjoy this really short thing - Crow

“… and that’s how I almost burnt down my entire house trying to make scrambled eggs.” Daichi finished.

 

Suga stared at him, a mixture of humor and worry on his face. “Why on earth would you ever decide that was a good idea? You seriously need cooking help.”

 

Daichi laughed in agreement as they continued walking in the direction of their homes. At the turn Suga would take to go to his house, he stoped. “do you want me to teach you how to cook?” he asked.

 

Daichi smiled “that would be so awesome! Having ramen every time my parents go out of town is awful.”

 

Suga smiled as they continued walking together. It took only a few minuets to get to Daichi’s house and when they arrived, Suga could smell the sent of burnt eggs permeating the house. They set down their school bags and suga opened a window trying to help clear out the smell. He also lit some candles he found lying around. Daichi followed Suga into the kitchen looking at a complete loss of what to do even though it was his own kitchen.

 

“How does macaroni and cheese sound? you already have a package of it.” Suga suggested.

 

Daichi shrugged and agreed. He observed as Suga got out a pan and the box of noodles and cheese. Daichi would have been happy just to watch, but Suga was determined to make sure he didn’t light anything on fire again.

 

“Come over here. This is super easy after you see how.” Daichi came up behind him and watched as he filled the pot with water and turned to the scary stove of fear, showing him where to keep the heat. Daichi watched as Suga bustled around the kitchen, trying to pay attention to what he was doing, but kept on getting distracted by how much fun Suga seemed to be having.

 

“You have to help at least a little bit. Here, stir the cheese in with the noodles.” Suga reasoned

 

Daichi hesitantly took the spoon and did what he was told; painfully aware of how close Suga was behind him, watching over his shoulder as he completed the simple task. Once Suga was satisfied with Daichi stirring he grabbed a bigger spoon and separated it into two bowls, handing one to Daichi. They moved to go into the dining room at Suga’s insistence. They laughed as Daichi complemented Suga’s cooking skills and asked him to come over the next night as well. It began to get dark out side, but Suga still didn’t go home, too caught up in the wild story Daichi was telling to notice.

 

Daichi smiled to himself, when their conversation lapsed into comfortable silence. He glanced around the room noticing how dark it was outside. The candles Suga had lit earlier were lighting up the dining room as they talked.

 

 _Just like a date…_ Daichi’s traitorous mind whispered. He felt his face heat up.

 

“What is it Daichi? Is there a reason your hiding your face?” Suga tilted his head and tried to catch his gaze.

 

“n-nothing.” He said trying to forget his earlier thought.

 

Suga laughed and persisted to try and find out what got Daichi so flustered. After a few moments Daichi caved.

 

“I just thought that… this really feels like a date…” he whispered and both of their faces turned red, hearts beating way to fast.

 

Suga glanced at him and whispered in reply “Do you want it to be?”

 

Daichi’s eyes went huge and he stared at his teammate. He swallowed and let a small smile grace his lips.

 

“Okay.”


	38. WAKING UP IS A STRUGGLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat is sleepy not know how to write. Daisuga cuddles. Have a nice day. -Cat

"Coach wants everyone in the gym in a hour and we haven't made breakfast and Daichi's not awake yet and if we wake Daichi up he'll kill us!" Hinata whispered to Kageyama conspiratorially, huddled outside te upperclassmen's room. Daichi was the only one still asleep. After the first training camp, the underclass men learned to never interrupt Daichi's beauty sleep. The weren't about to make that mistake again. 

"Well what do we do?" Kageyama whispered back. 

Hinata furrowed his brow and then lit up with an idea, "Suga! We can get Suga to wake him up! No one can be mad at Suga." 

"Good idea." Kageyama nodded seriously. 

"Suga what?" Their white haired teammate suddenly appeared with a smile. 

"Can you wake up Daichi for us?" Hinata pleaded with puppy dog eyes. 

Suga grinned again, "Alright. He'd think it's funny his underclass men are so scared of him." 

And thus, the white haired cutie waltzed into the monster's cave with ease. 

•••••••••••••••••

Suga crouched down by the only futon left out. "Daichi?"

"Mmmhph." The covers barely moved, but a pair of malicious looking eyes peered out, then immediately softened when they saw it was Suga, then promptly retreated into the warm blanket cocoon. 

"C'mon, it's morning." Suga said teasingly. 

"No it's not." 

"So the sunlight's not why you're hiding under your blanket?" 

"No. This is what I always sleep." Sleep saturated his voice. 

"That's what you always sleep?" Suga said, amused. 

"Mmhm." 

"Get uuuuup." Suga pouted. "The underclass men are getting hungry and antsy."

"Ugh." Daichi's reply muffled by several blankets. 

"I give up!" Suga announced, and Daichi's eyes widened in alarm. Suga grabbed ahold of the blankets and ripped them away from Daichi. An unearthly, horrified sound escaped Daichi and he immediately curled up into a ball like a cat. 

"Why?! It's so cold let me sleep!" Daichi cursed.

"Because you need to get up." Suga said smugly. 

"No! Now I'm just cold!" Daichi tackled Suga, partially in revenge, partially because Suga was always warm and Daichi was freezing. He grabbed his friend and the blankets and what resulted was a messy dogpile of blankets, a cold-but-getting-warmer-Daichi and an utterly shocked Suga. 

 

•••••••••

"It's been fifteen minutes! Do you think Suga's dead??!" Hinata whispered to Kageyama. 

"It's a possibility." He replied grimly. 

"Should we go in?" 

"Hm. If only to collect Suga's remains, we have to go in." 

And so the idiots slowly and carefully opened the door and tiptoed inside. 

 

The white haired setter was curled up with the under haphazardly arranged blankets, both with soft smiles gracing their faces.


	39. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toaday is Cats bithday!!! Ahhhh!!!!! So wish her happy birthday because she is amazing!! -Crow

Suga made his way to his first hour class only a few minuets before class. He sat down in his seat right before the bell rang. The teacher was slowly getting up from her chair, making her way to the front of the classroom when Suga saw a wad of paper land on his desk. 

He glanced around and saw Daichi, his boyfriend of three years, wink at him from across the room. He turned to the note and opened it. Inside it read the words: “Happy Birthday Suga! Have the best year ever old-y!” Suga smiled and tried to stifle a laugh as he turned back to Daichi and mouthed the words Thank you.

Suga had always been in tune to the emotions of his teammates. He could tell when one of them was having a bad day, or when someone was lying. So, after school when hinata came up to him and started talking to him about different volleyball plays and not letting him move from the spot he was standing, he knew that Hinata was hiding something.

His suspicions were confirmed when Kageyama ran behind him, trying and failing not to be noticed. Suga chose to play along and find out what the first years were up to later. 

Hinata’s phone beeped in the middle of one of his impressively long explanations. He checked his phone and smiled. He ran towards an empty classroom, but came back to grab Suga when he realized that he wasn’t following.

Hinata opened the door with a flourish. Suga’s eyes went wide when he saw the room covered in shiny birthday decorations and balloons, a big banner displaying a Happy Birthday in the center. The entire team was there and they all shouted Happy Birthday simultaneously rendering Suga speechless.

After he absorbed that they had thrown him a surprise party, a smile broke out across his face and he felt himself on the verge of tears. There was a table in the middle decorated with confetti and a cake in the shape on volleyball in the middle. Hinata was bouncing up and down in excitement.

“Oh wow… thank you guys so much!” Suga said, smiling. No one could resist smiling in return at the precious expression on his face.

“Look look! Me and Kageyama made the cake!” Suga smiled and pat the first-year’s head in thanks. Kageyama started getting on Hinata not to be so selfish and they got into their own debate. Suga looked around he room and found Daichi, standing off tk the side, beaming.

He walked over to and bumped shoulders with him. "I assume i should thank you for planing this?"

Daichi smiled in response, looping an arm around his waist. "Hey, Hinata and Kageyama really did make the cake." Suga smiled and glanced at the the first years as thought they were his children. 

Daichi pressed a kiss to Suga's cheek and pulled him closer into a hlaf hug. 

"Ew! Mom, Dad, break it up!! Get a room!" Noya yelled from across the party. Every one started laughing and suga hid his burning face behind Daichi.   
He walked over to and bumped shoulders with him. "I assume i should thank you for planing this?"

Daichi smiled in response, looping an arm around his waist. "Hey, Hinata and Kageyama really did make the cake." Suga smiled and glanced at the the first years as thought they were his children. 

Daichi pressed a kiss to Suga's cheek and pulled him closer into a hlaf hug. 

"Ew! Mom, Dad, break it up!! Get a room!" Noya yelled from across the party. Every one started laughing and suga hid his burning face behind Daichi. 

Alltogether it was a pretty great birthday.


	40. Stupid Smile-CausinG Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Daisuga stupidness yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I'm late (again) but here have some daisuga silliness have a lovely day sweeties!! -Cat

The phone buzzed softly, muffled by the blankets. Suga rolled over and scrambled to find it. He eventually just shook the blankets and found it when it thumped onto the floor. 

Daichi: Morning, love. Have a good day, I'm can't come to class today, have an appointment. 

Suga smiled at his phone. What a strange idea that a stupid text from a silly boy could make him so happy.

 

"Hey Suga!" Noya waved to his friend. 

"Hello!" Suga gave his friend a brilliant smile. 

"Whoa, there. Turn down the watts on that thing, or else Daichi's gonna be competing with nearly every on on campus!" Noya elbowed him in the ribs teasingly. 

"Mmhm." Suga rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though, what's the scoop?" 

"Hm." 

"Jeez, c'moooon. You're emitting enough Happy-happy energy to compete with Hinata. Tellll meeeee. Spill your guts!" 

Suga smiled at his shoes. "It's nothing. Daichi just texted me this morning is all." 

"There's no way that's it." Noya's eyes bugged out in disbelief. 

 

"Hm."

"Stop it with the stupid happy 'I know something you don't know' face." 

"Hm." 

"Tell me or I steal your phone and find out for myself!" 

"He just called me his love." Suga smiled at the ground again. "That's all." 

"Ha! You two are so mushy-gushy disgustingly in love." Noya said almost triumphantly. 

Now that Noya knew the ridiculously small reason that Suga was so ridiculously happy, he proceeded to tell just about anyone who would listen to him talk about his idiotic and disgustingly in love friends, much to Suga's embarrassment. 

(Later that night.) 

Incoming call: Daichi Sawamura 

Suga picked up and smiled, "Hey" 

"Hey sweets. How was your day?" 

"It was great, I'm a little tired, but good." Suga said lightly. 

"Mmhm. You know Noya called me today...." 

Oh dear god. Noya totally told Daichi about his giddiness over that text. 

"Ah, haha, yeah..." Suga nervously chuckled. 

Suga could practically hear Daichi's teasing smile over the phone, "Were you really that happy about a good  
Morning text?" 

"I mean it was more the you calling me 'love' part but yeah I guess so..." Suga said only a little embarrassed. 

"....I'm glad." Daichi said softly into the phone.

"Alright, I've gotta run, I'll see you for lunch tomorrow?" Suga asked.

"Yeah, of course. See ya then. Love you." 

"Bye, love you too." 

 

(Next morning) 

 

There was a sharp knock on the door, and Suga fell out of bed and went to answer, hair sticking up in eight directions, but he had a sneaking suspicion it was someone he would be glad to get out of bed for. 

"Good morning, love." Daichi smiled, eyes playful, "I decided I could do better than just a text." 

Suga's eyes brightened and his lips were pulled into a brilliant smile, "Thank you, Love."


	41. TALK HOMEWORK TO ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi needs a tutor and Suga is up for the job. (ironic that i wrote this while avoiding doing my homework) enjoy this thing -Crow

It began when the teacher said those dreaded words. “Daichi, talk to me after class.”

 

Therefore he spent the entire class trying to think of anything he could have done wrong to warrant a ‘after class talk’. Once the bell rang he was bouncing in his seat. He went up to the teacher’s desk, waiting for her to speak first.

 

“Daichi, are you aware that after last weeks test, your grade in my class dropped to failing?” she asked.

 

He paled. “W-what? I didn’t think I did that bad…”

 

She looked at him sympathetically. “I can recommend a tutor if you would like?”

 

He looked at her with hope. “That would be awesome! I have to get my grades up before volleyball season starts.”

 

She wrote down a name and phone number and handed it over. He read the note and his eyes widened. “Suga? He’s on my team…”

 

The teacher smiled. “So you know him? That’s great! I hope to see your grades improve soon then.” With that he was dismissed and left the room, looking around for Suga. He found him by the entrance of the school.

 

“Hey Suga!” Daichi called. The setter looked up and smiled when he saw whom it was.

 

“Hey Daichi, what’s up?”

 

He jogged up to him and embarrassingly explained that he needed a tutor and was wondering if he could help. Suga smiled his precious smile and agreed to help. They agreed to go study in the park after school at least three times a week. They decided that they might as well start today because both of them were free.

 

 They went to the park near Suga’s house and sat down next to each other at a picnic table. Daichi had brought all of his books just in case, and worried he was annoying Suga, but the setter seemed content. They began with the classes he needed the most help and worked their way to math.

 

They ended up hunched over the book in between them, shoulders pressed together and heads only a few inches apart. Suga ended up resting a hand on Daichi’s shoulder, comforting him when he messed up on a problem, encouraging him to try again.

 

A week passed and it became a regular thing to meet up everyday after school and walk to the park and study till the sun began to set. Daichi always walked Suga the rest of the way to his house before returning to his own. That’s why it was so weird to walk out of school and not find Suga waiting for him.

 

He checked his phone and realized that Suga had texted him explaining that he was sick that day, and couldn’t make it to their study time. He wasn’t in class the day after that either.

 

Through out the entire day, Daichi felt an unfamiliar weight on his chest. He was irrationally worried about Suga and the amount of time he spent thinking about him during class was beginning to boarder creepy. By the time lunch came around he decided that sending Suga texts to check on him every now and then would relieve his worry greatly.

 

On the other end, receiving the concerned messages, Suga felt the bubble of happiness in his chest grow every time he phone lit up with Daichi’s name. he attempted not to glance at his phone every ten seconds, telling himself that he should be scolding Daichi for texting during class. Sadly he did not have that kind of resolution; he enjoyed Daichi’s messages way too much.

 

After getting better over the weekend, Suga returned to school that Monday and it was a pointless cause to try and not return the blinding smile Daichi sent him when he walked into their first class.

 

When the last bell of the day rang, dismissing them from school Daichi walked straight (haha no) to the front of the school to find Suga. They smiled at each other and began to make their way to the park in silence. When they sat down on their bench Suga began to take out his books, but Daichi turned on the seat to face him face on. Suga was slightly surprised but turned to look at him as well.

 

“Are you free this weekend?” Daichi asked.

 

Suga blinked in confusion for a second before replying. “Um, I don’t think so. Why?”

 

“Because we need to hangout, other then at school and when you help me study.”

 

“Okay?” Suga said, still not completely understanding but overjoyed that Daichi wanted the same thing he did. Was he being asked out on a date or did he want to just be better friends. He had allways had a talent for reading people, but at the moment his own hopes and fears were clouding his perception.

 

“There is a coffee shop by my house I want to take you to.” Daichi continued.

 

Suga smiled and Daichi tried to keep his heart from melting at the sight (it didn’t work.)

 

“Okay! Sounds good to me. Like, um, a friendship coffee thing or…?” Suga had glanced away and was staring intently at a random tree across the park, avoiding Daichi’s gaze.

 

“Not really a friendship thing I guess… maybe more like a, um, date?” Daichi’s face was burning now. He had hoped he could get the point across without having to be so forward about it, but he didn’t want Suga to get the wrong idea.

 

Suga bit his lip and managed to make eye contact again. “Okay. That’s good. I-I mean, yes. That’s… good.” He stuttered.

 

Daichi grinned a little too brightly as they returned to studying, though their minds were very far from math equations.


	42. I Can't Belive That Worked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi runs a fashion design company? Suga is the planner of their next fashion show? Idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. Got distracted by writing a kenhina fic, whoops. Have a nice day! -Cat

"Mr. Sawamura?" A mischievous redhead poked his head through the door. 

"What is is, Hinata?" Daichi shuffled through several reports and looked up. 

"Well, you see, the guy we hired to plan the party for the newest release is here. And damn is he pretty-also you need to meet with him to give him a general idea of what you want in 20 minutes. Later, boss!" The cheeky secretary grinned and ran out the door. They were old friends, and Hinata had been with the company since day one, in charge of handling anything and everything advertising and media related. Daichi, however was the CEO and in charge of all of the stuff that's not particularly fun, but necessary and essential to running the business. Besides, he was good at it and the rest of his responsibilities weren't that bad, it was just the paperwork that was annoying. Kageyama and Tsukki were constantly designing and and the consumers loved them so product quality was never a problem, Hinata was perfect at dealing with people and press and Daichi covered all the professional and technical blah blah. 

"Hello, Mr....Sugawara." Daichi replied after looking down at his clipboard. 

"Call me Suga, and stop looking at that clipboard, this isn't a doctor's office, we're planning a fashion show!" Suga said with a slightly teasing smile. 

"Uh, okay." Daichi replied, a little flustered by his direct but still seemingly kind manner. 

"Excellent...so I was thinking..." 

 

(Several hours later.) 

"Well, I think that about wraps it up then. The plans sound great and you've got the go-ahead to start doing whatever it is you need to do." Daichi nodded and got up. 

"Right! Sounds good." Suga flashed him a glowing smile and started packing up his plans and notes. 

Good grief, what a lovely smile. 

(Ha Time skip to the party) 

"Hey, no, not over there that's supposed to be on the other side of the platform, thanks sweetie." Suga sighed. Six hours of set up. Six hours. Jeez. A model was late, a left shoe was missing and Suga's hair was being torn out. 

"Suga?" Daichi called, a little hesitant. 

"Yes, hello I am here." Suga said in a rush, turning on his heel to face Daichi. 

"Everything looks great, anything you need?" 

Suga forced a smile and said, "No, no. Everything's going perfectly don't worry about it." 

"Really? Arisa always shows up an hour before the show and Yana almost always looses something or another...." 

Suga's jaw dropped. 

"I'll call Arisa and you check for whatever's missing behind the makeup desk." 

The show was behind the make up desk. HOW. 

Suga ran to Daichi, "HOW THE SHOE UNDER MAKEUP?" 

"The makeup artist always hides something to bother the new event planner. The planner almost always leaves and I have to hire a new one for every goddamn show." Daichi sighed.

 

"Right." Suga replied, a little bewildered. 

"Hm. How about to make it up to you I'll take you out to dinner, just us?" Daichi suggested in a poor attempt to be smooth. 

A quick grin graced Suga's face, "Maybe two. I've gotta run, see you after the show, then." And with that he spun around and ran off towards backstage, probably to fix something or another. 

"I can't believe that actually worked."Daichi muttered in disbelief. "Thank god that actually worked..."


	43. PARKS AND BABYSITTERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the cutest couple in the mall with their kid I saw yesterday! Adorable. also kagehina ended up in this fic a little bit too? apparently I'm still partly with that ship this month. oh well. its pretty late but i hope the cuteness and length makes up for it! enjoy! -Crow

Suga had been told a million times that he was the mother of the team, and it was true. He never denied that he was protective of them. He knew how to take care of all of his children and make sure that they were all doing the best they could do, and still remain in a good state of mind. That’s why when he reached the stage in his life to start looking for summer jobs, babysitting was the obvious choice. Half his team were complete babies anyway.

 

He started to watch a little girl named Angela at the beginning of the summer, and would often take her down to the park near her house. Her family was really nice and paid really well. She was a little quiet herself but extremely stubborn when she felt the need.

 

It was about halfway through the summer when they were out playing on the swings and he saw a familiar face. Daichi was looking nice as always in his athletic shorts and tennis shoes, topped off with a volleyball t-shirt. They made eye contact and both instantly smiled upon seeing each other. Daichi headed over to where Suga was standing at the base of the swings.

 

He was so distracted he almost forgot to catch Angela at the bottom. (But this is Suga were talking about, he would never actually not catch darling Angela. Clearly.) He watched confusion flicker across Daichi’s face as he caught the little girl, but he soon pieced together that it was just a babysitting job.

 

“Hello Daichi! How are you doing?” Suga called when the other was close enough.

 

“Awesome! I was just going for a jog around the park. I assume your babysitting?”

 

“Yep, me and Angela here were just about to go to the swings. Would you like to come with us?”

 

“Sure!” Daichi smiled a little too bright at the thought of spending time with the setter outside of practice, even if it was while he was babysitting.

 

They headed over to the swings and Angela shrieked in joy as Suga scooped her up and placed her in the child swing. They sat in the child swings to either side of her and held onto the chains as they all swung at a slow pace.

 

The all looked like complete idiots sitting in the kiddie kids with their legs hanging over the sides awkwardly. It was a little snug but they managed to squish into their seats. They tried to sway back and fourth enough to make them actually move, while Angela laughed at them, amused at how pathetic the two ‘adults’ looked.

 

They smiled, and held onto the chains of Angela’s swing, bringing her with them. When Angela decided she was done with the swings she stood up in hers and jumped down waiting for her babysitters to come after her. The only problem they encountered was that they had successfully wedged themselves into the baby swings and couldn’t move.

 

They made eye contact and tried to struggle out of the seats to no avail. Angela was cracking up at their situation and decided that she would walk around on her own in the park. They called after her trying to get her to stay but she was a fickle child and decided she was bored.

 

She ran through the park for a few minuets before she spotted a boy with the prettiest hair in the word. It looked like someone colored his hair with a orange marker it was so bright. She decided that he must be intertaining to have such amazing hair so she walked up to him and tried to get him to play with her.

 

She ran up to him and grabbed onto his pant leg, drawing his attention to her.

 

“Hello there! What’s your name?” he asked her. His hair was just as bright as his smile she thought to her self.

 

“Angela. Come play with me!” she demanded, giving him the look she gave her mom when she wanted something.

 

He crouched down so he was the same height as her and smiled again. “Okay, but first we have to find your mom.” She pouted at that shaking her head. A second boy came up behind bright-hair, but this one had black hair and was far more intimidating. She looked up at him for a moment a little scared.

 

“Stop making that face Kageyama. You’re scaring her!” she watched at the tall guy tried to make a smile, and laughed at his failed attempts.

 

“Oh my gosh Hinata, this is literally just my face.” He replied, giving up on the smiling thing.

 

Hinata looked at her again. “Where’s your mom, Angela?”

 

She pouted but gave in. “My mom isn’t here. I’m here with my baby sitter, but him and his boyfriend are stuck in the swings so I have no one to play with!” she put back on her begging face, and Hinata smiled again.

 

“Okay, can you show me where?” she frowned but grabbed his hand and started leading him to the swings. The taller one walked on the other side of her so she grabbed his hand too, dragging them along.

 

They reached the swings and Hinata and Kageyama’s eyes went wide when the saw the team parents stuck in swings wiggling around in attempts to get out. Even Kageyama had to hide his face to hold back the laughter. Daichi glared at them while Suga just turned red. Hinata and Kageyama helped them out of their struggle, but pulling them out of the swings and back onto blessed solid ground.

 

Hinata gave them a devious look after they had collected themselves. “So Angela said that her ‘babysitter boyfriends’ were in the swings hmmmm? Do tell us about this boyfriend thing you guys have going on?” that was all it took for them to loose their composure yet again.

 

“It’s not like that!” “N-no! Where not!” Daichi and Suga sputtered at the same time blushing furiously and not avoiding eye contact. Kageyama and Hinata started laughing again and gave them obviously disbelieving looks before saying their good byes and parting ways.

 

Daichi stood awkwardly beside each other as they watched them walk away. The idea of being boyfriends rang in their ears and they still couldn’t look at each other for a long time.

 

Angela had quite the interesting story to tell her mom when she got picked up, but she put Daichi and Suga on the track for their relationship, so it was worth it.


	44. MATH PICKUP LINES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow…. you can totally tell I'm in the low math class. Anyway, its super late today and really short, but i got it in before the end of the day!!! yay! Don't judge me too hard for this… mess. -Crow

It was in the middle of class that it happened. A note dropped on his desk. Suga glanced at Ashai who simply shrugged and pointed at Daichi who was sitting on the other side of him.

 

They were in the middle of math class, doing a review for the upcoming test. On the board were triangles, as the teacher reviewed for the millionth time the different types for angles.

 

Suga opened the note, feeling really rebellious: passing notes in class.

 

_“You’re acute”_

That was it. Two words. Daichi really knew how to flirt. Suga over dramatically rolled his eyes. He got out his pencil, determined to show Daichi the proper way to flirt mathematically.

 

_“You have a significant figure.”_

 

He scrawled back, handing it to Ashai who had unwillingly become their middleman. Ashai simply passed it along and continued with his diligent note taking. It wasn’t long before the note returned to him.

 

_“Oh, I guess you’re a 90 degree angle, because you’re right.”_

Wow. Impressive Daichi. Sugaa rolled his eyes even harder at his boyfriends lame pick up lines. He was totally winning. Ya know… if this was a competition or something.

 

_“I can’t function with out you.”_

 

He replied. Ha. Beat that one. He glanced at Daichi and saw him smiling way to big at the note. He glanced back up at the teacher and saw her staring at Daichi in suspicion.

 

“Is something funny? Daichi? Would you like to share it with the class?” he asked pushing her glasses up on her nose.

 

“N-no mam. Sorry.” He was about to slip the note under his book when she snatched it out of his hand, opening it up. Suga turned red at the thought of her reading the horrible pick up lines out loud. Thankfully her reaction was the complete opposite.

 

She laughed so hard her glasses fell off.


	45. Surprises and Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga's tired, but hey, at least Daichi didn't forget their three year dating anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was sick yesterday when I was going to write and then I wrote something I wasn't sure about so I ended up having crow cover for me so I'll go today and tomorrow. Have a nice day, sweeties!! -Cat

Suga trudged up the stairs to his apartment, tired from the almost endless day at work. As he got closer to his apartment, a sound of classical music wafted through the air sleepily. 

He assumed that it was from another apartment, and he rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that today was his and Daichi year anniversary and even he'd forgotten until just now, so undoubtably Daichi had. 

Except, as he drew closer, the music seemed to be coming grow his door.

He cautiously opened the door, and peered around suspiciously. C'mon, there was no way Daichi remembered. Suga knew his thoughts were unfair but honestly, he was tired to the bone and wasn't in the mood to have his hopes crushed. 

"Daichi?" Suga called, eyebrows raised, totally prepared for his fiancé to be asleep or something. 

"Go back outside!" 

"What?" Suga asked in total disbelief. 

"Not ready yet do back outside!"

"No, I'm really tired, please just let me eat and go to sleep." Suga whined, only half meaning it. A secret smile tugged at his lips. 

"Please? Humor me?" Daichi pleaded teasingly. 

"Fine, fine." Suga replied, with a nearly audible eye roll. Despite his attitude, he could feel his mood lifting, probably from Daichi's antics. He walked back out and closed the door. 

A few minutes passed and an alarmed shout erupted from inside the apartment. 

"Daichi? Love, are you okay?!" Suga called, opening the door and bursting into the apartment. 

He found Daichi looking sheepish in the kitchen. "What happened?" 

"I, I tried to bake a cake!" Daichi said, running his hand under cold water, it wasn't serious, it had just been surprising more than anything. 

"You're horrible at baking, you ridiculous, lovely person." Suga kissed him on a cheek and took his burned hand, careful to avoid his little burn. 

"Thank you." 

"What? I dropped the cake! Why are you thanking me?" 

Suga just laughed and said, "You remembered, and you tried, and that makes me happy." 

Daichi sighed, but still smiled in relief, "alright..." 

"C'mon." Suga took Daichi's hand, "Dance with me?" 

"Always."


	46. Cute Blue Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga looks very nice in light blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seen a lot of cute fanart and head-canons about nonbinary Suga. Decided to write a fic about it. Feedback would be soooo appreciated on this one as I really really don't want to screw this one up, or add to any popular misconceptions. Anyways, have a nice day sweeties! -Cat

"Daichi." Suga strode into the living room like they had something incredibly important to declare. 

Daichi's eyebrow shot up and his reading glasses slid down his nose a little bit. 

Suga offered a little, nervous smile and said, "So...?"

"Spin around" Daichi said thoughtfully. 

Suga spun once.

"Hmm. I like the blue one a little better. It swishes when you twirl and that light blue's the best color on you." Daichi said thoughtfully. 

Suga's smile lit up the room, "That ones my favorite too. Lemme go change." 

Daichi rolled his eyes and remembered the first time that Suga had shown up to one of their dates in a dress. Daichi was a little surprised, but honestly, if Suga was happy, he couldn't care less what clothes they wore or that Suga didn't identify as any gender, they were utterly relived when Daichi just smiled and told them that they looked cute in whatever they wore. And Suga liked to dress up, some days dresses, some days sharp suits. Daichi became experts in all sorts of clothing, since Suga would sometimes still get nervous or insecure, Daichi did the only thing he really could, and that was reassure them that they looked amazing no matter what. 

 

"Hey, Daichi?" Suga poked their head in the doorway frame. "C'mon, we're gonna be late for dinner with the team."

"Alright, I'm coming." Daichi put down his book and took off his reading glasses. 

"You look great." He grinned. 

"Yeah, I know." Suga smiled brilliantly again. "I'm ready. I'm excited, actually." 

Daichi nodded, and kissed Suga on the forehead, signaling his understanding of everything that Suga hadn't said. Suga was nervous to show the team, to ask all of them to stop calling them a "he." While Daichi was sure the team would be totally accepting, Suga was still understandably nervous. There had been several encounters where Suga wasn't treated properly by people at school (or random strangers who needed to butt-the-fuck-out) who'd seen Suga out and about in a make-up or "feminine" clothing and Daichi had some words with them. Intimidating as Daichi's angry face is, it's safe to say they never messed with his love ever again. 

Daichi linked arms with Suga and the pair strode out the door, Suga's lovely blue dress swishing as they walked.


	47. OF STUPID CARS AND BIKES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Motorcycles are scary. I want one. Hope u like! -Crow

Suga sighed sadly as he looked at his poor little car. It was really old and had been through hell and back; it was a miracle it still ran. Apparently miracles were failing Suga today though because his poor little car was currently deciding to not start. To make things worse, he had to be at his next class in a half an hour and it was 20 minuets away. He glanced around looking for anyone who could possibly give him a ride.  
   
He thankfully spotted a familiar face.  
   
“Hey Daichi!” he called, grabbing his attention. “my car is dead, can I hitch a ride?”  
   
Daichi smiled at his teammate. “Of course! This way.”  
   
Suga grabbed his bag and followed after Daichi. He stopped short when he realized that he was not waking towards a car like any normal person would own, but a black motorcycle. Daichi turned back to where Suga had stopped walking.  
   
“Do you not like motorcycles or something?” he asked chuckling and Suga’s concerned expression.  
   
“N-no, I just haven’t ever ridden one…” he checked his watch. He was going to be late if he didn’t make a decision fast. He straightened his shoulders and decided that he could do this. “But its fine. No need to worry.” he added.  
   
“Okay, it’s really not that bad.” He placed his bag on the back of his bike and Suga strapped his tighter on his back. Daichi straddled the bike and looked at Suga expectantly. He gingerly got closer to the bike and got on behind Daichi, putting his hands on his shoulders for balance.  
   
“Ready?” Daichi asked.  
   
“Yeah…” Suga replied a little unsteady.  
   
Then they were off. Daichi drove a little slower then he normally would for Suga’s sake. Even going below the speed limit he could tell that suga was terrified. He rested his head between his shoulder blades.

"You okay?" He called back over the sound of the wind.

He felt suga nod a 'yes' against his back and he smiled a little. Suga never failed tk be adorable. They were still going at a relatively slow speed, but daichi failed to notice a dip in the road, as he was worrying about suga too much. It wasnt that big but it still made the bike jolt causing Suga to let out a sqeeek and grab onto Daichi's neck. He guided Suga's arms so they were around his waist instead of almost choking him. 

Suga clung to his back, heart beating rapidly. His worst nightmare would be tipping over and crashing. His only comfort was his trust in Daichi knowing what he was doing. It felt like hours before Daichi pulled to a stop outside of their class. 

He was about to get off his bike when he realized that Suga was still holding tightly to him, eyes tightly shut. Daichi tried to hold back a smile, but it was useless. 

"Hey suga, we're here." He said gently. 

He looked up from behind Daichi and realized that he was infact at theur school in one piece. He climbed off the boke after daichi. His legs were still shaking and his arms felt like jelly. He stumbled a little and Daichi grabbed his elbow to steady him. 

Suga's hair was wind blown into a mess, and his cheeks were red. Daichi laughed a him and ruffled his knotted hair.

"So how was your first time on a bike?" Daichi asked.

Suga gave him a giant exhilarated smile. "Lets go again!"


	48. Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga slips on ice and falls for Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date, no time to say hello, good bye, I'm late I'm late I'm late. Hello. Sorry I was late I've been sick and watching Crime shows and procrastinating on life in general. Enjoy this stupid fic I wrote! Also, I hope you have a lovely day! - Cat

"Thank god today's over. I'm about to drop dead of exhaustion!" Noya exclaimed with his usual theatric flair. 

Suga nodded, wrapping his scarf around his neck to ward off the icy wind as they walked from work.

It has been a horribly long day, and an emergency caused it to be twice as stressful as usual. A little kid was brought in who needed surgery immediately, causing Noya and Suga to work some very stressful, thought rewarding over time. 

"Alright, Suga, see you tomorrow!" Noya smiled and waved as he walked off towards the bus stop. 

"Bye!" 

It was so damn cold. Suga was not overly fond of being cold, and he walked faster and faster, wanting to get to the train station as fast as he could. 

And, because of the distracting cold (or rather, the distracting thought of getting into a train where the wind couldn't touch him) Suga's feet slipped out from under him as he walked over a patch of black ice. 

He braced himself for the painful impact of icy concrete, but instead, he only fell back into someone else, and that someone was the one who ended up on the concrete. 

"Sheesh, are you okay?" The someone asked, worriedly. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, thanks to you." Suga smiled a bit sheepishly, standing up and helping the (handsome?!) man to his feet. "Are you alright? Did you hit your head or anything else? You ought to tell me, I am a doctor after all."

"No, I'm totally fine." The stranger's brow relaxed from it's worried creases and Suga received a shy, but also strangely mischievous smile. 

"Thanks again, really." Suga said again, not entirely sure what to do in this particular situation. All he could concentrate on was how kind the stranger's eyes looked.

"No problem, sweetheart." The stranger shrugged, a ghost of a smile still on his lips, "See you 'round, I guess." And he (reluctantly?!) walked away. 

"Uh, yeah." 

Sweetheart. Sweetheart? What? Do people so casually call other people "sweetheart"? 

"Uh, wait.." Suga called before he even registered he'd said it. 

The dark-haired stranger, turned and replied, "What is it?" 

"I...was wondering if you liked coffee." 

"Yeah, 'course." The kind-eyed man's mouth was half way to smiling again, and that made Suga want to smile too. 

"Do you want to coffee?" 

"I'm afraid I'm rather unaware of how to coffee, exactly." The mischievous smile was back in full force. 

"I mean go to coffee. Preferably with me. I'll try not to slip and fall on you this time. Or I could just buy you coffee and leave if you want, I owe you for saving me I guess." 

"Saving you might be a little bit of a dramatic term for what happened..." 

"Doesn't matter." Suga replied a little too quickly. He was nervous and the other man definitely knew it. 

"We don't even know each other's names." 

"Just call me Suga." 

"Hm, since I saved you, I guess you can call me Daichi." His eyes twinkled when he smiled again. 

They goddamn twinkled. Suga was done for, and he knew it. 

"Meet you at the Coffee Cat at 10am tomorrow?" 

"I'll be there."


	49. THE FEAR OF RODENTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rats are scary. -crow

Oh no..... god no....

Daichi cound deal witht alot of things in his life but this.... was not one of them. A little, tiny, tan mouse scampering across his kitchen floor. Not going to happen. 

He grabbed the broom.

Without a second thought he started sweeping furiosly anywhere he saw even a flinch of movement. He spent almost 20 minutes in that position until he saw a flash of movement across the room darting under his couch. No way in hell was he letting that rodent violate his precious couch.

When he was marching over there half in fear, half in anger an urgent knock came at the door. He carfully walked over, broom still in hand. He opened the door.

"Hello! I'm Suga from next door, and I know we haven't met before but I lost Fluffy Muffins! Have you seen him anywhere?"

Daichi was dumbfounded my the very atractive guy who was apparently looking for fluffy...muffins?

"Um... I'm not actully sure what you're talking about but, um.... I'm sure your muffins are perfectly... fluffy?"

The stranger apparently named suga was clearly confused but then he figured out what he was implying so a blush began to creep up his neck. 

"That was... not what I ment... i-i ment my hampster... its name... is fulffy muffins." 

"Oh then its under my couch." 

Suga followed Daichi into the apartment. It must have looked very off if anyone saw them: two guys half under a couch trying to catch a crazy rodent. It took them almost half an hour before fluffy muffins was back in Suga's hands. 

"Hey, since you're over here... do you want some coffee or something? I mean we are neighbors so we should really get to know eachother incase this happend again." Daichi was trying to find a reason. Don't blame him for his horrible asking-out skills. He had just been trying to catch a tiny mouse for a half hour; he was tired. 

"Oh um... sure! I mean I probobly wont let it happen again, but it would be nice to get to know you!" 

And that's how their glorious relationship began.


	50. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga likes rainy days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a plot here at some point but it just sorta didn't happen. Have a lovely day friends! -Cat

Suga was curled up happily on his armchair with a book and caramel coffee. The rain pattered on the roof and dropped down the window's glass. Rainy days were Suga's favorites. The whole world felt lethargic, but content when it rained and the crisp scent of rain always made Suga's world seem cleaner somehow. It was a Sunday, so he didn't have any university classes to attend, which meant he could enjoy the rainy day properly, with a warm drink, a book, and a well worn armchair. 

Suga closed the book at last, finished, and glanced at the clock. It was past noon and Daichi was still asleep. He rolled his eyes and went to check on him. 

Suga looked at Daichi, still sound asleep, and decided not to wake him up, as was his original plan. Instead he just walked over and careful not to wake Daichi, curled back up next to him. 

When Suga woke up again, the space where Daichi usually occupied was empty. He turned to glance at the clock, it was nearly three. Almost a whole rainy day wasted with a mid day nap. 

Suga rolled out of bed and curled his toes at the chilled floor. 

"Daichi?" 

"Hmm? Living room." Daichi called back. 

"Mmkay." Suga replied, still drowsy.

Daichi smiled and greeted him with a kiss on the forehead, "Morning."

"Morning. What do you want to for dinner?" Suga replied, amused. 

"Breakfast, mostly."

"Breakfast for dinner, I'm okay with that." He smiled back at his boyfriend. 

Daichi looked at Suga thoughtfully. 

"What is is?" Suga asked, one eyebrow arched. 

"I...will you dance with me?" He asked, almost hesitantly. 

Suga's eyes seemed to grow brighter and he took Daichi's hand in his as a reply. 

Daichi's own lips turned up in a glowing smiled and he swept Suga into a slow dance, just dancing to the happy pattering of the rain on the roof.


	51. IN NEED OF SLEEP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M' very tired. Writing this sleepy fic made me yawn. Come read this and we can be mutually tired. gnight. -crow

Five hours of sleep in two days was not a good idea. Only getting three hours of sleep on Saturday night was stupid, but unavoidable due to the fact that volleyball practice had gone really late and a huge essay paper was due the next day. Sleeping only two hours the night after that was totally an accident. Never trust your teammates when they say that energy drinks don’t really affect you that much. Liars.

 

Those first years antics caused the team parents to be exhausted on Monday, barely being able to get up in the morning. It only their first class and already the teacher’s words were starting to mesh together. Even the words on their paper were starting to look fuzzy. The day dragged on and on forever, and every second was a struggle to keep their eyes open.

 

They mechanically walked to all their classes together, but they didn’t say a word, and only occasionally grunted at each other in acknowledgement. By the time lunch rolled around they couldn’t remember a single word any of their teachers said. The small around of energy they got from lunch was enough to let them function through the day, but by the time the last bell rang they were out of it.

 

They went to the locker room to change for practice and managed to get dressed. The team was still arriving so they decided to rest for a moment against the wall in the corner of the locker room, on top of a pile of tort nets. They didn’t mean to fall asleep, just rest their eyes until the rest of the team came.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Asahi and Noya tried not to laugh at the adorable pair, slumped together in a corner, fast asleep. They had ended up tangled in the volleyball nets and Suga’s shirt was on backwards. The poor third years were exhausted and the team mutually agreed to let mom and dad sleep for the rest of practice, being careful not to shout too much.

 

The picture Noya took of them ended up being Suga and Daichi’s phone background for months.


	52. A Day With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much stress and business. They need a rest day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is but its semi-cute?? Hope you have an awesome day friend. -Cat

The smell of bacon woke Suga up earlier than usual. 

There was very little in this world that could cause Suga to get out of bed before 10 am. Those being, school, volleyball, and bacon. Even so, he reluctantly got out from under the warm blankets and let his feet touch the very cold floor. A rug was going to be bought soon. (He told himself for the 300th day in a row.) 

Suga wandered out the door and into the hallway, then, still a little bleary-eyed into the kitchen. He walked over and let his head rest on Daichi's shoulder, and grumbled. 

"Good morning to you too." Daichi smiled, and turned to kiss Suga. 

Suga dodged so the kiss landed on his cheek instead and said teasingly, "Morning breath. Bacon first. Then bacon-y kisses." 

"You are literally ridiculous." He replied with an amused grin, "But I have no objection to bacon. 

"Thanks for breakfast, Love." Suga smiled, his eyes twinkling happily. 

"Hmm. One kiss before food?" Daichi wiggles his eyebrows in a way that always made Suga roll his eyes and laugh. 

"Nope. Bacon first!" 

Daichi drew away and laughed, "Alright, let's have breakfast then? And then....whatever you want to do?" 

Suga looked at him quizzically, "Is there a sudden occasion?" 

"Nope. We've been too busy and I miss you." 

"We live in the same apartment. We literally sleep in the same room." Suga laughed, mouth a half full of bacon. 

"Yeah, I know. But we're always running around all over the place and by the time we get home from work we're too tired to really hang out and...I miss talking with you for hours, I miss reading on the couch and just being with you without being stressed. That's all. Today's the only day we've both had fully off, and fully unstressed because finals just finished and I just want to spend today with you." Daichi explained in one breath, a slight blush rose on his face. 

Suga stopped eating and stared at Daichi for a second, a little caught off guard. 

"I...Mean if you'd rather go hang out with the team or something instead that's fine--" Daichi rushed. 

"No." Suga interrupted him. "I was just surprised...but, I'm glad. Can we just stay home today. I've got some books to catch up on, and I want to watch stupid movies with you. I've been missing you too, honestly." 

Daichi's smile returned. "Stupid movies and books it is." 

 

And so, the day was filled with books (no talking, but some snuggling,) movies (commentary and snuggling.) and just hours of talking (and occasional kisses...) 

"Thank you for spending the day with me." Suga mumbled sleepily into Daichi's sweater. 

"How are you so sleepy, It's barely six in the afternoon?" Daichi laughed. 

"Early morning bacon." 

"That was at 8am, that's not early." Daichi rolled his eyes and let his chin rest on the top of Suga's head. 

"Hmmph." 

"Suga?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I'm so glad I'm in love with you." 

What's ridiculous sort of thing to say. But Suga smiled into Daichi's sweatshirt nonetheless. 

Suga lifted his head off of Daichi's chest. "Can I kiss you?" 

"Yes." 

Though, admittedly, it's difficult to kiss and smiled as widely as they were.


	53. COFFE SHOP ROMANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so you guys should have known that the 'coffee shop au' would come up eventually, and here it is. I'm actually really proud of this one. Okay enjoy. -Crow

If Daichi had to choose one place to spend the rest of his life, without a doubt, it would be the tiny coffee shop across the street from his office. The first time he had ever gone in was after his job interview at the company he now works at. It wasn’t that big of a café, but it had a cozy feel to it.

 

Unlike the mainstream coffee places, that everyone seemed so obsessed with, this one had a slow calm feel to it. One could easily sit in a booth with a warm cup of coffee and not realize that hours had gone by. He went there every morning before work and got his favorite coffee.

 

This may be hard to believe, but he loved that coffee shop before the new barista started working there. Daichi noticed the unfamiliar face standing behind the register the second he came in for his morning coffee.

 

It would be hard not to notice such a sweet and genuine smile, paired with such lovely features. He mentally told him self to act natural as he went up and paid for drink. It was completely unfair for such an attractive person to have and equally attractive voice to match.

 

It didn’t take long for the new barista, whose nametag read ‘Suga’, to become a permanent fixture in his life. Every morning at eight o’clock Suga would greet him with a dazzling smile. The day “Good morning, what can I get for you today?” turned into “Good morning Daichi what can I get for you today?” was a moment he would never forget. His heartbeat did a small flip-flop that he would deny to his grave.

 

As time went on and Daichi continued to stop by every day he worked, their conversations turned from simple and professional to more comfortable. Once, Daichi made an offhand comment about his boss making him loose his hair; Suga burst out laughing. After that beautiful sound reached Daichi’s ears he made it his goal to hear it as often as possible.

 

He was well aware of how much affection he felt towards Suga and it was getting to the point that he would dread days he had off work because he wouldn’t be able to see that smile that he was more addicted to than coffee. Only the fear of rejection was holding him back from reaching out.

 

It took him a solid month to convince himself that asking Suga out was a good idea. He was aware that Suga was on his mind constantly. He didn’t really think that Suga would turn him down, but there was always that possibility. He knew that Suga was friendlier with him then any of the other regulars at the café.

 

When ever he walked in Suga always said his name, when people went there just as much as him got the stereotypical “Good morning.” He hoped that he wasn’t blowing such a simple thing out of proportion, but it was hard not to at this point.

 

He had spent forever creating a perfect plan to ask Suga out. He had it prepared word for word, and had braced for rejection. The one thing he did not account for was the fact the Suga had the incredible ability to turn his brain into mush with the simplest words. The café was almost completely empty, except for some older couples sitting in booths and a few business people typing away on their computers.

 

He took a deep breath, opened the door, and headed toward the cash register where the lovely Suga was standing, wiping off the counter. He looked up and smiled when he saw it was Daichi who had just walked in. his heart beat faster.

 

“Good morning Daichi, just the regular today?” he asked already moving to start the brew.

 

“Yep, same as always.” He replied smiling back. They made eye contact that has held for a little too long.

 

“You got it.”

 

“I actually wanted to ask you something.” Daichi said, starting his foolproof asking-out plan.

 

“Hmn? What is it?” Suga asked looking up from his work.

 

“I, um…”

 

 _Nonono brain! Work! Form words! You had the exact words 20 seconds ago! Get your crap together you look like an idiot!_ Daichi yelled at his helpless brain that had decided to abandon him in his time of need.

 

Suga was still watching him, and a hint of concern was flickering across his expression.

 

“I just think that… you’re really good at making coffee.”

 

Daichi wanted to hide under a rock. That was the dumbest thing he could have said. Of _course_ he’s good at making coffee. He works at a _coffee shop_.

 

Suga just laughed and continued to make work the coffee machine. “Thanks I guess, I’ve always loved the way coffee smells so this seemed like a nice place to work.”

 

Daichi melted a little more. His brain decided to give him a little help and words finally arrived at last.

 

“Whom ever you end up with will be so lucky to get your coffee every morning.”

 

An odd look crossed Suga’s face and he turned his head away. “Well, I’m not really with anyone… currently.”

 

Daichi was aware that he was grinning from ear to ear but he couldn’t stop. Suga saw his ridiculous smile and felt a blush creep across his cheeks.

 

“So, it would be okay if I asked you out then?” Daichi was leaning against the counter, gaining confidence from Suga’s positive reactions by the second. Suga was done making the coffee and set it on the counter. His smile was big enough to match Daichi’s.

 

“More then okay.” He smiled and jotted his number down on Daichi’s cup.

 

“Is that a yes?” Daichi asked for conformation.

 

“Yes, definitely. Call me anytime.” He smiled and handed the cup across the counter.

 

Neither of them could stop smiling for hours.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be or not to be? Will the kitten stay? Who are you kidding? Of course it will Suga can't resist a helpless kitten and Daichi knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea. Hope you have a nice day! -Cat

Daich's eyes fluttered opened at a peculiar sound. A sleepy smile drew across his face as he saw a sleeping Suga resting is head on Daichi's chest. 

Suga shifted, looked at Daichi, and mumbled sleepily, "It's like three in the morning why are you awake?" 

"I thought I heard something." 

"Hmmm." 

 

A small noise came from outside the window. 

"Was that the noise?" Suga mumbled again, snuggling in a little more. 

"I think so." While Suga seemed about ready to fall back alseep, Daichi was waking up a little bit. 

"Great." Suga replied so quietly Daichi could barely hear him. 

The little, frail noise came again. 

"I think it's a cat..." Daichi said, sitting up and thus accidentally throwing Suga off of his chest. Suga just curled up and glared at him. 

"You just don't want another cat in the house." 

"Daichi we don't own a cat." Suga sighed. 

"No but cats do that when you push them off, they glare at you and then go back to sleep." Daichi teased, and leaned down to kiss Suga on the cheek. "Go back to sleep, I'll go see what that noise is." Suga nodded and closed his eyes. 

Daichi went outside the apartment on to the balcony. There was very tiny black kitten. 

Daichi scooped the tiny kitten up in his arms and went back inside. 

He crawled back into bed, careful to keep the kitten from being squished. 

"Suga." Daichi whispered with a mischievous grin. 

"Hmmm." 

"It was a kitten!" He whispered happily. 

"What? You brought it in here?" Suga sat up a little, still bleary eyed. 

"Yep." 

"You're an idiot." 

"You're probably not wrong." 

"Put it back." 

"Look at it!" Daichi pleaded, knowing that if Suga saw the kitten he'd cave and keep it. 

"No!" 

Daichi sat the kitten down right next to Suga. 

It crawled over to him and curled up against Suga's chest. 

"I'm not gonna look at it." Suga said firmly, "If I look at it it'll be my baby and I won't be able to give it back to it's real owner and you know it!" 

"There's no collar, it's just a baby all by itself in a big scary city." 

"No!" 

"Look it in the eyes and tell it no!" Daichi said, "If you can do that I'll put it back out on the balcony." 

"Noooo" 

"Please?" 

Suga opened his eyes and was met with a pair of little yellow-green eyes. The curious kitten stood up on its hind legs and sniffed around Suga's face. 

Suga sat up and picked up the kitten and started at it intently. 

"Kitten. I....you have to....Daichi has to go and put you....I......" Suga willed himself to tell the kitten that it had to leave. It looked at him with confused little eyes and just sneezed at him. 

"It's sick we have to keep it!" Suga cried suddenly and turned to Daichi "We have to keep it it's sick that's the only reason."   
Daichi chuckled and nodded in mock sincerity, "yes of course as soon as it's better we take it to the pound." 

Suga's brow immediately scrunched up in worry and looked down at the kitten, then look back at Daichi. "You did this on purpose." Suga set the cat down and it simply curled up on his leg. 

"No but I'm glad you want to keep the kitten." Daichi smiled and gave Suga a quick kiss. 

Suga rolled his eyes, but smiled as he returned his attention to the kitten.   
"We'll name it tomorrow, okay?" 

"Yeah." Daichi scooped up the kitten again (who mewed in protest of being disturbed), and set the cat on one side of his pillow and cuddled back up with Suga. 

The cat was not happy with this exclusion from the snuggle pile and promptly walked over Daichi to curl up in a tiny space between Suga and Daichi's face. Suga giggled and Daichi rolled his eye, but neither made the kitten move. "Good night Daichi, good night little cat." Suga murmured happily as he drifted off to sleep.


	55. Rain Makes Everyone Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's RAINING! I love it so much when it rains. Here is a short little thing of what I currently want to be doing. -Crow

Cold weather is the best feeling in the world. Having the the room be chilly and your feet cold at the tips, but the rest of you covered up in a blanket and happily warm in a tiny cocoon of happiness is a feeling that cant be forgotten. Waking up in these conditions beside the most fiancée on the other hand, is the best feeling in the world.

 

My some heaven sent miracle Daichi and Suga both had work off that day, so when they blinked their eyes open at seven o’clock they smiled and burrowed closer together under their mound of blankets. Their eyelids fell shut and a soft, sleepy smile graced their lips.

 

They slept until almost noon then slowly got up to make some sort of breakfast. Their feet hit the cold floor and they scampered to the kitchen, bringing blankets wrapped around them like a cape.

 

Scrambled eggs were the only thing that they could find the energy to make so Suga whipped some up, barely dropping any shell in the pan. They finished their simple breakfast at the counter only saying a few soft words to each other.

 

Daichi dragged their old beat up recliner next to the big window in the living room and created a new cocoon with his blanket. Suga lit the few candles he had scattered around the house and grabbed two more blankets before crawling in next to Daichi and completing their blanket mess.

 

Barely any sunlight came from outside, and the little that did left their home in a soft grey shade. The house was silent and any cars that would occasionally drive on the road by their house apparently didn’t feel like getting out in this weather, so it stayed in silence.

 

Daichi ran his fingers through Suga’s soft hair as his darling’s face was tucked in the crook of his neck. It was silent except for the gentle pitter-patter of rain against their window. The atmosphere was so calming and relaxing they could barely keep their eyes open.

 

“I could stay like this forever.” Daichi mumbled

 

“Me too…” Suga said in an equally soft voice.

 

The drifted off to sleep to the sound of each other’s breathing.


	56. Idiots spilling coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy awkward daisuga clumsy weirdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Made it! I wasn't sure if I was going to make it for today's deadline. (Made it by 30 minutes I win) anyways, I was really tired and this writing is shitty! Oh well! Hope you have a nice day anyways though. :) -Cat

Daichi was just going about his morning, sitting in the corner of his favorite cafe, finishing up his report. (Admittedly, it wasn't due for another week but he had noticed while he was here on a different, more stressed morning, that a handsome man happened to frequent this cafe at this hour of the morning, so here he was.)   
The man looked to be around the same age as himself and was possibly the most adorable person Daichi had ever seen. With gray-ish hair, bright eyes and an endearing beauty spot under his eye, Daichi had been trying to make up some excuse to talk to him for weeks now. He felt mildly creepy spending so much time wondering about a man whose name he doesn't even know. Sheesh. 

He looked at the time, sighed, packed up his laptop and got up to leave, coffee cup in hand. 

He spotted the man. Oh no. His legs unintentionally veer towards the man. 'No, no, I will NOT spill coffee on him just for his damn number I will NOT be that guy I refuse this is horrible. NO LEGS WHY.' 

Daichi ran right into the man's side and the coffee when flying on to the man's jacket. 

The man turned and his face was full of complete shock. 

Daichi was horrified by his entire self and immediately burst, "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I'm this clumsy, are you alright?" 

Where Daichi expected anger, or at least annoyance, maybe even dismissal, the man just turned and smiled awkwardly, "No, no, don't worry about it, love." 

Dear god, he's one of those people who casually call people things like 'love' or 'sweetie' and that is really not good for Daichi's health in general. 

Daichi stood there a little dumbfounded for a moment before replying, "Hey, uh, take that shirt dry cleaned or something I'll pick up the bill, okay?" 

"What? Oh, no, don't worry about it, it's really not that big of a deal!" 

"I'm insisting, please? It'll assuage my guilt." Daichi said, still stressed but a teasing tone came into his voice also. 

The man smiled again and replied, though hesitantly, "If it'll make you feel better...." 

"It will." 

The man looked up and said suddenly, "Oh! My name is Suga by the way." 

"I'm Daichi...uh" he ripped a piece of one of his notes off and scrawled his number on it, "Here, this is my number, call me and I'll pay you back for the dry cleaners." 

Suga smiled shyly, "If you say so." 

Daichi smiled and glanced at the clock, "Damn. I've got to run. I'll...uh, see you around I guess." 

"Yeah, I hope so!" Suga replied. 

Suga hopes to see him around. Suga hopes him to see him, in general. Daichi shook his head a few times to try and imprint that happy thought into his brain. 

 

It wasn't even an hour before his phone rang. 

"Hello, Daichi Sawamura speaking." 

"Hello, Daichi? This is Suga?" A soft voice on the other end said. 

"Hi! Uh, what do I owe you for the dry cleaning?" 

"Hmmmm."

"I'm not entirely sure what that means." Daichi said in amusement. Jeez, he was smiling like an idiot. He didn't even know this guy why was he so damn happy to be talking to him?

"Can I request....say, lunch instead of having you pay for the dry cleaning?" He suggested, a little flirty. 

"Yes." Daichi replied way too quickly. "I mean, yes I'd love to treat you to lunch." 

"Great....we can sort out the details at the cafe tomorrow I guess." 

"I guess so." 

There was a silence for a short time before they said goodbye. 

 

All Daichi could think about all day was Suga, and Suga really didn't do much better in that way. 

Luckily, since their ridiculous mushy-gushy feelings were mutual, they just ended up awkwardly attempting to flirt and ended up arranging a second date.


	57. Ear-Piercing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoot whoot lets all hop onto the punk sugar train! Who's with me? -Crow

“Nononono I changed my mind, I can’t do this.” Daichi said in a rush, pulling the ear-piercing gun away from his ear.

 

Suga gave him a small smile and pulled the gun away. “It’s okay babe. It doesn’t even hurt that bad. You will barely feel it.”

 

Daichi fidgeted nervously. He had wanted to get his ears pierced for months, ever since Suga said he would look good with it. They were sitting in the tattoo parlor where Suga worked. It was almost dark outside and they had been doing his back and fourth thing for almost an hour.

 

“if you really don’t want it pierced you don’t have to.” Suga sighed. He unconsciously twisted his new cartilidge piercing as he waited for Daichi to come to a decision.

 

“No, I want it…” Daichi pouted. Suga laughed at his boyfriend. He was so cute when he got nervous.

 

“You don’t have to be scared. I can do it really fast; you will barely even feel it.” He tried to reassure him with a smile. It kind of worked.

 

“Okay. Do it.” Daichi said getting his determined face on.

 

Before Daichi could freak out again for the millionth time, Suga put the gun to his ear and clicked the earring in. then he grabbed the other ear-piercer he had already loaded and pierced the other ear in only a few seconds. He had been working there for a while and had gotten very good at piercings. He also did tattoos here, being amazing at art.

 

He had realized how much he loved getting tattoos and piercings when him and Daichi had gone to collage together. They always laughed because Suga looked really punk, but was the sweeting and most caring person in the world.

 

They had gotten an apartment together, close to campus and Suga had gotten a job here. Daichi was a personal trainer at the gym a block or two away so they would always meet at the café between their two work places during their lunch breaks and walk home together.

 

Suga and Daichi would always remember the look on their team’s faces when they met up again, a year or two after graduating. Seeing precious mother-of-the-team Suga, decked out in black and covered it tattoos and piercings. They quickly got used to it though when they realized that Suga was still Suga.

 

The team got together as often as they could and still texted each other frequently. Even as they got older they still went to Daichi and Suga for advise. Suga and Daichi had started dating very shortly after high school and have been happily together ever since.

 

After the ear-piercing extravaganza was over and Daichi had stared at his ears in the hand held mirror they walked home together, hand in hand.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty new boy at bookstore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the lamest thing I've ever written I am sorry -Cat

"Suga! Mind shelving the books in that box, for me?" Oikawa called as he went to leave, "I'm already running late- Iwa's going to kill me!" 

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it." Suga waved him away.

"You're the best Suga! I owe you one!" He yelled as he ran out the back door. 

Suga just rolled his eyes, picked up the box and carried it out into the store to shelve. Ugh. Damn oikawa, he left the heaviest box for him to do! 

"Here let me help you!" A voice called. Was it that obvious Suga was struggling to carry it? Damn. 

"No, no, I've got it!" Suga said turning to the voice. 

The man just smiled and took the box anyway. "Where do you want it?" 

"Just put it on the table. I'll shelve them from there." Suga said with a sigh. 

"Mkay. I'm Daichi Sawamura by the way." He said, setting the box down. "I'm supposed to start work today?" 

"Oh! You're the newbie! It's nice to meet you. Everyone calls me Suga, so you might as well, too." 

"Okay." 

"There's a company shirt in the back, I think Oikawa gave you locker number 7 so it'll be in there. Here's your locker key and the store key." Suga gave him the keys and pointed him towards the employee's locker room. 

Suga shelved the remaining books and then realized that there might be another box in the back room. There were no customers, so he figured it would be okay if he ran back there for just a second. 

 

"Okay" is a relative term. 

Being as entering the back room had caused Suga to see a very shirtless, very gorgeous new employee. 

And the newbie slipped the shirt over his head, ending Suga's shock. 

"Hey, So where's the manager anyways? I was told on the phone I had to check in with him..." 

"Uh, don't worry about it, he already left, sorry." Suga mumbled, still a little stupefied by suddenly coming face to face with someone who he found ridiculously attractive. He shook his head and tried to focus again. 

"Oh, okay. So starting to day is still okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." Suga smiled. (Causing a small blush to appear of Daichi's face, after all, who can face the adorableness of Suga and not blush a little?) 

It would appear that the next few months would be very interesting.


	59. By the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is really cheesy but oh well. I needed a happily ever after fic. I hope u like -Crow

Suga sighed an over dramatic sigh as Daichi dragged him through the park. After three years of dating his best friend he was used to his random ideas that normally ended up a mess, but having the time of their lives. There was a time that Daichi had decided it was a good idea to go down to a dirt road by his house and have an impromptu mud fight. He could still feel the mud in his ears.

 

“Are we there yet?” Suga wined in an intentionally annoying voice.

 

Daichi threw a playful glare back at him but didn’t stop or reply. He had woken up this morning and insisted that they go to the park today. The weather wasn’t even that nice but Daichi was persistent. Suga wasn’t going to lie; he was excited for what ever Daichi had planned.

 

He was dragged through the park by Daichi’s firm grip on his had making their way to the spot of trees next to the lake. They went there all the time when it was warm outside, and would sit in the shade of the tree enjoying each other’s company. Unfortunately the weather was cold and close to snowing.

 

Suga brought his scarf closer around his neck with his free hand. He tried to hide a smile when he noticed how nervous his boyfriend looked. This idea of his must be crazy, he just hoped it had nothing to do with the almost freezing lake.

 

They arrived at Daichi’s goal destination and Suga was surprised to see a blanket spread out under their favorite tree. He had placed a candle in the middle and lit it as a smile broke out across Suga’s face. He would never get tired of his boyfriends loving gestures.

 

Daichi sat on one half of the blanket, patting the other half in a gesture to sit down with him. Suga happily plopped down and gave him a side hug.

 

“You’re so sweet.” Suga grinned.

 

Daichi smiled back but it was tinged with worry. suga tried to think what could possibly be worrying him but came up blank. Daichi shuffled around a little bit and put his hands into his coat pockets. He glanced around and then stared at suga, worry clearly showing. He stood up and brought one hand out of his coat to help Suga onto his feet as well. Suga was confused at the random movement, but decided not to comment.

 

“Okay, I’m not really sure how to do this, but here it goes.” Daichi took a deep breath to prepare him-self. “Suga, you’re the best thing that has happened to me. The moment you walked into my life I was changed forever. I know this may sound corny, but it’s true. I love you with everything I am and I will stay by your side forever.”

 

He went down on one knee and looked up at Suga, before taking his had out of his coat and holding up a tiny black box.

 

“Sugawara Koushi, will you marry me?”

 

suga felt tears collect in the corner of his eyes as his stared open-mouthed at his red faced boyfriend. His heart was beating way too fast for its own good; he didn’t believe this was actually happening. Daichi (being an idiot) took his silence the wrong way for a moment.

 

“We don’t have to it you don’t want to! Its okay I understand I just realized I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but we can wait! That’s totally-“ he was cut off mid-ramble by Suga’s lips covering his own.

 

“Yes. A million times yes.” Suga pulled back long enough to say. Tears were running down his face and he was holding Daichi so close, they both forgot about the ring for a while. When they finally calmed down a bit, Daichi slipped the simple silver band on Suga’s ring finger and gave him one more lingering kiss.

 

And that’s how their forever began.


	60. Ran Away With My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist Suga needs practice drawing action poses and Daichi happens to run by..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-Hoo! Last daisuga! I love daisuga but they're kinda hard to write tbh. After crow's fic tomorrow it's on to tsukkiyama for May!! Have a nice day lovelies! -Cat

Suga sat up straight and tried to stretch a little; his back and butt were hurting terribly from hunching over his sketchbook. Being seated on an old wooden park bench really wasn't helping either. He eventually gave up and returned to sketching various things and people in the park. He was convinced he wasn't getting enough practice and he needed to make sure he was good enough to be accepted into art school in the next few years. 

Action poses were what Suga struggled with the most. He could draw people standing or sitting well enough, but ask him to draw someone walking, running, jumping or god forbid something like cartwheeling, Suga was dead meat. 

Which is why he was waiting for a jogger to pass. 

It was completely unplanned that the first jogger to pass him was completely and utterly adorable. In a sweaty-scowly-intense sort of way. But also really attractive. So, in a choice between pretty boy jogger and an 80 year old marathoner that was closing in on the boy, Suga decided it'd be more fun to draw the boy. 

Okay. So when this foot hits the ground the feet move this way, which means the legs have to move like that. Is his torso upright or slouching? What the hell do arms do? Do they correspond with the same leg or the opposite leg? How to joints work again? Damn he's really cute. Annnnd damn he's really gone. 

Luckily for the artist, the jogger was running laps around the park and Suga had quite a few chances to draw him in all of his quietly determined glory. Suga decided that the boys demeanor must be why Suga was so drawn to him. His brow was set into a concentrated furrow, but he looked up and smiled brightly at anyone who he crosses paths with while running, and he laughed and slowed his pace when the 80 year old marathoner asked him to slow down and run with her for a lap. He even caught Suga looking at him while he circled around, but just raised an eyebrow and smiled. Suga liked that he smiled while he ran. Of course, he didn't yet know that the man despised running, making the smiling all the more impressive. It wouldn't be until months later, when Suga's portrait from memory of the runner surfaced in a gallery that the runner and Suga would officially meet. But meet they did and what it led to is a whole different story...


	61. Victory!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo last DaiSuga fic!!! *cries* they are precious souls. Basically this chapter is them winning the championship and finally dating. Okay enjoy. -Crow

It was done. That was it. Their ultimate goal of wining the championship was complete. After al their training and constant hard work, after practicing countless hours and working through any problem they had done it.

 

The game point, set by Kageyama, spiked by Asahi, had sailed over the net with professional precision and just barely dodged the blockers and crashed to the floor, not a foot away from the back line. The Nekoma team had been dumbfounded and a large part of Suga would miss their favorite rivals.

 

The crowd had started screaming so loud the team could barely hear their own excitement. The people in the front row had run down onto the court and swarmed them. Noya had somehow ended up on Asahis shoulders; Hinata was jumping around Kageyama as the setter let one of his rare smiles shine through.

 

The single thought rang through Suga’s head.

 

_We did it._

 

He could barely hear the crowd roaring as he made eye contact with Daichi they both noticed the tears in each other’s eyes and they grinned. Without a second thought Suga ran to Daichi and wrapped his arms around him in a crushing hug. Daichi returned it completely and pulled Suga closer, in a tight grip.

 

He pulled back for a second, and in the heat of the moment, adrenalin still pumping, Suga crushed his lips against his best friends. Daichi didn’t hesitate to grab the back of Suga’s neck to hold him in place as he kissed back. It took both of them a few heartbeats to realize what was happening. Not only did they just experience their first kiss with each other, but also they did it surrounded by a crowd of their peers and teammates.

 

 

They pulled back and made eye contact, both eyes wide in realization. Thy still had their arms wrapped around each other and couldn’t form a complete enough thought to separate. People were still cheering and congratulating all around them, but all that noise disappeared.

 

They held eye contact and Daichi glanced at suag’s lips and leaned in closer, asking for permission. Suga tilted his head toward him in a silent _yes_. Hesitantly, and much softer than before, Daichi placed another kiss on Suga’s lips.

 

They were brought back to reality by a certain libro shouting at them from only a few feet away.

 

“Awwwww! Look! Mom and Dad are making out!!!” The entire team laughed as they all gathered back together, beaming.

 

Daichi and Suga’s faces resembled tomatoes at this point and they finally let go of each other, but remained side by side.

 

Asahi smiled a gentle smile at them. “No need to be embarrassed. We knew you were together for a while now.” The entire team nodded and agreed with him

 

Daichi and suga looked at them in confusion. “But we weren’t together…? We just… now… ?” Daichi sputtered.

 

The team laughed at him and apparently didn’t believe them.

 

“Okay, sure”

 

“Whatever you say Daichi…”

 

“We totally believe that.”

 

Their sarcasm was so thick it was tangible. The team walked out of the gym to change and prepare to celebrate their victory, but the dueo were still in shock and lagged behind.

 

They glanced at each other with confusion, before Suga shrugged took Daichi’s hand in his. They followed after the team hand in hand, smiling from ear to ear.

 

The game wasn’t the only thing won that day.

 


	62. Tsukkiyama chapters start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is a bar tender. Tsukki is a strange variety of customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukkiyama month is May!! First attempt! Yay! Only warning for this chapter is if alcohol/tipsy are a problem for you. Hope you have an absolutely lovely day! -Cat

Yamaguchi was a pretty normal bartender. Just doing it to put himself through grad school for psychology. Maybe he was a little on the shy side, but most of the people he had to talk to were a little tipsy (or a lot tipsy) and he took comfort in the fact that they probably wouldn't even remember the poor attempts at conversation he tried to strike up. 

Yamaguchi sighed and turned to get another customer another drink. This guy should be cut off soon, and called a cab. 

The little bell attached to the door jingled as another man walked in. He was tall and lean, with blond hair and glasses. Yamaguchi shook his head slightly, and forced a smile. He was so goddamn tired, just wanted to go home and collapse on the couch. 

The tall blond pulled up and chair and raised an eyebrow at the bartender, as though he were a mere bug. Yamaguchi did not like the feeling. He rolled his eyes and went over. 

"What do you want?" 

"Whatever's strongest." He replied sulkily. He reminded Yamaguchi of a little kid who'd just been told that no, they couldn't have any dessert because they'd misbehaved earlier that day. 

Looking over the man critically, Yamaguchi concluded that the man was only a little older than himself, yet extraordinarily arrogant. But there was something strange about his eyes. The way they stared right through everyone. Stared right through in such a lonely way. So he poured a glass and slid it over to the blond man. A half an hour later and the blond seemed to only get more and more tense, even after several drinks. What a weirdo. 

Yamaguchi slid him another glass and scrutinized him from a socially safe distance. Just far enough away that the man probably would get the message and just stay quiet and brooding. 

The man did not stay quiet and brooding. Much to Yamaguchi's dismay. 

"You." The man said, narrowing his eyes. 

"Yeah?" Yamaguchi replied, a little taken aback. 

"You have freckles." 

"What?"

"There are freckles on you face." 

Yamaguchi just blinked at him. 

The man's eyebrows raised slowly and he repeated in a tone like he was talking to a small child, "Freckles are little dots on your skin." 

Yamaguchi still stared at him, dumbfounded but managed to say, "uh, Yes. I know." 

"You know what freckles are or that you have them?" The man said with a confused furrow in his brow, "Or do you know your freckles are a little bit-sy cute-sy?" 

Yamaguchi's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. 

"Flies going to buzz-buzz in there if you don't open it! Or maybe he's pretending to be a dinosaur." He pondered to himself. 

Good god, what on earth has Yamaguchi gotten himself into. "I'm calling you a cab, sir. Okay?" 

"O-K mr.man with freckles and pretty eyes." The blond nodded sincerely. 

"Okay." Yamaguchi just nodded and went to call him a cab. 

Maybe ten minutes later, the cab came and Yamaguchi led him to the cab, gave the driver the man's address (which he'd managed to get out of him after a long talk about fish.) and sent him off. 

The man looked back at him before he drove off and said, "I really am in love with your freckles. And your eyes. They're kind, sad eyes, I'm sorry." 

And the cab pulled away, leaving Yamaguchi staring at the street, confused, and wondering. 

But maybe a little hopeful too. That maybe he'd see that man again, someday.


	63. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New and improved, edited version. it was prom last night sooooo ya. -Crow

Dancing was the most fun Yamaguchi had ever had. He was sure, in this moment, that he could stay in Tsukishima’s arms forever. The music was loud and everyone was so crammed together on the school gym dance floor that it was almost impossible not to get stepped on at some point. Thankfully he was protected by his longtime crush and recently, date.

It had been a roller coaster getting the blond to ask him to the spring dance but he managed. He finally dropped enough hints. He started by standing by his locker and talking really loudly about the dance with his friends. He made a point to bring it up in conversation at least once every time they spoke to each other. It was no secret that they liked each other; after all, they spent almost all of their free time together.

It had been painfully awkward when Tsukishima walked up to him after school, blushing from head to toe, with a small bouquet of light pink roses. He had stood close and asked quietly if Yamaguchi would do him the honor of going to the dance with him. Naturally he said yes and took the flowers along with Tsukishima’s hand as they walked home together.

The night of the dance came incredibly soon. Yamaguchi’s mother had insisted that he buy a boutonniere (pin on flowers) for Tsukishima. He agreed reluctantly but was very happy he did when Tsukishima showed up at his door with one for him. Yamaguchi’s parents took way too many pictures of them pinning the tiny springs of flowers onto each other’s suits.

They had agreed to wear tuxes with a blue and white striped tie for Tsukishima and a blue and white striped matching bow tie for Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi’s parents were much more supportive of their relationship so they took pictures on his back porch. They ended up holding hands the ride there and didn’t stop until they got to the dance floor.

Originally they had been sitting at their table while others went to dance but one of their favorite songs came on and they couldn’t resist going on for at least one song. One song turned into two and two songs turned into five and five ended up dancing through the night.

If felt like only minutes had passed before they announced the last song of the night. Suga and Daichi offered them a ride home and they agreed. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stood on the porch of Yamaguchi’s house not wanting the night to end.

On a last minute whim Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima a kiss on the cheek and darted into the house. His parents stood their smiling, trying to move away from the window and not be caught watching them. They failed horribly.

“So I’m assuming the dance went well?” his mother smiled at him.

“Y-yeah. It did.” He responded, still slightly flustered.

Yamaguchi turned to look out the window and watch a blushing Tsukishima walk away. 

A perfect end to a perfect night.


	64. Cuddles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary movie night with Tsukki and Yama. Oh jeez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIIIII don't know what's going on. I'm really tired and should be memorizing a speech but here I am instead. Hope you all have a nice day! -Cat

"Tsukki! Let's watch a movie tonight!" Yamaguchi smiled at him. 

Tsukki raised an eyebrow at him. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and reached up to pulled Tsukki's headphones down off of his ears. 

"C'mon it'll be fun." 

Tsukki considered it for a moment and then replied, "Only if I pick the movie." 

"Soooooo.....Jurassic park?" Yamaguchi teased." 

"Nope." 

"Well what then?" 

"I think I'll borrow a horror movie from Tanaka." Tsukki said, a slow, small smile graced his lips.

Yama, however did not like horror movies. At all. He despised being surprised or scared. 

Tsukki knew that. He also knew Yama would cling to whatever was closest to him when he got scared. 

"You know I hate those." Yamaguchi captured one of Tsukki's hand and held it as they walked. Tsukki looked at him, a little surprised, but quickly looked away to try to hide the blush coming on his face. Yamaguchi grinned at him, knowing full well Tsukki was trying not to show his embarrassment. 

"You did say I could pick. No hand holding will change my mind." 

"What I can't just hold your hand because I want to?" Yamaguchi gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Right. So you do want to watch a horror movie." 

"I'll be okay." Yamaguchi tried to say convincingly. 

Tsukki raised his eyebrows again. "Sure, OK." 

"Yeah." 

Tsukki pulled his hand away, have him a quick kiss on the check and said, "Movie starts at 8 at my house." 

Yamaguchi nodded, "See you in a bit. I'll bring mint chip ice cream." 

(Few hours later, at Tsukki's house) 

Yamaguchi handed Tsukki a bowl of ice cream and sat down next to him on the couch, and pulled a blanket onto his lap. 

"Scaring the shit out of Yamaguchi, take one." Tsukki teased as he hit play. 

Maybe 15 minutes in, when the creepy violin music started and all the ice cream had been finished, Yamaguchi unconsciously scooted closer and closer to Tsukki until he had his hand tightened around Tsukki's arm in nervousness. Tsukki leaned over and gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek, "Calm down, it's okay." 

Yama just glared at him. 

 

"JEEZUSFUCKINGCHRISTWHATTHEHELLWASTHAT" Yamaguchi screeched and buried himself into Tsukki's arms, who just laughed lightly at him.

"Don't laugh at me!" 

"You just cursed and threw yourself at me how could I not laugh?"

"By not finding my horror amusing!" 

Yamaguchi tried to glare at him sternly but just ended up hiding his face in Tsukki's Tshirt, carefully avoiding looking in even the vaguest direction of the screen. 

Tsukki looked at him, still faintly amused and then said, "Do you really want me to turn it off?" 

A Yamaguchi nodded and Tsukki heard a muffled "yes". 

Tsukki sighed and reached for the remote to turn it off, then handed it to Yamaguchi. "Here, you pick then." 

Yamaguchi disentangled himself from Tsukki, and then looked suspiciously around the room to make sure there were no small, bloodied children in the room. He then settled in next to Tsukki again and flipped the TV a from dvd to cable and immediately started hunting for a Harry Potter marathon. 

And so what was intended to be a night of scaring Yamaguchi into cuddling next to Tsukki, still ended in cuddles and falling asleep to the credits of Harry Potter.


	65. Bike Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is more about their friendship than a 'dating relationship', but I actually really like this one so here. Oh, and Tsukki can't ride a bike. -Crow

“What do you mean you can’t ride a bike?”

 

Yamaguchi stared at Tsukki in shock. He was sixteen years old and didn’t know how to ride a bicycle? How is that even possible?

 

“Shut up okay? I’ve just never found the time to learn.” Tsukki glared at Yamaguchi in embarrassment and took the headphones off from around his neck and put them on his ears. He started to walk away, wanting to hide his glowing cheeks.

 

Yamaguchi reached out and grabbed his hand before he could leave. He tugged on his wrist so they were facing each other again and gently removed the headphones from over his ears. He felt slightly guilty about causing the blond to be more embarrassed then he originally was at the confession.

 

Tsukki was never one to explain how he was feeling through words, preferring silent communication. This often made him come across as rude because insults seamed to be the only words he ever said. Yamaguchi knew he would never confess how much the team actually meant to him.

 

Perhaps the reason they had become such good friends over the years was Yamaguchi’s sensitivity to others unspoken emotions. It was easy for him to tell when others were lying and he could always tell when something was bothering his friends no matter how hard they tried to hide it.

 

Yamaguchi gave him a gentle smile. “That’s okay. I can teach you if you want.” He knew he said the right thing when he watched Tsukki’s eyebrows rise slightly and his mouth twitch into the smallest of smirks.

 

“Okay,” Was the simple reply.

 

Yamaguchi smiled and released his friend’s wrist but walked close on the way back to his house, occasionally bumping shoulders. He knew physical contact always made Tsukki more comfortable.

 

They made it to his garage and Yamaguchi dragged out his bike and a spare helmet. You can’t be too careful. Tsukki glared at the helmet for a moment before shrugging it off. Yamaguchi handed him the helmet and the bike after he put it on. He hesitantly climbed on occasionally glancing at Yamaguchi awkwardly.

 

He came up beside the blond and held onto the handles next to his hands. He noticed the white-knuckled grip he had on the handlebars so he placed his own hands on top of his for a second until he relaxed.

 

“Ready?” he asked and Tsukki nodded.

 

He took a deep breath before placing both feet on the pedals and wobbly moving forward. The bike started to tip, by Yamaguchi kept it up right. After a few more failed attempts to move on his own Yamaguchi could tell that Tsukki was on the brink of defeat. He didn’t want his to retreat after he was so close so he gave his friend a beaming smile.

 

“You’re doing so well! When I learned to ride a bike a fell off at least eight times.” He joked. He put a hand on Tsukki’s back and tried to reassure him. He felt the muscles under his hand uncoil.

 

“That’s because you’re terrible at balancing.” Tsukki responded with a smirk. Success.

 

It took almost a full hour before Tsukki could ride unassisted. The, oh so rare, full smile spread across his face and Yamaguchi smiled back so hard his cheeks hurt.

 

Yes his friend was a puzzle, but he would gladly spend forever trying to figure him out.


	66. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tired after a tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I write about cuddling too often I need to stop.... oh well! Hope you all have a lovely day and IM SO SORRY IM LATE CROW DONT KILL ME. But yeah now you'll have 2 chapters in on day. -Cat

"Tsukki? You okay?" Yamaguchi asked his friend quietly. 

Tsukishima didn't even look up, he just gave a half nod and closed his eyes again, annoyance radiating from him whenever the bus went over a bus. 

"Is he okay?" Hinata's head popped up over the seat back in front of them. 

"Yeah, he's just really tired. The tournament really took a lot out of him I guess." Yamaguchi explained. He was a little worried though, Tsukki always acted strangely when he was exhausted. Yamaguchi just hoped he could smooth over anything too offensive that Tsukki might say in the next hour it would take to get back to school. He was usually even more blunt when he was tired, and he said way too much of what he was thinking, aloud. Yamaguchi sighed and tried to get more comfortable in his seat. 

The bus took a sharp turn and Tsukki just let his head rest on Yama's shoulder. 

"Tsukki?" 

"Just let me stay here." Tsukki mumbled, his eyes closing again.

"Okay." Yamaguchi replied, and letting his own head rest on Tsukki's. A small smile graced Yamaguchi's face as he fell asleep to the chatter of his teammates and the steady rhythm of Tsukishima's breathing.


	67. A DAY AT THE LAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I only have a small obsession with Tsukki's headphones… (Also I promise not to kill you cat :p) The babes chill by the lake today. Enjoy! -Crow

“Do you want to go on a road trip to a lake this weekend?” Tsukki asked Yamaguchi one day after practice. It had been a ritual since they were first years to walk home together every day.

 

Yamaguchi tilted his head in interest. It was rare for Tsukki to ask him to do anything outside of school; it was normally Yamaguchi who came up with all the ideas. He mentally checked his calendar if he had anything to do that weekend. Coming up with nothing he agreed. They went their separate ways and were both silently elated about the upcoming road trip.

 

During school they discussed their plans in more detail and before they knew it the planned date was upon them. (Date? What? No, it was a friend thing… gosh.)

 

They threw their duffle bags into the back of Tsukki’s small car and prepared for the three-hour-long drive. They passed the times by listening to the music Tsukki was always listening to with his big headphones.

 

Yamaguchi tried not to laugh when he found all of the Taylor Swift music he had. When he discovered the reason for Yamaguchi’s not-so-hidden laughter he insisted that it was quality music and put her new album on shuffle.

 

When they finally made it to the lake they were already exhausted and decided to simply relax by the water for a while. It was a blissfully peaceful moment as the sun shown on the lake making it sparkle. They were far away from any major roads so it was silent except for the sound of birds and the wind rustling the leaves.

 

For a moment Yamaguchi was in his own little world; that was why he barely held back and squeak of surprise when a Tsukki placed his head on his shoulder. He mind scrambled for a moment, searching for the proper procedure in this situation. Coming up empty he chose to wing it (as he did at all social events.) He placed his own head on top of Tsukki’s and threw an arm carefully around his shoulders.

 

He prayed he wasn’t making a fool of himself. When Tsukki moved closer against his side he felt his heart speed up in delight. He felt Tsukki wrap an arm around his waist and he smile broke out across his lips.

 

They sat in that position for way too long, enjoying each other’s company and the peace that surrounded them.


	68. It's Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angstrom ickiness why did I write this. Bullied Tsukki. Sad Yama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't happy fluff like usual I just wasn't in the mood for some reason. Also my hands hurt really bad while writing this so its like 1/3 of what I have written in my head....hope you all have a lovely day! -Cat

"He's such an asshole all the time and he never takes off his precious headphones." A guy with a particularly nasty look on his face whispered, "he thinks he's so much better than everyone else but no one fucking likes him." 

Yamaguchi tightened his hand around his pencil. Glancing at Tsukki quickly before resuming staring angrily at the desk. Tsukki turned and raised an eyebrow, pulling his headphones down to rest on his shoulders. 

 

"He's only got one friend, and Yama's just pitying him anyways. He's pathetic." 

 

"What's got you pissy?" Tsukki asked flatly, ignoring the voices from the back of class. 

Yamaguchi's mouth squished into an unpleasant grimace, "Don't they bother you?"

Tsukki shrugged, watching Yama carefully, like he was a time bomb ticking away. "No, I can't hear them through my headphones most of the time anyways." The bell rang, the teacher dismissed them and the two friends walked down the hall. 

Yamaguchi looked down at his the floor. "It's not fair though. They don't have any right to talk about you like that! They don't even know you." 

"Who said anything about fair?" Tsukki snapped, "it's always been like this. You know that. If it's embarrassing to you...it's not like I force you to be around me." 

Yamaguchi's forehead scrunched up, "it's not like that! I'm just mad at them, okay?" 

"I'm an asshole. People hate assholes. People talk bad about people they hate. Just let it go, it's not important." Tsukki kept his eyes trained ahead of him, but not focusing on anything in particular. It seemed like he was mostly interested in not looking in the direction of Yamaguchi. 

"If course it's important!" Yamaguchi said, his voice a little shaky, whether he was mad, about to cry, or both, neither or them really knew. "You don't even get mad at them anymore! And I'm too pathetic to stand up for you and I hate it!" 

Tsukki only blinked at him. He wasn't used to these kinds of outbursts from Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi immediately thought he'd overstepped, and backpedaled half heartedly, "sorry." 

"It's okay." 

"I just...." 

"You just what?" Tsukishima asked, meeting Yama's eyes for the first time since they started talking about this. 

"I just...." Yamaguchi said uncertainly. 

"I just hate that stupid look in your eyes. The one that's so sad and looks so lonely and I keep trying to damn hard to show you that I'm here and show you that I lo--" he stopped abruptly. No, he wouldn't ruin what he little of a relationship he had with Tsukki. 

"You....what?" Tsukki asked hesitantly. It wasn't like him, to be hesitant, to want to hear something and be scared to hear it all at once. 

"It's nothing." Yamaguchi replied, quickly, and looked away. A heavy weight seemed to settle in his ribcage, his chest tightened and his mouth went a dry. It's nothing. 

Tsukki looked away too. There was no way Yamaguchi was actually going to say something like that anyways. It was impossible someone like like Yamaguchi to actually fall in love with someone like him anyways. Even if Yama did love him, it wouldn't last for long. Tsukki always had a knack for driving people away.not even someone as persistent as Yama could keep that up. Being just his friend was probably barely tolerable, maybe just out of pity even. Tsukki pulled his headphones over his ears. He didn't dare listen to his own thoughts anymore. 

Yamaguchi's hair fell in front of his eyes as he stared at the floor as he thought, "He wouldn't want to listen even if I did try to tell him. It is nothing, after all."


	69. Thunder is Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow posted 11:50. I'm so impressed with myself. Anywho, this one is loosely based on that one Ouron High School Host Club scene with the rain. (amazing anime btw) This has probably been done before, but oh well! hope you like it. -Crow

Saturdays were Yamaguchi’s favorite days. Obviously every one who is sane like Saturdays but he had a particular reason for likening it, other than simply getting a day off from school. Saturdays were the days that him and Tsukki would spend the day together. They did normal teenager things like going to the movies, the park and occasionally going down town.

 

Today they chose the last option. All the little stands were open today on either side of the road, venders advertising their products to everyone who walked by. It was only a ten-minuet walk there so they didn’t have to catch a ride. Days like this were Yamaguchi’s favorite. Walking around downtown dragging each other to one place or another it almost felt like a date.

 

Oh my god just the word made Yamaguchi’s heart beat faster. It wasn’t a secret that Yamaguchi liked the blond. It was pretty clear to anyone who spent more than five seconds with them. He did his best to hide his oh-so-obvious feelings, but at this point he was sure that Tsukki had picked up on it. Though, Tsukki didn’t act much different towards him than normal so he had hope.

 

They were walking down the street together, stopping every now and then to look at something, when Yamaguchi noticed the dark clouds beginning to gather. He stopped breathing for a moment when he realized it might rain soon. He snagged Tsukki’s sleeve to get his attention.

 

“Do you think it going to rain?” he asked trying to keep his voice level.

 

Tsukki looked up at the sky thoughtfully for a second. “Maybe. It's okay though; I brought an umbrella.”

 

“O-okay.” He stuttered out before continuing their pace.

 

Tsukki gave him a confused glance at unsteady reply but brushed it off. It wasn’t long before the first drops of rain fell from the sky. As promised Tsukki got out their umbrella to share. Yamaguchi acknowledged that under normal circumstances he would be thrilled to be so close to Tsukki, but his fear was blocking even that feeling out.

 

They were almost out of the downtown when it hit. With a loud crash the sound of thunder shook him to his bones. He started to shake uncontrollably and didn’t even give Tsukki a warning before sprinting into the closest building he could find. To their left just so happened to be a church.

 

He slammed open the doors and rand up to the front, hiding under a table with a tablecloth draped over it. He hugged his knees to his chest and tried to control his breathing. His attempts were rendered fruitless when another boom shook him.

 

He barely even registered the tablecloth being lifted up revealing a very worried Tsukki. He was trying to say something to Yamaguchi but he couldn’t concentrate when the thunder sounded again. He squeaked and pulled his knees closer to his chest.

 

Tsukki slowly climbed under the table with him but looked clueless on how to comfort him. Finally Tsukki came to some sort of decision and pulled off his headphones, slipping them over Yamaguchi’s ears. He ungracefully put an arm around his shoulders and pulled his shaking friend to his side.

 

 The song that was playing had no words but was calming and was just enough to block out the sound of thunder almost completely. Yamaguchi somehow ended up placing his head on Tsukki’s shoulder accepting the comfort he was being given.

 

They stayed there until the rain stopped but Tsukki reassuringly kept his arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders the entire way home.


	70. Another DAMN CINNAMON THING WHY DO I DO THIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow such a huge surprise Cat is incorporating cinnamon again hot damn such creativity over here guys Jesus christ I need sleep I have no excuses for this BS anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon muffins. I hope you have a nice day today. -Cat

"Tsukkiiiiiiiii!" Yamaguchi yelled from the kitchen. 

 

Now, Yamaguchi only very rarely raised his voice, so when he did, it was natural to be extremely alarmed and assume someone was either hurt or about to be or something scary was going on in general. 

So it was unsurprising that Tsukki raced down the hall, his face already creased into worried lines and partially skidded into the kitchen. 

Tsukki only very rarely ran towards someone out of the context of sports. And yet here they both were, Yamaguchi yelling and Tsukki running towards him in something seem long panic. 

"What happened?" Tsukki asked, glancing around hurriedly trying to find the cause of Yama's shout. "What's going on? Are you alright?" 

Yamaguchi just blinked and him, before shaking his head and replying, "I'm fine...why are you so freaked?" 

"You yelled." Tsukki said, his tone hesitant.

"Well, yeah. But I didn't think you'd run and flip out." Yamaguchi said, finding it a little cute that Tsukki came running to him. 

"Yeah, whatever but why did you yell?" Tsukki persisted. 

"I just wanted to say the muffins are ready." 

"What muffins?"

"Cinnamon muffins, I told you I would make you some last night." 

"You don't even like cinnamon."

Yamaguchi just shrugged, "Yeah, but you were grumbling about the cafe being out of cinnamon muffins yesterday so I thought I'd try to make them." 

"Oh." Tsukishima said, a little dumbfounded, 

Yamaguchi just smiled, and said, "You're welcome Tsukki." 

"Uh, Thanks Yamaguchi." He smiled softly in return, though fighting off a full blow dorky grin. 

But that was okay, Yamaguchi knew, so Tsukki didn't even have to say it. 

 

But even so, it was nice to hear it. 

"I love you, Yamaguchi."


	71. Sleep is a good thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo short *cries* oh well. It's finals week. hope you like this… thing. -Crow

It was late when Tsukki stumbled through his door after a long day of work. He had switched shifts with a coworker, as a favor, and was dearly regretting it. It was almost one in the morning and the drive home had taken the very last of his strength.

 

He stumbled over to the dresser, changed into a pair of pajama pants, and threw himself onto his side of the bed, careful not to land on his peacefully sleeping husband. His arms felt like they were filled with led, but he still managed to pull the covers over himself and nestle close to heater that was Yamaguchi.

 

 Apparently he hadn’t been carful enough because he felt Yamaguchi shift and let out a sleepy yawn. He turned to face him with a sleepy smile and wrapped his arms around the blond.

 

“Welcome home.” He said in a sluggish voice.

 

His reply was only a grunt of acknowledgement. Yamaguchi let out a soft chuckle at his love’s exhaustion and decided to go back to sleep. It was much easier to sleep on Tsukki’s chest than the soft pillow, for some odd reason.

 

“I’luv ya...” The blond mumbled.

 

“Love you too dummy.” Yamaguchi mumbled between his smile before drifting back to sleep.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. Also I ORDERED A KUROO COSPLAY FOR MY NEXT CON SO EXCITED HELL YEAH! Anyways....have a nice day sweeties! -Cat

"Hello Tsukki!" Yamaguchi said and hugged his boyfriend from behind, making said boyfriend nearly jump out of his skin-he hadn't heard Yama come up behind him since his headphones were on. 

"Tadashi! What the hell?" Tsukishima turned around in Yamaguchi's hug. 

Yamaguchi just smiled up at him, and kissed him on the cheek. "How was work?" 

"Boring." Tsukki deadpanned and sneezed. 

Yamaguchi's smiled faded a little, "I'm sorry. It's only for a few more months, then you're done with school, and I'm done with school, and we can quit working waiter jobs and get on with our real careers and it'll be fine." 

"I know. I just needed to hear you say that it'll be okay." Tsukki turned his head from Yama and sneezed again. 

Yamaguchi kissed him on the lips and replied, "Then, I'm glad I could help. Want pancakes for dinner?" 

"Yama that gross." 

"What? I kissed you while you're sick?" 

"I'm not sick."

"Then you just don't like kissing anymore?" 

"No!" Tsukki's brow furrowed, trying to think of an excuse other that admiring that he's sick.

"Go to bed." 

Tsukishima just nodded. 

"I'll make you soup." 

Tsukishima's brow furrowed again, "you just said you were making pancakes..." 

"Nope. You're starting to get sick. No way am I feeding you anything but soup and tea!" 

Tsukki crawled into bed. Yamaguchi got the soups started and came into their bedroom and curled up next to him.

"You shouldn't stress so much, Kei." Yamaguchi muttered, almost bitterly. 

"I'm okay." He said as he began coughing.  
"Yeah. I can see that." 

A timer went off in the kitchen after several more minutes of silence   
"I'll go get your soup." 

Yamaguchi reluctantly got up out of bed, and when he came back, Tsukishima Kei was asleep, breathing softly and evenly. His eyes had circles under them and his face was a little red with the slight fever. Yamaguchi put the soup by the bedside tables, took off Tsukki's glasses and put them in their case. He leaned over and kissed Tsukki's check. Just as he was about to leave to finish his homework, a warm hand wrapped around his. 

"Thank you Tadashi." 

Yama smiled softly and replied, "I you fell asleep before you could eat your soup, why are you thanking me?" 

"Not for that, idiot. For reminding me that we're going to be okay. We always end up okay." 

"Of course we do. I love you, Kei. 

"I love you too." And with that Tsukishima drifted back off into sleep.


	73. MOVIE MARATHON ATTEMPT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This totally was not how I planned. It makes a lot more sense if you have seen Lord of the Rings, but oh well. (I'm cosplaying as Gimli for comic con btw!) hope you enjoy this thingamabob. -Crow

“What do you mean you‘ve never seen Lord of the Rings?” a very shocked Tsukki asked his confused boyfriend.

 

“Um.. I never got around to watching it? Why? It’s not that big of a deal. A lot of people haven’t seen it.” Yamaguchi tried to reason.

 

“It is a big deal! It’s only the best trilogy in existence! We’re watching it. Right now. Let’s go.”

 

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes as he was dragged to the living room and to the couch. They were supposed to be studying for the test on Monday but apparently that wasn’t going to happen. They did have the entire weekend to study anyway.

 

Tsukki popped in the first disk, (of six. _what the heck?)_ and sat next to Yamaguchi throwing blanket over them in the process. Little did poor Yamaguchi know that it was _twelve hours long._ It didn’t help that Tsukki was mumbling the words a second before they were said on screen

He couldn’t help it when his eyes wouldn’t focus and his eyes started to flutter shut. He felt the couch begin to swallow him up and he leaned closer against his very cuddleable (that’s totally a word) boyfriend. He tried in vein to keep his mind awake and eyes open but eventually gave up and let the sound of swards clashing lull him to sleep.

 

Tsukki let out a soft laugh as he noticed that Yamaguchi hadn’t even made it through the first movie before he fell asleep. He very carefully, as to not wake him, got the remote and flipped off the T.V.. He had seen it enough times, and chose to rest his head on top of his precious, rather than finish the movie.

 

He glanced at Yamaguchi’s peaceful sleeping-face, and tried not to laugh at his soft snoring.

 

 _My precious_ …

 

was his last thought before he fell asleep as well.


	74. Tattoos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idiots get matching tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I feel like me and crow have like 4 themes: cinnamon, cats, tattoos and sleepy-cuddles. I swear I'm creative....hmmm maybe not. TATTOOS THOUGH. Yama's is based on the one I was b/c I was drawing it and I was like oh shit I have to write....ummmmm TATTOOS? Have a lovely day sweeties! -Cat

"This is a horrible idea. Why are we doing this?" Tsukki slumped in the chair in the waiting area. 

"C'mon, Kei! It'll be fun!" Yamaguchi smiled encouragingly. 

Despite Tsukishima's rather callous, "gives zero fucks" personality, there was one thing he despised (and maybe feared a little bit, not that he'd ever admit to it). Tsukki hated needles. He hated shots, he hated anything pointy anywhere near him. 

And where was the pair but in a tattoo parlor, about to get tattoos. 

Yamaguchi, surprisingly, had no qualms about getting a tattoo that day, since he already had a few. Tsukki never came with him when he got one though. Which is why Yamaguchi was so surprised when Tsukki had said yes to his proposition to get matching tattoos. 

Well, they weren't really matching, but they had common themes, and it was too much of a mouthful for Yama to tell someone that they got "common theme tattoos ". They designed them together, (Yama drew them! A being half-way through art school was useful in that way.) and each had a bird related picture and a few words to go along with them. These words were meant to remind them of how they wanted to be, for themselves, and for each other. Yama's said "strong, brave, wise, kind" with a drawing of a bird flying away from its cage. Tsukki's said, "carry on, protect, love, strive." And depicted a bird just starting to take flight.

"Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi?" The lady stepped into the waiting area and looked around questioningly. 

Yamaguchi have Tsukki's hand a quick squeeze, and said "Shall we?" 

Tsukki took a deep breath and got up out of the chair, saying, "Only for you, Tadashi."


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually fell asleep on my floor and it turned into a prompt. -Crow

Tsukki knocked on Yamaguchi's door for the sixth time in the last ten minutes. He even rang the doorbell a few times. It had become tradition for them to walk to school together every morning and so far they had done it without fail. 

He rang the doorbell again, but eventually gave up. He looked for the key Yamaguchi had told him was behind the flower pot by his door. Pulling it out he cracked the door open  calling quietly for his friend incase his family was still asleep. He closed the door behind him and headed to yamaguchi's room.

"Yama?" He said opening the door.

He tried not to laugh when he saw Yamaguchi on the floor, holding his math book like it was a stuffed animal, sleeping on a mess of papers. 

He crouched down so he was on his level and poked his shoulder softly. 

"Yama... its time to get up."

The Yamaguchi batted his hand away, still mostly asleep. Tsukki sighed and sat on the floor by his head.

"Yama come one. We're going to be late."

He groaned in his sleep and glanced ao at Tsukki, not fully registering his presence. Tsukki noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and the pencil marks that had ended up on his face from his homework. 

He mush have been up studying really late again... Tsukki mused to himself, slightly concerned. 

Tsukki jumped a little when yamaguchi plopped his head on Tsukki's thy, using it as an impromptu pillow. 

Tsukki smiled a little and smoothed yamaguchis untamable hair. 

Maybe they could aford to be a little late...


	76. Half-Asleep Conversationsabout freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAMAGUCHI HAS FRECKLES AND TSUKKI TALKS IN HIS SLEEP ABOUT THEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've very tired omg. Oh well! This was pretty fun to write and Tsukki is really tired too so it's okay that he's a little ooc? No? Okay I'm sorry then. Hope you all had a nice day! -Cat

Yamaguchi was sleeping when Tsukki started to shift around, waking him up accidentally. Their bed was creaky and a little springy, but the budget was tight for the two college students so they made do. However, this meant that every time either of them moved, the whole bed creaked and moved around, not that Tsukki would ever know; he slept like a rock. Yamaguchi did not have the luxury of being able to sleep through apparent earthquakes, so he was woken up once or twice during the night as Tsukki moved around in his sleep. Sometimes the blond even murmured gibberish to himself as he slept, and Yamaguchi's tired mind could rarely decipher more than a word or so. 

Yama sighed and shifted to face Tsukki, their faces so close their noses could touch if Yama moved over another few centimeters. In his exhausted, half-asleep state, he found this to be funny and had to stifle a giggle. 

"Yamaaspreytaylegahft." Tsukki mumbled. 

Yama whispered a response to his sleep-talking boyfriend, "If you said I have a pretty laugh then thank you."

Tsukki mumbled again, "prettayyamaandisprretayfrreckles."

"You think my freckles are pretty? I've always hated them." Yama smiled, and yawned. 

Tsukki's eyes fluttered open and he moved a little, pressing his nose lightly against Yamaguchi's cheek.

"I've always liked your freckles." 

"Really? I always assumed you'd they were weird or ugly or something. Or at that you never noticed them" 

Tsukki furrowed his brow in sleepy confusion, "They're your freckles. Of course I like them. They're literally on your face and I like your face so of course I like your freckles. Especially since you don't like them. I want to love you even when you don't." 

Yamaguchi just smiled ear to ear and kissed him, "Go back to sleep, Kei. You're so silly when you're sleepy." 

Even as Tsukki's face relaxed and his eyes started to close he said, "I really do love you. Especially the freckles." 

Yamaguchi barely registered what Tsukki had said, but he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	77. Train Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight. -Crow

Taking the train to school everyday sucked. People were too loud, children were always crying and everyone forgot that ‘personal space’ was polite. There was no way around it. It was too far to walk and a car was too expensive on top of collage tuition.

 

Tsukki put on is headphones and listened to trashy pop songs he would never admit to loving. He had decided to take the earlier train so he could go to the campus coffee shop before his first class. He was completely in his own world until a very, _very_ , adorable guy sat next to him.

 

He took a moment to appreciate the guy’s precious freckles and messy hair before returning to his zone-out mindset. He didn’t really think about the stranger again until he felt something land on his shoulder. He tried not to jump and mostly succeeded. He noticed that it was the cute guy’s head that had surprised him, and said stranger was currently sleeping.

 

Tsukki was about to shove him away when he noticed the bags under the poor mans eyes.

 

 _Probably hasn’t slept in a while…_ Tsukki mused to himself.

 

With a twinge if pity he let the guy sleep on his shoulder. When they train arrived at Tsukki’s stop he sighed and stayed seated as the doors shut again. he glanced at the guys sleeping face.

 

_Whatever… it’s okay if I’m just a little late._


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering a first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Hope you all have a lovely day! -Cat

Yamaguchi sat on one of the benches at the train station. He remembered the first time he was here. He'd been waiting for 15 minutes, since he'd gotten a little too excited for today and now was sitting, trying to fix his hair or twiddling his thumbs and then fixing his hair again. He looked up every few minutes, watching for the train despite knowing he'd hear it long before he saw it approach. 

He tried in vain to make that damn piece of hair lay flat on his head. He deflated a little when it didn't, but immediately forgot about it as he heard the thundering noises of the train approaching. He smiled to himself, just a small smile that he swore wouldn't grow in to a grin. That would be embarrassing. He wanted to be as cool headed as Tsukki was sure to be about their first date, but he doubted his abilities. He'd probably mess up, trip, say something weird. Tsukki probably wouldn't ask him out on a second date...

No! Stop that! Yamaguchi slapped his face lightly with both hands. You can do this! 

Tsukki stepped off the train and raised one hand in a wave to Yama. 

"Hi Tsukki!" Yamaguchi grinned. Dammit, he sounded so un-cool! C'mon tadashi, get it together! 

Tsukki gave him one of his rare smiled and said. "Hey Yamaguchi. Let's head to lunch now, I'm hungry." 

Yamaguchi nodded vigorously. So not cool, so not cool! 

As they walked, Yama became more and more stressed out. Tsukki looked at him sideways, his eyes narrowed. 

"What's up with you?" Tsukki asked in a tone that differed slightly from monotone (maybe Yama was jus imagining it though). 

"Huh? Nothing! Nothing." 

Tsukki stopped walking and looked at him directly. "Whatever. You don't have to tell me. But for gods sake, at least be yourself on our first date. I've known you for years; I'm already used to you're awkwardness and goofiness so don't stress so much about it." 

Yamaguchi just stared at him with his mouth hanging open. Tsukki wasn't usually the type to say things like that. 

Tsukki's eyebrows arched, "what? You're just going to stand like that all day? Bugs are gonna fly in your mouth, idiot."

Yamaguchi shut his mouth and smiled blindingly instead, grabbing Tsukki's hand, "Ok, Tsukki!" 

Tsukki nodded once and looked away to hide his blush. And Yamaguchi just grinned at him happily. 

 

But that was years ago. And now Yamaguchi sat on the bench and stared at the empty platform. The train screeched as it pulled into the station. But Yamaguchi stayed in his seat. He looked at the train absently, half heartedly looking for a tall blonde man with glasses and a face that only lit up for him. 

But he knew Tsukishima Kei wasn't on that train. He knew he never would be on that train again. The train pulled away and the platform emptied again. And Yamaguchi stood up, and walked back the way he came.


	79. Iced Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something sweet to make up for CAT being EVIL and making me SAD (love/hate youuuuu) -Crow

Two months ago Yamaguchi and Tsukki had decided to apply at thier local starbucks. Neither had ever had a job before, but they decided it would be good to get some experience in before collage. It was an added bonus that their boss was super chill and always scheduled them to work together. 

It had become tradition whenever they were put in charge of closing up to share whatever the special was then walk home together. Today was some overly sweet iced thing with too much whipped cream to be healthy. Tsukki only took a few sips before giving up and letting Yama take the rest. 

A smirk flitted across his lips when he saw that Yamaguchi had managed to get whipped cream on the very tip of his nose.

Without even thinking about it he put a hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder stoping him in place, and kissed off the little spot of whipped cream. It took half a second for both of their faces to start burning. Tsukki looked away, trying (and failing) to play off the gesture, when Yamaguchi put a hand on his chin. He guided their faces back to eye level and slowly closed the distance between them.

Maybe the iced coffee didn't taste too sweet after all.


	80. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying for finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was studying for my chem final when I wrote this....:/ hope you have an awesome day and wish me luck on finals!! -Cat

"Okay, wait. But if we're trying to solve for the molarity of an acid that would completely neutralize this 35 mL of this base that has this molarity.. Then...wait. I don't get this at all, Tsukki, I'm sorry." Yamaguchi slouched and just stared at the textbook, trying to decipher what exactly he was supposed to do. 

Tsukki sighed to himself and explained it again, "It's okay. Don't stress out so much, you're doing fine."

"The final's tomorrow! How is this fine?" Yamaguchi wailed, about to start crying in frustration. They'd been studying on the floor of Tsukki's room for the past four hours and Yamaguchi still felt totally and utterly incompetent in chemistry. 

"Because it will be. I'll explain it again." Tsukishima said calmly, despite always getting a little rattled when the usually positive Yama got frustrated. "First you have to balance the equation." Yamaguchi scrawled something down on his notebook. (It had been new when he came and was now half-full.) "okay, now take the molarity of the known, which is the 'm' of the base because it has both the 'm' and the volume shown okay?" 

Yamaguchi nodded, and Tsukki continued, "alright, now multiply m by then volume of the known and divide the whole thing by 1000." 

Yamaguchi's brow was furrowed and Tsukki could practically see the tension building up in his hands and neck. The more stressed Yama got, the worse he was at learning. Tsukki sighed, if only their damn teacher would actually teach them, Yama might actually have learned something and they could be kissing instead of cram studying. 

"Okay. Now take the mole ratio and multiply it by the moles of the known--which is the number you calculated a second ago." He explained gently. Yamaguchi nodded, a little drearily, and Tsukki honestly just wanted to curl up with him and tell him that it was going to be totally okay. He couldn't do that, so he had resolved to be a semi-nice person and try to teach him instead.

"Okay." Yamaguchi said, sniffling and forcing a smile. He was extremely anxious and frustrated already, and on top of that he had made Tsukki go over the same material a good five times now and he hated that he couldn't get it right. Tsukki was probably disappointed in him, even if he wasn't showing it. (Little did he know that Tsukki really just wanted to cuddle or make out, which would have improved Yama's mood, considering Tsukki rarely liked to cuddle) 

"Yama? Now, take that number you just got at divide it by the volume of the unknown." 

"Which is the acid in this case, right?"

"Yeah." 

Yama plugged everything into his calculator and showed it to Tsukki. "Is this right?" 

Tsukki have Yamaguchi one of his rare smiles and said, "Yeah, that's right." 

Yamaguchi's smile lit up the room, though he quickly became serious again (through much less dejected and frustrated), "Ok! Give me another one of those sorts of problems so I can try it on my own!" 

Tsukki nodded and started to explain the next problem...


	81. Lab Days Are Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY ITS LATE!!!! BUT ITS KINDA LONG? SO DONT HATE ME?? sorry for being way to cheesy in advance!- Crow

Yamaguchi didn’t want to be arrogant, but if asked he would say that he was one of the best students in the grade. He had straight A’s and hadn’t gotten below in years. His homework was always on time and perfectly done.

 

It was hard sometimes, balancing sports and school, but he managed. Four hours of sleep every night was fine. The only major problem at school could be summed up in one word.

 

_Dissections._

 

Just the word gave him chills. Biology was supposed to be an easy class for him, yet the first day he walked into the lab he almost threw up at the sight of worms they were going to dissect. His saving grace was his lab partner, Tsukki, who wasn’t even fazed by the putrid smell.

 

While Yamaguchi hid in the corner trying to breath as little as possible, Tsukki finished the lab alone, occasionally glancing at him with an amused expression. At first the teacher had insisted he help with the lab instead of hiding, but one glance at his horribly pale face and the teacher left him alone.

 

The more often their class did labs, the more determined Yamaguchi became to help. It always ended up in him getting dizzy and running away. He always apologized over and over after a lab, but Tsukki shrugged it off. He didn’t mind doing the lab alone as long as Yamaguchi helped him with his official lab write up. Despite his assurances Yamaguchi continued to at least start the lab with him.

 

At long last, the day Yamaguchi had feared most came upon them.

 

_The legendary frog dissection._

When the bell rang to begin biology class Yamaguchi was already standing next to Tsukki, trying to psych himself up for what was next.

 

“You don’t have to help… I know it freaks you out.” Tsukki tried to reason for the millionth time that day.

 

“No. I can do this. Doing labs is a big part of this class. I can’t let you do it for me.” Yamaguchi’s eyes narrowed in concentration. He pulled all the hair he could into a tiny ponytail so it wouldn’t get in his way.

 

He noticed Tsukki staring at him and briefly wondered why. Before he could ask, the teacher walked into the room carrying a bag of… of dear gosh. He felt his head spin just from looking at the frogs.

 

He swayed a little on his feet and Tsukki put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

 

“You okay?” he asked looking concerned.

 

“Uhuh” was all he could make out. Eyes still trained on the gross little green things. He took deep breaths, but that didn’t help at all because the air reeked of preserved frogs. His stomach flipped. The teacher was working her way down the rows placing frogs on their waiting trays. The swaying and stomach flittping got worse and worse the closer she got.

 

“You don’t look good Yama… you should really sit down or something?” Tsukki asked still trying to steady him.

 

yamaguchi shook his head and slapped his cheeks.

 

_I can do this!_

 

The teacher dropped the frog on their tray with a splat.

 

_I can’t do this._

He felt his vision go splotchy for a moment before it turned black.

 

Tsukki’s eyes went wide as Yamaguchi’s eyes rolled back and he started to fall. He thanked volleyball practice for his quick reflexes as he caught his friend before he could hit the floor. The teacher was also staring it shock. They hadn’t even touched the frog yet and he had already passed out.

 

Tsukki sighed as he adjusted Yama so he was easier to support.

 

“I’ll take him to the nurse,” was all he said before dragging Yamaguchi out of the lab.

 

He smiled lightly as he carried him down the empty hallway.

 

“Sometimes you’re too determined for your own good.” He mumbled quietly. “But that’s okay. I’ll always catch you.”


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki hates roller coasters and Yama wants to go on the Tower of Doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand I'm late I was cram-shopping for ComiCon sorry I hope you all have a lovely day!! -Cat

"I'm too tired for this, Tadashi." Tsukki sighed.

"You always say that when you're nervous but don't want me to know." Yamaguchi replied. "C'mon, I swear it'll be fun." 

"I fail to see how intentionally strapping yourself to a mechanical death trap and intentionally falling 8 stories is fun." Tsukki muttered bitterly. Only damn Yamaguchi could convince him to do something like this. And he couldn't chicken out either; the sunshine boy and angry bird were right behind him, and he wouldn't dare look like a fool in front of those idiots. And Yamaguchi really wanted to ride the tower of doom and had been talking about it for nearly a week. He gritted his teeth as the line moved up another few feet. His palms were sweaty and he gnawed at the inside of his cheek. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand. 

"My hands are all sweaty why are you...?" Tsukki whispered conspiratorially.

Yamaguchi seemed more amused than anything, and whispered back, "I knew you were nervous!" 

"So my sweaty hands are proof? Congratulations, you're right and still have my gross hand-sweat all over you." 

Yamaguchi rolled his pretty eyes and replied, "Not everything's about proving something. I just wanted to hold your hand." 

At that, blood rushed to Tsukki's face and his hand started sweating more. Yamaguchi laughed sweetly at his blush and pulled his boyfriend forward, out into the little bit of clear space right before the ride. 

"C'mon. You can do it!" Yamaguchi grinned at him. Tsukki huffed and looked away, prompting a smirk from his very sass-resilient boyfriend. 

The heavy straps were pulled over their heads and they slowly ascended into the air. Tsukki's jaw was sore from gritting his teeth. They reached the top, a little click sounded and they were suspended for a few moments. Yamaguchi looked over at him sideways and said, "Pretty, right?" 

He couldn't bring his mouth to open, so he nodded in response. Yama smiled and held up three fingers, counting down slowly. 

And then, another click and they hurtled towards the ground. A soft whoosh, and a jerky halt later, and they were back on earth. Tsukki took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes to Yamaguchi's smile. 

"You realize you can get off the ride now, right?" He offered. 

Tsukki blinked at him with unusually wide eyes and could only say, "Could we do that again?"


	83. Scary Parks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild mild mild violence in this one people. Fair warning. Also don't walk home alone in sketchy parks okay? It's a bad idea. Hope you like -Crow

Walking home from work was always the scariest part of Yamaguchi’s day. His shift didn’t end until after dark and the fastest way home was through the park. He had been saving up forever to finally get a car, but so far he hadn’t succeeded.

 

It normally didn’t bother him considering everywhere he needed to go was in walking distance, but at night, alone, in a sketchy park? He sent a small prayer to the car gods.

 

It was after a really late shift and naturally he was even more paranoid than normal due to the fact that the moon was barely giving him any light. He got lost for a second or two and nearly started hyperventilating.

 

Thankfully he found his way again, but the glimpse of a shadow on the path ahead had him panicking again. They appeared to me male and were leaning up against a tree. Being a worst-case-scenario person he was convinced that he was going to die the worst possible death in a few seconds.

 

He started walking slower down the path trying to form an escape plan if he did get attacked.

 

_Punch, flail, then run._

_Perfect plan._

He started to walk by the person standing up ahead trying to keep calm.

_Punch flail run._

_Punch flail run._

 

The sketchy man stopped leaning against tree and stood up straight turning to look at him. Shadows were covering the man’s face in the terrible lighting. When he got a step closer the mystery man took a step towards him. Yamaguchi didn’t have time to think before he was following his plan.

 

He swung his fist in the direction of the mans face and and started waving hhis hands, trying to fight against the man. It took him a few seconds for him to realize they weren’t fighting back. He decided not to question his luck and was about to start running when a familiar voice stopped him.

 

“Oh my GOD Yamaguchi! Why the hell did you punch me?!”

Tsukki shouted clutching his face.

 

Yamaguchi paled. “Holy Crap! I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t know it was you!”

 

Despite the fact that he had just punched his favorite coworker in the face he felt relieved that he survived.

 

“Damn… you punch surprisingly well.” Tsukki commented.


	84. Hair dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yama wants purple hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this story is based loosely on Crow and me trying to dye our hair (and also another friend but it's ok because Im good at dying hair so hers looks great!) but mine....became interesting....and a splotchy purple.....so ima fix that soon.... Have a lovely day cuties! -Cat

"Are you sure about this?" Tsukki asked for the hundredth time. 

Yamaguchi nodded his head enthusiastically. 

Tsukki sighed, "I am in no way responsible for how this turns out--I am not confident in my skills whatsoever." 

Yamaguchi shrugged. 

"Okay. Here it goes." Tsukki exhaled. He squirted hair bleach into his gloved hands and started working it through Yamaguchi's hair, careful (sorta) to stay 1/4 inch above his scalp. 

After 30 minutes, he brought out the purple hair dye and started massaging it through Yama's now bleach blonde hair. This was possibly the most uncomfortable Tsukki had ever been in his entire life. He knew Yama's skin would end up dyed in several places and the bleach was uneven in the first place. He sent off a prayer and hoped for the best. 

Tsukki waited on the couch and scrolled through the channel menu while Yamaguchi watched out his hair. 

He dried his hair and came out into the living room. 

"Tsukki." 

"Yes." Tsukki replied, trying his hardest not to smirk. 

"This is horrific." 

"Agreed." 

"We'll change it tomorrow." 

"Sounds good." 

And with that, they went out to lunch with the team, Yama wearing his splotchy purple hair while his snarky boyfriend snickered and regularly snatched kisses from him.


	85. awkward bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is ao awkward. based off of a true story that happened to me and cat but we said no obviously. Posting this while walking the floor at con. Lol i suck. Enjoy!- crow

This was a mistake.

Why on earth did he think that going to the mall with just Hinata and Kageyama was a good idea? Now he was stuck with them for at least three more hours until his mom got off work  and could pick him up. Not having a car sucked. A lot.

Hinata and Kageyama being together was a well known fact among the team. Yamaguchi didn't think that this would become a third wheel scenario and through some miracle it wasn't. He hadn't thought that they would team up on him. 

"Come on Yamaguchi! I will seriously give you my signed volleyball if you can do it." Hinata whined. 

At this point them anoying him was why he was concidering taking them up on their bet.

The bet was: if you can get one person in this mall right now to kiss you in the next hour then he would get one of hinata's precious signed volleyballs.

Yamaguchi vehemently rejected the idea at first, but aftetr two hours of then trying to convince him he was at his wits end.

"Oh my god... is that Tsukki?" Kageyama asked pointing to the blond walking towards them.

Yamaguchis stomach sank. 

Nonnononononono.....

Tsukki was a... classmate... an almost friend if you squinted. No way he could just walk up to him and ask for... that.

"This is perfetct! It will totally be less awkward if you know them!" Hinata squeeled.

Tsukki was only a few feet away now and had clearly recognized them. But this was Tsukki, he would never willingly come up and talk to anyone. 

Suddenly, Yamaguchi was shoved in the direction of Tsukki, when he passed by. Now standing way too close to Tsukki to be normal, while the blond stared at him expectantly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw hinata and Kageyama scurry away giving them space.

Whatever... its not like I have any social standing to loose. Plus, Tsukki is pretty attractive now that he thought about it.

He took a deep breath and tried to explaine the situation.

"hello! Um, I'm yamaguchi if you dont remember me.... this is so awkward.... so, um, Hinata and Kageyama made this bet that if i kissed one person in this mall he would give me this super cool volleyball... also im really sick of them trying to convince me to do it." 

He watched as understanding suddenly spread across Tsukki's face. He thought about it for a moment and Yamaguchi prepared for a really awkward rejection. 

"Okay." Tsukki decided.

Yamaguchi didnt even register the word for a moment. When he finally understood that he said yes he face started to turn red and he started to shift he feet feeling even more awkward than before.

"On one condition." He added. 

Yamaguchi started to freak out internally but decided to listen to the conditions.

"Only if i can take you out on a date afterwards." Tsukki said.

Yamaguchi felt his jaw drop and couldent find it in himself to close it. 

"U-uh okay? That... that sounds... good actually? Sure." He smiled for a moment before Tsukki brushed their lips together.

And thats how their first kiss happened.


	86. Holy shit another chapter about cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yama looses a kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay cats! I got a new kitten his week!!! He's really crazy and happy so it's great! Hope you have a great day! -Cat

"TSUKKI I LOST MY CAT!" Yama yelled frantically into the phone, "HE'S GONE I'M A HORRIBLE PARENT WHAT HAVE I DONE?" 

Tsukki set his phone down on the table and let Yama yell into the other side while he put on his shoes. He then tentatively picked up the phone again and sighed, "OK, I'll be right over." And hung up. 

He took the bus to Yamaguchi's house and rang the door bell. A rather disheveled Yama answered, he was nearly in tears over his lost kitten. 

Before he could say anything, Tsukki was pulled into the house and Yama started explaining intensely what they were going to do. 

"I've already printed fliers so we have to go and put them out around the neighborhood! And then I'll get the team to search with us! I'll call Daichi right now!" 

Tsukki rolled his eyes and said, "Yama, did you check under the couch?" 

Yamaguchi froze.

"You didn't?" 

Yama tried to open his mouth and say something but nothing came out.

Tsukki smirked, grabbed the kitten from under the couch and looked at it square in the face and said, "You can only be used as an excuse for Yama to invite me over so many times, you know."

The kitten mewed at him and snuggled into his arms. Tsukki looked at Yama in amusement, "Stop hiding catnip under the couch so I'll come over, you could just ask, you know." 

Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly, "I didn't know...." 

"I don't only like you for your cat, Yama." Tsukki smiled, which in itself made Yama's day. 

What made Yama's week was Tsukki closing the gap between them and kissing him on the lips.


	87. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is literally me when doing anything that requires me to focus. I'm actually almost on time for once. Hope you like. -Crow

“Yama. We have to study. The test is first hour tomorrow and you haven’t studied at all.” Tsukki complained for the millionth time.

 

“Ughhhh… fiiiiine… I will just let me finish this.” Yamaguchi replied in an equally winey voice. He went back to organizing a random drawer that looked fine in Tsukki’s opinion. Apparently it ‘not closing’ was bothering him even though the rest of his room as just as much of a mess.

 

Tsukki stared at him in annoyance until he was done and came back to sit on the shaggy rug next to him, carefully avoiding the papers and books spread out around them. He plopped next to the frustrated blond and tried to get his mind to focus on the book Tsukki was currently reading aloud.

 

Though he tried the endless onslaught of words stopped sinking into his mind and kept on getting drawn to the piece of fluff that was on Tsukki’s hair. Eventully he have up and stared at the tiny piece of fuzz debating weather or not to pull it off or just leave it. Its not like it was really noticeable… would Tsukki notice? Maybe….

 

“Oi, are you even listening?” Tsukki interrupted his mental debate.

 

Yamaguchi sighed over dramatically and laid down on his back. “I’m soooory…. I just can’t focus. We should take a break.”

 

“We have literally accomplished nothing. You have to pass this test.” Tsukki argued.

 

“Please? Just like five minuets? We should go get food!” Yamaguchi persisted.

 

“Oh my god. Fine. I give up. Five minuets only, then we are actually getting work done.”

 

Yamaguchi smiled and dragged Tsukki to the kitchen for some not-so-hard earned microwaved pizza.


	88. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Yama is away for a business trip, Tsukki realizes something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set out to write something funny be we all know I'm bad at that so this is what ended up happening. I'm sorry I'm such a spastic writer who can't even follow her own prompts! Have a lovely day sweeties! -Cat

Yamaguchi was on a business trip for ten days. Ten days isn't that's long. 

Tsukki's brain was not registering the fact that Yama had only been gone for one day. Nine days to go seemed like an eternity. 

He was slumped on the couch, restlessly flipping through channels and shifting around every few minutes. 

The next morning wasn't horrible. Movies always made it seem like having your boyfriend leave for a few days was basically just a heart-wrenching, pouting, frosting-eating mess. Like it was on the same level as a break up. But that wasn't really it. It was just narrowing his eyes in the morning when He realized that Yama wasn't on the other side of the bed-that the other side wasn't even disturbed. Tsukki scooted into the middle of the bed in an attempt to make the distinctively un-comfy feeling in his stomach go away. 

At lunch he got a text from Yamaguchi saying, "How are you Kei? London is amazing! I wish you were here, I miss you a lot. Love you!" 

Tsukki's face tried to pull into a smile, but didn't quite make it. He texted back, "I'm good, I miss you too. Love you." 

And that was all. He sighed and stared blankly at the wall for a while longer, then went back to work. 

Tsukki went home, changed into running clothes and tore out of the house, racing down the apartment steps and out onto the side walk. The air smelled like rain and he wish he found it relaxing, but he didn't. A small weight rested in his ribcage, wearing him down. He ran faster, and it started raining. 

He'd always been pretty independent as a kid. He always had himself convinced that he didn't need anyone. And then a self-conscious weirdo with a shy smile managed to fight his way in. And now Tsukki was practically useless with out him. Everything just felt off. Boring. And he didn't really want to admit it. Admit that he really needed Yamaguchi in his life. 

He slowed to a walk as he approached the bridge that went over the river. He stopped and sat on the grass and just stared at the water. Yamaguchi always loved summer rain, he always dragged Tsukki out to run in the rain, like rain was some novelty. He smiled at the river. He really did need that person in his life. Who else could convince him to do crazy things? Who else could make him smile like Yama did or actually understand him? 

He didn't know anyone else like that. 

He stood up abruptly, and raced back to the house. With one thought dancing around his mind.

 

"That's it then." He thought, "I want to marry him."


	89. Spiders Are Really Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I strongly dislike spiders. Here is a thing -Crow

Yamaguchi could handle a lot of things. Snakes were adorable in his opinion and rats were tolerable of they were outside of his house. But _spiders_ terrified him. The second he saw one of those gross little buggers in his apartment he would start screaming bloody murder.

 

Thankfully his neighbor had no problem squishing spiders at any time of the day or night to save poor Yamaguchi from his panic. The first time it happened Tsukki had been just as scared as he was, but that had nothing to do with the tiny spider on the wall, and everything to do with Yamaguchi climbing on top of his dresser shrieking in fear.

 

Apparently screaming his head off at three in the morning was not the best way to make a good first impression on his new neighbors. Tsukki had run in to help, fully prepared with a broom incase it was a psyhco axe murderer.

 

“What’s wrong?” he shouted when he burst into the thankfully unlocked apartment.

 

“S-s-spider! Right there! Kill it! Oh my god! I’m going to die.” Yamaguchi wailed.

 

Tsukki glanced at the spider and then at his panicked neighbor.

 

“Are you kidding me? You started screaming at three in the morning because of a tiny spider?” Tsukki gave him a blank annoyed stare.

 

Yamaguchi still had not stopped staring at the spider, clearly not paying attention to Tsukki’s annoyance.

 

With an exasperated sigh Tsukki grabbed a tissue and killed the spider before trashing it. He looked back at Yamaguchi who was apparently calming down.

 

“Better?” He asked his new neighbor. He was too tired to care anymore at this point.

 

Yamaguchi let out a relived sigh and climbed off the dresser. “Ya. Yes. I’m fine. Thank you so much!” he was walking closer to Tsukki trying to smooth down his messy hair and hide his embarrassment.

 

“I’m so sorry I woke you up, I’m just terrified of spiders…” he trailed off.

 

“Whatever. I don’t care.” Tsukki huffed and started to leave.

 

“Wait, I didn’t get your name!”

 

“Kei Tsukishima.”

 

“Tadashi Yamaguchi.”

 

The awkwardly shook hands, bid each other goodnight, and went their separate ways.

 

That is until a week later when Tsukki was woken by a banging on the wall he shared with Yamaguchi.

 

“Tsukishima! Help me! This spider is really big!”

 

Tsukki sighed and trudged over to the apartment next door. Despite being woken in the early morning again and having to go help out is poor neighbor, he couldn’t help but feel a little excited at getting to see Yamaguchi’s face again. Maybe this time he would get his number.


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRINCESS BRIDE QUOTING TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I misquoted a line...was too lazy to look it up. If u know which one you get......bragging rights? I guess?? Hope you have a lovely day! -Cat

"What movie do you feel like quoting tonight?" Yamaguchi asked as he ripped open a bag of popcorn and settled into the couch next to his blonde boyfriend. 

"I would like to go to sleep." 

"Well I want to watch the Princess Bride." Yamaguchi said, resting his head on Tsukki's shoulder. 

"I shall never love again." Tsukki said with a pout. 

"That was Buttercup in the beginning! Try a harder one!" 

They got distracted like this a lot-quoting and seeing if the other knew the exact location and speaker. 

Tsukki raised an eyebrow and said, "I didn't have to miss." 

"Fezzik to westly when he throws a rock at him." Yamaguchi smiled, "My turn! 'She kissed me! Aheeheeee!'"

Tsukki furrowed his brow, "westly? I assume...?" 

Yamaguchi beamed, "Nope! It was the elderly King after Buttercup was telling him he was about to kill herself if she had to marry Humperdinck and that the king was very nice and then kissed him on the cheek." 

"Oooooh. I vaguely remember that now. Go again." Tsukki deadpanned, though Yamaguchi knew he was amused. 

Yamaguchi bit his lip while he thought, " Doesn't that make you happy?"

Tsukki thought, then quipped the next line, "The love of my life is about to marry another man and a little head jiggle is supposed to make me happy? Hmmm??" 

Yamaguchi laughed at Tsukki's impeccable accent and tone. It was Tsukki's secret super power; perfect in-character quoting. Such a fucking nerd. Yamaguchi just smiled and cuddled up closer to him. "Okay, okay, now can we actually start the movie? We can quote the whole thing all the way through." 

Tsukki nodded. He only bothered to watch the Princess Bride and Lord of the Rings with Yamaguchi--everyone else hated watching it with them because of their incessant quoting and commentating. What a ridiculous, adorable pair.


	91. Elevators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Long and on time? What is life?? So I totally don't know how elevators work… at all. But apparently they get stuck occasionally? Idk. Just go with it. Tsukki is a jerk. Hope you enjoy this. -Crow

 

Today was the day: the day that Tsukki had been worrying over for weeks now. After spending forever trying to get an interview at the company of his dreams and he finally managed to score it. It took a shit-ton of work and many stressful late nights trying to get everything in order.

 

He stared up at the gleaming silver building and put his poker face firmly in place before walking through the front doors. He took a deep breath in attempt to calm his nerves as he walked up to the receptionist’s desk. The receptionist was a short guy with two-toned hair who was currently holding a conversation with a very intimidating security man.

 

“Hello? I’m here for an interview with Mr. Daichi?” Tsukki decided to go against his personality and be polite incase he did get the job.

 

“Floor twenty-eight. The elevator’s on the right.” He barely glanced away from the security man he was talking to, so Tsukki decided a brief wave of thanks was enough.

 

He found it with no trouble and pressed the proper button. The doors started to close and he noticed a freckle covered man dashing towards him with two coffees in his hands.

 

“Hold it please!” the man called.

 

Tsukki pressed the ‘door close’ button a few times, hoping to avoid riding the elevator with such a scatterbrain. He quickly read his badge with the name Yamaguchi on it.

 

Unfortunately he made it just in time and glared at Tsukki.

 

“Did you just try and close the door on me?” he asked angrily.

 

Tsukki rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone to avoid eye contact. He chose to use his last few percentages of battery to avoid awkward arguments.

 

The man huffed and balanced the coffees into one hand so he could straighten out his tie. He also decided to ignore the jerk that wouldn’t even hold the door for him. He wasn’t having the best day to begin with. He was already running late and he had to wait in line for ten minuets in order to get the coffees for him and his boss.

 

Their plan of disregarding each other was working until the elevator jolted. The lights started flashing and they both lost their balance. Yamaguchi’s coffee spilled everywhere causing the normally level tempered man to let a cuss slip.

 

Tsukki on the other hand was using every curse in his vocabulary. The elevator stopped and they both realized what had happened. The elevator was stuck. Yamaguchi got up from where he had fallen and pressed the emergency button. Hoping help would come sooner rather than later. He glanced at the jerk he was sharing the small space with. Yep. This was not going to be fun.

 

From the very little he knew about elevators stopping, it could take hours before it was fixed enough for them to get out. He fished out his phone to call Noya at the front desk for details when he noticed that the poor phone had been drenched in coffee along with him. He pressed the home button and felt his stomach sink when all he saw was blurry loading sign.

 

“No. No. Nonononononoooooo!” It only took a moment for his phone to completely perish a tragic coffee soaked death. Yamaguchi sighed and sat on the ground in defeat. He looked over at Tsukki who had also given up and was sitting on the floor in the farthest corner away from him.

 

The silence stretched between them for just long enough to be so awkward it was physically uncomfortable. Yamaguchi elected to break the silence.

 

“So… can I borrow your phone? Mine’s toast.” Not the best conversation starter but it was good enough.

 

“It’s dead.” Came his blunt reply.

 

“Okay. Never mind then.”

 

Tsukki was silently pissed off at the universe. Of all the times for something like this to happen it had to be today. Of all the people he could be stuck with it had to be some bumbling idiot like him. He would never make it to his interview and even if Mr. Daichi was understanding of this entire event threw him so off kilter he would definitely not make a good impression.

 

Meanwhile Yamaguchi was dying of boredom. He was the type of person who constantly needed something to occupy his time with or he drove himself slowly insane. Regrettably the only source of entertainment was the offensive person in front of him. With a mental shrug he gave another attempt a conversation.

 

“So do you want to play twenty questions?” okay so that was probably the worst conversation starter in the world but he was desperate.

 

Tsukki gave him an incredulous look. “Why the fuck would I want to do that?”

 

“Because I’m really bored and we probably have a lot of time to kill.” Yamaguchi crossed his legs and moved closer to the center of the elevator looking at him expectantly.

 

Tsukki groaned and rolled his eyes, (mumbling about them being adults not teenagers) but copied Yamaguchi and moved closer. “Only if you go first.” He bargained.

 

Yamaguchi smiled at his cooperation. “Okay, so… what’s your name actually? I have no idea.”

 

“Kei Tsukishima.”

 

“I’m Tadashi Yamaguchi.”

 

“I didn’t ask.”

 

“Wow. Rude. Okay it’s your turn.”

 

Tsukki sighed and tried to think of the lamest question ever. “What’s your favorite movie?”

 

“Pitch Perfect.” Yamaguchi answered immediately then blushed furiously, at his fast reply and odd answer. He was about to take it back and laugh it off when Tsukki commented.

 

“The second one wasn’t as good. Your turn.”

 

Yamaguchi tried not to dwell of his answer and failed miserably. He suddenly got a mental picture of them watching it together.

 

_No self. Don’t do this. You have known him for less then a half hour. Calm your pathetically gay heart._

“How about… what’s your favorite sport?” Yamaguchi asked at last.

 

He noticed how Tsukki’s face brightened slightly at the question and was suddenly very glad he asked it.

 

“Volleyball. I played it all the way through high school.” Tsukki replied.

 

Yamaguchi’s jaw dropped. “Really? I love volleyball! I watch it all the time. The only problem is I suck at playing it.” He laughed nervously trying not to freak out on him and start asking what position he played.

 

Tsukki hated to admit it but this frazzle head had started to grow on him. The way he so quickly forgave what an ass he was, and how he answered everything with such enthusiasm. It was probably just his brain freaking out from being trapped in an elevator for a half hour. At least that was his excuse when the next words came out of his mouth.

 

“I could teach you some time… if you want.” The blinding smile Yamaguchi gave him left him slightly dizzy.

 

“Yes please! That would be so awesome!” Yamaguchi beamed. “We should exchange numbers and meet up some time.”

 

Tsukki nodded and handed Yamaguchi a pen to write his number on his arm with. Once he was finished he did the same to him. For the briefest of seconds he let a genuine little smile slip past (very rare for this loser.)

 

It wasn’t long before the doors were opened and they were both thankful and disappointed at the speed they fixed the elevator.

 

Tsukki got his interview rescheduled and Yamaguchi got a new phone, but most importantly, they did in fact play volleyball together for hours and hours on end, enjoying every second.

 

Thank the lord there’s no rule against coworkers dating.


	92. Cake and kissing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cake and flirting at 1 am is always fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tired and sick but hey I tried! Have a nice day! (Also this is the last Tsukkiyama! Tomorrow starts Asanoya!!!!!) -Cat

Yamaguchi rolled over and let his head rest on Tsukki's chest, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. 

Tsukki opened his eyes and looked at him skeptically. Yamaguchi smiled and buried his face into Tsukki's tshirt. 

Tsukishima started playing with Yama's hair and sighed. The air was quiet and relaxed. 

Yamaguchi's stomach growled.

Tsukki's own stomach answered with a whale noise. 

They both immediately flung off the blankets and went to the kitchen. (They had dinner with Tsukki's mother earlier that day and she's a vegetarian. To say a large salad did not suffice as dinner for the two boys would be an understatement.) 

"What do you want to eat?" Tsukishima asked, squinting into the fridge. He hadn't grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. Yamaguchi handed them to him, as he had remembered to grab them knowing Tsukki wouldn't. 

"I want chocolate cake." Yamaguchi whined and hugged Tsukki's back. Tsukki grumbled and reached into one of the cupboards, pulling out a magical box of cake mix. 

Yama peered at he cake mix from around Tsukki's shoulder and said, "You're a beautiful human being, Kei." 

"You always say that when I give you the food you want." Tsukki replied in a light, teasing tone reserved specifically for Yama. 

"I always think you're beautiful! I just remember to say it out loud when you give me chocolate cake or bacon." Yamaguchi replied with a quick smile. "It's especially nice when it's one in the morning and we're having a baking party in our underwear." 

Tsukki rolled his eyes and replied, "I've got a Tshirt on. Unlike you, just roaming around in your goddam boxers." 

"What?" Yamaguchi laughed, "It's summer! If I wear actual pj's to bed I will die. Not everyone is perpetually freezing, you know." 

Tsukishima waved him away, saying, "Preheat the oven, weirdo." 

Yamaguchi stuck his tongue out at him. 

"What, do you want to french kiss or something? Because that may delay the cake." Tsukki deadpanned as he gathered ingredients from the fridge. 

"Cake is priority!" Yamaguchi declared determinedly, "kissing later!" 

Tsukki smiled to himself and shook his head. What a weirdo. 

 

Needless to say, within the following hour or so, there was both cake and kissing.


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brain is dead??? Help meeeeeeee ??-Cat

The bus squealed to a stop in front of Karasuno high school. Half the team was asleep and Suga had to wake up Daichi to make him wake up everyone else. 

Daichi stood up, rubbed his eyes and announced, "We're here. We're home. Wake up you volleyball weirdos" 

Within a few minutes everyone was awake, maybe a little bleary-eyed, but awake.

Except Nishinoya. That kid slept like a rock. 

Everyone got off the bus, except the Third years and a sleeping Noya. (Asahi because he was stuck with a sleeping noya on his shoulder. 

Daichi tried yelling, pinching his nose, even shaking him awake. But Noya slept soundly through it all. Daichi sighed and rubbed his eyes again. 

"Can't you just, take him home Asahi? You've got a car, right? I'm sure you could carry him anyways." Daichi pleaded. Suga added some puppy dog eyes in the background and before he knew it, Asahi had agreed, and found himself carrying noya to his car, one arm under his back and the other under Noya's knees. 

He somehow managed to open the passenger door and set Noya down there. 

Asahi drove to Noya's place and picked him up again. 

He went to the door and knocked with his foot. 

"Oh! Asahi! Noya fell asleep on the bus ride, did he?" Nishinoya's mom said, smiling. "Just bring him to his room, would you, dear? I'm not strong enough to carry him anymore!"

Asahi just nodded, and smiled awkwardly. 

He set Noya down on his bed and went to leave, when suddenly, an iron grip grabbed his arm, nearly causing him to jump to the ceiling. 

"Noya?" He whispered frantically, "You okay?" 

Noya's only response was muffled mumbling and and practically crawling back into Asahi's arms. (Thus causing Asahi to totally panic) 

"Noya? Noya? What's wrong?" Asahi practically squeaked. 

"Sorry." Noya mumbled into his shirt.

"What?" 

"Receive. I... Couldn't" 

Oh. Noya was probably thinking of the tournament. Asahi couldn't even remember any distinct time that Noya had missed a play. But he had no doubt Noya had spent every waking moment since they lost analyzing what he could have done. He was always too hard on himself. 

"It's okay. You did great." Asahi smiled softly.

He leaned down and kissed Noya's forehead, and Noya released his arm. 

"Goodnight, Noya." 

"Gnight."


	94. Scary Movie Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this pairing so much. Enjoy -Crow

It's official. Asahi's boyfriend was insane. Who in their right mind could look at the gentle giant, Asahi, and think 'lets make him watch the scarriest movie in existance by convincing him it's not that scary.'

Noya was a great boyfriend and Asahi was head over heels for him, but it was times like this that he questioned why he was dating the libro. He had told Asahi that the movie was a classic and wasn't even scary compared to other horror movies.

Clearly he lied.

Ashai had pulled his blanket, that was way to small to cover all of him, as close as he could. He tried to look away from the screen as yet another teenager was brutaly killed by they psyco in the old house.

Asahi was the most fun person to watch horror movies with, Noya thought, he jolted and screetched at even the most predictable jump-scares. Half the entertainment was watching Asahi react to the movie instead of the movie its self. 

Yet another person jumped out in the movie and Asahi jumped again pulling the tiny blanket closer. Noya couldn't help but laugh and Asahi sent him an anoyed glare. Noya just continued to chuckle and stuff more popcorn into his mouth. 

Finally when they got to the part of the movie that was slightly less predictable (at least to Noya) he took pity on his terrified boyfriend and laced their fingers together. Asahi was thankful for the small comfort, but was still annoyed that Noya made him watch it in the first place. 

At long last the movie drew to a close and Asahi started glancing at every shadow and refusing to let go of Noya's hand.

"Why did you make me watch that? You said it wasnt scary." Asahi pouted.

"Because~ it's funny to watch you jump at everything. You're too soft." Noya stuck out his tongue before hugging his much taller boyfriend. "Also, now we can cuddle."

Asahi sighed at his hopeless  boyfriend and gave in. "Fine. But I'm picking the next two movies we watch."

Noya agreed preparing himself for the romantic comedies Asahi was sure to pick.


	95. Regarding Noya's Sence of Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi is easily embarrassed and Noya has the sense of humor of a 9 year old. -Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This joke happened because of me and Crow's poor editing skills and moisturizing face-masks. Just know there are probably more stupid jokes in the future. Have a nice day! -Cat

"Aaaaaasssaaaaaahhiiiiii!" Noya yelled as he raced down the hallway. 

'Oh, shit.' Was Asahi's only thought before seeing Noya's feet push off the ground, sending the little libero hurtling through the air. Asahi braced for impact. Innocent bystanders were already laughing. 

Nishinoya crashed into Asahi, but considering the difference in size, Asahi managed to catch him without falling over. Not that his nerves knew that, so his legs and arms shook horribly and Noya gave him a quick peck on the cheek as a thanks before Asahi carefully set him back on the floor. 

"Why?" Asahi sniffled. 

Noya just grinned, "just cuz. Also it's pretty funny to scare you, even though you always catch me anyways."

"Well I can't just let you fall! You might get hurt!" Asahi protested, still a little shaken as they walked away from  
The school ( Honestly, though, he really should be used to it by now.)

"C'mon, school's done for the day, let's go get some food!" Noya tried to give him the puppy dog eyes but failed because he couldn't stop smiling long enough to have the right effect.

Asahi just nodded and smiled, more to himself than anyone, and tentatively reached for Noya's hand. Nishinoya visibly glowed and his grin widened (it was a face-breaking grin, and it never failed to be infectious.)

"Where do you want to eat?" Asahi asked, "That only place with the weird art shop next to it whose name I can never remember?" 

"Yeah!" Noya couldn't remember the name of it either. They knew the waiters and waitresses by name but not the goddam restaurant itself. 

They took the train there and the second they walked in the door, one of the waiters waved at them and cheerily called, "Hey! Asanoya's back!" 

"Asanoya?" Came the in-unison reply. 

"I tried to say them both at once so now that's your collective name." He shrugged, "Just pick any table that's open."

They sat down and Asahi pondered aloud, "do we really come here so often? They don't even bother showing us to a table anymore they know we'll come back anyways." 

"Yeah but that's because they were all so scared of you the first time and since they learned your actually just a small kitten I'm a giant body, they're over compensating for being intimidated originally." Noya explained in a tone he thought seemed eloquent. (How eloquent it actually was may, in fact, be debatable.) 

Asahi shrugged, and a soft smile on his face, "Who knows. I prefer people being casual and nice instead of being so weird around me." 

People tended to talk to him excruciatingly formally, and while he knew it was supposed to come off as respectful, he just felt awkward and clumsy. That's probably part of why he ended up being so close to Noya and the rest of the Karasuno volleyball team. They knew him and never minded how "grown up" or "intimidating" he looked. He never felt intimidating anyways, just awkward. 

Asahi was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice a glass of water being set down by the table. 

"Asahi?" Noya's voice brought him back to earth pretty quickly. 

"Hm?"

"You seemed kinda spacey. How was today?" He asked. 

"Hmmm I had a math test and there was a problem I didn't finish in time so that was stressful and there's no practice today so that's just plain weird-feeling but mostly I think it was a good day." Asahi rambled a bit and played with a strand of hair that had fallen out of the hairband. 

Noya laughed, and just said, "That thing with your hair, it's cute." 

Now, Asahi did not know how to take compliments very well. He always turned tomato-red and his arms flailed until they covered his face while his mouth maybe said something akin to "thank you". 

Due to the awkward arm-flailing of an embarrassed Asahi, the glass of water connected with his elbow and shattered on the floor. 

They both stared at it in surprise, and after the 5 seconds of shock, Asahi began mumbling apologies to pretty much everyone in his vicinity. 

They waited who came to clean it up tried to reassure him that it was perfectly okay, and he calmed down eventually. 

Noya was just chuckling to himself.

"What are you giggling about?" Asahi sniffled. 

Noya's face broke into another blinding grin and his reply was the terrible humor that always accompanied teenagers, 

"Asahi! Your water broke!" And he descended into another fit of laughter.


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, so short.... whatever. Gnight. Enjoy. -Crow

Working late was the bane of Asahi's existence; When he would drive home as the sky grew dark and not get to sleep until almost midnight. He was exhausted, drained, and ready to sleep for at least 16 hours. 

The good thing, was at the end of the day Noya would always be home waiting for him. That fact alone made going to work for long hours worth it. 

He pulled up to his house and locked the car behind him as he made his way to their house and into the living room. The TV was on casting the dark room in a faint glow. Asahi smiled when he noticed that Noya was asleep on the couch.

He probably tried to wait up for me. Asahi thought to himself.

Grining lightly he scooped his tiny boyfriend up and carried him to their bed.  

Yes. Working so long is definitely worth it when I come home to this. He thought smiling as Noya snored obnoxiously in his arms.


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling kinda mushy-mushy-feely and cliche today. (Been watching romance anime today so it's not actually my fault....) have a nice day!! -Cat

Noya stood by the bench, rocking back and forth on his heels in excitement. Asahi was running a little late, but he didn't really mind. Asahi had texted him to let him know and knowing him, he probably got nervous and left something important at home. Noya chuckled to himself. Asahi had always been like this since they met, always a few minutes late or forgetting something, usually both. But he was good about showing up when he needed him. Usually the unscheduled times. 

Like after a particularly rough game, or study dates where Asahi helped him out with coursework. (After all, Asahi was a year ahead of him, so he sorta knew what the formulas were and at least what stoichiometry was in the first place.) Asahi was always so patient with him. 

When you speak of the devil, he shall appear, and just as the fond thoughts of Asahi were swirling around his mind, the glass-hearted man ran up to him frantically. 

"Nishinoya! I'm so sorry, I forgot something at home and had to go back!" He explained, red faced from embarrassment or running, neither of them could tell. 

Noya just smiled, stood on his tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "It's fine, don't worry about it." 

"Are you sure? Have you been waiting long?" Asahi fidgeted a little and stared at Noya's shoes for a while before bringing his eyes to meet Noya's. He just looked concerned, like he wasn't convinced he hadn't done something awful. So worried all the time, but usually not about himself. Noya rolled his eyes teasingly and just grinned up at him, grabbing his hand, "I've only been here few minutes, weirdo. C'mon, the fireworks are about to start! We've gotta find some where to sit!" 

Asahi let a smile spread across his face, he couldn't help it. Noya's was utterly contagious. He let himself be pulled through the crowd by the smaller man until they found an opening and darted for a tree. "C'mon, Asahi! Hurry, hurry!" 

The two of them climbed up the tree (it was a little more difficult for Asahi, but he didn't seem to mind. Noya was even more energetic than usual, and his smallness made it easy to climb things. The settled on a huge branch on the old tree, and stared at the night sky, anticipating the crackles, booms and bright beauty of the fireworks to come any second now. 

Noya's face was fixed into an anticipating grin as he concentrated on the sky. 

3...

Asahi was a little distracted. 

2... Noya counted down on his fingers, trying to guess when they would go off. 

1...

A scarlet streak shot through the air and exploded into sizzling pink flares. Noya laughed aloud and his eyes lit up with glee. He turned to face Asahi and instead of seeing the same excitement in Asahi's eyes, he just saw a gentle joy. Something that maybe didn't come from fireworks. 

All Noya could think as he looked at Asahi's eyes was, 'I love you.'


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry idk why wrote this it's bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey feel freer to comment requests for prompts, au's or even pairings for future months (or ask on our blog!) because we're only 1/3 through the year and ideas are running low. Have a nice day! -Cat

Noya sat on the steps outside the second gymnasium and stared at his shoes. 

'I'm fine. It'll be fine. Don't be a baby about it. It's not that big of a deal. No crying. You're not allowed.' 

These thoughts were quiet, sad thoughts that swirled around in his mind. He tried to even out his breathing but every time he thought he was finally done fighting off tears, his breath would freeze in his lungs and his eyes sting again. He clenched his fists, hoping to get some control over him own selfish emotions. 

After all, today wasn't about him. 

He'd have to be happy and say 'congrats' and act like nothing's wrong. Like he's going to be just fine for another year, like he wouldn't hurt when he had to step back on to the court without his Ace. 

A calm, happy voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "Nishinoya!"

Asahi smiled and sat down next to him, "I've been looking for you all over the place, we're all headed out to dinner to celebrate!" 

Noya forced a too-bright, too-happy grin. Asahi's smile fell. 

"What's wrong?" Noya smiled again.

"I should be asking you that, I think." Asahi's brow was furrowed and his eyes were a little glassy. 

Noya sniffed and tried to smile again, "What? I'm fine!"

His smile didn't reach his eyes and they both knew it. Noya's mouth curled down and his whole body tensed up. 

'Stop it. This isn't fair to him. Stop it, don't you dare cry, don't ruin this for him. Don't you dare be that fucking selfish.' He thought bitterly. 

He looked back up at Asahi's face and was shocked to see tears streaming down his face. 

"A-Asahi?" Noya panicked, "What's wrong? What's wrong? Did I do something? What's wrong?" 

Asahi smiled as he cried, sniffled and said, "Noya I'm going to miss." He wrapped his arms around Noya's little body and sobbed, "I'm sorry! I'm just going to miss you so so much!" 

Noya's eyes went wide and he knew the tears he'd be fighting off all week were steaming down his face and into Asahi's shirt. 

"I'm going to miss you too."


	99. Prom Asking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here...? I think this is good? Enjoy whatever this is! -Crow

Okay. He could do this. It was just a few simple words. Just saying a few words to his boyfriend. It should not be that hard.

Asahi took a deep breath as he walked towards the school gym. He had everything planned out. He ran and got fresh roses from down the street the second school got out. Suga and Daichi had agreed to being Noya to the gym. Not it was up to him to do his part. 

Seven words.

Seven words to his boyfriend of almost a year. His heart should not be beating so fast. His hands should not be sweating over something so simple. He knew Noya would say yes, thats whyw hewas asking in the first place. Knowing that fact didn't make his heart beat slow down any less.

Before he knew it he was already at the gym doors. Suga and Daichi had questioned his choise in location, but he had insisted that it was the perfect place. Where else would he ask him?

He pushed open the doors to see Noya standing in the middle of the gym looking slightly bored. But the moment he saw Asahi open the doors he smiled and started to walk towards him. Asahi saw the moment he noticed the flowers in his hand and the nervous/hopeful/terrified expression on his face. 

"Whats with the flowers?" Noya asked casually.

"Uhmm... well... i was going to ask you something." He started fiddling with the ribbion around the flowers, trying to find the last bit of courage necessary to complete his plan.

Noya smirked, already knowing what he was going to ask. Sadly, Noya decided he wanted Asahi to actually say the words. "Yes?" He prompted.

"So... like, prom? With, um, me? I mean, obviously me. I'm asking you. I just really want to go with you! Because... you're... perfect. And if you don't want to thats okay! I just thought-" Noya cut off his fumbling by putting his hand over Asahi's mouth.

"Yes." Noya beamed.

Asahi almost passed out with relief. 


	100. Noya Makes Life Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pugs are adorable. I had a plot somewhere i swear. Okay i hope this is okay. Goodnight! -Crow

Ah yes. It was the end of the day. Asahi had finished his homework early, and it was the first day in a long time he would be able to sleep in the next day.

He had been looking forward to sleeping in till at least noon. Despite that, he still stayed up till almost one in the morning, binge watching a new netflix series that Noya had gotten him hooked on. He was equally frusterated and greatful to Noya for getting him attached to this very time consuming show.

He had finally managed to pull himself away from the computer and was about to actully go to sleep when he heard a tap at his window. He brushed it off the first time but it came again so he chose to investigate. He knew himself well enough that he should figure it out now or be worrying about it all night.

He slowly opened the blinds covering his window and peeked outside. All the worry het had pent up in the last few seconds disapeared when he saw a flash of multicolored hair dart out from behind the bushes. He unlocked his window and pulled it open. sadly Noya is an idiot and threw a small pebble right in Asahi's face. 

"Ow. Thanks for that." Asahi comented.

Noya not-so-stealthily ran up to the window. "No time for that now. I need a very serious favor."

Asahi looked at him cautiously. Noya' s favors tended to risk getting expelled from school. He sighed and decided to atleast hear him out. "Go on...?"

Noya grinned his maniac smile and took that as a yes. "Awesome! I knew i could count on you!" Asahis heart melt a little bit. "So I need you to take car of this dog for tonight. My parents won't let me keep it so I need to plan a way to hide it from them but I don't have time tonight. Take care of him! His name it Carl." 

Noya handed the baby pug through the window to a very confuzed Asahi. "Thanks babe! Ill be back sometime tomorrow!" Noya then did a cartwheel and ran away, hiding behind the bushed when hse could. 

Asahi looked at the very small dog he had just been given. "Well then. I guess you're with me tonight." The pug yapped and licked Asahi's face. 

Occasionally Asahi questioned what his life would be like with out Noya. Probably very boring he decided.


	101. Ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've skating

"Noya? Noya you're fine." Asahi said,  
His hands intertwined with the smaller boys. "It's fine." 

"Stop saying that I'm obviously not goddam fine I'm going to fall and split my head open and you're going to ice-skate all over my brains! And then you'll cry and runaway!" Noya protested nervously, only staying upright because Asahi was holding him up. 

"Shush. It'll be--"

"Don't shush me!" Noya interrupted snappishly. His eyes darted everywhere and he was glad he was wearing gloves or else Asahi would know he was sweating. He was tense and uncomfortable, sure he was going to fall to his doom and have his fingers sliced off by someone's skates and never be able to play volleyball again. 

The likelihood of that happening was almost zero and Asahi had told him as much earlier. It had no effect on the mildly irrational libero.

"C'mon, just move your feet like this." Asahi showed him. 

"That makes no sense and hurts my ankles!" Noya cried. 

"I'm letting go." Asahi said, smiling mischievously. 

"No! No! You asshole don't let me go!"

"this isn't the Titantic. Bye, love!" Asahi released Noya's hands. 

"No!" Noya screeched and flailed his now unheld hands around half trying to keep his balance, half trying to recapture Asahi's hands. "Don't leave me by myself!" 

"I'm right here!" Asahi smiled comfortingly, "I'm just not holding your hands." 

"Well I prefer the hand holding!" Noya declared, "Get back here! Wild boyfriend on the loose please capture him and return him me immediately!!" 

Asahi laughed good-naturedly and skated circles around Noya. "Come and catch me yourself!" 

Noya lunged forward. His balance failed him, luckily Asahi's wingspan did not. Asahi's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. 

"No fair!" Noya protested. 

"I thought you didn't want to fall." Asahi smiled into Noya's hair. 

"I didn't! But you could have just held my hands in the first place and we could have avoided this all together." Noya whined. 

Asahi grinned, "And now I get to hug you and skate around and I am content." 

Noya snuggled into Asahi's jacket, "True."


	102. hair braiding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk i just really wanted Asahis hair in a french braid. -Crow

Saturdays were the best days in Noya's opinion. It was the day that he could spend hours and hours wasting time with his boyfriend. His favorite way to spend such days with Asahi was sitting on his living room floor watching some cheesy movie together. 

It was almost a competition to see who could find the most over dramatic movie possible. Occasionally they got really into the plot and were brought to tears, and other times (like today) they were bored out of their minds. 

Noya was way too distracted by playing with Asahi's hair too worry about what was happening on the screen. He pulled it out of thr hair tie and started combing it with his fingers. Asahi sighed in contentment.

"Hey babe?" Noya asked.

"Hmmn?"

"Can i french braid your hair?" Noya questioned.

Asahi turned his head slightly to look at him. "Do you know how?" He questioned.

"Yep! My sister taught me before she went to collage." Noya explained 

Asahi shrugged and turned back to watch the boring show Noya had completely forgotten about. Noya decided to get to work at braiding his boyfriend's hair. 

It wasn't that neat and could have definitely been better if he hadn't kept getting distracted by how soft Asahi's hair was. But it was good enough.


	103. Asahi gets kicked out of a movie theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sassy Asahi for your soul. Also a ridiculous Noya because we love Noya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST REALLY LIKE SASSY ASAHI LIKE HE's totally sassy around his best friends and s/o do not lie to me!!! (Like 5 people who have witnessed it but like Noya is definitely one of them) idk. Also I will let you know tha I almost put a horrendously inappropriate joke in this fic and then was like nope. This is still Asahi after all he wouldn't....anywayssss. Hope you have a nice day!!

"Noya, shush! The movie's starting!" Asahi whispered frantically. 

"Don't you shush me!" 

This was a fairly common conversation and they had both lost count of how many times Asahi shushed and Noya replied with the exact same sentence. 

The lights dimmed and the screen went black for a moment before immediately bursting with color again. 

"Asahi." Noya tugged on his boyfriends sleeve as he whispered as forcefully as he could, "Asahi!" 

"What?" Asahi whispered back, so close his nose was barely a few inches from Noya's forehead. 

"Why are aliens always the bad guys? I feel like people just assume aliens would be worse than us but like....have you met Tsukki?" 

Asahi stifled a chuckle, "Noya just wait until we're out of the theatre for your commentary." 

"I refuse!" Noya grinned, still keeping his voice as quiet as he could manage. "But seriously, why are aliens mean? Just cuz we don't know them doesn't mean that they're bad." 

Asahi rolled his eyes and gave in, "I think it has more to do with the fact that people don't want to be the worst living beings in the galaxy so we make ones up that are worse than us." 

Noya's eyes glittered in amusement, "Wow, Asahi, that was deep." 

"Only a few meters short of Everest."

"That made no sense." 

"Exactly." 

Noya started giggling, and put his hand up to cover his mouth. It wasn't even funny, but Asahi was the master of deadpanning horrible jokes so it worked out. (Asahi couldn't keep a straight face or make half a joke around most people, but with a select few people, he was comfortable enough to actually be one of the funniest people around. And sassiest but that's a different story.) 

"Excuse me, sirs?" An usher with a sour face asked from the isle. "Would you please quiet down?" 

They nodded with exuberant seriousness and then glanced at each other with wide eyes. They immediately started giggling again. 

"Sirs I'm going to have to ask you to leave." 

Noya just grinned and said, "Ooohhh Asahi we're getting sent to the principals office or something!" 

Asahi put his hand in Noya's hair and rolled his eyes. He smiled nervously at the usher and apologized profusely, and they exited the theatre. 

Noya laughed aloud and turned to Asahi, "Congrats on being kicked out of a movie for the first time!" 

"What? No! That wasn't...I have totally been..." Asahi gave up, "Yep that was my first time being kicked out of anywhere." 

Noya laughed and latched onto his arm, "That's okay Asahi, now you almost live up to your facial hair's reputation." 

"Really?" Asahi asked with mild concern. (And maybe a little pride) 

"Nope. You're much better!" Noya grinned and tugged Asahi's shirt so he was down to his level and kissed him on the cheek. Noya then announced, "Argh! Scratchy cheek kisses!" 

Asahi pouted, "What?! Do you prefer clean-shaven men?!" 

Noya cackled and replied, "I have no preference so long as it's you. I'll even kiss your scratchy, stubbly face." 

Asahi grinned back at him and said, "Come along, my beardless boyfriend, we've been officially kicked out and we really should go get dinner or something." 

Noya laced his fingers with Asahi's and the walked away quite happily (and maybe a little dramatically as they flung the doors open widely, but you know, whatever.)


	104. Pillow Forts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here ye go. Rain, pillowforts, and harry potter marathons are my aesthetic. Enjoy! -Crow

Asahi's phone buzzed interrupting his concentration on homework.

Noya <3: come over rite now its vry important 

Asahi sighed but couldn't hold back a small smile. 

Asahi: What is it?

Noya <3: dont ask silly questions!!! Get u and ur cute litte manbun over here asap!

He unconsciously adjusted his manbun smiling at Noya's odd way of droping compliments. Accepting his fate Asahi started to walk the ten minute walk to his boyfriend's house. He grabbed umbrella when he noticed the storm clouds lurking nearby.

When he was close to the door he shot Noya a text saying he was there. Noya simply told him the door was unlocked and to just come in.

Mildly nervous at his boyfriend's latest 'suprise' he slowly opened the door and crept in. It had started to rain outside making everything a little creepier in the dim lighting.

"Noya?" He asked to the silent house.

"I'm in the living room!" Noya called back.

He walked around the corner to see the pillows and blankets from Noya's normally neat house were stacked ontop of eachother forming a tent like structure.  The blankets were draped over everything and Noya was happily snuggled down in the middle of all of it. 

Noya grinned when he saw Asahi and gaver him a tiny wave. "Do you like it? I made it this morning."

Asahi laughed not even trying to hide his amusement. "You called me over just to see your blanket fort?"

Noya pretended to be indigent. "Uh! A perfectly constructed pillow fort is a perfect reason to call you over! Now shut up and come cuddle with me." 

Asahi continued to chuckle at Noya as he kicked off his shoes and seated himself next to him sharing the blanket between the two of them. 

"Look, it even faces the TV so we can marathon Harry Potter." Noya beamed with pride. 

Asahi kissed the top of his head. "You're perfect."


	105. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like the snow. And I'm currently missing it, so might as well write about it. Hope u like! -Crow

Noya glanced out the window of his classroom. He noticed with dismay that snow had started to fall and he forgot to bring his jacket. He wished that he had practice today but sadly it was the first day of winter break.

The bell rang and he grabbed his backpack before heading to the front of the school to meet up with Asahi. They only lived a block away from eachother so they walked home together everyday. Asahi had beaten him to the front and was waiting by the doors bundled up in a sweater, jacket, and scarf. Clearly he had been prepared. 

Noya gave him a small wave that was returned with a smile. They headed out into the cold and Noya couldn't hep but shiver a little. 

"You forgot your coat, didn't you?" Asahi asked.

"Pshh! No! I just decided that cold air would be good for me!" Noya persisted.

Asahi rolled his eyes. "Liar."

With a dramatic sigh, Noya gave up. "Okay fine. I forgot my coat.

Before he even finished his sentence Asahi was sliding off his jacket and handing it to him. "Here. Don't want you catching a cold."

Noya took it with a smile, zipping it up and relaxing into the new found warmth. "Woah your coat is so big it almost reaches my knee!"

Asahi laughed lightly. "Not really, its more mid-thy but whatever."

Noya laughed and grabbed Asahi's hand. "Thanks. I almost froze to death."

"You're welcome." He smiled, giving Noya's sleeve covered hand a gentle squeeze.


	106. Chapter 106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long distance relationships suck. now they know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got distracted by kagehina week im sorry so much writing and i just got back from a camping trip and am running on one hour of sleep please dont hate me. Idk wtf this fic even is, like i meant it to be mushy-feely but its like....oh its so pathetic its comical they're idiots dear god. Hope you have a lovely day !! -Cat

Asahi had some real fucking nerve. Really, he did. He went off to college in goddamn Tokyo of all places. In short, very very far away from Noya and to say that Noya was upset about it was an understatement. It’d been four months since Asahi moved and Noya was still upset about it. 

It’s not like he was mad at Asahi, because he wasn’t. All Noya wanted was for Asahi to be happy, as fucking cheesy as that it, it was true. In all honesty, he was more mad at himself for not wanting Asahi to be so far away following his dreams. It was selfish and he knew it but he couldn’t help but hate every mile that separated him and Asahi. He hated that he felt this way. He was jealous of everyone, anxious about everything and his nerves we frayed with worrying over Asahi and over somehow erasing all of the aforementioned, mildly irrational feelings. Noya despised the empty, achy feeling that sat in his ribcage but didn’t know how the hell to make it go away. 

Not that he would ever tell Asahi any of this. 

He couldn’t. 

Noya refused to bother Asahi about it despite the fact that it was eating him alive. They texted everyday, called when they could, even skyped if they could manage the time between their clashing schedules. God, he was so in love with Asahi. 

 

“Noya? I’m coming home for the weekend. Are you free to meet up?” Asahi’s smiling eyes glimmered with hope, visible even on the computer screen. 

“Huh?” Noya blinked with wide eyes, “You’re coming home?”

Asahi nodded enthusiastically, but his voice was as gentle as always, “Yeah. It’s been forever! I’ve missed you so much, Noya.”

Noya blinked, still a little dumbfounded. 

“Noya?”

Asahi missed him, too. 

Noya sniffled, and started crying as his face broke into a shaky grin, “I miss you too, Asahi. I miss you so much I can hardly stand it.”

Asahi was frantic, trying to figure out how to comfort someone over a computer screen, and just ended up flailing his arms around in a panic and before he knew it, tears started slipping down his face.

“I’ve missed you so much and I hate that I want you to come home all the time and that I get all achy in my heart and it’s so stupid but I can’t stop it i'm sorry Asahi I’m sorry!” Noya wailed, still crying, “I want you to just be with me or I want to go to you or something I don’t even care i just miss you and I know i'm fucking selfish and I know you’re doing your best and I wish I would get over it and be supportive and I hate this! I want to be with you.” Noya trailed off into sniffles.

Asahi blew his nose loudly and let his forehead rest on his desk as he cried, “I know! I know and I’m trying really hard but I don’t know how to and you’re not here and I don’t know what to do and I want you here but you can’t be yet and I have to keep trying anyways but it’s so hard without you.”

Asahi paused to breathe, and finished, “But this has all been good, really. Because now I’m really sure! Now I’m sure.” 

Asahi took another shallow breath and cried, “I love you, Nishinoya Yuu!

Noya’s smile finally reached eyes and he could only reply, “I love you too.”


	107. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya is an expert at catching popcorn in his mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late oh my god. I'm going insane and I start a new job tomorrow and I'm just stressin. Oh well, it'll probably all be okay. Hope you have a wonderful day!-Cat

Asanoya popcorn 

Asahi and Nishinoya were sprawled out on their couch after tournament.

"We should watch a movie." Noya said half heartedly. 

Asahi nodded in agreement, but neither of them even tried to get up off the couch. Noya sighed dramatically. 

"If you get the popcorn I'll set up the movie." Noya proposed, "On the count of three, we get off the couch, okay?"

Asahi looked at him with puppy dog eyes, not wanting to move from the couch at all. 

"One...two...three!" 

Neither one of them got up. 

"Damnit, we were supposed to get up!" Noya sighed. 

Asahi just groaned in protest. "No." 

"Please?" 

"I honestly do not think I can stand up."

"Liar! You totally can!" 

"No I can't." 

Noya rolled his eyes and coaxed, "If you get the popcorn you can throw popcorn at me and I have to try to catch it in my mouth." 

Asahi narrowed his eyes, "Promise?" 

"Yeah." Noya laughed, "Now. On wards my giant teddy bear of a boyfriend! Go get me popcorn." 

Asahi grumbled but got up anyways and replied in a similarly teasing tone, "Go forth, my tiny dragon-boy! Go forth and pick a movie!" 

Noya laughed and Asahi put the popcorn in the microwave. 

The timer blared and Asahi hurriedly pulled the bag out of the microwave, nearly dropping it because it was so hot. He dumped the popcorn in their special, hot pink popcorn bowl. 

He promptly began throwing the popcorn at Noya. 

Noya stood a few feet away and using all of his Libero skills, managed to catch most of them in his mouth without disturbing too many kitchen appliances. 

It was especially funny when Asahi tossed the popcorn a little too high and Noya jumped and attempted to catch them anyways. 

They never really got around to watching the movie. They just tossed popcorn at each other (and marshmallows once they ran out of popcorn, and eventually just sat on the kitchen floor and just talked for hours and hours about nothing in particular at all.


	108. Marshmallows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short I could cry. Also, don't try this at home. Goodnight -Crow

“Asahi! I have a brilliant idea!” Noya shouted the moment Asahi walked in the door.

 

“Hello to you too.” Asahi mumbled.

 

Noya was a constant ball of energy and Asahi had mostly gotten used to his antics. He should have known when Noya asked him to come over, it would be because of one of his ‘brilliant’ ideas.

 

“No time for your sass Asahi! You have to try this!”

 

He turned the corner to see Noya sitting on the floor wrapped in a blanket, holding a mini marshmallow on a toothpick over a candle. Asahi let out a soft laugh and sat next to him.

 

“Isn’t this a fire hazard?” Asahi asked

 

“Hush you. Get a toothpick.”

 

Roasting marshmallows on the floor with his boyfriend was a perfect way to spend the afternoon in their opinion.


	109. I can't even remember what I wrote about I'm so tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired. Asahi is literally mimicking what I'm doing rn except I have no Noya. Creativity is my strong suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Kagehina week is sapping all my writing time and effort I am so sorry. Hope you have a lovely day. (Also go read the kagehina week stuff!! It's on AO3 or some are on our tumblr too!!) -Cat

It was around four in the morning and Asahi was wide awake. He couldn't sleep for the life of him, his eyes were heavy and he could tell they were bloodshot based on the way they felt. He sighed loudly, shifting around again, trying to get comfy but nothing seemed to help. Noya was asleep beside him, oblivious and sleeping like a godamn rock.

He rolled on his side, then rolled again. He tried sprawling out on his stomach, tried curling into a ball, but considering the fact that he was still awake, he decided that none of it was working and thus got his head phones, content to listen to music for the rest of the night, too tired to be actually productive. 

So he lay back down, facing Noya and listening to some band about twenty -three planes or something like that. He was too tired to remember. They were almost more slam poetry than anything, but Noya liked them a lot and eventually the band grew on him until now he was obsessed. He hadn't realized he'd been humming along until Noya opened his sleepy eyes and smiled at him. 

Asahi pulled his earphones out and said, "G'morning." 

"4:30 am does not count as morning." Noya mumbled. 

Asahi rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways. 

Noya smiled back and said in a sing song tune, continuing from what Asahi had been humming earlier.

Noya sang quietly, "'I will make you believe that you are lovely.'" 

Asahi grinned at that, and pressed a kiss to Noya's lips, "Go back to sleep, Lovely." 

Noya nodded, drifting back into sleep. Asahi kept listening to the music until he too drifted off into sleep.


	110. Roller-coasters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asahi is a precious baby and must be protected. sorry its so short, kagehina week has been killing me! hope you like it- Crow

“N-Noya? I don’t think I can do this.” Asahi said, trying not to show how terrified he was.

 

“Oh come on! This is one of the smallest roller-coasters in the park!” Noya insisted, dragging his boyfriend forward in line.

 

“Ya, but its still pretty big… and it goes upside down. We could fall out and die!” Asahi persisted.

 

“Come on you big baby. We won’t fall out. I’ll even hold your hand the entire time!”

 

It was their turn to step into the coaster. Noya pulled Asahi into his seat and confirmed that _yes, it’s buckled correctly_ and _no, no one had ever died on this ride_. Asahi jumped at the noise of the cars starting to move. Noya firmly held onto his hand, which was twice the size of his, as it started to go down a small drop. It was barely even a drop, more like a slope.

 

Throughout the entire ride Asahi screamed loud enough to break eardrums and Noya couldn’t help but laugh. After they went through the single loop Asahi looked like he was going to pass out from fear. The second the coaster stopped, Asahi was unbuckling his belt and running away from the terrifying machine. Noya was still laughing as he trailed behind him.


	111. Chapter 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming

"CANONBAAAAALLLLLLL" Noya hollered as he took a running leap into the pool. 

Asahi sat on the side of the pool with his legs in the water and lowered himself into the pool slowly, disliking the cold water. 

Noya tried to shake the water out of his hair, to no avail, and promptly started furiously splashing Asahi. 

"C'mon!! Put your head under water you big baby! It's not that cold!" Noya laughed. 

Asahi crossed his arms and tried to remain above such pettiness as to send a giant wave of water Noya's way. He quickly caved in to his sillier side and pushed a giant wave at Noya. 

"Hey!" Noya practically squeaked (he would never admit to that) "No fair!"

SKKKKKRRRREEEEEERRREEEEEEE!! 

The lifeguards whistle pierced the air and shattered the happy atmosphere. 

"You two! NO SPLASHING." He hissed at them from his tower. 

The pair tried to stifle their giggles but failed in the end. 

They settled for teeny-tiny splashes in stead; Noya would flick water with 2 fingers at Asahi, and wiggle his eyebrows and make faces of mock-terror when the lifeguard turned to glare at them. Asahi would attempt to look casual while trying to dunk Noya under water. 

Thus ends another chapter of Asanoya Antics (Or, Things Asahi Would Never Do Without Noya.)


	112. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll continue this later...it sorta evolved into a legit beginning of a story...hmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again. Sheesh. Kagehina week killed me and sapped all my writing energy. Hope you have a rad day today! :) -Cat

"Hello?" Noya stepped into the tattoo parlor as the bell on the door jingles. 

A man with his hair in a bun and glasses that were halfway down his nose poked his head around the corner. "Hello! I'll be with you in just one second!" 

Nishinoya sat in the closest chair and stared at the wall. Various pieces of art were framed, some posters filled with tattoo ideas, even some pieces of notebook paper with pen sketches on them covered every inch of the wall. A glass case full of studs, hoops and gauges took up some room, but the rest was just looked like art to him. 

The guy with his hair in a bun came around the corner. "Uh, hi! I'm Asahi, sorry for the wait we're a little short staffed today." He shook hands with Noya. He was surprised that someone with so many tattoos seemed so shy. Noya could probably stare at this guys arms for a few hours, looking at the intricate designs. He could even see part of a dragon that lead into the man's back. Stupid black Tshirt was blocking Noya's view of the tattoos...

"I'm Nishinoya, but most just call me Noya." 

Asahi nodded and smiled hesitantly, "So, what brings you in today? Do you have an appointment?" 

Before Noya could respond, a purple haired woman came from behind the corner, a large bandage covering her upper arm. She grinned and slapped Asahi on the back. 

Asahi winced and looked confused. 

The woman grinned and batted her lashes, "Be back tomorrow, Cutie!"

She sauntered out, leaving a very unnecessarily embarrassed (and bright red) Asahi. 

Noya laughed at the shy man's reaction.

"I just need some help designing a tattoo, and you know, actually getting it inked later and stuff." Noya smiled, hoping to relax the nervous tattoo artist a little bit. 

Asahi nodded, "Okay, we can go sit in the back room, I've got all my sketch books back there anyways." 

Asahi led him through the parlor, and Noya saw two more artists working on tattoos, as the doors were left open. It looked fucking terrifying. 

"Hey, glass-heart! You wanna check the lobby for the next appointment?" A dark haired man asked without looking up from his work; a koi tattoo on someone's shoulder. 

"Already done, Daichi." He replied, "And don't call me that!" 

The man just chuckled in response and waved him away. 

Noya and Asahi sat down in a private room, Asahi pulled out a sketchbook and pen from a desk drawer. 

"So, what do you want tattooed?" Asahi inquired. 

"Well, It has to incorporate crows or feathers somehow, but also....I don't really know...." 

"You came into a tattoo parlor with no ideas?" Asahi asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Noya shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "Um." 

Asahi shook his head in disbelief, crazy people.

"Well, isn't that kinda your job? Like designing a tattoo to fit someone's personality?" Noya said hopefully. 

"Not exactly! They're supposed to come in with an idea and I illustrate it. I can't just look into someone's soul and be like 'ah yes now I know exactly what tattoo suits them'! Maybe for my closest friends but I don't even know you..." Asahi trailed off, worry making his forehead scrunch up in a way Noya found rather endearing. 

A solution suddenly came to Noya. It was a win-win situation really, "Well, what if you got to know me? I'll take you out to lunch tomorrow! We can go to lunch once a week until we figure out a tattoo idea!" 

Asahi's eyebrow arched again, "don't be ridiculous. You came for a tattoo, not a bloody date. I'll think of something." 

Noya grinned mischievously, "I am not opposed to both a date and eventually a tattoo. Sounds perfect to me. Plus you get free food out of it so what's the problem?" 

Asahi was a little dumbstruck. He was not accustomed to being asked out. Well, that was a lie, but he wasn't used to being asked out by mischievous and...sorta cute guys. He was understandably flustered, but luckily, he managed to say something resembling "yes". 

"Great!" Boots jumped out of his seat  
And grinned ear to ear, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Mr. Glass-Heart!" 

Asahi's face remained red for the rest of the day.


	113. Kayaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late then never amiright? I hope you all know what a kayak is because there really fun. Hope you like -Crow

Asahi was woken up by a loud knocking on his door. He groaned and reached for his phone to check the time. Finding out it was five in the morning he put his pillow over his head and decided to ignore whoever was at his door. He was almost drifting back to sleep when his phone started to ring. He yawned and picked it up.

 

“Mnh hello?” he asked groggily.

 

“Asahi! You have to get out of bed! I have an amazing plan for today!” Noya’s way too energetic voice came through the phone bringing Asahi into the world of the living.

 

“Okay? Were you the one at my door?” he asked trying to stall him while he stayed in bed a few seconds longer.

 

“Yep! Come let me in! The earlier we get there the better!” Noya knocked on his door again.

 

“Go where? The sun isn’t even up yet.” Asahi noted, glancing out his window.

 

“Were going kayaking!” Noya shouted dramatically. “And if we don’t want to be melting in the heat then we should get there before it gets too hot.”

 

Asahi yawned again finally getting out of bed. “Okay, let me get changed.”

 

After he was ready he went to the door to see a grinning Noya standing in front of his car with a giant two-seater kayak and paddles. They climbed in and started driving towards the lake that was about a half hour from their houses. When they got there Noya wasted no time explaining how to use it. It was only when they were in the lake did it ocure to Asahi that he had not idea where the kayak came from.

 

“Hey Noya?”

 

“Hmn?”

 

“Where did you get this?”

 

“Oh the kayak? I borrowed it from my uncle. Don’t worry though! Ill return it before he notices.” Noya tried to comfort him.

 

Asahi tried not to freak out, and simply enjoy it for the moment.

 

They watched as the sun came up from the middle of the lake, holding hands, wile trying not to drop their paddles.


	114. Ear Piercing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT use this as an ear piercing reference. I would feel horribly responsible. I have yet to actually pierce my ears by myself so this is just my guess? idk? Sounded fun? (also three cheers for on time!) Okay bye. -Crow

“This is a great plan Asahi. No need to doubt me!” Noya said confidently.

 

“O-okay… but are you sure this wont make me look even more scary?” Asahi mumbled as Noya shoved him down in the chair.

 

“I’m sure! No one can be scared of a guy with purple earrings! My plan is fool proof!” he laughed manically and Asahi found himself even more nervous then before.

 

As though the thought of Noya sticking a needle through his ear didn’t scare him enough Noya had to be so dramatic about it. Asahi really should have insisted that they go to a professional to get it done, but Noya said he pierced his ears himself and could do it for a lot cheaper.

 

“Okay. Lets do this. I’d let you hold my hand, but I kind of need both of them.” Noya said apologetically.

 

“It’s fine Noya, just get this over with.” Asahi commented, shifting nervously.

 

“Oh here! Hold my old stuffed animal and don’t move.” Noya gave him a comforting smile and handed him the ratty old teddy bear.

 

He felt Noya wipe his ear with rubbing alcohol and put ice behind it. Asahi tried not to flinch when Noya stabbed the hot needle in and replaced it with the earring. Thankfully Noya worked fast, and before he knew it the other ear was done as well. Asahi looked in the mirror to see the small purple stars Noya had picked out for him. It was slightly crooked, but that somehow made it cuter.

 

Asahi stood and kissed Noya on the forehead.

 

“Thank you sweetheart. It looks amazing.”

 

Noya looped his arms Around Asahi’s waist. “Anytime babe.”


	115. Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweaters and socks and silliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. These losers are my heart. I started a new job today, my feet hurt and my face hurts from smiling. That's just sad. Hope you all have a lovely day! -Cat

"Noya! Give it back!" Asahi nearly fell, but caught himself by bracing his arm against the doorway. navigating with socks on hardwood floor was always interesting. 

"No!" Noya cackled and slipped (quite literally) in to the next room, oversized sleeves covering his hands and a mischievous grin plastered across his face. (Admittedly, Asahi wasn't even really irritated anymore, he was rather ensnared by that look on Noya's face, but sock-skating around the house was pretty fun, and chasing each Noya around was fairly amusing in itself.) 

"C'mon! It's my favorite sweater! Surrender it!" Asahi pleaded, trying to stifle a big smile of his own. (And failing pathetically, though that in itself pleased Noya.) He liked it when Asahi forgot himself enough to smile like that. Asahi was usually so self-conscious and nervous that not many people realized that he was actually funny as all hell when he used his wits instead of using all his energy worrying. That's kinda what this house meant to Noya. It was a place for Asahi to just be Asahi without all the squirmy and "uncomfy-ness", as Asahi called it. That why Noya loved this house and it's sock-skating rink of a floor. 

 

"But it's warm! And cozy! Also it smells like you so now ITS MIIINE!" Noya declared, skidding around another corner, narrowly missing clipping the couch with his body. 

"You enjoy the smell of stinky volleyball players?" Asahi inquired. 

Noya crinkled his nose. (Noya was not fond of stink, and always kept himself, and the house, smelling nice, or at least neutral.) 

"No! But I do enjoy your manly musk smell, even if you are a small teddy bear on the inside!" Noya smirked.

As anyone could have predicted, at the mention of "manly musk" Asahi turned a lovely shade of rose. Thus, another cackle erupted from Noya's mouth, and the chase continued. 

Asahi pushed off a wall, sending him hurtling towards Noya, he crashed into his tiny boyfriend, capturing him by the waist and sent them flying on to the couch. 

"Got'cha." Asahi grinned.


	116. Movie Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never~~~ -Crow

“We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up Asahi!” Noya shouted in the direction on Asahi’s room.

 

“I’m coming, just hold on a sec.” he replied.

 

Noya tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for his boyfriend to finish getting ready. A while ago they had decided to go out together every Saturday, and it was Noya’s turn to pick. He had chosen to go see the biggest action movie in theaters.

 

When Asahi was finally ready to go they got in Noya’s car and drove to the theater closest to their house. It was no surprise that it was almost empty, because the theater was so old fashioned. One reason they loved it was because there were no lines and everyone who worked there was super sweet.

 

They arrived only a few minuets before the movie started, but they managed to get in. Without saying a word, they moved to get the seats in the smack center of the theater.

 

The movie was far too violent for Asahi’s taste but Noya enjoyed it. They held hands and Noya tried to stifle his giggles when Asahi squeaked in surprise at all the jump scares.

 

“We should go to a Café next week.” Asahi commented while they were leaving the theater.

 

“I agree. I’d much rather talk than stare at a screen out entire date.”

 

Asahi squeezed Noya’s hand and smiled. “Same.”


	117. Noya discovered something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the actual fuck is this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Kissing!?!? This is a really random Headcanon I have about Asahi im sorry. Wtf. Have a lovely day sorry I'm late again. -Cat

Now. Noya knows that Asahi is a small teddy bear with a heart of glass. This has been very well established. It is also known that he does not look like a teddy bear. Nor does he wish to. Noya knows these things very well, has accepted them and finds everything about Asahi generally endearing. 

He was not, however, quite aware of the extensiveness of how little Asahi wanted to look like a teddy bear. 

Anyways, on with the story. 

So, it was a fairly typical Friday evening, Asahi had just got home from work, Noya got back from university and they flopped themselves onto the couch and tried to find something bearable to watch. When that failed, they would talk for hours, make diner, sing along loudly to nonexistent music because their stereo had been broken for a year now and inevitably end up making out on the same couch they started at several hours ago. 

Some sitcom droned on in the background and the little black cat, affectionately called "Seph" (short for Persephone; Noya had to take a mythology class and immediately decided that the cat had to be a Greek goddess.), rubbed up against Noya's leg. He paid no mind, as he was currently a little preoccupied having mushy-gushy time with his boyfriend (or you could call it aggressively attempting to kiss, trying to devour each other's face (and then sometimes slowing down and being sweet, which turned Noya into an absolute puddle--not that he'd ever admit it.) whatever you call it, it was a little bit distracting. ) 

What was even more distracting however, was the sudden feeling of smooth metal on Noya's tongue. 

 

Confused, he went through a mental check list; no braces, no retainers, Asahi isn't a metal-eating goat, he wasn't going crazy....

 

So....tongue piercing? 

Noya pulled away abruptly and stared a very red faced Asahi in the eyes. 

"What is it?" Asahi asked, breaking eye contact, assuming he did something weird or upsetting. 

"You have a tongue piercing." Noya deadpanned. 

"Yes?" 

"Since when?" 

"Since my 2nd year of high school?" Asahi responded nervously, "Did you not know? Does it weird you out? How could you not notice?" 

Noya just sat there with his mouth hanging open. What the actual fucking fuck. 

Asahi turned Beet colored again and turned his head a little. "I can take it out if it bothers you..." 

"pfft." Noya tried to stifle a grin, failed dramatically and promptly burst into laughter. "No! It's fine..." Another fit of giggles interrupted him. "It's fine, it's just so funny! I can't believe you've had a tongue piercing and I haven't noticed in the year and a half I've been kissing you!" 

Asahi may have invented the darkest shade of red every to naturally grace a human face. 

Noya grinned mischievously, "C'mere and kiss me again, Cutie-with-a-tongue-piercing."


	118. Chapter 118

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kittens like Asahi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez sorry I've been in a writers block and started a new job and it's been crazy around here like holy shit. Hope you guys had a nice day!' Also, any request for next month's ship? Let us know on our blog or in a comment!! :) -Cat

It was around three am when Asahi's phone started ringing and buzzing obnoxiously, scaring the shit out of Asahi. 

He scrambled to pick up his phone and whispered in a panic, "Noya! What's wrong?! Are you okay? Where are you?" 

"Asahi! It's an emergency! I'm already at your door! Open up! Hurry!" 

Asahi threw off his blankets and slid through his house to the front door in a frenzy. 

"Noya!" Asahi's eyes checked for any injury or sickness and he calmed down a little, seeing no wounds and no half-dead person anywhere nearby. Nishinoya was just holding a cardboard box, and looked horribly upset. 

"Asahi!" Noya's eyes were tearing up, he sniffed, and then cried, "She hates me!" 

Asahi's stomach sunk to his toes. He didn't know if his heart could take being the one to counsel Noya's heartbreak for some girl. 

His mouth went dry and he forced, "Come inside. Uh. What happened?" 

Noya sat down on the couch and opened up his cardboard box. 

Out from the box, Noya carefully pulled a little, black kitten. 

The kitten hissed and clawed at Noya's hands and he looked at Asahi in utter distressed. 

Asahi had honestly never been so relieved in his life. 

Though seeing Noya so upset and insecure was unsettling to him. 

"Set the poor cat down, Noya. You're holding her wrong. Don't hold cat's by the armpits they don't like it." Asahi said gently. 

Noya gingerly set the cat on the couch, in between him and Asahi. The cat blinked it's wide green eyes at Asahi, searching, like she was trying to decide if he was worth her precious time. 

The small kitten put her paws on his leg, testing to see if he would be a comfy pillow, and then proceeded to curl up in his lap and began to purr. 

"What?" Noya asked, astonished, "How?" 

Asahi shrugged nervously, carefully rubbing the cat's head. "I dunno. Animals have always liked me. Daichi said it's cuz they know I'm small on the inside and not really scary." 

Noya snorted, but grinned, "Yeah, I guess that little kitten might be more fierce than you. Just look what she did to my hands!" 

Asahi's brow furrowed up in concern, "Here, I'll get some bandages and disinfectant. Cat scratches can be pretty bad." He carefully scooped up the little kitten and placed her on Noya's lap, where, to everyone's surprise, she curled right up. 

He quickly gathered some bandaids and disinfectant from the bathroom and came back to see Noya and the kitten asleep on the couch. He'd only been gone for two minutes. He shook his head and sat back down on the couch, smiling softly. 

He timidly took Noya's hand, and bandaged it up. He must have held that cat a couple of times, and she must have been very unhappy about it based on the state of his hands. Asahi rolled his eyes, what an idiot. 

Noya's eyes fluttered open, and then stayed only half open. "Thanks, Asahi." He mumbled, sleepiness weighing down his voice and his eyes closed again. 

Asahi just smiled and replied to the sleeping boy, "You're always welcome."


	119. Short People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually afraid to post this. Please don't be offended if you are short! I am also pretty short and amused myself while writing this. The song in it is 'Short People' by Randy Newman (Listen to it. It's terrible.) Hope this is somewhat funny?- Crow

Asahi and Noya had a formed a habit of sorts after practice. Every day when they were exhausted and worn out from running around the court they would head home to either one of their houses. They grabbed water bottles and leaned against each other on the couch while listening to music together.

 

It was always so peaceful, just relaxing together, still entirely spent from practice, but still being close. It was a habit they never wanted to stop. They each took one earphone and Noya rested his head on Asahi’s shoulder.

 

That day, they were at Noya’s house, listening to Asahi’s music on shuffle. It was all pretty predictable music: popular pop songs, songs that were more like poetry than singing, and some classis 80’s music. It was quite different from Noya’s techno, rap, and screamo music, but it was nice nonetheless.

 

They were both almost to the point of sleeping after listening to _Stolen Dance_ for the millionth time, when a song Noya didn’t recognize came on. it began with an upbeat piano solo, but it was the lyrics that caught his attention.

 

_Short people, got no reason_

_Short people got no reason_

_Short people got no reason to live_

 

Noya’s eyes widened as he glanced up at Asahi’s face, who was so peaceful a moment ago, was now in a panic. Asahi reached out to grab his Ipod from the space in between them, but Noya was quicker, snatching it out of Asahi’s reach.

 

“Asahi? Why do you have a song dissing short people?” he demanded, trying to hide his amusement.

 

Asahi on the other hand was flustering. “It’s not like I agree with the words! I just thought it was funny! It would be equally as funny if it was about tall people! Don’t be mad!”

 

Noya bit his lips to keep from laughing at his overly concerned boyfriend. He didn’t even try to resist teasing him more. “Oh? Is that how it is?”

 

“Yes! I promise!” he replied without hesitation. “I mean, I love _you_ , and you’re short!”

 

Noya laughed and smiled at his ridiculous boyfriend. “Good. But don’t call me short you giant teddy bear!” he resumed his earlier position of leaning against Asahi and played the song again.

 

But he did poke Asahi in the ribs every time he laughed too hard at the lyrics.


	120. Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They would be so cute in glasses amiright? -Crow

“Hey Noya?” Asahi asked one day while they were studying in his room.

 

“Hmn?” was the reply he got

 

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.” Asahi stated.

 

Noya tilted down said glasses till they were on the bridge of his nose. “Yeah I got them the other day because _apparently_ they make it easier to read.”

 

“Oh…” Asahi glanced at the dark frames again. “Their cute.” He mumbled.

 

Noya looked up from the book he was reading to give Asahi a Cheshire grin. “Really? So you have a thing for glasses?”

 

Asahi looked confronted. “Wha-? No! I never said that. I just said they look cute on you.”

 

Noya moved from where he was sitting to be in front of Asahi. “Here. Try them on.”

 

Asahi took the glasses from Noya’s outstretched hand carefully. He slipped them on and glanced down at the textbook he had been reading. “Woah! The words look so sharp! Is this how its supposed to look?”

 

Noya busted out in laughter. “Maybe you should go to the eye doctor too.”

 

“Probably.” Asahi sighed moving to take off the glasses.

 

Noya stopped him by pushing them back on his face. “Keep them on a little longer. You look really adorable.”


	121. Singing in the Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so me and Cat came up with this idea a long time ago and we have been saving it for this pairing. It took forever to decide on a song though! I hope you like it my darlings! -Crow

A road trip had sounded like a great idea a few hours ago. Traveling through the country with your boyfriend while listening to old pop songs had _seemed_ like the best plan in the world this morning. Sadly, they soon realized that sitting in a car for hours on end completely bored out of your mind is terrible.

 

It was Asahi’s turn to drive so Noya was sitting in the passenger seat, fiddling with the radio. He had been changing stations every ten seconds, because he had nothing else to occupy his time with. He really should have planned ahead and brought a book or something.

 

He stopped for a second on a song he recognized but when he realized it was an overplayed Tove Lo song he decided to change it. Before he could, he noticed Asahi softly nodding his head to the beat.

 

Noya’s eyes widened when the ‘oh so innocent’ ‘oh so pure’ Asahi started to softly sing along to the trashy lyrics.

 

_Now if were talking body_

_You got a perfect one, so put it on me_

_Swear it wont take you long_

_If you love me right, we fuck for life_

_On and on and on_

 

“Um… Asahi?” Noya asked, slowly.

 

“Hmn?”

 

“Just out of curiosity… how do you know this song?”

 

Asahi looked at him in confusion for a second before he realized he had been singing out loud. He face flushed and he focused harder on driving.

 

“Oh… uhmmm. I don’t really know? Must have over heard it a lot… or something.”

 

“Suuuure…” Noya raised an eyebrow. “Do you even understand the words?”

 

Asahi’s face got a few shades redder. “Of course I do… I’m not stupid.”

 

“Well yeah. But you seem so innocent! I’m really seeing a whole other side to you right now.” Noya persisted.

 

Asahi pursed his lips in a pout.

 

“Aw come on! I never said you should stop singing! It’s a good song!” noya turned up the radio and started to obnoxiously sing along.

_Love, give me love_

_Anything you want I’ll give it up_

_Lips, lips I kiss_

_Bite me while I taste your fingertips_

Asahi let a smirk creep through his pouting session and it only took a moment for him to crack under Noya’s ridiculous attempt to get him to sing along.

 

_Day drunk into the night_

_Wanna keep you here_

_Cause you dry my tears_

_Yeah, summer lovin’ and fights_

_How it is for us_

_And it’s all because_

 

Noya wiggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend and Asahi finally gave up and started belting the lyrics along with him.

 

_Now if were talking body_

_You got a perfect on_

_So put it on me_

_Swear it won’t take you long_

_If you love me right_

_We fuck for life_

_On and on and on_

 

And so, they were saved from boredom by Asahi’s surprising taste in music.


	122. Iwaoi day one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has zero creativity but felt like writing pining/ really mild angst. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 4 minutes before july1 is over in my time zone.  
> Classily on time. Hope you have a nice day! -Cat

A loud, sharp knock woke Iwaizumi up. He glanced at the click through bleary eyes, and was irritated to find that it read "1:47am". The knock sounded through his apartment again and he grumbled as he threw off his covers and zombied to the door with one foot in a slipper. 

He opened the door to reveal a very disheveled Oikawa Tooru. Fuck. 

"Oikawa? What the hell are you--" 

He was interrupted by a sniffle, and upon closer examination in the dim light, he saw that tears were forming in Oikawa's eyes. 

"Can I stay here tonight?" Oikawa said, uncharacteristically quiet and uncertain. He shifted his feet around and seemed to be staring at nothing. 

"Yeah. Come in." Iwaizumi replied. He opened the door up wider and allowed Oikawa to mosey in. It seemed like e was sleepwalking. Oikawa suddenly looked older, a mixture of betrayal and hurt swirled in his eyes and Iwaizumi hated it. He hated that blank look his friend has across his face. It felt so incredibly wrong. It felt worse knowing that he couldn't hold Oikawa and let him cry himself to sleep in his arms, though. He was being stupid, and selfish, and he knew it. Iwaizumi shook his head, like he was trying to make these thoughts loose their grip on his mind. 

They settled on the couch in their usual places, and the uneasy quiet was broken by Iwaizumi asking, "Oikawa. What the hell happened to you?" 

Oikawa's eyes shifted around the room, and his mouth was dry as he finally said, "He cheated on me. In our own apartment. I walked in on them a few hours ago." 

Iwaizumi'a face screwed up in disbelief, "What?!" 

Oikawa just shrugged, and brought his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees, "He cheated on me. And I broke up with him." 

"Damn right you broke up with him! You're too good for that bastard anyways! You always were." Iwaizumi raged, his mouth turned up in an angry sneer, "How dare that fucking bastard? What an idiot."

Oikawa just shrugged. Iwaizumi immediately felt lost, he could see that all Oikawa's insecurities that he usually  
masked and pushed away were rising to the surface. Iwaizumi wasn't used to not being able to fix something, and he couldn't be angrier with himself that he couldn't find the words to comfort Oikawa. He wanted to be able to, but a part of him was so damn glad that they broke up. 

 

Iwaizumi gave up. He couldn't find the words, so he stopped trying and instead moved over and wrapped his arms around Oikawa. 

"I'm sorry, Oikawa. You're wonderful and are worth so much more that the way he treated you." Iwaizumi said into Oikawa's hair.

Oikawa just sniffled in reply and finally let the tears run down his face. 

"Oikawa, have I ever lied to you?"

"No." 

"Then believe me when I say that you're amazing, and that you did nothing wrong and that you truly are worth commuting to. You deserve better than him. Believe me." Iwaizumi said quietly, though a hint of his usual gruffness was still in his tone, leaving no room for Oikawa to doubt him. 

Oikawa sniffled again a few times, his face screwed up and he cried harder, curling up into Iwaizumi's chest, where he cried himself to sleep.

Iwaizumi sighed and stared at Oikawa's face forlornly, finally finding the words, "I love you, Tooru. Maybe one day I'll tell you for real, but not yet." 

Unbeknownst to Iwaizumi, Oikawa's eyes fluttered open for just a second, and closed again before Iwaizumi noticed. He only thought in reply, "I think I might love you, too."


	123. Small Turtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never had a turtle so idk if this is a correct representation of turtle life. Also Oikawa masking his true feelings with excessive fake flirting is the best thing in my life. Hope you like it! - Crow

It was Saturday afternoon when Iwaizumi got a text from his best and only friend. He rolled his eyes at the intentionally annoying ringtone he had set for him. Before he even read the text he was preparing to loose the rest of his relaxing weekend.

 

Oikawa: hey you should come over

 

Iwaizumi: no

 

Oikawa: but babe…

 

Oikawa: my parents aren’t home ;)

 

Iwaizumi: definitely no.

 

Iwaizumi: and don’t call me babe u creep

 

Oikawa: ur fun :p so what time will be b here?

 

Iwaizumi: never

 

Oikawa: im going to assume noon. See ya then! <3

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but went to put on his shoes anyway. _It’s not like I have anything to do today anyway… and if I don’t go there he will just show up at my house._ He convinced himself.

 

Oikawa didn’t live that far away so he grabbed his bike and got there in under ten minuets. He didn’t even knock on the door when he got there, instead just letting himself and headed towards Oikawa’s room. He pushed the door open, and that’s when the smell hit him. The sent of dead fish and pond water wafted out of the room making his nose scrunch up in disgust.

 

He notice Oikawa sitting on the floor in front of a glass tank that was sitting atop a small table. When Oikawa noticed him his neutral expression melted into a blinding smile.

 

“Iwai! Come look! I got it at the pet store this morning!”

 

Iwaizumi walked over to his and plopped on the ground beside him. He looked into the tank that he noticed was filled with water so only the top of a big rock was dry.

 

“Where and what is it?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Oikawa pointed at a hollow, submerged log in the middle of the tank. “He’s right in there! Hold on he’ll come out in a second.”

 

It only took another moment or two until a baby turtle, smaller that the palm of his hand started to swim around. It was adorable to even Iwaizumi (not that he would admit it.)

 

“I named him Small. Isn’t he adorable?” Oikawa gushed.

 

“Why the hell would you name a baby turtle Small?” Iwaizumi wondered out loud.

 

 Oikawa gave him a blank look. “Because he’s small? Duh.”

 

“But what about when he grows up and get big?”

 

“Then his name will be adorably ironic.” Oikawa decided, making faces at the swimming turtle.

 

“Whatever.” He gave up. “Do your parents even know you got him?”

 

Oikawa froze and slowly turned to look at his friend with a terrified expression.

 

“Oh crap. I didn’t think about that.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry he ends up keeping the turtle at Iwaizumi's house while his parents are home so Small his safe.


	124. Chapter 124

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower crowns and engagements and yay okay I'm actually so sorry about this chapter okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you have a lovely day! Also happy 4th of July! (Actually, it's the 4th in 18 minutes where I am so I'm not late! Ha!) -Cat

"C'mere, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa laughed as he flung himself forward. Iwaizumi laughed and kept out of the way and the both landed a few feet apart on the grass, completely missing the picnic blanket that had been laid out earlier. 

"Dammit, Shittykawa! Your foot smushed my sandwich!" Iwaizumi in a mock-horrified tone, more teasing than actually irritated. 

"I can tell--I have mayonnaise in between my toes." Oikawa whined pathetically, though a laugh eventually escaped him. 

"That's so gross---NO DONT YOU DARE--TOORU--" 

It was too late. Mayonnaise toes squelched against Iwaizumi's leg. He groaned, then, eyed the mustard had and smirk. 

"Do not even think about it, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa practically squeaked, trying to scramble away. 

"Every time you call me iwa-chan, it's another squirt of mustard." He grinned wickedly. 

Oikawa laughed, and tried to get away, enjoying the playful atmosphere. It was moments when Hajime forgot himself, when he gave in to whims and irrelevant fun, that Oikawa loved the most.

His fingers twisted the stems of dandelions around each other into a crown. Iwaizumi studied Oikawa's hands. 

Now, not to say that he didn't also love it when Hajime was serious, and protective, because he admired and respected that part of him too. He loved all of Iwaizumi Hajime, after all. The funny ways he had of showing affection, like gruffly demanding that Oikawa not over work himself, the way he seemed to read Oikawa perfectly and while he wasn't always good with his words, hajime's presence in itself was reassuring. 

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi's voice brought him out of his find thoughts. 

Oikawa stuck his tongue out and said, "We've been dating for three years for goodness sake, call me Tooru, you weirdo!" Oikawa moved a little closer, and carefully placed the flower crown on Iwaizumi's head, ignoring Iwa's look of mild annoyance. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but smiled despite himself, "Tooru." 

Oikawa's smile at that might have made the flowers bloom. "Yes, Hajime?" He replied teasingly. 

Iwaizumi's eyes carefully searched his, as if he was trying to learn all his secrets.

And in truth, Iwaizumi did know all Oikawa's secrets. 

Except maybe, one. 

Oikawa pushed that thought to the back of his mind, smiled at Iwaizumi and leaned forward to kiss him. 

 

"Tooru?" Iwaizumi asked softly, as they lay on the grass and stared up at the clouds

"Yes?" Oikawa turned his head to the side to look at Iwaizumi. He preferred looking at him to looking at the sky, anyways. "What is it?" 

 

"I...I was wondering if you would marry me?" Iwaizumi met his eyes, his face red and his eyes hopeful, but uncertain. His usual gruffness was stripped away; an act of bravery that nearly left Oikawa speechless. 

Oikawa's heart was so shocked it seemed to sputter a little bit before recognizing what just happened. His mouth some how managed to give the response his heart was frantically trying to communicate. "Of course." 

 

 

It wasn't until nearly a year and a half later that Iwaizumi found out what Oikawa had been hiding. Oikawa had told him before the wedding, thinking that Iwaizumi might want to back out, knowing that they'd never go to the Olympics together. Oikawa had to quit the national team later that week.

Iwaizumi didn't leave him. 

 

They both cried at the wedding, mostly of joy. They smiled through their tears and the kisses tasted salty. 

Iwaizumi cried at the funeral. 

And for weeks after, and sometimes just on days when he missed Tooru particularly horribly. When the ache in his ribs threatened to consume him, he would visit Tooru. 

 

"Tooru." He whispered as he sat in front of the headstone, "We did it, we took first in the Olympics this year. Tobio and shorty number 10 played great, they got married the week after the Olympics. I remember you telling me they'd fall for each other. It didn't believe you, I really should have, since you always were right about those kinds of things." 

It had been nearly 3 years since Oikawa Tooru left, and Iwaizumi still had tears run down his face when he came here. He smiled anyways, because that's one of the things Tooru asked of him before he left. 

"You've got a nice smile, Hajime. Make sure lots of people see it. Smile if you come and visit me too, I don't want to miss out." 

Oikawa didn't even have the strength to cry anymore when he had said that, so he smiled at Iwaizumi instead.

He walked away from the cemetery. 

 

"And don't forget to take care of yourself, and keep the plants alive in the garden." 

 

The week after Oikawa died, Iwaizumi got rid of all the flowers. 

 

"Hajime, and don't forget to love lots of people too, okay? Love lots and lots of people for the both of us and I desperately hope that you can be happy. Promise me that you'll be happy again?" 

"I promise." 

He felt his heart slowly turn to iron. 

"I love you, Iwaizumi Hajime." 

I love you too. 

Years went on, and Iwaizumi visited Oikawa often. Just talking to him like he would if he were alive. Telling him everything, telling him secrets, frustrations, sadnesses and the little victories. There was something comforting there. The more time he spent there, the more Oikawa's last requests spun around his mind.

He bought flowers, and put them in a vase and set it on the dining room table.

He finally let Kindaichi and Tobio help him plant flowers in his garden. 

 

And one day, through the tears, Iwaizumi whispered to the headstone, another 5 years later, "I think I can honestly say that I have fulfilled my promise, Tooru. I miss you all the time, you know. Sometimes it still hurts. But...I think I'm going to be okay. I think I can be...happy. Or at least okay. it's funny how I can...still feel you encouraging me. I still hear you sometimes, or see you in crowds. Or I'll say something in our house and forget you're not there, but I can nearly hear your voice responding. It's strange." He paused for a moment, and forced a deep breath. His fists clenched at his sides. Tooru was still one of the only people he was comfortable being vulnerable with, the only one who he would ever really let see his whole heart in its messy, frightened self. Even death wouldn't change that. He always had the sense Tooru was near him, so if there was even a chance he might be able to tell him, he would try. 

"I think I'll always love you. Thank you, Tooru. For living and for teaching me how to live too, even though it took me a while to fulfill my promise. I finally figured out that you really meant it when you said you wanted me to be happy. So I'll do my best, for you, and for me. So, thanks, Tooru. And...I love you." 

 

He gently placed a crown of dandelions next to the headstone. As he walked away, his tears dried, and he felt as though his heart had only just now begun to beat again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself sad I am sorry. This is all crow's fault. (Not really, I'm just horrid and she encourages me.) also because mikaela-hyakuyabae wanted a dead Oikawa fic so here it is. Ta-daaaa. I only write more than a hundred words for sad fics anyways what did you guys expect? Hope you day goes well! -Cat


	125. Wingman-zoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up more angsty than I intended. Cats sad-feel fics must be infecting me. But not that sad (cries for 7 years) Hope u like it! -Crow

_How did I let my self get dragged into this?_ Iwaizumi thought to himself for the millionth time that night.

 

He stared out across the crowed party looking for his self-proclaimed best friend. Oikawa was the one who begged him to come in the first place but had disappeared only a few minuets after arriving. How annoying. Still not seeing Oikawa in the crowd he decided to give up and head home. He didn’t have any reason to stay.

 

He had never been big on parties. It was too loud for his taste; too many people around making a fool of themselves. The only reason he went to these things were because of Oikawa. He was sure that the only reason he was even invited was because he was affiliated with the trash king himself. Oikawa had always denied that when brought up in conversation, saying that they just liked Iwaizumi as a person. He didn’t believe him.

 

He was only a few feet from the door when someone grabbed his arm, tugging him back towards the music. He came face to face with the liar himself. Oikawa gave him and oh-so-innocent grin and pulled him further into the chaos of the party. Iwaizumi let out a frustrated sigh. He was so close to escaping. Time for plan two.

 

“Hey Oikawa!” he shouted over the music, “I think I’m just going to go home!”

 

Oikawa’s face fell and he continued to hold on to Iwaizumi’s arm.

 

“You’re not having fun?” he widened his eyes and jutted him bottom lip out pathetically. Few could say no to such a face, but Iwaizumi had been dealing with this sense they met in preschool and had become immune to his pouting face. It was an accomplishment not to be taken lightly.

 

“No. I’m not. I’ll see you at school.” He tried to pull away but Oikawa held fast.

 

“Awww! Don’t be such a drag! I really need my wingman tonight. There was this super cute girl I wanted to talk to. Please just stay a little bit longer?”

 

Another thing Iwaizumi had perfected after years of being best friends with Oikawa is how to keep his face perfectly blank. In the moments he was reminded that he was just, and only ever would be, Oikawa’s friend. His wingman. He would probably be his best man in his wedding for heavens sake. Nothing would ever come from the silent feelings he dragged along with him.

 

For the shortest of seconds he considered dragging Oikawa away from this crowd and confessing. But as always, the second passed and he simply rolled his eyes hoping that Oikawa hadn’t noticed his brief expression of pain.

 

 _Stop being so selfish_ _Iwaizumi_ , he mentally chastised himself, _some stupid crush is not worth losing him over._

 

He let himself be dragged along by his best and only friend. Maybe one day he would be strong enough to tell him, but not today.


	126. Chapter 126

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is a precious soul who had a terrible habit of losing everything. I hope you like it! -Crow

“Iwaizumi! Have you seen my keys?” Oikawa called as he opened the door to Iwaizumi’s room.

 

“There on the counter by the coffee maker.” He replied offhandedly.

 

“Thanks!”

 

It had only been a month since they became roommates and Iwaizumi was already wondering how his friend had ever lived with out him. When the left home to go to collage, becoming roommates and splitting the rent had seemed like the natural thing to do. They had been joined at the hip since pre-school when Oikawa’s family had moved in next door, so the idea of not living next door to each other was unbearable (not that Iwaizumi would ever say that out loud.)

 

Iwaizumi sat on his bed reading through one of his textbooks while Oikawa was supposed to be on his way to his afternoon lecture, but as always he was late, still running around the small apartment looking for everything he needed.

 

“Where is my wallet?” Oikawa asked mainly to himself, but Iwaizumi answered anyway.

 

“Its in your coat pocket.” He said in a dull, slightly annoyed voice.

 

_Honestly, how did he survive all those years we didn’t live together?_

“What about my phone?” Oikawa questioned, poking his head back in Iwaizumi’s door.

 

“By your bed.”

 

“And my text book?”

 

“By the TV.”

 

“My backpack?”

 

“By the front door.”

 

Oikawa went silent for a moment, but Iwaizumi could still feel him staring at him from the doorway.

 

“What?” he asked noticing that Oikawa only had twenty minuets to get to class

 

“How do you always know where everything is? I lose everything the second I put it down.”

 

Iwaizumi sighed. “Because someone has to know where you leave everything. You wouldn’t survive a week without me.”

 

Iwaizumi expected him to be offended and stop away like the drama-king he is, but to his surprise, Oikawa just laughed.

 

“That’s true. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He sat on the edge of the bed Iwaizumi was reading on and placed a kiss on his forehead.

 

Iwaizumi hummed and kissed his cheek in return.

 

“That means you have to stay with me forever okay? For survival.” Oikawa reasoned, his voice taking on an unexpectedly sincere tone.

 

Iwaizumi felt his heart swell but only let a slight smirk show on his face. “Well I guess if it’s for survival…”

 

Oikawa laughed and gave him one last good bye kiss before heading out the door. Iwaizumi laughed quietly when he saw the car keys Oikawa had accidently left next to him.

 

Oikawa really did need him for survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally stole that "for survival" line from jurassic world. It's just too adorable tbh


	127. Chapter 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa gets his haircut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO LATE ITS PATHETIC IM WRITING THREE FICS TODAY

"Hello." Oikawa sang and waved at the barber.

The hair stylish's face visibly darkened and he gruffly replied, "Hi. Do you have an appointment?" 

"Mm-hm! With some guy named Iwaizumi?" Oikawa smiled.

The other man sighed and replied, "You must be Oikawa. You're with me then." 

Oikawa's face lit up, "Ooooh! You're Iwa-can! Now I see why Kiyoko recommended you to me!"

He pointed to the chair and Oikawa sat down, Iwaizumi rested his hands on the back of the chair as Oikawa grinned at the mirror. 

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow, "You're a friend of Kiyoko? It's been a while since she's been in." The two were good friends, and if she sent this guy his way, Iwaizumi may have to reexamine the idiot. 

"Yep! She's a friend of mine, great for dating advice." He nodded solemnly. 

"She made any progress with that Yachi girl, yet?" Iwaizumi questioned, examining Oikawa's hair, running his fingers through it, fluffing it, smoothing it, just generally getting the feeling of it so he knew what he had to work with. 

"Yeah! They fiiiinally got together a few weeks ago!" Oikawa laughed, rather enjoying the feeling of a rather attractive man playing with his hair. 

Iwaizumi sniffed and said, "So just a trim and clean-up or do you want it cut and styled completely differently?" 

"I don't really know. I think I want something different, but I don't really care what. So long as it stays it's natural hair color and you don't do anything horrendous. As long as you think it looks good, do whatever you want, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa grinned like the Cheshire Cat. 

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow, a little intrigued. He stared at Oikawa for a little while while playing with his hair. 

"Iwa-chan! You could tell me what you're thinking of instead of just staring at me so menacingly." Oikawa said in a light, almost flirty tone. 

"Don't call me that. Get up, we'll go wash your hair." He replied without giving Oikawa any clue as to what would befall his hair. 

After his hair was washed (after some too-hot water, complaining, and frustrated Iwaizumi grumbling) 

Oikawa was becoming rather embarrassingly intoxicated by his hair constantly having Iwaizumi's fingers running though it, gently pulling one way, then another, snipping a little here and there. He eventually nodded and dried Oikawa's hair. 

"oh that looks nice." Oikawa smiled, distractedly into the mirror. 

"Huh? I'm not done yet." Iwaizumi snapped the blade into place. 

"What is that??" Oikawa asked suspiciously, suddenly brought down from his daydreams." 

"Clippers. For buzzing your hair, obviously." Iwaizumi deadpanned. 

"What? Iwa-chan I won't look good bald!" He desperately cried. 

"Who said anything about bald? I'm just giving you and undercut, jeez." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "Don't be so dramatic."

"And undercut?" 

"Yeah. It'll be fine. Just trust me on this one, Shittykawa." 

"Hey! Don't call me that Iwa-chan!" He protested.

"I'll drop the crappy nicknames when you do." He replied and turned the clippers on. "Now, relax Shittykawa, I'm not going to ruin your good looks." 

'The very handsome Iwa-chan thinks I'm good looking.' Was the mantra running though Oikawa's head, unwittingly providing enough distraction so that Iwaizumi could buzz the bottom part of Oikawa's hair. 

 

"Now look, dumbass." Iwaizumi gestured to the mirror. 

Oikawa looked at his reflection and his eyes widened.

"y'know, you don't really seem like a barber, Iwa-chan." 

"I get that a lot." 

"....But...damn do I look good...." He said in wonder. 

Iwaizumi snorted, "Don't fall in love with yourself too much, assikawa." 

"Don't worry. I won't..." Oikawa smirked, "At least not while you're standing right there, that's for sure."


	128. Chapter 128

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laundry and tickle fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little-burnt-marshmallow sent this prompt in and I'm sorry I wrote it so quickly maybe I'll redo it someday....when I have energy... Hope you all have a nice day!

Iwaizumi was enjoying a quiet Sunday off work. He had time to relax, watch tv, snuggle with his boyfriend and even actually cook something instead of surviving off leftovers, take-out and instant ramen, he even managed to do a few loads of laundry while Oikawa ran to the grocery store. 

He like turning the radio on and singing along quietly (and some times even a little loudly when the chorus came). Iwaizumi had always preferred mellow days to busy ones. In his opinion, mornings were for runs and chores and nights were for curling up in bed or on the couch with Oikawa. If he could have those, whatever happened the rest of the day was usually alright with him. But these days were especially nice, because he could cook and go to the gym properly and even continue to work his way through rereading the Lord of the Rings. He and Oikawa were usually so busy with work and volleyball and just...life. 

He smiled to himself, unknowingly singing a little louder than usual, causing him to not here the door opening and Oikawa's voice saying 'I'm home.'

He gathered up the freshly dried laundry and took it into the bedroom to fold. 

Before he could even properly set the laundry on the bed, he was attacked! 

Admittedly, attacked was a relatively loose term, as, he really wouldn't have minded Oikawa crashing into him if the laundry hadn't flown all over the bed and floor. 

Regardless of whether he minded of not, he and Oikawa flopped on the bed, onto some of the clean laundry. 

"Hello, Hajime!" Oikawa grinned mischievously, his nose barely a few centimeters from Iwaizumi's and his hand on Iwaizumi's waist. 

"Tooru. You spilled at least half of our clean laundry all over the floor." He said, fairly irritated. 

Oikawa pouted a little and replied, "I'll help you fold it all?" He leaned a little forward so his nose touched iwaizumi's. "don't be mad..." 

Iwaizumi sighed, "Fine, but you better fold them properly. None of that half-assed stuff like last time!" 

Oikawa nodded with a mock-serious air about him. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and sat up. 

"Wait no kisses?" 

"No kisses until all the laundry is folded." 

"So cruel!" 

So they sat on the bed and folded laundry, setting it in neat piles. Iwaizumi ordered his piled by type of clothing. Oikawa color-coded. They found each other's strategies idiotic but endearing. Oikawa eventually slung his legs over Iwaizumi's, laid down and folded things on his own stomach. Iwa just laughed at Oikawa's laziness. 

Now, Oikawa loved Iwaizumi's laugh. It wasn't really loud, or booming or giggly.  
It was more just his shoulders shaking, and his mouth wide open in a grin, trying to breathe. It was hysterical, and so cute and Iwaizumi nearly always ended up in tears when he laughed too hard. Oikawa always adored that, it was so uncharacteristically cute. 

Thus, a cheeky smile spread across his face as he sat up, and flung himself on Iwaizumi for the second time that day,  
And stuck his hands up Iwaizumi's shirt and started tickling his stomach. 

"TOORU WHAT ARE YOU--NO SHIT STOP---WHAT ARE YOU---DAMMIT!" Iwaizumi said when he could catch his breath he was laughing so hard. 

Iwa was quite a bit stronger than Oikawa though, and Oikawa was eventually thrown to the other side of the bed and given a taste of his own medicine. 

It was only when they collapsed on the bed, cheeks and stomachs sore from laughter that they realized that their piles of laundry had been scattered again. 

"Dammit, Tooru." And with that, their laughter bubbled up again


	129. Sleepykawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa always over works himself. Iwa-chan to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO LAAAAAATE DO BEEEEHIND SCHEDULE JEEZ hope you all have a nice day anyways. :) -Cat

"Oikawa. It's time for bed. It's one in the morning." Iwaizumi closed the text book Oikawa had been hunched over for the past six hours. 

"I was on page 308." Oikawa mumbled. "177 pages to go." 

He was sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him and papers filled with his messy scrawl scattered around him. 

There was no square centimeter of any page left unmarked. They were filled with the cramped chicken-scratch that Oikawa dared call handwriting and the words and numbers had initially stayed going in one direction only and one size, but as time progressed, the font had gotten smaller and the notes began filling every single open space, causing some to be upside down, sideways or over lapping. 

"It's time for a break, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi said, crossing his arms and glaring at his friend. 

"No. The final is in two days, I have to study." Oikawa insisted, his words slurring slightly from exhaustion. The circles under his eyes were more purple than blue and his skin was looking grayish. 

"No. You need to eat something and then go to sleep." 

"it's only one am. Let me go until 3." 

"You said that last night and you worked until 8 am and collapsed at work. I'm not letting you do that again." 

"I promise. I mean it this time." 

"You can study until I finish making you dinner." 

"You already made dinner." Oikawa protested. 

"Which you didn't eat. I saw it in the trash, you let it get cold, didn't you?" Oikawa let his gaze drop to the floor. A sure sign of guilt. 

"idiot. Food and then sleep for at least 7 hours, understand?"

"Fine." 

Iwaizumi made second dinner and sent him to bed and went to sleep himself.

At around three, he woke up due to rustling noises coming from the living room. Shit, no. 

He grumbled and got out of bed, "Oikawa." 

The guilty party looked up sheepishly, cringing at the anger on Iwaizumi's face. 

"This stops, right now." 

"What?" Oikawa inquired, but the onl reply his was given was being scooped off the couch and carried to Iwaizumi's bed. 

"iwa-chan! What the hell?" Oikawa whined, barely even conscious. 

Iwaizumi climbed into bed and wrapped and arm firmly around Oikawa's waist. 

"You can't escape, so you can't study in here. So you might as well sleep, got it?" Iwaizumi mumbled grumpily. 

Oikawa eyes were wide open, and the softest of smiled crosses his face. The warm weight of Iwaizumi's arms around him was comforting and he could feel himself drifting off. 

"Okay. I'll stay."


	130. Chapter 130

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot was senior prank but then I was like plot what is plot nah let's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of ideas and ran into three at the same time and I am very tired because work is hard. Crude jokes in this one (mildly so) but if you don't like crude banter then I am sorry it's late and k have the sense of humor of an eight year old. Hope your day goes well. -Cat

"That makes no sense." Iwaizumi huffed, growing more annoyed with each passing minute. 

Since Oikawa was Mr.Popular among both teachers and students, he ended up heading the mildly-secret committee that was in charge of the senior prank. Being Oikawa's best friend meant being dragged into things like this; staying after school until nearly 11pm. Everyone else left and said something along the lines "of it'll be easy, we're counting on you." Iwaizumi had trouble letting anyone down, regardless of whether it was reasonable or not. 

"Well yeah, but if we camped out in the school and then sneak-attacked all the students with waterballoons when the come in the next morning, it wouldn't be as annoying since we'd be here we wouldn't have to wake up super early." Oikawa tried to reason. 

"I am not sleeping in the school." 

"We could bring tents! It'd be like camping!" A goofy grin spread across his face.

"Like camping but in a high school." Iwaizumi replied dryly. 

"Well you already vetoed the kitten and puppy idea so what else is there." Oikawa pouted and let his head rest on the desk. "C'moooon." 

Iwaizumi's brow furrowed like it always did when he was deep in thought. 

"We could cover the doors in plastic wrap?" He finally said. 

Oikawa's face lit up, "Yes!" And then he thought about it for a while. "Well, it'd be funny but people would catch on quickly. So let's do some additional stuff too!"

Iwaizumi sighed and answered, "Fine. We could switch all the club rooms?" 

"What?" 

"Like move all our stuff into the soccer club's room, and all their stuff into ours. Switch judo and baseball, swim and track. All the posters, contents of lockers, everything." 

Oikawa's eyes did the stupid sparkly thing that he did when he was really excited about something. Iwaizumi wasn't sure if he could take much more of this ridiculousness. 

"Perfect!" 

 

(Several days later.) 

"Okay, that's all of it!" Oikawa flopped down a chair (belonging to the judo club, though now in the baseball club's room. 

"Let's go, I'm dead tired." Iwaizumi said, leaning against the doorframe. His watch said 4:15am. He groaned in annoyances. 

"Stop making sexual noises, iwa-chan." Oikawa teased.

Iwaisumi's brow furrowed up again, his irritation quite obvious. "Don't be so crude, Shittykawa." 

"Says you! Moaning and groaning and calling me Shittykawa!" Oikawa laughed, trying to force a pout, but in the end unable to keep a straight face.

"I'm tired. It was just a noise of discontent." Iwaizumi grumbled, trying to look around in order to find something to throw at Oikawa. 

"Don't even think about it! I know that look!" Oikawa put his hands up to guard his face in a poorly executed attempt at martial art. He swiped the air a few times and made "hi-ya!" Noises repeatedly. 

Iwaizumi's jaw hung open in a dumbfounded reaction to his best friends utter ridiculousness. "Remind me to never hang out with you past midnight. I'm gonna tell all the girls you make ninja noises after midnight, probably in your sleep too. See if they keep fawning over you." His lips turned up into a smirk. 

Oikawa's eyes glittered again, and Iwaizumi couldn't figure out why, "Yeah, but I can make all the ninja noises I want and you'll still stay with me so why do I care about them anyways?"

Iwaizumi looked away and his face scrunched up again. What the actual fuck, Oikawa. Iwaizumi could never figure that idiot out. Friendly teasing or actual flirting? Iwaizumi wondered how everyone else got by in romantic matters at all; he could never read anyone's signals. 

Oikawa was suddenly standing right next to him, his hand loosely wrapped around Iwaizumi's wrist, "Come on. As much as I enjoy a blushing iwa-chan, I need sleep!" 

Iwaizumi felt like he may have turned red from his head all the way down to his toes. "Whatever, Assikawa. It's your fault for sending everyone home early saying we'll finish." 

"Oh don't be such a downer iwa-chan!" Oikawa grinned, "Carry me to the car?" 

"Your knee hurting again? I saw you trip earlier, did you hit it badly?" Iwaizumi's flustered demeanor melting away with insane speed. 

"Huh?!" Oikawa was surprised, he knew Iwa-chan kept an eye on him, but he didn't think he paid attention that much. "No! I'm fine! My knee is fine." He waved his arms frantically as he saw concern build up in iwaizumi's face. 

"Then why would you need me to carry you to the car?" Iwaizumi asked, raising his eyebrow. 

"Ahaha, no reason!" Definitely not for the sake of feeling Iwa-chans arm muscles. 

"Whatever." Iwaizumi mumbled gruffly.

He scooped Oikawa up anyways. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Oikawa nearly squeaked. 

"Calm down, dumbass." Iwaizumi said,  
Not quite meeting Oikawa's eyes. "You asked, and you're just heavy enough for it to count as exercise. Though really, you should eat more meat. You're too skinny to be recruited for the national team right now." 

Iwaizumi was rambling and he knew it. 

Oikawa smiled mischievously, "Then I guess the ace will have to train me properly then, huh?" 

Iwaizumi set him down on the passenger side of the car. "If you say so." 

Oikawa beamed, though his eyes seemed heavy to him. Iwaizumi looked tired too. It was hard being so rebellious. 

"Hmph. Lets go home, okay?" He mumbled sleepily to Iwaizumi. 

"Huh?"

Oikawa was already sleeping. Dreaming of playful banter that went on forever, maybe even in their own home someday.

Someday. 

But for now, this was enough.


	131. UFOs and Smol Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are such precious children I swear. Actual children in this one. Also if I could mail all of you tears of apology at how late this is I would. But that would be weird and slightly creepy so… I hope you like this! -Crow

Oikawa’s mother had always been fond of their neighbors. Back when they were touring the house for the first time, she knew that this was the place for them. The little boy who lived next door had immediately clicked with her rather… energetic son. She was worried at first that Oikawa would scare him away with his over the top personality, but she needn’t have worried. Iwaizumi was quiet and constant where as Oikawa was loud and constantly changing. They were the perfect example of opposites attract.

 

Within only a few weeks of moving into their new house the two boys had become inseparable. And in the many years that would come she would always believe that moving here was one of the best things she ever did for her child.

 

She watched out the window as Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi through their yard, holding tightly onto his hand. She let a smile break out across her face as she saw he little son, pointing up at the tree in the backyard, with barely contained excitement. She opened the window a crack to hear what had her son in such a fuss. The only tidbits she caught were ‘crash landed’ and ‘aliens’. Only then did she notice the plastic silvery balloon that was caught at the top of the tree.

 

She closed the window when she heard the back door open and two high-pitched voices heading her way.

 

“Mommy, Mommy! There is a UFO stuck in our tree! What do we do?” her son cried, still holding tightly onto his best friend’s hand.

 

She feigned surprise as she crouched down to their level. “There is only one thing to do! We have to make tinfoil hats to be safe! I’m sure they’re fixing their ship and will leave when it’s repaired.”

 

Oikawa nodded at her serious tone and ran downstairs to get the tinfoil. Iwaizumi stayed behind and tugged on her shirtsleeve to get her attention.

 

“Hey,” he said in a too-loud child whisper, “it’s not actually a real UFO, it’s just a balloon. But you can’t tell him that or he will be sad okay?”

 

She gave a small laugh at that, but agreed not to tell. As they were busy making tin hats she decided that bringing Iwaizumi into Oikawa’s life was one of the best decisions she ever made in parenting.

 

When Oikawa was seventeen and still believing in aliens she would question it only slightly.


	132. Friendship Bracelets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries 17 oceans* I will be on time someday I swear. -Crow

Oikawa burst into Iwaizumi’s house on a Saturday afternoon, waving around a small little package in his hand. After years of being friends, he didn’t even knock anymore, simply coming and going as he pleased.

 

“Iwai-chan!” he sang, throwing himself next to Iwaizumi on the floor “I’m the best person alive because I got you a present!”

 

Iwaizumi barely contained an eye roll, not looking up from the book he was reading. “Please no.”

 

Oikawa pouted for a bit while staring at the side of Iwaizumi’s head. When he heard a small sniffle he sighed and closed his book, turning to face his friend.

 

“Fine. What is it?” he asked in a bland voice.

 

Oikawa flipped from almost crying, to bouncing with joy in less than a second. “You have to close your eyes first.”

 

Iwaizumi blinked slowly, debating weather or not to refuse, but he had found out that it was much easier to go along with his whims then fight it. He let his eyes fall shut and felt Oikawa take his wrist and tie something around it.

 

“Okay open!” he slowly blinked his eyes open and looked down at his wrist. Around it was wrapped a knotted light-blue braided bracelet with two white beads on it. Looking closer at the beads he noticed that it had Oikawa’s initials on it.

 

He looked back up at the beaming Oikawa who was almost bouncing with happiness. He tried to choose his next words carefully, knowing that one wrong word could send him into pouting again.

 

“What is it?” okay so not his best choice of words, but thankfully Oikawa only rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s obviously a friendship bracelet. Look! Mine has your initials.” He put their wrists side by side admiring his creations.

 

Iwaizumi tried not to laugh at how ridiculous it was for two high school students to have matching friendship bracelets, but when he looked back at the bracelets and he noticed how intricately they were braided and decided not to rip it off his wrist. It must have taken Oikawa hours to braid it, and something about that warmed his heart. It didn’t stop him from voicing his negative opinions though.

 

“It’s kinda ridiculous for two high school students to have matching friendship bracelets don’t you think?” Iwaizumi pointed out.

 

Thankfully Oikawa was also used to his friend’s bluntness and simply smiled at him.

 

“I know. But you’ll wear it for me anyways right?” he asked poking him in the ribs.

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but kept it on, not admitting how much it meant to him.

 

But Oikawa knew.


	133. Chapter 133

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REALLY flirty and horrid driver  
> Oikawa and grouchy mechanic iwa chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FELT LIKE WRITING A REALLY FLIRTY FIC SO HERE YOU GO NO OE ASKED FOR THIS SO HERE. so yeah. Hope your day goes well and daily reminder that you can do it! -Cat

"Hello? Aoba Jousai Mechanics, Iwaizumi speaking." Iwaizumi deadpanned, hating having to pick up the phone. 

"Iwa-chan!" The singsong voice rang, though it had an undertone of a child with their hand caught in a cookie jar.

"This is literally the third time this month! Learn how to drive, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi hissed into the phone. "Honestly! You're gonna die one of these days!" 

Oikawa just chuckled and replied, "Maybe of starvation because of the bills I've gotta pay on this piece-of-shit car." 

"Hey! Watch your mouth, do you know how much work I put into that piece of scrap metal? It didn't even run the first time you brought it in--I can't believe you bought a car and didn't test drive! They sold you a car that didn't have a goddamn engine." 

"Point taken, but cars and mechanical gibber-jabber have never been my strong suit. Thank god I met you, Iwa-chan, my master mechanic!" Oikawa said with rather excessive, almost mocking amounts of flair.

"Whatever. I have an opening at 6. That okay?" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"Ah, haha, um. Well, you see....I am currently broken down on the side of I-25...." Oikawa trailed off, having the decency to sound sheepish. 

"Our truck driver is out sick today." Iwaizumi sighed. 

"Don't leave me stranded out here Iwa-chan! I'm very delicate and this heat is horrible!" Oikawa demanded. Iwaizumi couldn't tell if he was flirting or not, and decided not to care either way. 

"I can't just drop everything to come and get you!" Iwaizumi huffed. This guy was ridiculous. No way in hell would he cave this time. No begging or pleading or bribes would break him this time. 

"Iwaizumi, please?" Oikawa said softly. "Please? It's horrendously hot outside and today's already been shitty, c'mon please? I'll treat you to dinner after?" 

"Be there in 15." Iwaizumi replied. Shit. 

"15 what? 15 minutes? Seconds? Hours? Days? God if you leave me here for 20 more minutes I will cry." Oikawa panicked.

"Minutes, dumbass." He hung up abruptly. 

This always happened, since he met Oikawa a few years back. (An even worse driver and took even less care of his car back then.) Iwaizumi had a major soft spot for that idiot for some reason. 

He worried about Oikawa a lot too. More than he ought to about just some dumb customer. 

But he's such a bad driver and he even regularly forgets to fill the car with gas, like, what the fucking hell? Who does that? He only saw Oikawa every few months, but recently he'd been even worse than usual. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again as he was Oikawa waving at him from the side of the road.

"My savior! iwa-chan!" 

The stupid nickname and how his tone was perpetually flirty with everyone didn't help much either. 

Sometimes Iwaizumi thought Oikawa's tone was extra flirty with him though. Then he reasoned that he was being self-absorbed and was imagining it all. Though Oikawa did seem to get more embarrassed around him. Oikawa's face turned red a lot at the shop. Weird. It was probably just because Iwaizumi pestered and nagged a bunch. He didn't really like the idea that he might be making Oikawa uncomfortable. It made him feel kind of icky, actually. 

They hooked the car up to the back of the tow truck and then hopped in the front. 

"So where do you want to go to dinner tonight?" Oikawa's face held a Cheshire grin. 

Iwaizumi's brain sputtered for a second, "Shit, what?" 

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Oikawa laughed. "Yeah, that was my bribe this time, Dummy. A dinner date!" 

Again, the gears in iwaizumi's head weren't really processing anything, so he stumbled again; "Sorry; date?" 

Oikawa's face switched from Cheshire Cat to Bambi eyes in under .2 seconds. "Well, if you want to call it that...so forward iwa-chan!" 

"Oh fuck you, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi grumbled, driving into the mechanics shop. 

"Not on the first date!" 

Iwaizumi hit the brakes harder than he intended.

'I don't think I can take much more of this.' He thought, a little confused, and a little more exasperated. 

Oikawa laughed nervously and said in a rush, "I mean, you don't have to.  
If you don't want to go to dinner with me, it's fine I'm not gonna be offended or anything." He wouldn't look right at Iwaizumi's face and seemed like he was desperately trying to back track despite not wanting to. 

Iwaizumi's brow furrowed, and the got out of the car. 

"No," Iwaizumi said slowly, "I...don't think I'm opposed to going to dinner with you. I was just surprised and a little confused." He shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. 

"O-oh okay." Oikawa scratched the back of his head, a little soothed but still nervous, "What'dya mean confused? I've kinda been like...flirting with you for like a year now..." Oikawa was shifting from foot to foot, like a little kid that had a big secret to tell their friend, but wasn't really sure about it yet. 

Iwaizumi's face darkened with blush as he inspected the engine. "I just thought you were like that with everyone. I assumed I wasn't your type." 

"What?!" Oikawa snorted, much more himself again, "and what exactly did you think my type was?" 

"I dunno, probably some girl with long blonde hair who'll fawn over you like everyone else does. Pretty, I guess. Your type is pretty." Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at the poor state of Oikawa's car. He swore it got new scrapes and dents every time he saw it. The amount of duct tape on this car made him want to cry. Or hit something. Maybe shake Oikawa by the shoulders and tell him to actually fucking drive safely. 

"Psssh. Well, you definitely do not have long blonde hair, that's for sure." Oikawa laughed at the thought of it. 

"Nor am I exactly pretty." Iwaizumi.

The grin was back, and Oikawa just replied in his flirtiest tone, "I don't know if you've seen a mirror recently or not, but trust me, you are way beyond pretty, Mr. Mechanic." 

Iwaizumi shot Oikawa his most exasperated look, shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "Shittykawa. If we're going to dinner there are two things you have to understand." 

"Oh?" Oikawa sobered up, eyebrows raised. 

"First, is that it has to be somewhere I can walk in still grease covered and not feel horrifically awkward." He gestured at himself, "Literally I have elbow grease right now. There is something vaguely slimy on my elbow." 

"Second, we're going to have to take my car because yours is out for the count. It'll be a few weeks before I can order the right replacement parts." 

Oikawa sighed, "Fine! We'll take your car. And for the official record," he hooked his arm through Iwaizumi's, "I like you just fine, dirt-covered, grease-stained mechanic boy and all." 

Iwaizumi snorted, "You've got a tongue that'd make teeth rot." 

While Iwaizumi had been referring to Oikawa's overly sweet manner of speech and Oikawa knew it, he couldn't resist replying, "Oh, Iwa-chan, you don't even know!


	134. Coffee Shops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. Could it be? Another coffee shop fic? Impossible. And yet here it is. (casually hopes you don't notice how behind I am) I hope this is enjoyable -Crow

Being social came easily to Oikawa. He could talk his way out of any situation and put even the most nervous person at ease. He made it look so easy that some people thought he didn’t even know he was doing it. But Oikawa did know. During the horrid early middle school years he used to practice his easy smile in the mirror and as he grew up it started to some easily.

 

It helped that he had a major king complex and never had a reason to stammer or flounder in conversations. His friends asked him once how he acted so natural and calm while girls confessed their love on a weekly basis. He only responded with his easy smile and a laugh, he even threw in a joke about not revealing his secret. It was only after he said it did he realize how true it was. 

 

Now don’t be confused. He liked girls. He had tons of friends that were girls and honestly enjoyed their company, but he didn’t _like_ girls. In fact he only discovered what he really liked one day when he walked into a random coffee shop near his house.

 

It was at the beginning of summer and the coffee shop had a sign out front for iced coffee. Without thinking twice about it he opened the door to the shop. He made eye contact with the man working behind the counter. He was tall and tan and wore an expression that could freeze anyone in their tracks. He looked to be around Oikawa’s age. Oikawa’s mouth fell open, trying to find words. His years of practicing his flawless smile were crumbling away and all he could do was stand in the doorway with his mouth open, staring at the guy behind the counter.

 

“Welcome to the Corner Café. Can I get you anything?”

 

It took Oikawa over five seconds to register that the very attractive man behind the counter had just spoken to him. By some miracle he managed to shut his mouth and walk to the counter.

 

“Yes…” he mumbled. What happened to all the confidence he was normally brimming with? Why was he mumbling and avoiding eye contact with some stranger.

 

A glance at said strangers biceps reminded him.

 

No. Bad Oikawa. Do not stare at stranger’s arms.

 

Okay maybe just one more glance.

 

Dear _lord._

“So are you going to order something?” the stranger whose nametag read Iwaizumi brought him back to the moment.

 

“Hmn? Oh. Yeah! Ill have uhh… coffee. Iced! Iced coffee. Yeah.”

 

Iwaizumi gave him an amused smirk. “Sure thing. What size?”

 

Oikawa barely stopped himself from making a horrible innuendo. “Uhhhm… large?”

 

Iwaizumi’s smirk grew into a full smile. “Can I get a name with that?”

 

“Oikawa. Would you like a phone number as well?” It all came out in a rush and he only noticed he said the last bit out loud when Iwaizumi’s eyes widened a bit and stared at him in surprise.

 

Oikawa expected a look of disgust and a curt rejection but was happily shocked when he saw the glimmer of interest in Iwaizumi’s eyes.

 

When he didn’t respond to the question, Oikawa felt his hope plummet. He paid for his coffee and picked it up when his name was called. He decided not to return to the shop after being rejected (accidently but whatever.) however when he saw the phone number written on the side of his cup his heart lifted again.

 

He looked back at Iwaizumi and saw him give him a small smile. Oikawa beamed back at him and sent him a message only a few hours later (Not desperate, just way too excited. _So he tells himself_.)

 

A few months later when Oikawa introduces his boyfriend to his friends, all he gets is _ooo_ ’s and _ahhh_ ’s of understanding.

 

So that’s why Oikawa was never nervous when talking to girls.


	135. Sleepy Bus Rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is. -Crow

Iwaizumi hated bus rides home from games. Everyone was always pumped up over their victory (and the few times they lost were horrible in a different, silent way.) Everyone was yelling and throwing volleyballs around the bus. Now, most would suspect that Oikawa would be in the middle of it all. He was always amazing at being the center of attention, but after games he tended to mellow out for the bus ride home.

 

Iwaizumi, being his best friend who had spent years learning what goes on in Oikawa’s brain, believed that it was because he put so much pressure on himself before and during the game that he crashed after the relief of winning came.

 

A few times, he even fell asleep.

 

And since Iwaizumi and Oikawa were best friends; they tended to sit in the quieter back of the bus. And normally on the few times Oikawa had fallen asleep, it was with his face squished up against the window, drooling on the glass. But this time, when Oikawa’s head had decided to rest on Iwaizumi’s shoulder for the bus ride home, Iwaizumi paid it no mind, simply resting his head on top of his and closing his eyes.

 

He didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until the bus stopped. Oikawa was still leaning on his shoulder and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile a little.

 

Oikawa looked a lot more peaceful when sleeping.


	136. Chapter 136

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO BEHIND SO MANY DAYS BEHIND WORK IS KILLING ME I HAVE NO ENERGY WTF MAN.WTF. So pathetically behind. Hope you have good day tho. :) -Cat

Today was a beach day, and Oikawa absolutely adored the beach. Swimming, samdcastles, tanning, swimsuits and ice cream. It was perfect. Going with the volleyball club made  
It all the more fun, as seeing Iwaizumi in a swimsuit was never a bad thing. 

Oikawa and the rest of the club clamored off the bus and raced through the sand clumsily, trying to find a perfect spot to set up for the day. 

Towels spread out, umbrellas up and shirts off and their beach day was officially in full swing. 

Oikawa decided to sunbathe a little while it wasn't boiling hot, and swim once it became sweltering, so he laid down on his towel and grabbed a book from his bag. Iwaizumi always laughed when they went to the beach together, since he always forgot Oikawa was a rather avid reader (admittedly, a sci-fi addict.) until he pulled out a book at the beach. (Which Oikawa always argued, was the single best place to read.) 

"Oikawa?"

"Yes, darling Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said in a light, teasing tone. 

"Do you mind putting sunscreen on my back? I'm not flexible." Iwaizumi asked with a roll of his eyes. Oikawa could hear the "don't call me iwa-chan" even though it wasn't actually said aloud. 

Oikawa's eyebrow rose, what was this? Some shojo manga? Was he seriously going to have an excuse to run his hands all over Iwaizumi's back in public and not have it look mildly perverted? That was just too good to be true. Oikawa smirked. "Of course, Iwa-chan!" 

"Thanks, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi rummaged though his bag and found his sunscreen. 

He handed it to Oikawa and much Oikawa's dismay, it was spray-on-sunscreen. 

"Ahah," Oikawa chuckled tensely, scrambling for an excuse, "Don't you have any other kind? The spray on stuff isn't as strong as the other stuff you know..." 

Iwaizumi shrugged, "I don't think it matters that much, I've never gotten burned before, so I assume it works just fine. I tend to tan rather than burn, I guess." 

He was a little confused as to why Oikawa was so worried about it. Honestly, he wasn't sure if the regular sunblock was a good idea. Since Oikawa would definitely see the blush on Iwaizumi's face if he applied the regular sunscreen and he wasn't sure he could think of an excuse as to why his face turned bright red whenever he and Oikawa so much as brushed up against a each other anymore. Walking to close and their hands touch for a quarter of a second? Pathetically red face. Elbows or knees bump when sitting next to each other? Blushing like a elementary schooler with a puppy crush. 

Seriously; Oikawa fell asleep on him on the bus ride here and his face looked like a tomato for nearly an hour. The team would never let him live it down, he was sure of it. Thus, thank god for spray on sunscreen. 

 

Oikawa was having rather different ideas on the matter, Ashe thought, a little bitterly,'Fuck you, Iwa-chan. Fuck you and your stupid spray-on-sunscreen!'


	137. Chapter 137

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on those headcanons about iwachan not liking pda and what Oikawa does instead can some one please tell me who posted that so I can give credit I cannot find it again for the life of me jeez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO FUCKING LATE WHY DO YOU PEOPLE PUT UP WITH ME I LOGE YOU ALL SO MUCH HOPE UR DAY GOES WELL. This fic is pathetically lame good grief I'm sorry. -Cat

Iwaizumi was never one for public displays of affection. They always felt strange and awkward, as he was a fairly private person; particularly about the things he cared about. 

Oikawa, however, was not of the same mind. He loved to hold hands and kiss and hug and generally just be as close as possible to Iwaizumi. He liked having the whole world know that Iwaizumi was his, and he was Iwaizumi's. 

At first, Iwaizumi tried to go along with the Oikawa's mischievous and flirty antics, but in truth he just kept getting flustered and snapping at Oikawa. And having Iwaizumi tense up in discomfort every time Oikawa tried to do much a kiss his cheek in public wasn't exactly wonderful for Oikawa's confidence in their relationship. 

Luckily for these idiots, they had known each other for so many years that it didn't even really need addressing verbally. They just adapted.

 

"Iwaizumi! Look, there are little paddle-boats!" Oikawa turned and grinned, standing just a little too close so that his hand would brush up against Iwaizumi's ever so often, "We have to go on them, please?" 

Iwaizumi's lips quirked up into a small smile, "If you pay the rental fee for them." 

Oikawa shot him a smile that admittedly, Iwaizumi knew he'd do anything to see again. He never really got tired of that smile of Oikawa's. Not the one he gave to strangers, or the one that was barely fending off tears, but the one the radiated excitement and adventure...and even love. Iwaizumi always noticed the little moments when Oikawa's hand would brush up against his. It was like holding hands...but more comfortable for him. He knew Oikawa would probably prefer to be more publicly affectionate, but was holding back for the sake of keeping Iwaizumi comfortable. He was always surprised by how strangely observant and considerate Oikawa actually was. Not that his usual over the top personality would tell you that at first look. 

They spend the day in this compromise, just like every other day. Their hands brush every so often, Oikawa bumping into his side or leaning over him "trying to get a better look" at something or another. A comfortable sort of compromise. Well, at least, until they get home and Iwaizumi finally kissed Oikawa after a long day of Oikawa holding back. Because while Iwazumi isn't at all find of public displays of affection...their own apartment is another matter altogether.


	138. Drunk Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING actual trigger warning here. so if people getting drunk or not bing able to find someone is a problem for you skip this please. No one dies but idk its kinda freaky in my opinion. I will make it up with tooth rotting fluff soon i promise!!!! Also don't ever drive dunk and always make sure you have someone sober with you took make sure you're safe. Stay safe my darlings!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to skip this chapter because it was supposed to be fluffy and it ended up sad and kinda unsatisfying. I'm sorry. i don't know how to drunk text. forgive meeee -Crow

Iwaizumi’s phone let out the horribly annoying text tone his self-proclaimed best friend had set it as. He let out a frustrated groan and paused the Netflix series he was binge watching.

 

Oikawa: iiiiiwaaaaiiiiizzzzuuuummmiii

 

He rolled his eyes and was about to turn the sound off when he got another text.

 

Oikawa: I lo vv u

 

Iwaizumi cursed himself for letting his heart speed up over what was honestly a drunk text. Despite his annoyance he couldn’t smother the part of him that was concerned over his friends whereabouts.

 

Iwaizumi: are you drunk?

 

Oikawa: niooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Iwaizumi: where are you idiot? U better not be doing something stupid or I’m going to murder you.

 

Oikawa: im no t idotr

 

Oikawa: tired pleaase com e ge me

 

Iwaizumi: Fine. Just tell me where you are.

 

Iwaizumi’s heart was beating fast as he grabbed his keys and got in his car, waiting for a reply to come, hopefully with an actual location. After five minuets of no response he was starting to panic, not that he would ever admit it.

 

Iwaizumi: where are you???

 

Iwaizumi: hello???

 

Iwaizumi: I’m going to actually kill you when I know you’re not dead

 

Iwaizumi: where the fuck are you?!

 

It had been ten minuets from when he last replied so Iwaizumi decided to start driving around looking for him. His mind started to immediately jump to worst case scenarios. Dying in a ditch? At a party with dangerous people? At a bar with creepers? Alone in the city? Going home with a stranger? It became harder and harder to swallow as his mind began to run away with possibilities.

 

He knew that Oikawa didn’t like to drink much, because he had a tendency to confess everything he ever thought. That normally ended up with a lot of awkward apologies once he was sober and Iwaizumi had reported back every thing he said. It was even weirder that he had gotten himself drunk with out Iwaizumi with him. He was always the designated driver who made sure everyone got home safe. His head started to spin with just the thought of Oikawa driving drunk.

 

His phone beeped again and he pulled over to read it.

 

Oikawa: I realy lofve y u

 

Iwaizumi resisted the urge to throw his phone through the window. Oikawa was his best friend, but he was going to die for freaking him out this much.

 

Iwaizumi: Okay great. Now tell me wHERE THE HELL YOU ARE!

 

Oikawa: shhhhh im slepy

 

Oikawa: don yell im a t  home

 

Oikawa: my hoem

 

Iwaizumi smacked his head into the steering wheel before heading towards Oikawa’s house. He tried to slow his breathing and accept that Oikawa was okay. He really was going to kill the idiot.

 

He pulled up to his apartment building and got out the key Oikawa had given him at some point. He used it all the time considering how often Oikawa would tell him to come over, but decide it was too much effort to buzz him up and open the door.

 

When he finally got upstairs he found Oikawa sleeping on the floor in front of his couch.

 

 The moment Iwaizumi saw his intact friend sleeping peacefully on the floor, all the fear drained out of him. He took off his shoes and laid down next to him, dragging a blanket off the couch and pulling it over both of them. He slipped as arm around Oikawa’s waist and smiled softly when the sleepy embrace was returned.

 

In the morning he would yell at Oikawa for at least an hour about making him worry so much, then ignore him for two days minimum. But for that night, he clung to him, pissed beyond belief, but too relieved to care.


	139. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa sees Iwaizumi hanging out and assumes the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild angst and not so mild cursing but fluff ending so it's okay. -Cat

"IIIIIWAAA-chan!" Oikawa called in a sing-song voice. He burst into Iwaizumi's room without knocking as usual. 

He was rather surprised to find Iwaizumi and some girl around their age sitting on the floor. He had seen her hanging around Iwaizumi before. Talking, hanging out, studying, maybe flirting. 

Oikawa's mouth felt like a goddam desert suddenly. It's not even like they were kissing or cuddling, they were just sitting on the floor studying. In Iwaizumi's room. Oikawa managed to compose himself again and forced, "Ah, sorry for interrupting I'll be going now, I'll see you later Iwaizumi." 

He turned tail and fled, closing the door behind him. He quickly exited the house and ran the few blocks to his own house, raced up the stairs and barely made it into his room before the sniffling started. 

His mind immediately jumped to his worst-case scenario. 

Iwaizumi was in love with that girl. Maybe she was in love with him. Maybe they were dating or going to date.  
The thought of Iwaizumi holding hands or hugging or kissing that girl was enough to make him sick to his stomach with dread. God, and Iwaizumi would expect Oikawa to be happy for him. He wasn't sure he could managed that. He curled up into a little ball on his bed. 

No. He would have to pretend to be happy for Iwaizumi. They were best friends. If Iwaizumi was happy, he should be happy for him. Otherwise he obviously didn't love Iwaizumi enough to deserve him anyways. His thoughts turned bitter and sad, but he knew he'd have to fight it if he was going to be supportive of his friend. He took a deep breath and tried to steel his resolve. He sat up, wiped his eyes and blew his nose.

 

He looked in the mirror and tried to smile. 

His face contorted unpleasantly again, tears slipping from his eyes again. 

Fuck it all.

Fuck it. 

He could not be this worthless. He refused to be this terrible of a friend to Iwaizumi. He wouldn't let it happen, Iwaizumi deserved better. 

He tried smiling through the tears in the mirror again. 

He couldn't get it to seem genuine. He hated it. 

He curled up in bed again. 

An hour or so after he ran home, there was a soft knock on Oikawa's door. 

"Oikawa?" 

Good god, why? Why now? He wasn't ready to see Iwaizumi right now. 

"Go away, I'm feeling sick." He mumbled from under the covers. It wasn't even a lie, really. 

"No, I'm coming in." 

Oikawa groaned in protest and hid his fave under the blankets--he was sure his eyes were still red and puffy. No way in hell could he let Iwaizumi see that it would mess everything up. 

"Did you need something?" Oikawa sniffled. 

"Yeah. You called me 'Iwaizumi' when you left. You never call me that unless you're upset. What's wrong, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi sat down on the end of Oikawa's bed. 

"Nothing's wrong I'm just feeling sick." Oikawa said in a rush. 

Iwaizumi's brow furrowed. "I don't believe you. We're best friends, you can tell me."

"I already said it's nothing. Just leave." Oikawa said with little emotion. 

"That's hardly convincing." Iwaizumi snorted, "At least come out from under the blankets."

"I don't wanna." Oikawa whined. He couldn't let him see. He couldn't let him know. 

Iwaizumi yanked the blanket away, and stared into Oikawa's red, puffy, tear stained face. 

"Who did this to you? What's wrong?" Iwaizumi demanded, his voice sounding almost desperate.

Oikawa wouldn't look him in the eyes as he rasped, "You." I'm in love with you, and you're probably in love with her.

Iwaizumi's brow furrowed again, "What? What did I do? I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you... Please tell me so I can fix this, I have to fix this." 

Oikawa met his eyes and just shrugged, "No, it's not really your fault. I'm just being stupid. I said something stupid, it's not important. Go home, Iwaizumi, it's late and I'll be fine." 

"How the hell is you crying in bed fine? What the hell does that even mean, how am I supposed to home while you're like this?" Iwaizumi sputtered in protest, nearly furious at Oikawa for thinking he meant so little to Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa shrugged again and stared at the wall. 

"Tell me what happened, please?" Iwaizumi was at a loss as to what could have happened between the end of school and bursting into Iwaizumi's bedroom that could have caused this. 

Oikawa finally met his eyes. Oikawa's eyes were cool steel, and Iwaizumi felt them cut through to his bone. 

"I'm in love with you. And you're in love with her." He hissed, unshed tears gleaming in his eyes. "And I've been trying so hard to convince myself to be happy for you, I've been trying so hard and I can't even manage a smile and you came too soon and now you know and God why are you even still here shouldn't you have run by now honestly. I'm a horrible friend, Iwaizumi, why are you still sitting here with me? I don't even love you enough to let you love her in peace!" He broke eye contact and buried his face into the pillow. 

Iwaizumi was utterly shocked. He felt like his heart had stopped for a moment. This could not have happened. He stood up. 

"Oikawa....I...." He started and couldn't even finish. 

 

"It's okay. I already know remember?" Oikawa said, his voice thick and barely fighting off tears. 

"Just listen to me for one fucking second, Tooru." 

Jolted out of his wallowing by being called by his first name, Oikawa turned to look at Iwaizumi. 

"I....I just....fuck it I'm not good at this can I kiss you instead?" Iwaizumi stumbled over his words, blushing furiously. 

Oikawa could only blink at him in confusion as he sat up. "What?"

"Shitting fucking shit--argh--- Oikawa! I love you so can I please just kiss you?" Iwaizumi grumbled, his eyes darting every where but Oikawa as he clumsily confessed. 

Oikawa's eyes widened. He gulped nervously and licked his lips, "Um, yes I guess so." 

"Thank god, I almost thought you were going to say no." Iwaizumi smiled as he pulled Oikawa close. 

"I never thought you'd ask in the first place, but here we are..." Oikawa's voice trailed off as Iwaizumi's lips finally met his.


	140. Chapter 140

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spies and shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so stupid holy shit wow. Oikawa is a flirt. Dirty jokes. Basically just stupid. Yay. -Cat

"There is no way this is going to work." Oikawa sighed. 

Iwaizumi's left eyebrow rose slightly, "It'll be fine, dumbass." 

"Well the plan is fine, it's the execution that concerns me. There's no way in hell anyone would believe we're actually in love, you're so unconvincing; it's pathetic." 

Iwaizumi's eye twitched, "I'm an assassin not a goddamn Hollywood star, cut me some slack."

"The whole damn mission is riding on us getting this right so let's at least try to pretend not to hate each other?" 

Iwaizumi exhaled loudly, replying, "Fine." 

 

-several months into being undercover later-

The two men were dressed in fine suits and Oikawa was latched firmly onto Iwaizumi's arm, smiling coyly at nearly everyone while Iwaizumi stared at them all down his nose.

The two wandered about the party, careful to mingle only with specific people, and say just enough to be noticed, but leave quite a bit unknown, so that an air or mystery seemed to hover around them. The other guests were intrigued by the newcomers, and at a party filled with the corrupt and scheming, this was both dangerous and necessary. Newcomers were never trustworthy if they were quiet. 

"I'm going to get us some drinks. I'll take care of the first while you finish up." Iwaizumi whispered into Oikawa's ear. Oikawa just smiled and laughed, as though he'd said something funny. Iwaizumi strode off, and with his fierce expression no longer keeping the curious at bay, Oikawa was almost immediately swamped by a mob of intrigued partygoers.

Iwaizumi disliked the unsettled feeling in his stomach as he watched Oikawa being crowded by people. People better looking that Iwaizumi. He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts and took drinks from a server and returned, the crowd thinning a little as Iwaizumi glared at a particularly flirty partygoer. He slipped his hand around Oikawa's waist after handing him his drink. 

Oikawa leaned to whisper in his ear, "Oh-hoooo. Playing the possessive boyfriend now are we? Clever-clever. Maybe we're not totally sunk after all." 

Iwaizumi huffed. Little did Oikawa know he wasn't even acting at this point. 

"Whatever, let's just find Mr. Hyde finish our business here. I'm getting tired."

"Oh. Poor Iwa-chan. Up past your bedtime?" 

Iwaizumi scowled at him, "Oh fuck off." 

"Not unless you join me." Oikawa grinned at him with innocence as fake as Santa Claus. 

"No way in hell." 

"Ah, but we're not in hell, now are we." 

Iwaizumi glared at him. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, "C'mooon. I'm just flirting, lighten up." 

"Whatever Assikawa."

"There you go--talking about my ass again." Oikawa sighed dramatically. 

This night could not end soon enough. Iwaizumi wasn't sure if he could last much longer. He couldn't stand the flirty, flighty, annoying attitude of his partner anymore. 

It's totally irrelevant what happened after they stole back the blueprints for the secret weapon. 

They definitely did not end up so exhausted they both collapsed onto Oikawa's couch.

It was only because he was so used to it because of being under cover that his hands rested on Oikawa's waist as they slept. 

Yeah, it was just because they had been undercover.


	141. Chapter 141

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiking and oikawa hurts his knee. Iwaizumi has to carry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is lame but it's okay because it's 1am and I had a long day so I guess I can chill a little -Cat

"Ackkk!" Oikawa screeched as he tripped and hurtled towards the earth. 

He landed on the dirt path and pain immediately shot through his knee. 

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi knelt down next to him, "What the hell? Are you okay?" 

Oikawa sat up, still clutching his knee. It was throbbing painfully and his hands and legs were pretty scratched up. He hated hiking. 

"I think I'm okay. Help me up?" 

"Of course." Iwaizumi offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet. 

Intense pain raced up his leg and his knee buckled under him, sending him crashing into Iwaizumi's strong arms. 

"There's no way you can walk back." Iwaizumi said firmly, leaving no room for argument. 

Oikawa huffed and replied dryly, "Ooo-Kay so what do we do then?"

"I'll carry you." Damn Iwaizumi and his casualness. 

"You'll what?!" Oikawa practically squeaked. Damn Oikawa and his lack of casualness. 

"Yeah. I'll carry you piggyback like little kids do." 

"I'm pretty heavy though and it's a good mile or so back to the parking lot..." Oikawa said hesitantly. 

Iwaizumi shrugged, "It'll be fine. I'll a consider it my workout for today." 

"Rude!" Oikawa declared as he climbed into Iwaizumi's back. He had never felt so awkward in his entire life. 

He was alone with Iwaizumi in the middle of the worlds being carried around on Iwaizumi's back because he tripped and hurt his knee again. 

 

Iwaizumi was also feeling rather awkward. Oikawa's head was settled right on his shoulder and his breath was warm in his neck. This could not possibly end well. 

Oikawa could tell Iwaizumi was getting embarrassed. 

Oikawa now loved hiking.


	142. Swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only purpose to this is the last line. Save me from the free dub -Crow

“Canon ball!” Oikawa shouted at he jumped into the pool.

 

Iwaizumi laughed at his overly energetic boyfriend. “You’re so immature.”

 

Oikawa only smiled as he popped out of the water. “You’re just jealous because I can do a better cannonball than you.”

 

“A cannonball is literally just throwing yourself in the water. That’s not something that you can be _good_ at.”

 

Oikawa laughed as he started floating on his back. “Not true at all! It’s an art form!”

 

“Suuure.” Iwaizumi said doubtfully.

 

Oikawa straightened, treading water. “Fine. I’ll just have to prove it.” Oikawa swam to the edge again and climbed out. After throwing himself in the pool in the most dramatic way possible he insisted that Iwaizumi try and do better.

 

They competition only lasted a few cannonballs each before they decided it was impossible to judge accurately.

 

“We should race across the pool instead! Then we can actually tell who wins!” Oikawa suggested.

 

“Deal, but lets only do backstroke.”

 

Oikawa scoffed and the prepared to race. “Babe, I’ve got backstroke for days.”


	143. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to ride in a grocery cart. -Crow

“Hey Oikawa! I’m going to the store, want to come?” Iwaizumi called in the direction of his roommate’s room.

 

He heard a crash and the sound of someone falling out of a chair, before Oikawa slammed the door open. “Yes! Yes! One second! Don’t leave without me!” he shouted as he pulled on his shoes.

 

Iwaizumi was already regretting his decision by the time they got to the car. Oikawa climbed in shotgun and started fiddling with the radio until it was blaring trashy pop music. He rolled down the windows and started to sing along while Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

 

By the time they got there he knew that he was going to have those songs stuck in his head for the next week.

 

They got a basket and Oikawa wasted no time climbing into it giving Iwaizumi puppy-dog eyes.

 

“Will you push me?” he asked in a pleading voice.

 

Iwaizumi groaned and made a big show of his annoyance before pushing the cart through the store.

 

“Can’t you ever be normal?” Iwaizumi asked.

 

“I would… but then, your life would be horribly boring without an exciting friend.” Oikawa winked and stuck his tongue out at him.

 

Iwaizumi would never admit how true that was. Life without Oikawa would be pretty boring.


	144. Cheerleader and the Football Player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! semi long?? what is life?? i got a request to write a iwaoi cheerleader and football player one-shot a long time ago and i finally got it how i want it! i hope you like it! -Crow

Being a cheerleader was fun, Oikawa decided, except for when the team started gossiping.

 

He knew that he was good at it. He loved cheering with his team and feeling so connected with them as they all moved in sync. Nobody cared that he was the only boy on the team and he didn’t mind having only girl friends. It was perfect until practice was over and the topics moved to things other than cheering.

 

After practice that day they all decided to go to the café down the street before going their separate ways. Oikawa had agreed with out thinking twice but regretted it the second they started talking about _him_. If they had started talking about guys at their school in general Oikawa would have had no problem. But it was when they started talking about one guy in particular that Oikawa wanted to disappear.

 

Iwaizumi, the quarter back of the football team. That alone would have earned his some level of popularity, but paired with the fact he was gorgeous and friendly and perfect in every way (not to mention single) made him the number one topic.

 

“I swear Iwaizumi was staring over at us during the last game.” Yachi said.

 

“Everyone stares at us. We’re hot as fuck.” Arisa threw out with a wink.

 

“I know that. But it seemed like he was looking for someone.” She replied.

 

“I bet it was you, Kiyoko. You’re so pretty.” Yona commented.

 

Kiyoko looked away with a light blush but didn’t respond.

 

Oikawa shoved down his jealousy and tried to think of an excuse to leave. He was well aware that he had no hope, even if he was considerably attractive. If gaindjkv was staring at the cheerleaders there was a horrendously slim chance it had anything to do with him.

 

“What if he was looking for Oikawa?” Yachi questioned, apparently having become a spontaneous mind reader.

 

Oikawa stopped staring off in space when he heard his name.

 

“What?” he asked unintelligently.

 

“Yeah! Maybe it was Oikawa he was staring at! You are pretty damn cute.” Arisa said.

 

Oikawa laughed as his face started burning. “I doubt it.” He mumbled.

 

The topic jumped to dresses for the homecoming dance, and it wasn’t long before they all went their separate ways. The homecoming game was tomorrow after all; they needed to get their sleep.

 

 

 

~~~Next day~~~

 

 

Oikawa glanced at the scoreboard. There was only a few more minuets left in the game and they were tied. Oikawa wanted to stop and watch the game, and from the expressions on the other cheerleader’s faces, so did they.

 

It was a close ending but Iwaizumi and the team managed to pull through. Oikawa and the cheerleaders went crazy running around the football players as they shouted in excitement. Oikawa’s face hurt from smiling so much but he couldn’t stop for the life of him.

 

He wasn’t really paying attention until Yachi nudged him in the arm. He turned in the direction she gestured to and came face to face with Iwaizumi himself.

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened and furrowed his brow. The quarterback looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words.

 

“Do you need something?” Oikawa asked trying to act casual.

 

“Uhm… kinda? I don’t really know how to ask this, but I promised myself I would… ask if I won the game.”

 

Oikawa smirked sadly. _So whose phone number did he want from him? Probably Kiyoko._

“Will you go to homecoming with me? I know it’s only a week away, but I really like you.” Iwaizumi finally looked him in the eyes.

 

Oikawa gave him a brilliant smile after he recovered from the shock.

 

“Hell yeah I will.”


	145. Raining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write about rain too often. Oh well! enjoy! -Crow

Oikawa cursed his stupidity as he ran out of the restaurant he was working at. It was pouring rain again and he had lost his umbrella for the millionth time. It wasn’t his fault he kept on losing it. It was pretty small and not a bright color making it impossible to keep track of.

 

However, excuses about why it wasn’t his fault he lost it were not going to keep him dry in this rain. It was a little more than a sprinkle when he left but it was beginning to come down in sheets. He debated just sprinting his way back home but at the last second, chose to duck under the edge of a building. He was glad he did too; because in the few seconds he was out of the rain it had started coming down in sheets.

 

With a jolt of panic he reached for his phone that he had left in his back pocket. It was completely soaked and not turning on. with no one to call for a ride, standing outside of a closed office building he started to worry.

 

He had just begun to freak out as his fingers went numb, when a familiar car pulled up in front of him. Smiling, he felt the tension melt out of his freezing shoulders.  Iwaizumi rolled down the window closest to him.

 

“I found your umbrella still at home idiot. Get in the car.”

 

Oikawa sprinted over and ducked into the heated vehicle. He put his fingers in front of the vent to warm them up as Iwaizumi threw an extra jacket at him.

 

Oikawa smiled at his ever-dependable boyfriend. “Thank you my love!”

 

Oikawa tried to give him a kiss but was shoved away.

 

“No, you’re cold and wet stay away.” Iwaizumi tried to say it with a straight face but couldn’t manage.

 

Oikawa laughed as they started driving back to their home.


	146. Truth or Dare and Angry Bird Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the title of the chapter is self explanatory. Kissing and shit. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAAAte -Cat

"Okay okay okay, Iwa-chan! Truth or dare?" Oikawa declared in his typical borderline-flirty tone. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. What a dumb game. The third-years of their volleyball team were all sprawled out on the floor of Hanamaki's room. Oikawa's legs were slung over Iwaizumi's casually as they leaned up against the walls that met in a corner. Matsuaka sat cross-legged and Hanamaki was lying down on his side. It had become a bit of a tradition to rotate houses to hang out at two days before any big games. The day right before was always spent with the entire team, but sometimes the third years just like to have a break from the crazy first years. 

"Dare, I guess." Iwaizumi said noncommittally. 

Hanamaki and Matsuaka's faces scrunched up in rather remarkable faces. Iwaizumi didn't much like the looks of that--those two were mischievous when it suited them. 

 

"Well then," Oikawa laughed, "Meeting to decide Iwa-chan's dare?" 

"Nope, we've got this covered." Hanamaki smirked, his fried nodding sincerely. Oikawa looked at them questioningly. This couldn't be good. Iwaizumi went to take a drink of water. 

"Iw-ah-zuuuu-mi! Give our lovely team captain a nice little smooch."

Iwaizumi choked on his drink. 

"What?" He asked, fairly flustered and annoyed when he gathered his composure. Oikawa was beet red.

"Iwa-chan and oi-ka-wa, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Matsuaka sang mockingly. "Hurry up, or face the coward's penalty!" 

The penalty for not completing a dare after your one pass was used was to show up to practice tomorrow in nothing but angry-bird underwear in honor of playing Karasuno later that week. Iwaizumi did not like the thought of that. 

Oikawa's face was on fire and seeing Oikawa being that cute really was not helping Iwaizumi at all. 

So, he leaned in slowly, and Oikawa leaned in ever so slightly. 

Iwaizumi couldn't do it.

"What, am I that gross?" Oikawa teased to cover up that he was...maybe a little hurt. Iwaizumi wouldn't even kiss him on a goddamn dare.

Iwaizumi's fierce gaze turned to meet his eyes

"Oh fuck it if I'm gonna kiss you there's no way in hell I'm gonna do it on a dare I'll kiss you properly for the first time later...if you want to, that is...." Iwaizumi burst out. 

Oikawa's eyes widened and his jaw hung open. 

Iwaizumi looked away, his face rather resembling a tomato. 

Matsuaka and Hanamaki were barely able to breath they were laughing so hard. 

And that's the story of how Iwaizumi and Oikawa ended up showing up to volleyball practice in angry bird underwear. (And also how they ended up kissing in the locker room after a rather embarrassing practice.) Kindaichi was utterly flustered and scarred by both events.


	147. Aliens tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa dyes his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can explain...no I can't this was really strange but fun to write so yeah. -Cat

"Oikawa why in the name of all hell are you wearing an empty popcorn bowl on your head?" Iwaizumi stopped dead as he saw his idiot of a fiancée sprawled out and disheveled on the couch with what appeared to be a silver popcorn bowl on his head. 

"I'm dying my hair. And it's not a popcorn bowl it's tinfoil, you uneducated weirdo." Oikawa explained with no small measure of snobbery, or at least it would have seemed snobby if he managed to deadpan it, but he ended up smiling at the end. 

"Okay..." Iwaizumi said, carefully placing his car keys down on the end table. "So...no alien invasion I should be worried about?" 

"Oh my darling Iwa-chan, you know I would warn you of impending doom. Though you're welcome to wear tinfoil of it comforts you." Oikawa smiles innocently at him, moved his legs over and patted the couch. "Come sit with me, X-Files is having reruns!" 

About half way through the show, aliens appeared. Oikawa handed the tinfoil to Iwaizumi with one eye brow raised. Iwaizumi took the tinfoil and fashioned himself a hat. 

"Now we'll both be safe and save the world together while everyone else is having their minds controlled." Oikawa teased. 

Iwaizumi shrugged, a smirk tugging on his lips, "So long as we're together." 

"What a flirt you are, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa laughed. 

Iwaizumi grinned and let Oikawa rest his tin-foiled, hair-dye-smelling head rest on his shoulder, where they stayed comfortably until Oikawa had to rinse they dye out of his hair. 

 

"Oikawa?" 

"Yes, Iwa-chan." 

"Is your hair blue or are the aliens fooling me?" 

"Who knows, Iwa-chan. Who knows."


	148. ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and mild depression and basically Oikawa being convinced that he's a horrible human being and so please don't read this is that could in anyway trigger you or bother you in anyway. (No suicidal thoughts or anything like that though--just Oikawa feeling horrible and just...yeah.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I was in a angsty mood. -Cat

Oikawa was curled up, hiding in bed, hiding from the world. He didn't want to leave his room. He didn't want to go anywhere at all. 

Tears ran down his face as he thought about it. God, he didn't want to even think anymore. He just wish his mind would just let go, he didn't want to chew on these thoughts anymore but he just couldn't help it. They ran around in his mind, trampling everything else. He couldn't get up. He didn't even really want to. 

Stupid. Superficial. Shallow. 

Mean. Rude. Inconsiderate. Self-centered brat. 

Selfish 

Selfish 

Selfish

Selfish 

 

He couldn't face Iwaizumi with these thoughts running through his head. He'd treat Iwaizumi horribly if he came over anyways. But dear god, did he wanted someone to be here with him. Even if he was selfish and toxic. 

He didn't call Iwaizumi. 

He didn't want to bother him again. 

My fault, it's my fault. It's all my fault. 

 

Selfish

Selfish

Selfish

Should have been better. Should have worked harder. All my fault. I should have thought of someone else for a change. 

Oikawa clenched his fingers around his blankets and pulled them over his face, as though he couldn't stand the thought of crying in the open air. 

Weak. Pathetic. Over sensitive. Shallow.

Selfish

Not good enough. Disgusting. Cruel.

A weight was crushing his ribs, his heart. He made no sound as he cried into the soft sheets on his bed. He could barely breathe anymore, he felt suffocated by the weight of his own thoughts. Oikawa wanted to be angry with him for making him feel this way-making him think these thoughts but in the end he was just sad. So bitter and crushingly sad by his own failures that he couldn't even justify being angry with the one to point out what he already knew. He was glad Iwaizumi hadn't heard that man talking to him, or he would have lost his composure in public. He couldn't bear it if Iwaizumi saw Oikawa's failings, too. 

Unworthy. 

The more he thought about it, the more he dreaded seeing Iwaizumi. He should tell him. Iwaizumi shouldn't have to pity him, he shouldn't have to stay with someone like Oikawa. Oikawa convinced himself that Iwaizumi was only with him out of obligation and pity. It was the only reasonable explaination.

 

Selfish.

So selfish. 

 

Iwaizumi came home, finally. 

He opened the door slowly, carefully. As though he feared a breath of wind too strong might shatter Oikawa. He could tell what was happening simply based on the fact that Oikawa had his door closed. 

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi called, his voice uncharacteristically gentle. 

"I'm fine." 

Iwaizumi said nothing, unconvinced by the muffled reply that came from the boy hiding under his covers. 

"I'm here when you need me." 

Iwaizumi gently laid down next to him, on top of the covers and waited for Oikawa to talk about it on his own. Oikawa's breath slowly evened out. 

and after nearly a half hour, he managed, "I'm no good for you, Iwaizumi. You don't have to stay with me." 

"What do you mean? Something's wrong of course I'm going to stay with you." 

"No." Oikawa's voice became very quiet, "I mean you don't have to stay with me anymore. Ever. You should have someone better than me. Someone who won't ever hurt you, who won't poke at you're insecurities and someone who's not so selfish and....just someone who's not like me." 

"Is that what you've been upset by?" Iwaizumi said in confusion. "Oikawa, that can't possibly be your fault. No one can carry the weight of the world by themselves. It's not your fault, do you hear me? Oikawa..." 

"I'm supposed to be strong and confident I'm supposed to be supporting you. But I'm just sitting here and wallowing over something that isn't even important it's not even important. It's nothing anyone else would be so bothered by but I can't even do something so simple.." 

"Tooru, just listen to me." Iwaizumi said firmly. "It's not your fault that he said those things to you. They're not true, don't let yourself be convinced of those things because they're not true. You are so amazing, so strong and smart and unbelievably kind and hardworking I know who you are and you are not a horrible person like they've told you all these years, I swear. 

"Okay." Oikawa sounded small, and unconvinced. 

So Iwaizumi did all he had left to do, and pulled Oikawa up into an awkward, stiff embrace. Oikawa laughed sadly at the attempt and relaxed into Iwaizumi's arms, shoulders shaking with the effort it was taking not to cry. 

"We're gonna be okay, I promise." Iwaizumi said as he let Oikawa cry into his shirt, "I love you so, so much, and I promise that we'll be okay." 

Oikawa sobbed into Iwaizumi's shirt, but he felt the pressure on his heart lighten a little bit.


	149. Chapter 149

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposals yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short omg -cat

Iwaizumi's hands couldn't stop fiddling with what was in his jacket pocket. His fingers ran across the circular metal over and over again in anticipation and nervousness.

He took one deep breath and steeled his resolve. 

"Oikawa, would you...would you consider marrying me?" 

Oikawa's thoughts were a flurry of ecstasy and wonder and he barely managed to breathe, "Of course."


	150. Halloween in August?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matching costumes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why it's like 1am.  
> -Cat

Iwaizumi hated halloween parties. Well, he hated parties in general, but he didn't actually mind dressing up in weird costumes, especially since it meant seeing Oikawa in an equally amusing costume. Oikawa's older sister had been in theatre club and loved to make costumes and do make up. (She adored getting to dress up Iwaizumi and Oikawa; she always made them weird complementing costumes, ever since they were small.) Her only requirement was that they had no say in the costumes and never knew what they were until the halloween. 

This particular day, Iwaizumi's hair had been sprayed blue and he was wearing dark, flowing robes and no small amount of gray face paint. 

"O-Kay! You two weirdos can look in the mirror and at each other now!" She declared proudly, admiring her work (and being amused at the boy's faces when they saw each other.)

Oikawa was wearing white robes and was decorated with various flowers (in his hair and on the robes) and his hair had been turned a light purple using the colored hairspray. Iwaizumi was dumbstruck by how...just plain beautiful Oikawa looked. 

"Hades and Persephone!" Oikawa's sister smirked, "Now, off to the party with you!"


	151. Chapter 151

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was reminded of the tentacle-kitty stuffed animals I saw at comic con. This fic happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuffed cats with eight legs. Wow. I love it. -Cat

"We are not buying a stuffed cat with octopus arms." Iwaizumi gave the ultimatum. 

Oikawa looked at him with both eyebrows raised, "You won't even look at it you just said no." 

"Because that's a horrific idea and I refuse to partake in buying something that ridiculous." He said, standing firm on his argument. 

"But it's cute! And you won't even look at it!" Oikawa protested, trying to drag him towards the stand. 

"I would prefer to keep my nightmares cat-with-eight-legs free." 

"Shush. They come in our team's color we have to get one!" Oikawa pouted. 

"No way in hell." 

"I'm buying one anyways." Oikawa declared, racing off to retrieve the stuffed monster.

"Good grief." Iwaizumi huffed even as he followed after his boyfriend.


	152. Chapter 152

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul mate AU where some core personality traits are listed on each wrist. The right wrist are who you're soulmate can be, the left wrist is who you are meant to become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IWAOI IS FINISHED. August is kuroken. -Cat

Oikawa woke up to the sound of Iwaizumi grumbling as he climbed out of bed. Oikawa smiled softly as he watched Iwaizumi stretch and walk out of the room, probably to hunt down some coffee. 

Oikawa studied the little marking on his wrist. A little tiny tattooed words on his right wrist. They described his soulmate perfectly, "Courage, Kindness, Loyalty, Strength."

Before he met the man with the same tattoos, on opposite wrists, he had never understand how their separate core traits could possibly complement each other so well. When he first met Iwaizumi he was shocked at his stubbornness and firm values. He felt like they were wrong some how, his soul was. He had never particularly as his tattoos described until he had noticed...how Iwaizumi brought these traits out in him. His "Wisdom, Ambition, Love, Perseverance". It was rather amazing, how one person could bring these things to the surface so easily, make Oikawa feel...so much himself. 

He smiled to himself, and went to join Iwaizumi to make breakfast, as they did every morning.


	153. Kuroken day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardigans and nail-polish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late by one day but oh well I have no creativity anymore sorry loves. -Cat

Kuroo had a love/hate relationship with Kenma's dark purple cardigan. 

It was Kenma's favorite thing to wear when he wasn't forced to be in school uniform. It was far too big for him, just like the rest of his clothes and Kuroo really wasn't sure how much cute he could take. 

Since they had a volleyball game yesterday which required a lot of social and physical energy, Kenma is ignoring the world in favor of video games today, when Kuroo would really rather cuddle and watch a movie or just hang out or do something, anything at all. Kenma refused to do anything, so in an attempt to get Kenma to notice him (at least, notice Kuroo half as much as Kuroo was noticing him) he decided to resort to doing something strange enough to make Kenma snap out of his video game, at least for a little while. 

Kuroo fumbled around in a drawer for his black nail polish and plopped down on the couch next to Kenma. He took one of Kenma's (tiny, adorable) feet and started carefully painting his toenails. 

 

Kenma didn't show any outward signs of paying Kuroo any mind. 

Though admittedly, he didn't mind. He liked the way his nails looked painted...and he didn't really mind Kuroo touching him either. It was nice, to have his presence there, and touch was a strangely nice reminder. Kuroo was perhaps the only person he didn't mind casually touching him at all, usually he would recoil or be uncomfortable. But Kuroo...was just kuroo and so he was just Kenma. He liked it that way. And when the nail polish had dried, Kenma put his game away and watched a movie Kuroo, snuggling up close to Kuroo. (Who rather enjoyed feeling the softness of Kenma's purple cardigan on his arm.)


	154. Kuroken day two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note: their ship name sounds like a monster from Greek mythology. -Crow

“Good morning Kenma!” Kuroo greeted his boyfriend as he sat on the bus next to him.

 

Kenma gave him a glance with a small smile before returning to his game. In any other relationship that might have seemed as though Kenma didn’t care about his presence, but in reality, that rare, tiny smile was equal to a bright greeting and a hug. Kuroo threw an arm around his boyfriends shoulders, waiting until there was a break in his game to say something (as a perfect boyfriend would.)

 

Kenma sighed, apparently having lost a level, and that was when Kuroo took his chance.

 

“Hey, so I get something for you.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a thin, black and red bracelet.

 

Kenma turned slightly to face him, and Kuroo took his hand, tying the bracelet around his wrist. Kenma looked at it curiously before leaning against his boyfriend in an affectionate manner. In all honesty, that would have been enough thanks for him, but when Kenma whispered a quiet ‘thank you’ his heart soared.

 

He pulled Kenma closer to his side and lightly kissed the top of his head.

 

“Of course my love.”


	155. Coffee Shop Time… Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ye old reliable coffee shop au. Classic. -Crow

Working at the coffee shop wasn’t as bad as Kuroo had thought it would be. He was surprised that not all of his costumers were snotty people who thought it was their right to be rude to the employs. Some people actually were polite.

 

There were the few regulars who came in at the same time everyday and even addressed him by name. Granted, a few tried to hit on him every now and then, but he had gotten pretty good at politely brushing them off.

 

It was just another day at work when it happened. Bokuto was working with him, making the drinks while Kuroo rang up the customers. Well, that would be what they were doing if there were many costumers. This late in the morning, after all the early risers had left and everyone else had yet to wake up, it was almost empty. Kuroo was wiping down the counter more out of boredom than actually needing to clean it.

 

The bell at the door chimed as someone walked into the store. He glanced up, typical ‘welcome’ and ‘what can I get you’ on the tip of his tongue. However, the words died on his lips when he saw the beautiful person standing at the door. He had two toned hair and wide cat-shaped eyes. As if to accent that fact, he wore a black and white t-shirt with a cat drawn on the front.

 

Kuroo dropped the rag he was holding.

 

“Bokuto.” He got his coworkers attention.

 

“What?” was his bored reply.

 

“I think an angel just waked in.” Kuroo stated, not taking his eyes off the flawless human being.

 

Bokuto scoffed and Kuroo could almost feel him rolling his eyes. With only a second of hesitation he started to go around the counter.

 

“Hey cover for me. I have to go talk to them at least.”

 

Bokuto sighed, “You’re hopeless.”


	156. Chapter 156

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a lovely day! -Cat

Sunday afternoons were ideal for naps. Well, any day was ideal for napping, though Sunday afternoons were often meant for relaxing, as when Sunday evening rolled around it was time to prepare for Monday. One needed a nap before even entertaining the idea of a Monday.

So, Sunday afternoon naps became ritual for Kuroo and Kenma. They would curl up on the couch, or on the bed or every now and again, if they were feeling particularly nostalgic and childish; a blanket fort. 

Today was one of those particularly silly day, as final exams had finished earlier that week and the stress that was the end of the school year was finally starting to dissipate, leaving only the lightness of summertime. Well, excluding summer jobs and trips and things like that. But things like that were saved for Monday's and could not be bothered with until Sunday evenings. 

 

"Kuroo that isn't going to stay up, and you know it. Put some of my books on the end of the blanket." Kenma rolled his eyes at Kuroo's failing attempts to tie the end of the blanket around part of the chair. 

"It'll be fine!" Kuroo grinned. About five seconds before the other chair, which was secured via a pile of books at the seat of the chair, toppled to the ground because he pulled to hard on the blanket again. 

Kuroo's grin went from cocky to a bit sheepish, "Aha, sorry love. Guess you're right. Show me your ways, O great blanket fort maker!" 

A small smile tugged at the corners of Kenma's mouth, "Only if you capture the kitten for the fort." 

"For you, I shall even go through the painstaking task of herding cats! Literally, mind you." Kuroo's eyes twinkled with amusement. 

Kenma was smiling properly now, just a little smile. Even so, Kuroo was amazed by how after so many years he still loved to see it this much. He wondered, was it was a little ridiculous, to still get butterflies when your fiancée smiled genuinely? To see his eyes light up, and his lips turn up in a shy smile? Kuroo wasn't sure, but he was rather in love. 

Kuroo smiled to himself as he walked off to find their little cat as Kenma set up their blanket fort for their lovely Sunday afternoon nap.


	157. Awkward cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo wants to be a special effects makeup artist. He usually practices on Bokuto but he's not home. Kenma, however, is. What idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO LATE -Cat

"Bokuto!" Kuroo hollered into the dorm room. "I'm here and you have to let me do you hair again because you love me!" 

Kenma was so startled at the sudden noise he fell off the couch. 

"Bokuto and Akaashi are out tonight!" Kenma practically hissed, "Go find somewhere else to make noise." 

Kuroo's left eyebrow shot up, "Well, Mr-usually-quiet-cat-who-is-actually-sassy, where are Bo and Akaashi this fine evening?" 

"On a date, you should know; Bokuto was chattering about it at like 3am on the phone, I assumed he was talking to you." 

Kuroo's brow furrowed, "Nope.....oh! Ha, I was trying to sleep so I just plugged the phone into the wall in the closet so he could just talk to the walls while I slept. It's not like he wanted a reply anyways." 

Kenma was rather impressed with the apparent imbecile's inventiveness, so when Kuroo sat down in the armchair with no apparent intention to leave, Kenma decided to risk small talk for once in his life. 

"So....you're a cosmetology major, right?" Kenma probed gently, wondering how a guy with perpetual bed head planned on getting anyone to let him within ten feet of their own hair.

Kuroo lit up at the question: in the millions of times he'd been in this dorm room Kenma had only spoken to him a handful of times. 

"Well, sorta. I'm planning on doing special effects makeup for movies and shit, but I gotta know the basics first, right?" He grinned mischievously, "Which is why I gotta practice." 

"Right...." 

Kuroo's eyes glinted with something Kenma couldn't quite identify. If he had known Kuroo longer he would have realized that it signified some crazy new idea that Kuroo wouldn't be swayed from.

 

Which is how Kenma ended up with Kuroo's hands in long hair. Kenma had been growing out his hair since his first year of high school and was now shoulder length. He'd since re-dyed it to black, since keeping up with dying OTP blond was too much hassle. He usually just wore it in a ponytail or bun near the base of his neck. Kuroo had Bobby Pins in his mouth and hairbands around his wrist, gently tugging and weaving Kenma's hair however he liked.

Kuroo was rather surprised to find that Kenma's hair was so healthy and soft, especially since Kenma didn't seem to be motivated in the matters of style or fashion. (Based on the fact that half the time he was wearing some horrid combination of Hinata, Akaashi and bokuto's clothes....though Kuroo admitted he pulled it off fairly well....it was...cute.) 

 

"Are you almost done?" Kenma questioned. 

"Mmhm." Kuroo replied noncommittally, wishing he could braid and re-braid Kenma's hair all night. "Can I do your make up too?" 

"Ugh." Kenma sighed, annoyed. 

"What? You think boys can't wear make up?" Kuroo raised an eyebrow. 

"No, it's not that I just don't wanna." Kenma replied curtly. For some reason he knew he would end up beet-red if Kuroo had his hands all over his face. Kenma grudgingly admit that Kuroo was, by definition, attractive. Even with his stupid bedhead hair. Having that boy touch his face would be embarrassing. 

"C'mooon, it'll be fun! I'll let you do mine after? You can do it horribly, give me clown make up or something."

Kenma turned and stared at him blankly. 

Kuroo pouted, "I'll make it up to you?" 

"How dare you try to use puns to sway me." Kenma replied, trying to stop a tiny smile from gracing his face. 

Kuroo grinned cheekily, "Ima take that as a yes, come sit by the table!"

Kenma obliged, but only because he had nothing better to do. That's what he told himself. It had nothing to do with the way Kuroo's face lit up when he agreed. That would be absurd. 

Kenma was mildly disappointed when Kuroo started applying makeup to his arm to make it look like a gash. 

"I thought you were gonna do regular makeup?" Kenma tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. 

"I was, but then I wouldn't get to show off as much." He replied quickly. 

"Why do you need to show off? It's just me." Kenma rolled his eyes. 

"Aha, no reason, just felt like it." Kuroo smiled again, concentrating on doing the effects make up on Kenma's arm without Kenma realizing how sweaty his hands were. No way could he do Kenma's face makeup when he was this nervous. He's stab the poor guy in the eye with mascara. 

"Kuroo?" 

"Hm?" Kuroo raised his eyes to meet Kenma's for the first time in a while. 

"I know how I'm going to make you pay me back for this favor. If you're agreeable to it, that is." Kenma's eyes skittered about the room, though his voice sounded bored as usual. 

"Okay? What's that?" Kuroo smiled, and wondered what it would be. Maybe buy him a new game in exchange for the few hours of makeup and hair? 

"I was wondering if I could kiss you." Kenma's face turned horribly red after he said it, though he had managed to stay cool while actually saying it. Damn, so close. 

Kuroo mind sputtered and all he managed was, "what?" 

"Nevermind!" Kenma replied quickly, his voice as quiet as ever. He could barely believe he said something to uncharacteristically bold. He wasn't sure Kuroo would ever want to come to this dorm room ever again and if he did Kenma would be hiding under a rock. 

Kuroo's mouth was agape. He wasn't entirely sure he knew what just happened. But he thought it may have involved missing a chance to kiss Kenma.

He didn't approve of missing something like that.

Kuroo coughed and said, "ehrm. Well. I mean if you didn't want to start off with kissing we could try dinner. Maybe. Sometime." 

Kenma looked at him suspiciously, but considering the fact that Kuroo was as horribly red as he was; Kenma took the chance that Kuroo was being genuine. 

"I...sure." He replied awkwardly. 

Kuroo's face split into an embarrassingly not suave grin.


	158. Cats are Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ………….i have no excuse for my lateness…. -Crow

It had been a horrifically boring day for Kuroo. His professors were boring and droned on about things that didn’t make any sense. And to make things worse there was no drama in his friend group to entertain him. Truly boring indeed.

 

He walked into his apartment he shared with Kenma, kicking off his shoes at the door. He expected to see Kenma sitting in the over-stuffed couch in the living room probably playing some new game or getting mildly annoyed at a particularly difficult level. And as he walked in further and said couch came into view, which was exactly what he found.

 

With one exception.

 

A big, fat orange cat was curled up peacefully in Kenma’s lap, purring in contentment.

 

Kuroo tilted his head in confusion. He waitied a second for Kenma to notice his presence (unsurprisingly that didn’t happen. He stared at the cat a few seconds longer, and the cat stared back.

 

“Hey Kenma?” he asked casualy

 

“Hmn?” was the only reply that he got

 

“Where did the cat come from?”

 

Kenma still didn’t look up, but moved a hand from his game to pet the orange fluff ball. “I found him.”

 

Kuroo nodded and moved to sit down next to him. He looked at Kenma and let a smirk settle across his face. He decided to accept that his boyfriend was ridiculous and apparently brought home random cats that he found.

 

“Okay. Do they have a name?”

 

Little did Kuroo know, that by accepting the cat with out any complication, he had brought Kenma to an important conclusion.

 

Kuroo was the love of Kenma’s life


	159. Chapter 159

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma meets Kuroo for the first time and doodles about it on sticky notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO LATE ALWAYS WHYYYYYYYY IM SO LAZY JEEZ -Cat

Kenma loved sticky notes. And cute pins to hang things up on the walls with. He had no idea why he was so obsessed with these things in particular but he was. It was strangely satisfying to jot something down or doodle on a pastel blue or green sticky note and firmly stick it to the wall. It was a small feeling of accomplishment. 

He always carried around his sticky notes with him so he could doodle on them and stick them on the wall when he got home. It was kind of like a daily journal for Kenma, but instead of words it was composed of three to ten little doodles on different colored, tiny note pads. He always subconsciously assigned colors to emotions as he drew his little pictures. 

Blue for intrigue or discomfort. Like the way a messy haired stranger met his eyes with unwavering confidence that reminds him of a staring contest with a cat. Kenma looked away first. Kenma was both uncomfortable and curious as to why someone like that would be looking at someone like him while making such a face. He got off the bus, still fairly confused with himself.

He drew a smug black kitten with its tail curled around its paws as it sat. 

Pink for embarrassment or loveliness. Like the little flowers on the side of the path that went through the park as he walked to university. But also in the strange fluttering in his chest, as cliche as he told himself that was. 

He sketched a border of flowers and left the center of the sticky note blank except for writing in tiny script, today's date. 

Green for lively or surprising. Like when the messy haired stranger from the bus sat down next to him in his abnormal psychology class on day one of the semester. Like how the stranger told him he liked Kenma's pudding colored hair and how he always kept up with Kenma's sharp remarks and banter.

 

Kenma drew the black cat again, this time with it's nose pressed up against the nose of another cat. Kenma rolled his eyes at himself. 

Yellow for happiness or reluctance. Like when the stranger, now called Kuroo, smiled genuinely as he asked for Kenma's phone number; for studying purposes only, of course. Like how Kenma almost said no, like he usually would but realized he might regret it if he did at the last second. But he said yes, instead. 

Kenma drew the black cat curled up, napping, next to it's new friend. Accepted thoroughly and as content with itself as any other cat in the world.


	160. Chapter 160

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Height differences and Kuroo's rambling musing mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck even is this on a scale of one to ten how obvious is it that I'm running on 3hrs of sleep? Also....like is anyone even reading this anymore like 160 chapters later with super inconsistent writers I would not be overly surprised if I was throwing chapters into the void rn. That's okay tbh, voids are less stressful than audiences I guess :P well, if you got this far (congrats and thanks!! ) and hope you have a lovely day! -Cat :)

Kuroo was in constant amusement at how small in stature Kenma really was. Kenma didn't seem to mind being on the short side of average, but Kuroo doubted he thought much about it either way.

Kuroo however, became aware of certain things because of Kenma's height. Like the fact that Kenma really wanted to be kissed if he stood on his toes and if Kuroo didn't lean down and kiss him that very second, chances of any kisses at all were slim. He liked that he had to lean down to kiss Kenma, that way if Kenma didn't want to be kissed he could turn in time so Kuroo kissed his cheek instead (Kuroo didn't mind that either, and mostly just wanted Kenma to be comfortable.) Kuroo liked the way Kenma's tiny self curled up perfectly next to him on the couch as Kuroo watched shitty old movies and Kenma tried beating his game, only glancing up when there was a particularly loud noise from the screen. 

 

He knew it was supposed to be the other way around. That Kenma was supposed to take comfort in being held by Kuroo and get a feeling of being protected or whatever, but Kuroo had no idea if Kenma felt that way or not. It was almost opposite, or, maybe it was a lesser known cliche that he was supposed to feel like this, but--Kuroo most certainly found comfort in Kenma. In his quiet strength and the way he did things just a little differently from everyone else. Kuroo always felt more himself and less strained around Kenma. He hoped he brought the same comfort to Kenma, too.


	161. How to Make Your Cat Love You 1/12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so wow. I'm really behind. I'm also totally out of ANY prompts. I'm dying. there are like 3 kuroken prompts in the world. so! i decided to do 12(?) oneshots that are connected. idk i think it will be fun. tell me what you think!! xoxo (thanks for understanding my lateness!!) -Crow

Kuroo, just like any teenager, liked browsing the Internet. He could sit at his computer for hours reading articles about useless information. He had already read an entire article about the history of volleyball  (yet his homework was left untouched.) It wasn’t his fault that his mind only wanted to focus on things that interested him. And his ‘interests’ did not include reading books written about people who died over a hundred years ago.

 

He was jolted out of an interesting paragraph about the olden uniforms by his phone buzzing. It was the annoying tone he had set specifically for Bokuto.

 

Bokuto: yo I need ur help

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. There was no telling what his friend would need today.

 

Kuroo: what is it now?

 

Bokuto: so Akaashi got a cat and it hates me. wht do I do???

 

Kuroo: idk don’t pet it?

 

He could almost here Bokuto groaning in frustration

 

Bokuto: -_-

 

Bokuto: no. you need to tell me how to make a cat love me.

 

Kuroo: why does it matter if his cat likes you?

 

Bokuto: because he loves his cat and I love him so I must love his cat and his cat must love me. duh.

 

Kuroo sighed and turned back to his computer. Just because he was such an amazing friend he opened another tab and typed into the search bar

 

_How to make your cat love you_

And that’s how it all began.

 

As Kuroo found an article that seemed decent, he started reading through it. It seemed decent enough so he sent the link to Bokuto.

 

Kuroo: here. I found the purrfect article

 

Bokuto: thx bro this is _cat_ tastic

 

Bokuto: get it? Its like fantastic but cat

 

Kuroo: Wait why did you ask me for cat advise? I don’t even have a cat?

 

Bokuto: oh well Kenma basically is a cat soooo

 

Kuroo: oh my god ur right!

 

Kuroo: I just got a briallant idea

 

Bokuto: shit

 

Kuroo: im going to use these steps to get Kenma to like me!

 

Bokuto: this is not going to end well

 

Kuroo: Hush. this is a great plan


	162. Pay Attention to Your Cat 2/12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like~~ -Crow

Kuroo stared at step one of the website.

1\. Pay attention to your cat

 

Okay… that sounded nice and all but the problem was more getting Kenma to pay attention to him. He knew he wasn’t exactly very good at hiding his feelings for Kenma but he figured Kenma was probably too distracted to notice.  Regardless he had to try. Kuroo sent Kenma a quick text asking if he could come over. Kenma responded with a yes when Kuroo was halfway to his house.

 

He found the door unlocked so he just walked in. He found Kenma in his room, unsurprisingly playing his game. Kenma sent him a glance of acknowledgement before turning back to his screen.

 

Kuroo tried to think back to what the description for number one had said. Wasn’t it something about petting your cat often? But also not to annoy them? This was more difficult then he thought it would be.

 

After standing in the middle of the room for slightly too long he finally he decided on the best course of action. Kenma was laying on his stomach in the middle of the bed not paying too much attention to him.

 

Kuroo climbed up next to him and tucked his head under one of Kenma’s arms.

 

Kenma glanced at him for a moment. “What are you doing?”

 

Kurro buried his face closer. Might as well be honest. “I’m paying attention to you.” Admittedly it wasn’t exactly how he planed it, but it worked.

 

Kenma have his spikey hair a gentle pat. “Okay Kuroo. Whatever you say.” Despite the patronizing tone of voice, Kuroo’s heart soared.

 

Step one complete.


	163. Keep Your Cat Out of Danger 3/12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grocery stores are stressful af -Crow

The next day Kenma had agreed to go grocery shopping with Kuroo. His parents were out of town for a few days and he desperately needed to restock the fridge. Kuroo had always hated going to the store alone. He didn’t know why but he felt terribly out of place when he didn’t have someone with him.

 

Unfortunately for both of them, day two on Kuroo’s ‘brilliant’ plan was an interesting one.

 

 

2\. Keep your cat out of danger

 

the only danger in a grocery store was determined middle age moms running around with their big shopping carts.

 

But that was danger enough to kuroo.

 

One moment a basket got a little too close to Kenma and Kuroo reached out and stopped it with his hand: Overdramatic as always.

 

“Woah! Watch where you’re going! You could have hurt someone!”

 

The owner of the basket was too busy talking on the phone and simply glared at him before continuing her mad dash.

 

Kenma smirked at him and gave a soft laugh. Kuroo was an odd one.

 

Another basket whizzed by. It was at least six inches away, but Kuroo needed to protect Kenma. It was his mission.

 

“Here. The store is crazy today, hold my hand so we don’t get lost.” It was a perfectly rational plan with no strings attached, however, when Kenma’s hand slid into his, he suddenly forgot how to breathe.

 

He forgot he was in a store, forgot all about his plan, as all he attention focused on Kenma. Who he was currently holding hands with. In public. Kenma didn’t seem to have a problem so Kuroo forced his heart to calm down before he continued walking.

 

Step two complete…?


	164. Feed Your Cat Regularly 4/12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made myself smile writing this. enjoy! -Crow

They were relaxing in Kenma’s room again. It wasn’t abnormal, especially during the summer. It was hot and humid outside so they turned on all the fans and were using Kenma’s laptop. Kuroo had brought a carton of ice cream over like he always did when it was hot out.

 

It had become sort of a tradition for them, ever since they were old enough to walk to each other’s houses alone. Kuroo would randomly burst in demanding Kenma play volleyball with him unless it was too hot. If it was too hot then Kenma would persist on watching a movie.

 

Even now when they were old enough to actually drive to a real theater, they preferred old black and white movies on the floor. Kenma liked it because it meant he didn’t have to leave his room and could still hang out with his best friend. Kuroo liked it because it meant he could half cuddle with his friend without it being weird.

 

Like now, Kenma was resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder while he wrapped an arm around his waist. Kuroo was hoping that Kenma wouldn’t notice how red his face had turned or how fast his pulse had gotten.

 

It was only then Kuroo remembered that today was step three.

 

3\. Feed your cat regularly

 

Kuroo glanced at the ice cream between them and took out a scoop. He held the spoon in front of Kenma’s mouth trying to pretend that this was a normal thing to do right now.

 

Kenma gave him an unreadable look before letting out a small breath. He face turned a slightly redder shade as he took the ice cream from the spoon. Kuroo put the spoon back without looking away from Kenma’s mouth.

 

He didn’t even notice how intently he was staring until Kenma shifted a little uncomfortably. Even then he only moved his gaze to Kenma’s eyes for a second. Their faces had become uncomfortably close to each other and Kuroo was trying not to panic.

 

Kenma moved barely an inch closer so their noses were almost brushing. Kuroo started to close the gap between them when-

 

His phone started to ring.

 

The familiar annoying tone made him want to punch a wall.

 

He was going to kill Bokuto for ruining this moment.

 

 

Step three, the closest success yet.


	165. Don't Neglect Your Cat 5/12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short but what evs -Crow

“Kuroo, why are you following me around everywhere?” Kenma asked as they were in line at a videogame store.

 

Kuroo tried to think of an excuse that didn’t involve calling Kenma a cat. What was he supposed to say? Don’t worry about it, I’m just using an article about how to make a cat love you in order to get our relationship past friendship. He had been thinking about number four a lot.

 

4\. Don’t neglect your cat!

 

He had decided that the best way to ‘not neglect’ Kenma was to follow him around all day. It was working out fine and he would use any excuse to spend more time with Kenma.

 

“Oh, I just didn’t have anything to do today,” was the best reason he could come up with. Maybe showing up at kenma’s house at 6 in the morning was not the subtlest tactic.

 

“Okay.” Kenma replied. Most wouldn’t notice anything, but Kuroo had known him way too long.

 

“And I want to hang out with you. You’re pretty wonderful.” Kuroo mentally punched himself. He was tying to be subtle here!

 

Kenma’s lips twitched and he stared down at the game he was going to buy. “Thanks.” He mumbled quietly after a moment.

 

Kuroo smiled back at him even though he didn’t see. He spent the rest of the day following Kenma around like a lost puppy. He only went back to his own house when it was almost midnight.

 

Step four complete.


	166. Respect Your Cats Independent Spirit 6/12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im surprisingly happy with this one tbh -Crow

This was the hardest day yet for Kuroo. He stared at the article intently, wishing that it would change. If step five was something like snuggle with your cat at all times, he would be totally on board. Sadly it was a little more complicated then that.

 

5\. Respect your cat’s independent spirit

 

Kuroo tried to think of ways he could go about this step. Giving him space would be good right? Leaving him alone to his game and not pestering him all day would be the best option. They had been friends for a long time, and Kuroo knew that Kenma occasionally needed time to himself, but Kuroo knew he was clingy and accepted it. Now, how to show respect to Kenma’s _independent_ spirit…

 

Then a brilliant idea struck him.

 

He got into his car and drove to the video game store they were at yesterday. Kenma had been babbling (rare for him) about how he had lost his copy of one of his favorite games, but didn’t have enough money to buy the new game and a new copy of the old one.

 

Kuroo spent the money he had been saving for new kneepads, but this was totally worth it.

 

He went straight to Kenma’s house from there, stopping in the driveway for a moment to fix his messy hair. He didn’t knock and marched to Kenma’s room, waving hello to Kenma’s mother as he passed by the kitchen.

 

Not surprisingly, Kenma was playing his game, but he did look a little bored. Kuroo dropped down next to him and gave him a blinding smile.

 

“Good morning Kenken!” he declared, hiding the game behind his back.

 

“Never, _ever_ call me that again.” Kenma looked up at him for a second. “What has you in such a good mood?”

 

Kuroo just smiled more and revealed the game with a dramatic flourish. Kenma’s eyes went wide and he snatched the game from his hand. Kuroo could feel his face heat up from the look of awe Kenma was giving him.

 

A small, but slightly bigger than normal smile flashed across Kenma’s mouth, and if that didn’t give Kuroo a heart attack then the brief hug Kenma gave him would have.

 

Kuroo could feel his cheeks start to hurt from smiling.

 

Kenma switched games and started to zone out. kuroo decided that leaving would probably be the best way to ‘respect his independent spirt, so he started to leave the room.

 

“Where are you going?” Kenma asked, looking up at him confused.

 

Kuroo struggled to explain, “Well, I know you like having time to your self… you know, without people.”

 

Kenma gave him a light glare, “That’s true, but you don’t really count. You don’t really make me tired like other people do… so… you can…um… stay.” Kuroo didn’t miss the way Kenma’s face turned a lovely shade of pink on the last few words.

 

He grinned and plopped back down beside him.

 

 

Step five complete!


	167. Don't Pick Them Up A lot 7/12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuroo is so blind i swear. idk how i feel about this one but whatever -Crow

Ever since Kuroo had read that day’s step he had wanted to do the exact opposite.

 

6\. Don’t pick them up a lot 

 

With the mental picture of carrying Kenma bridal style through the house Kuroo was struggling. It said not to pick them up _a lot_ , so once or twice was okay… right? He didn’t want to jeopardize how far he had come, but the idea was just too tempting.

 

He waltzed into Kenma’s room for what felt like the hundredth time that week. They normally hung out on a regular basis, but even Kuroo could tell he was being exceptionally invasive.

 

He flopped down on the bed next to Kenma (whom was, surprise, playing his game) and let out an over dramatic sigh. He glanced at Kenma to see if he had noticed but he apparently wasn’t paying attention. Kuroo pursed his lips and poked him gently in the side. Kenma glanced at him for a second. Kuroo waited patiently until he beat that level before he brought it up.

 

Kenma shut his game and turned to face Kuroo, sitting cross-legged with his arms resting on his knees. Why was everything he did adorable?

 

“What is it?” Kenma asked, not one for pleasantries.

 

Kuroo counted the fact he noticed he wanted to ask something was a win. “I have a really important question. and its totally okay to say no, I just have to ask.”

 

Kenma straightened up a little looking confused and mildly… hopeful? _Whatever._ Kuroo brushed it off. 

 

He took a deep breath then asked what had been bugging him all day. “Can I carry you?”

 

Kenma froze for a second. This time Kuroo missed the flicker of disappointment.

 

“…why?” was the only thing Kenma could think to say.

 

Kuroo sat up and mimicked his position. “Because it would be fun.” His serious tone did not fit this conversation and it was throwing Kenma off.

 

“I-I guess? I don’t really see the point of it?”

 

Kuroo grinned and stood, then leaned over to scoop Kenma into his arms. He was so small and warm compared to him. It had the same feeling a trust-fall did. Both their faces started burning and Kuroo set him down a few seconds later.

 

Kenma glanced up at him once his feet were on the ground. “I still don’t see the point of that.”

 

But Kuroo was grinning from ear to ear so he figured that whatever reason was behind it was good enough.

 

 

 

Step six (reverse) complete!


	168. Brush and Pet Your Cat Often 8/12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kinda is how i wanted it? idk this sounded better in my head tbh. i hope you still like it! -Crow

“Casualty. Casualty is key.” Kuroo whispered to himself on the way to Kenma’s house. This was one of the more interesting steps, but he knew that skipping one could be a terrible mistake.

 

7\. Brush and pet your cat often

 

Kuroo got to his house and almost considered knocking on the door (a sure sign he was nervous.) But he decided that would be even more suspicious. He took a deep breath before he opened the door to Kenma’s room.

 

Kenma was siting on the floor watching a movie on his laptop (plot twist.) kuroo had to mentally chant to himself to act nautral.

 

“Hello, Kenma. How are you today?” nailed it.

 

Knema gave him a weird look. “Fine…? Why? Are you going to insist on picking me up again?”

 

Kuroo let out a stiff laugh.  “No, of course not. That would be silly.”

 

“Okay.” Apparently Kenma was satisfied with his lame answer because he went back to watching the movie that was playing. Kuroo caught a glance at the screen. _Really? The hobbit? Again?_

he was going to make some sort of clever, teasing comment but was brought back to his mission when he spotted Kenma’s brush. He walked over as calmly as possible and grabbed it from the desk. He crept behind Kenma and sat down.

 

This had to look natural and not forced at all. He could do this. “Hey Kenma, I just found this brush and now I’m conveniently sitting behind you so can I brush your hair?” wow, he should become an actor.

 

Kenma tilted his head to look at him then shrugged. “Sure, I guess…”

 

Kuroo let himself grin when Kenma turned away. He brought the brush to Kenma’s hair and made sure not to snag too hard on the tangles. It didn’t take long for Kuroo to finish brushing it to perfection. Despite there not being a hair out of place he continued to lightly brush it. Eventually he started to run his fingers through the soft strands.

 

He became so focused on Kenma’s surprisingly soft hair that he barely even registered the soft humming coming from said hair owner.

 

_W-was this Kenma’s equivalent to purring?_

 

He set the brush aside and continued to pet him. Eventually Kenma leaned back against Kuroo’s chest as they watched the ending of the movie together.

 

 

Step seven complete!


	169. Get Down on the Cat's Level 9/12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense…? Idk I like it. And thx Cat for telling me how real cats react! -Crow

“Kuroo… what are you doing?” Kenma asked narrowing his eyes at his friend.

 

Kuroo looked genuinely confused for a moment. “What do you mean?”

 

Kenma blinked at him and took a step back. “You keep on bending your knees so were on the same level…“

 

Kuroo feigned shock. “What? I am not! I just want to look you in the eyes when we talk.” Obviously that wasn’t exactly the truth.

 

8\. Get down on the cats level

 

They continued walking down the street on their way to the corner mart. They had decided that they needed food before they binge-caught up on their summer homework.

 

“No offence…” Kenma started, and Kuroo braced himself. “But you’re acting kind of weird lately.”

 

Kuroo widened his eyes trying to look like the picture of innocence. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I always act like this.”

 

“You’re doing it again.” Kenma commented.

 

Kuroo pretended to perplexed (Kenma wasn’t buying it) as he stopped getting on Kenma’s level. Still, he had a mission to accomplish.

 

Kuroo tried to be casual as he bent his knees a little so he was closer to Kenma’s height. He could hear Kenma sigh and realized he had caught on again. He was about to straighten up when he caught Kenma’s gaze. And oh dear gosh what had he been missing their entire friendship.

 

Kenma had the most unique eyes he had ever seen in his life.

 

Kuroo didn’t know what to do with this information. He knew that he liked Kenma before now, but he had never really gotten such an up close view of Kenma’s eyes, or he just hadn’t been paying enough attention. Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s shoulders and stopped him so he could look at his eyes straight on.

 

He didn’t even notice how weird his actions were until he noticed the ‘what the fuck’ face Kenma was making. Again he was going to stop invading his friend’s personal space, but his eyes had trapped him.

 

Slowly Kenma stopped making such a confused expression and relaxed a bit. He glanced around still a little uncomfortable, but Kuroo still didn’t move. He could see Kenma trying to come up with a proper reaction to this but drew a blank. What was one supposed to do when someone grabs your shoulders and stares into your eyes for over fifteen seconds?

 

Who knows? Kenma didn’t.

 

Weather it was a burst of courage or simply falling back on his cat instincts Kenma tilted his chin up and left the softest of kisses on the very tip of Kuroo’s nose.

 

Kuroo blinked a few times, not registering what just happened. When it finally sunk in Kuroo threw his head back and laughed. “I didn’t expect that.”

 

He felt like he could climb a mountain on the energy that was rushing through him.

 

Kenma blushed and ducked his head. “S-shut up. What were you doing anyway?”

 

Kuroo threw an arm around him and ruffled his hair. “I just noticed how beautiful your eyes are.”

 

They mutually blushed and avoided eye contact for the rest of their trip.

 

 

Step eight complete.


	170. Nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are drunk and very out of character, sorry. But still fluff so it's okay? !? Have a lovely day! -Cat

Alcohol is can be a dangerous thing. Kenma and Kuroo both know this. So, they decided, that they would have to find out how well they could hold their alcohol is trusted company, at home, with no one around to embarrass themselves to and no cars to drive. This was a great plan. Taking shots every time Bilbo and Thorin awkwardly looked at each other was a great way to get drunk for the first time ever, right? No one but their closest friend around to bother. It would be fine. 

It was fine for about twenty minutes. 

And then it got a little ridiculous.

Mainly, because kenma was exceptionally clingy when drunk and refused to let go of Kuroo's arm. Kuroo held his alcohol a little bit better (admittedly not by much) and was hilariously talkative.

Kuroo grinned widely and exclaimed, "Look at those assholes! They are so in loooooove" 

Kenma snickered and mumbled, "Yeah but Thorin's dead." 

Kuroo's face twisted up in horror,  
"Kenma! How dare you imply such a thing!" 

Kenma giggled and pressed his nose into Kuroo's arm as he slurred, "MMmhm there's no implyin-Ing Kuroo thorin is deader than the doorknob." 

"The doorknob was never alive to begin with!" Kuroo protested and they both dissolved into a fit of drunken giggles, falling off the couch and into a heap on the floor. 

"Kenmaaaa." Kuroo whined. 

"Hmmmph?" Kenma lazily moved his head to look him in the eyes. 

Kuroo snickered, "Ha! You've eyes are all pretty and shit an pretty. And shit." 

Laughter bubbles up in Kenma's chest again, "I'd say 'ditto' but you're mostly just shit." 

Kuroo grumbled and threw his arm over Kenma's waist, prompting a squeaky noise followed by an unfocused glare. 

Not that Kuroo would know, as he was already asleep. 

Kenma's mind was fuzzy and he was faintly aware that he was probably drunk. He didn't really care. She should, but he didn't so he just let his forehead rest against Kuroo's face and let himself fall asleep. 

They woke up with horrific headache, but the kisses helped, so neither minded so much.


	171. Drawn together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARTIST AU's give me liiiife. 
> 
> But this is just stupid shit but that's okay because it's 1am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma finds himself wanting to draw the messy haired stranger that sits one row in front and 2 seats to the right . This is stupid and idk what happened to the fluff I had planned originally. Idk. Hope you have a nice day! -Cat

Kenma loved to sketch. He loved to paint and shade and he mostly just loved to create things on paper. He never, ever drew from life though. He was a naturally introspective person, and he enjoyed creating art of complex, puzzling things. Surrealism, with the main subject being people, was his favorite.

Which is why he was so utterly confused when he found his fingers itching to draw the messy haired man that sat one row in front and two easels to the right in his advanced studio art class. 

He told himself if was because the assignment was to draw the still life. Kenma hated still life's with a burning passion. So obvious his mind became distracted by even the slightest bit better of a subject. Obviously. 

Kenma's brow furrowed and he was so unfocused that he had to tie his hair back just to try to convince himself that he was trying to concentrate. 

He wasn't even trying to concentrate on the goddamn fruit anymore. 

Kenma's main concern (what was making his face scrunch up in concentration and mild annoyance) was definitely trying to figure out how exactly to go about draw that horrific mess that the stranger dared call a hairstyle. He'd have to use ink and quill if he wanted to get it perfectly..... Oh fuck. 

A few weeks passed and some asshole had taken his usual spot causing Kenma to have to relocate. 

He did not intentionally against his own advice choose a place anywhere near the messy haired man.

 

Because that would be ridiculous and he would feel awkward like he always did around people like the stranger. 

 

The stranger's name was Kuroo and his eyes reminded Kenma of a housecat who was entirely convinced it was a lion. 

Today's assignment was to draw someone in the class. Kenma stood awkwardly, shuffling his feet and looking no one in the eye lest they see the pathetic kind of look he undoubtedly had on his face.

"Kenma!" Kuroo turned to him with a pleased grin, "Let's draw each other! Draw me just how you see me okay? And I know you always draw people with some Dali twist so if I don't have flowers growing out of my eyes or some shit I'll be disappointed." 

Kenma raised an eyebrow in exasperation, but also thought, he'd never let flowers get in the way of drawing that idiots eyes. 

The sat down, and spent anytime not looking at their sketchbooks looking at each other. Kenma's face was burning and he knew it, he hoped Kuroo didn't think anything of it. 

His nervousness didn't stop him from drawing Kuroo as he saw him, though. 

It was strange, how quickly Kuroo had pulled Kenma into his life. They went out to coffee at least once a week. Kenma went out to meet someone at coffee. Hinata nearly didn't believe him. 

Lots of taking, and some teasing. But as annoying as Kuroo was, Kenma was never bored by him. Not even a little bit. And Kuroo didn't seem to mind when Kenma played on his phone while they talked. It was a strange thing, really. 

The Kuroo that Kenma saw had a wily grin, and mischievous but kind eyes, he had uncontrolled, messy hair. The drawing was in graphite only; but the grayscale still retained the warmth Kenma had for his subject. 

Kuroo looked up from his own sketchbook and smirked, "Lemme see!" 

"There aren't any flowered growing out of your eyes." Kenma said hesitantly, and turned the sketchbook for Kuroo to see. 

If Kenma know the room was warm, he'd be tempted to think Kuroo blushed at his drawing.

"Can I see yours?" Kenma inquired carefully. 

Kuroo really did blush this time, as he muttered, "Uh, yeah." 

Kenma's face flushed red. The picture was undeniably of him; just hunched over his sketchbook with the tiniest of smiled on his face and Kenma couldn't imagine that he ever looked like that, let alone that Kuroo saw him like that...like he was something that lovely. 

He was reading too much into it, and even as he tried to convince himself of it, Kenma felt his stomach flip-flop in sudden anticipation and hope. For once, Kuroo's smile seemed small, shy, even. 

Maybe it was more than just coincidence that Kenma had needed to draw him. 

But in the coming years, Kenma found that the truth was; he could never capture all that Kuroo was, all that Kenma felt for him, on mere paper, it simply wasn't possible. For once, he was content with that.


	172. BOKUAKA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from a one month hiatus! Sorry--we were both insanely busy and stressed and needed a break but now we are back on track it's gonna be great! -Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College au. Just met as roommates in the dorms. Hope ur day is awesome!

Akaashi was not looking forward to sharing a dorm with anyone at university. He knew no one here, as he was mildly concerned he would end up with some obnoxious troublemaker as a roommate. 

He walked in, and the second Akaashi caught a glimpse of white hair stuck straight up into two different point, he knew it was going to be a rough year for him. 

The boy with ridiculous hair turned around just as Akaashi set down his first box. 

"Hi! You must be Akaashi! I'm Bokuto Koutaru it's nice to meet you!" He flashed Akaashi a wide smile and Akaashi found himself hit by a tidal wave of energy. Good grief, this guy was going to be irritating. He just hoped Bokuto wasn't like this in the mornings, or Akaashi really might go insane.

Without waiting for a reply, Bokuto carried on with his conversation, "So where are you from? Do you play any sports? What are you majoring in?" 

Akaashi's mouth went dry; flustered at this boy's seemingly genuine (albeit over excited) attempt at getting to know him. 

"I...Uh. I'm majoring in Biology and I play volleyball sometimes..." 

"OH! You play volleyball?! Me too! I'm a wing spiker! What're you?" 

"I used to play setter!" 

Bokuto's face lit up and he exclaimed, "That's great! You'll set for me, right Akaashi?" 

Akaashi agreed before he realized what he'd done. Shit. Something about this idiot made him want to say yes, and he bit his lip to avoid saying yes to any other random questions. 

 

As the semester went on, Akaashi noticed that he said yes to Bokuto when he might have refused other people. He listened instead of zoning out, even though Bokuto's chatter was near incessant. He worried about Bokuto when he got sick. It was altogether very strange. 

Stranger still that when Akaashi spoke, he never doubted that Bokuto was listening with rapt attention. And despite Bokuto's own unpredictable mood swings, he was fairly sensitive to Akaashi's feelings as well. Akaashi didn't know what to make of it really; that funny feeling that fluttered in his stomach when Bokuto looked at him a certain way or teased him in a way that might almost be flirty. 

In fact, Akaashi didn't even really realize what kind of effect Bokuto had on him until he found himself leaning far too close to be just friendly. He was surprised to find that he had, during one of Bokuto's long rants about chemistry, that he had actually leaned all the way forward and kissed Bokuto. Much to the shock and embarrassment of them both.

Though, more prolific than the shock, was the ridiculous grin on Bokuto's red face, and that was really all that mattered to Akaashi at that moment anyways.


	173. Chapter 173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naps are wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE BACK! HA! 
> 
> and with more bokuaka!! 
> 
> Hope you have a nice day!! -Cat

Naps were extremely common in the apartment that Akaashi and Bokuto shared. They both had jobs and studied in university, so between work and school, there were a lot of late nights and the pair of them practically ran off of caffeine. Akaashi liked black coffee and Bokuto liked his with a ton of sugar and cream; neither could stand to drink each other's versions of coffee. 

But when the caffeine finally led one, or both, of them to crash, a nap was in order. 

Today, Bokuto had fallen asleep first. Sprawled out on the couch with one arm keeping Akaashi close to his side. Akaashi's eyelids were heavy, but he didn't want to sleep just yet. He wanted to consciously enjoy hearing the sound of Bokuto's heart and the warmth of his arm around him. (Akaashi was nearly always freezing; but Bokuto was a human heating machine.) He let his head rest on Bokuto's chest, still not quite asleep. Thoughts of today and tomorrow ran circles in his head. 

Bokuto smiled sleepily and kissed the top of Akaashi's head, mumbling, "Your hair smells nice but you should sleep." 

"What does how my hair smells have to do with sleeping?" Akaashi mumbled back. 

"Dunno." Bokuto replied slowly, "but you should really just sleep anyways." 

"Okay." Akaashi agreed, and closed his eyes. 

Bokuto smiled sleepily and managed to say a small "I love you." Before falling back into sleep.

"I love you too." Akaashi smiled as he too, fell asleep.


	174. Coffee shop au as usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for an awestruck Bokuto, oblivious Akaashi and amused bystander Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez. What is this mess?? Anyways, have a good day cuties. -Cat

Bokuto absolutely loved his job at Crown Coffee shop, he adored chatting with customers while he made up their orders. Being a barista immediately got him the name of any cutie who happened to come by the coffee shop too; a nice little perk of the job. 

One particularly pretty customer was called Akaashi, and Bokuto thanked the heavens that Akaashi seemed to run on caffeine; and Crown Coffee was his preferred source. It meant Bokuto got to see him, a lot. Akaashi usually made it into the shop around 7am, grumbled his order and sat down at his table in the corner, sometimes working on his laptop, other times he would read and take notes in the margins of his books. Bokuto was shocked such an elegant man actually wrote his notes in his books. But Akaashi's look of concentration and his fast, scribble handwriting are too endearing for Bokuto to mind that Akaashi writes in books. (Bokuto knows Akaashi's handwriting is scribbly because sometimes when he's especially brave, he'll go and chat with him for a while under the guise of making sure Akaashi's order was to his satisfaction. He usually stumbles over his words and blushed before scrambling away. Akaashi always has a little smile on his face after Bokuto leaves, not that Bokuto knows of that.) 

Today, Akaashi was typing away at the speed of light, and Bokuto was staring at him with a dreamy look on his face. 

Kuroo was used to this scene; Akaashi came in nearly every single day and his coworker always made eyes at him. It was rather hilarious, and prime teasing material. 

He stifled a guffaw as he elbowed his friend, "Dude, you are sooo gay." 

Bokuto just sighed dreamily, not looking away from Akaashi, "Yeah, I know right?" 

Akaashi's face twisted into a tiny smirk and then into a small smile. He'd never been so glad he had good hearing.


	175. Stressed out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stressed Akaashi. Poor babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guessed who got a perfect score on the English section of her university placement test?? Me. I am happy. (Lol my math section was NOT perfect tho but I didn't do too badly for going into university at 16 so that's good I think??) anyways. I'm happy today so I shall post. Sending you all good vibes and hope you have a lovely day! -Cat

Prompt: "Stressed Out" 

"Akaashi?" Bokuto peered though the crack between the door and the frame. Akaashi's room was dim, lit only from the table lamp on his desk. 

"What do you need Bokuto?" Akaashi's voice was raspy and his exhaustion was evident. 

"Nothing, I just wanted to come sit with you." Bokuto smiled, trying to keep his voice quieter than usual. Akaashi always seemed more sensitive to sounds (or lack thereof) when he was stressed. (They got a sound machine to play white noise while Akaashi studied, and it helped quite a bit.) 

"Okay." 

Bokuto pulled up the extra chair and sat with Akaashi. 

Bokuto knew without looking that purplish half-circles had formed under Akaashi's eyes. His stomach twisted uncomfortably at that thought. He hated when Akaashi got to be like this. Finals were next week, so Bokuto had expected this, but it was worse than usual this time around. Akaashi had a few grades he wanted to pull up, so he was putting even more pressure on himself to do well. Truth be told, his grades were just fine, but Akaashi refused to settle for anything but perfection. Bokuto didn't mind that, most of the time. But this didn't feel like normal finals stress. It felt...destructive. 

Bokuto wanted to hug him. Wanted to pull him away from the desk and his piles of books and notebooks filled with frustrated, frantic scribbles. 

Akaashi wouldn't allow for that, being pulled away would only stress him out more and make him feel guilty for worrying Bokuto. 

So instead, he sat with Akaashi. Bokuto was uncharacteristically quiet. He waited, supporting his boyfriend quietly until the sun came up. It was a little strange, Bokuto being so quiet. But it was what Akaashi needed, so it's what Bokuto wanted to do. 

Then, he coerced Akaashi from the desk. "We're already up. We may as well watch the sunrise." 

Akaashi's lips turned up into a tiny smile, "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> btw, our tumblr is nice-receive-hinata.tumblr.com and it's a Haikyuu!! shipping blog that has our plan for the next month's ship etc. and obviously a lot of Haikyuu fluffy ship stuff for almost every ship.Also, feel free to request any certain prompts or AU! -Cat


End file.
